Nocturnos
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, flautista. Edward Cullen, violonchelista. Cuando los caminos de Edward e Isabella se crucen en clase, no sólo chocarán sus creencias extremadamente diferentes sobre la música. Sus amistades, su ética y sus carreras correrán peligro cuando Edward e Isabella toquen una sinfonía de pasión y desamor. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Isabella Swan es una talentosa flautista, hija de aristócratas de la música, que se inscribe en el elitista Conservatorio de Música de Nueva Inglaterra. Es brillante, ecléctica y apasionada, vive la música, pero no está segura de qué hacer con su futuro.

Edward Cullen es uno de los violonchelistas más reconocidos de su generación. Es miembro de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston y profesor en el Conservatorio, centrado en su carrera hasta el punto de excluir de su vida a amigos, familiares y, sobre todo, los romances.

Cuando los caminos de Edward e Isabella se crucen en clase, no sólo chocarán sus creencias extremadamente diferentes sobre la música. Sus amistades, su ética y sus carreras correrán peligro cuando Edward e Isabella toquen una sinfonía de pasión y desamor.

En el movimiento final, ambos se enfrentarán a su mayor desafío mientras la posibilidad de perder absolutamente todo lo que creían cierto penderá de un hilo.


	2. Preludio

Preludio

EDWARD POV

Cuando miré a la siguiente candidata para entrar en la sala, inmediatamente comencé a buscarle defectos. Su sucio cabello rubio y largo se esparcía por todas partes en rizos despeinados. Vestía un suéter azul sin mangas y una falda gris inadecuadamente corta, muy por encima de las rodillas, y llevaba unas altas botas negras de cuero. Parecía que tuviera una cita. Era una joven tan atractiva que cuando colocó su partitura en un atril y nos miró con una expresión de plena confianza se me cortó la respiración un poco. Emmett deslizó una carpeta sobre la mesa en mi dirección y dijo en voz baja:

—Isabella Swan. Tiene unos antecedentes algo inusuales.

Arqueé las cejas extrañado. Él tenía una expresión indescifrable.

Abrí la carpeta, ignorando intencionadamente a la chica que estaba de pie ante nosotros. Eché un vistazo a su solicitud. Como la mayoría de estudiantes que hacían la audición esa mañana, estaba en el último año de instituto. Enumeraba una cantidad impresionante de créditos en la solicitud, pero algunos eran… extraños. Eventos de los que nunca había oído hablar y una gran variedad de música, no sólo clásica. Era algo insólito en los candidatos para estudiar en el Conservatorio.

En concreto, citaba haber pasado un verano de gira con una banda de rock, probablemente en establos y almacenes, ya que tenía menos de veintiún años y no le habrían permitido tocar en los antros que frecuentaban esas bandas. Cerré la carpeta de golpe. Era una candidata inverosímil. Yo no tenía intención de admitir a estudiantes que no se tomaran en serio su música. Había celebrado audiciones bastante a menudo, aunque habían pasado bastantes años. Podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, pero tenía una compostura impresionante. La mayoría de audiciones de esa mañana habían sido manojos de nervios.

Manos sudadas, instrumentos caídos, piernas temblorosas, respiraciones pesadas, el típico terror nervioso de los adolescentes que se enfrentan a una audición que les puede cambiar la vida. Muchos jóvenes venían aquí cada año soñando con la música. Muchos fracasaban. Ésta era diferente. Su confianza dejaba ver que el fracaso sencillamente no era una opción. O que simplemente no le importaba, algo que parecía más probable, viendo su vestido.

«Ya veremos», pensé.

Moví una mano, llamándola para que se acercara.

—Empiece, por favor.

Alzó los brazos, llevándose la flauta a la boca. Su suéter se levantó ligeramente, mostrando quizá un centímetro de piel por encima de la falda. Muy inapropiado. Sin embargo, su forma era precisa. Hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza hacia su acompañante, que comenzó a tocar. La pieza era un estudio de Paul Jeanjean, un tema bastante avanzado y difícil. Me incliné hacia delante, con los codos sobre la mesa, con el mentón acomodado entre los dedos, estirándome perezosamente la barba.

Su ejecución era meticulosa. Emmett, sentado a mi lado, también se inclinó hacia delante, parecía concentrado. Escuchó lo mismo que yo. Ésta era especial. Era de lejos la mejor audición que habíamos escuchado, y sólo acababa de empezar su primer tema. Emmett se inclinó hacia mí, como si fuera a decir algo. Yo no me moví.

—Es buena —murmuró.

— ¡Chist!

Quería escuchar la música, no sus comentarios. Era poco habitual escuchar una audición tan redonda. El sonido era técnicamente intachable y el ritmo y el tono casi perfectos. Cuando terminó la primera pieza, hice otro gesto con la mano y dije:

—Continúe.

Comenzó la segunda pieza, un Concierto en Do mayor de Mozart. Escribí algunas anotaciones al margen de su solicitud y volví a mirarla. Tenía buenas notas en el instituto hasta el momento, aunque no teníamos la transcripción de su último año. Revisé sus recomendaciones. Eran brillantes. Una de ellas me llamó la atención. Era una recomendación de un tutor de música de Filadelfia a quién yo conocía y respetaba. Volví a cerrar la carpeta y simplemente escuché.

Isabella estaba empezando con su último tema, la Sonatina de Dutilleux. Era una pieza ambiciosa, pero algunos estudiantes a menudo la intentaban tocar. Si se tocaba correctamente era preciosa. Si no, era un desastre. Cuando el piano de acompañamiento comenzó a sonar, ella respiró lentamente, serenándose. Entonces se llevó la flauta a los labios. El sonido era exquisito y por el nivel de confianza que tenía ella, parecía que no fuera consciente de que nosotros estábamos en la sala.

Su torso se movía con la música y cuando llegaba a la porción más difícil y exigente, cerró los ojos, ignoró la partitura y simplemente tocó. Me sorprendí conteniendo la respiración. Isabella era una música extremadamente talentosa. Cerré los ojos, escuchando, deleitándome con el tono rico, la velocidad y la belleza de todo ello.

Nunca se lo diría a mis estudiantes, pero ella era casi lo bastante buena como para hacer la audición para una orquesta en ese mismo momento. Teníamos que admitirla en el Conservatorio. Teníamos que vigilar su carrera, protegerla. Abrí la carpeta de nuevo, hice unas anotaciones y me incliné hacia Emmett.

—Debemos admitirla. Si no se lo puede permitir, consíguele una beca. Lo que haga falta.

Asintió mostrando su acuerdo. Isabella terminó de tocar. La miré a los ojos durante un breve instante. Ella tenía una expresión exaltada, con una enorme sonrisa. No era el pánico y el miedo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en un estudiante durante y después de una audición. Ella lo sabía. Lo que era peligroso, porque tener demasiada confianza podría volverla perezosa. Yo sabía cómo tratar con esos casos. Levanté la mano en un movimiento desdeñoso.

—Estaremos en contacto —dije, con una voz tan fría como pude. Entonces me volví, no quería ver cómo se desmoralizaba.

ISABELLA POV

Ocho minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos. Reservé las obras contemporáneas principales para el final y era lo único que me faltaba tocar para terminar la audición. No es que siempre hubiera querido ir al Conservatorio de Nueva Inglaterra; es que sabía que iría. Era mi única opción. No pude evitar sentir la conexión instantánea con el sonido la primera vez que agarré una flauta cuando tenía nueve años. Estaba destinada a tocarla. Ahora, casi nueve años después, estaba de pie ante el jurado más crucial que había afrontado nunca, tomando un respiro antes de empezar la Sonatina de Dutilleux.

Había tocado cada segundo de esa composición tantas veces, por separado y de golpe, que la escuchaba mientras dormía. Me la sabía al dedillo. Los ocho minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos que dura. No estaba nada nerviosa. Me había preparado para eso durante más de media vida. Es mentira. Estaba aterrorizada. Sólo tenía ocho minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos para sellar mis siguientes cuatro años, que a su vez sellarían el resto de mi vida. Las tres piezas anteriores me habían salido perfectas y todo dependía de ésta.

Eché una última mirada a mis jueces antes de empezar. Observé cómo alguien de la oficina de admisiones le pasaba una carpeta otra vez a él. Edward Cullen. Aunque por diversos motivos no se publican las identidades del jurado con antelación, yo conocía a todos los profesores y músicos de la escuela. Estaba segura de que Edward Cullen estaba en el jurado sólo para intimidar. Era violonchelista. El violonchelista. Tocaba con la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston y enseñaba en el Conservatorio.

Su reputación como músico era indiscutible. Fue uno de los músicos más jóvenes, no sólo violonchelistas, en conseguir un puesto en la Orquesta de Boston. Si los rumores que Nathan me había contado eran ciertos, probablemente le habrían rogado que evaluara la audición. Su reputación como persona, sin embargo, era menos impresionante. Tenía facilidad para despreciar a los estudiantes, hacerles sentir que no valían nada. Nadie necesita esa clase de negatividad severa en su vida.

Por lo que a mí respectaba, él bien podía ser un estereotipo musical triste, melancólico y solitario en su tiempo libre. Sin embargo, era difícil apartar la mirada de él. Eso se lo podía conceder. El fingimiento que le rodeaba como una nube se desvaneció durante una fracción de segundo cuando le dijo algo a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado y mostró una ligera sonrisa. Las pequeñas arrugas que se formaron en los extremos de sus ojos demostraron que de vez en cuando sonreía, y le sentaba bien.

Como yo no quería delatar que quizá le hubiera estado mirándole durante un instante demasiado largo entre piezas, hice un cabeceo al pianista y comencé a tocar. La canción comenzaba con una nota muy baja, muy fácil de fastidiar completamente si se toca con un instrumento agudo. Pero todo es cuestión de saber usar la garganta. Nada complicado. Mi mayor ansiedad con la pieza llegó cuando no llevaba ni siquiera tres minutos. Miré las notas en la página de esa sección, que parecían un conjunto de escaleras que subían y bajaban rápidamente.

Si no tenía cuidado, sonaría como si me cayera por ellas. Es fácil dejar que tus dedos vayan más rápido que tus ojos, especialmente con los temas rápidos, y eso lo estropearía. Totalmente. Así que, mientras me acercaba a ese compás, hice una cosa que sólo había hecho una vez antes. Aún no me puedo creer que hiciera eso en medio de la audición más importante de mi vida. Cerré los ojos.

Las notas salían con facilidad; se entretejían con las fibras de cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos flotaban entre las claves y sentía la lengua ligera mientras ejecutaba las exigentes series de notas. La libertad que se siente al tocar rock y jazz es fascinante y estimulante. Pasar el último verano de gira con los Howling Toddlers por la zona de Nueva York, Nueva Jersey y Connecticut me permitió explorar nuevos espacios creativos con mi instrumento. Pero la comodidad, la estructura y la belleza pura de la música clásica eran básicas.

Me sentía como en casa. Durante los cinco minutos restantes, me hundí en la pieza, en las notas, en el sonido. Si hubiera podido sonreír sin fastidiarlo todo, lo habría hecho. Quería gritar. Cuando terminé la última secuencia de notas se me puso la piel de gallina y abrí los ojos. Me había salido redonda. Edward Cullen me miró a los ojos mientras yo sostenía la flauta por delante de mí. Me sentí sorprendentemente desnuda ante su escrutinio.

La adrenalina que creía haber agotado durante mi última canción volvió a recorrer mis venas. Levantó la ceja derecha antes de volver a mirar mi carpeta, sin que el resto de su cara se inmutara. Hizo el gesto de rigor con la mano, arrogante y desdeñoso, antes de decir:

—Estaremos en contacto.

Intenté no dejar caer los hombros, pero su tono me sentó como una patada en el estómago. Aun así, sonreí, asentí y me fui tras bastidores. Gilipollas. Él sabía que lo había hecho perfecto. Cuando salí por la puerta trasera del escenario al vestíbulo, Nathan me saludó con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien? —exclamó, con los brazos abiertos.

Nathan ya estudiaba allí, pero le conocía desde hacía años. Parecía que nos seguíamos el uno al otro por los diferentes campamentos musicales de verano de toda Nueva Inglaterra desde que yo tenía diez años y él once. También tocaba la flauta y me animó mientras me preparaba para esa audición. Cuando por fin me alejé del escenario y de la música y ya no tenía la oportunidad de fastidiar nada, dejé que unas lágrimas nerviosas me llenaran los ojos a la vez que sonreía.

— ¡Lo he bordado!

— ¡Sí! —gritó, rodeándome por la cintura con los brazos y haciéndome girar una vez antes de besarme en la frente mientras me bajaba al suelo—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Isabella.

Le golpeé alegremente en el hombro y luego comencé a desmontar mi flauta.

— ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Edward Cullen aquí? ¿No tiene novatos a los que acosar o algo?

Nathan abrió sus alegres ojos de color avellana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estaba ahí?

—Oh, claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a tener yo uno de los jueces más estrictos de la historia en el día más importante de mi vida? —Puse los ojos en blanco y guardé mi música en la bolsa antes de cerrarla. Todavía sentía los efectos de sus ojos verdes cristalinos mientras estudiaban mi ropa cuidadosamente elegida—. Sólo espero no acabar en ningún grupo que organice él. No parecía muy impresionado conmigo.

—Ay —suspiró Nathan—, ¿te dio las gracias por tu tiempo o algo así?

Él ya tenía una mirada conciliadora en la cara.

—No, dijo que estaríamos en contacto.

Nathan volvió a sonreír cuando me agarró por los hombros y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura de que dijo eso?

—Eh… Sí. Es lo que dijo, con su pequeño ademán de gilipollas.

Imité el movimiento de mano a la vez que se me hundía el estómago. Quizá no había sonado tan genial como yo pensaba. Quizá era todo imaginación mía y en realidad la había pifiado. Nathan me apretó los hombros y mostró la mayor sonrisa que le había visto nunca.

—Estás dentro, nena. ¡Estás dentro!


	3. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 1

PARTE UNO

_Tres años después._

ISABELLA POV

—Me alegro de que pudiéramos posponer esta clase hasta que la diera Rosalie.

Nathan pasó el brazo por el respaldo de mi silla cuando nos acomodamos en una de las últimas asignaturas obligatorias de Teoría de la música. Era el semestre de primavera de mi tercer año, su último año, y aunque una fina capa de nieve todavía cubría el suelo, ya que era finales de enero, estaba entusiasmada por acudir a una clase de Rosalie Hale. Era una flautista con la que había tenido el placer de trabajar ocasionalmente durante los últimos años y había sido mi instructora personal desde que entré en el Conservatorio. Y lo más importante, compartía algunas de mis teorías liberales sobre la música.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Nuestras últimas dos clases fueron dolorosamente aburridas. Al menos tendremos la oportunidad de permanecer despiertos este semestre —solté una risita y apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Nathan durante un momento.

Nathan y yo éramos flautistas natos. No es una fanfarronada, es un maldito alivio. Éramos capaces de abordar secuencias de notas más difíciles y octavas más altas y más bajas que la mayoría de nuestros iguales, lo que nos abrió una amplia variedad de oportunidades cuando llegamos al campus. Aunque nuestras habilidades técnicas podrían hacer pensar a algunos que los dos nos pasábamos días excavando en la vasta biblioteca de la historia musical para dominar piezas escritas antes de la fundación de Estados Unidos, a veces hacíamos justo lo contrario.

Jugábamos con la música. Tomábamos el don que nos habían dado a cada uno e intentábamos hacerlo divertido, vivo. No me malinterpretéis, me encantan las obras clásicas. Interpretar piezas escritas durante una plaga cuando el mundo se hundía en la miseria absoluta tiene algo espeluznante. Sin embargo, ser capaz de tomar unas notas inventadas antes de que aparecieran ciertas culturas e idiomas y convertirlas en algo fresco y nuevo era estimulante.

Por lo que sabíamos, Hale se sentía igual. Aunque yo sabía que tendríamos que estudiar mucho sobre los entresijos de la música y las escalas, y la forma en que están escritas las piezas, me alegraba trabajar ese tedioso material con alguien tan brillante como Rosalie. Siempre nos decía que la llamáramos Rosalie cuando estábamos en el campamento y yo me preguntaba si sería igual en clase.

—Son y diez. —Nathan se removió en su asiento. No puede quedarse quieto durante mucho rato, lo que hace que sea hilarante ver cómo intenta controlarse durante una actuación, por cierto—. ¿Dónde diablos está?

Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y la clase suspiró en una mezcla de decepción por tener que quedarse en el aula y alivio porque sí habría clase.

— ¿Qué demonios? —gruñí, mientras Nathan sacaba un lápiz de su mochila.

Nathan se enderezó y miró hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Era Edward Cullen, el engreimiento envuelto en un violonchelo, que estuvo en mi audición tres años antes. Obviamente, yo había entrado en el Conservatorio. No sólo entré, sino que conseguí brillantes elogios del jurado a los pocos meses de estar allí. De todos excepto de él, claro. Da igual. No le había visto mucho por el campus desde que entré, pero, tres años después, él entraba en la clase de Teoría de la música de Rosalie Hale. Con la caja de su violonchelo.

Todavía llevaba la misma barba, aunque un poco más corta. La llevaba bien acicalada, pero le hacía parecer un poco mayor que los treinta y un años que yo sabía que tenía. Probablemente fuera su intención. Una vez leí una entrevista que concedió al boletín de la Orquesta de Boston que mis padres recibían cada trimestre, junto con los boletines de las otras cuatro orquestas de las Cinco Grandes.

El periodista le preguntó qué pensaba sobre el hecho de ser uno de los violonchelistas más jóvenes de primera línea de la Orquesta Boston Pops. Él no le dio importancia, argumentando que el trabajo duro compensaba la edad y la experiencia. No parecía tener ninguna cana en su pelo oscuro, aunque supuse que eso cambiaría pronto si no se quitaba nunca la cara de amargado.

—Damas y caballeros —anunció sin reservas—. Desgraciadamente, Rosalie Hale ha tenido un imprevisto personal y estará ausente todo el semestre.

Nathan se inclinó y me susurró al oído:

— ¿Y no podían encontrar a otro para sustituirla hoy que no fuera él?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Deberíamos llamar a Rosalie después de clase para ver si está bien— susurré.

—Lo sé. No me apetece nada buscarme otro instructor. Llevo toda la vida trabajando con ella.

—Qué compasivo.

Le di una palmada en el brazo a Nathan y me removí en el asiento antes de volver a mirar a nuestro nuevo y atractivo profesor.

—Así que —continuó diciendo Cullen—, me encargaré de esta clase.

Una cacofonía de quejas y vítores inundó la clase. Dios. Edward Cullen era alguien que sorprendentemente causaba muchas divisiones entre los estudiantes, considerando el poco tiempo que pasaba en realidad entre ellos. La mayoría de la población reconocía sus habilidades; no había muchos argumentos para discutir que se encontraba en la cima de su campo. Y la mayoría de mujeres parecía estar de acuerdo sobre su aspecto.

Mientras que la mayoría de chicos a nuestro alrededor comenzó a fruncir el ceño por no tener clase ese semestre con la bella Rosalie Hale, las chicas mostraban sonrisas sonrojadas, de repente mucho más interesadas en la Teoría de la música. Su encanto no residía únicamente en sus ojos verdes claro, sino en la forma en que me buscaban. Como a una presa, mientras inspeccionaba el grupo de estudiantes y se centraban en mí. Respira. Los desacuerdos, sin embargo, comenzaron cuando todos intentamos desglosar cómo había llegado él allí.

Se sabía que se había pasado veinticuatro horas al día practicando antes de conseguir entrar en la Pops. Claro, supongo que es bastante normal. Pero lo que no era normal eran las rigurosas horas que dedicaba de forma habitual. Diez, quince horas cada día, decía el rumor, y sólo unas pocas menos los días de actuación. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo era su reputación, y mi entusiasmo por la clase de Teoría de la música de ese semestre tocó fondo en un instante.

—Si ya han terminado todos y están listos para actuar como los adultos que según la ley son, comencemos.

Depositó la caja de su violonchelo en el suelo, al lado del podio, y comenzó la introducción más seca de la historia de la humanidad a una clase de nivel superior de Teoría de la música. Ni siquiera se presentó a sí mismo. No necesitaba hacerlo, pero que él lo supiera realmente me irritaba. Nathan me pasó el brazo por el hombro otra vez.

—Ponte cómoda, preciosa. Va a ser un semestre muy largo.

Al final de la clase, yo miraba cómo pasaban los segundos en el reloj, segura de que se ralentizaban a propósito. Hice rebotar mi rodilla con ansia mientras Edward se pasaba la clase argumentando por qué los músicos deberían aprender ciertas escalas en cierto orden y cómo se traducían en ciertas piezas clásicas. Se apartó del podio y la clase comenzó a removerse en sus asientos, agarrando sus mochilas y algunos incluso se levantaron. Él agarró su caja de violonchelo y se dirigió a un asiento frente al podio, se sentó y la abrió.

Miré a Nathan, que simplemente encogió sus delgados hombros y se volvió hacia Edward. Sin dirigirse a la clase, sin pedir a nadie que se volviera a sentar o que guardara silencio, comenzó a tocar. Era la Suite para violonchelo nº 1 en sol mayor de Bach. Todo el mundo la conoce. Incluso las personas sin afinidad musical reconocerían la pieza con el primer compás, si no la conocieran ya por el nombre. Fruncí la frente, intentando entender por qué estaría tocando una pieza tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta lo que yo sabía que podía tocar. Diablos, si yo pasara un poco de tiempo practicando con un violonchelo, probablemente podría tocarla.

Al tercer compás estaba sorprendentemente claro. De repente no había ningún otro estudiante en la clase, y apenas podía percibir que Nathan estaba de pie, inmóvil, junto a mí. Me encontraba atrapada en las manos de Edward. Su cara. La forma en que su cuerpo se balanceaba cada vez que movía el arco seductoramente sobre las cuerdas. Durante diez segundos, él fue un músico. Como el resto de nosotros. Al diablo; no se parecía en nada al resto de nosotros. Era perfecto. Su música era perfecta.

Cerró los ojos y mientras la canción se ralentizaba antes de llegar a los últimos doce segundos, más o menos, se aferró a la pausa frunciendo el ceño. Contuve el aliento, con la garganta tensa por la anticipación y lágrimas que me hacían escocer los ojos por la absoluta belleza de esa canción aparentemente elemental y que él había llevado a un nivel que yo ni siquiera sabía que existiera. Sólo exhalé cuando llegó cuidadosamente al final de la canción, carraspeé y miré a Nathan, que aún estaba en pie y con la boca completamente abierta.

No era porque acabáramos de presenciar una actuación rompedora, y ésa fuera la causa del silencio total en la sala. Era porque acabábamos de observar cómo este músico estaba a la altura de su reputación, una de las más adustas, en una clase llena de estudiantes que sólo podían soñar con tocar con una fracción de la grandeza que él poseía. Justo delante de nosotros. Descansó el codo encima de su muslo y abrió sus ojos verdes claro.

—Se acabó la clase.

EDWARD POV

Sólo un semestre. Era todo lo que tenía que aguantar… Un semestre tratando con adolescentes arrogantes y perturbadores empeñados en malgastar mi tiempo con una clase que, para empezar, yo no quería dar. Esperaba que Rosalie pudiera volver a clase antes del final del semestre, pero dado el alcance de la cirugía en su muñeca, no parecía probable. Se pasaría el tiempo libre en fisioterapia para volver a tocar. Podía entenderlo. Al girar la esquina para recorrer el largo pasillo de las aulas de práctica, me estremecí con la idea de no poder tocar durante unos meses, como era el caso de Rosalie.

Las aulas de práctica estaban insonorizadas casi totalmente, por lo que me tomó por sorpresa escuchar la melodía aguda de una flauta flotando por el vestíbulo. El tono era sólido, el sonido en sí mismo era precioso, pero las notas estaban desorganizadas. No sonaba a jazz; que yo podía apreciar a un nivel técnico, aunque no en cuanto a sonido y composición; sonaba como alguna clase de música rock. Las notas cesaron de repente y la melodía hipnotizadora del Intermedio de Carmen se apoderó de mis sentidos.

Aunque era una canción bastante sencilla en cuanto a notas y ritmo, el desafío era ser capaz de interpretarla de forma bella. Era en gran parte una octava alta y se interpretaba entre piano y mezzoforte; era especialmente complicada para las gargantas desentrenadas, que tienden a convertir las octavas más altas en un estruendo, como si estuvieran en una banda de música. Cuando llegué al final del pasillo, la canción empezó a sonar de nuevo en cuanto acabó, sonando incluso más bella que la vez anterior. Sabía que no era Rosalie, incluso a pesar de que sonaba intensamente como ella.

Debía ser uno de sus estudiantes. Rosalie era meticulosa y exigente con la instrucción física de sus estudiantes, entrenaba sus gargantas para que estuvieran abiertas y fuertes. Además de ser una buena práctica para que aprendan todos los flautistas, Rosalie solía entrenar a sus estudiantes de forma que les daba una gran resistencia. Mientras me acercaba al aula, atraído por una curiosidad que normalmente no me suscitaban los instrumentos de viento madera, comencé a pensar que quizá fuera otro instructor. Pero el sonido era demasiado familiar para tratarse de alguien que no conociera.

Cuando terminó la segunda interpretación del Intermedio, volvió a comenzar aquella canción rock desconocida. Normalmente no son maneras espiar a alguien mientras práctica, pero su pura incapacidad para centrarse en la tarea me irritó. ¿Cómo podía alguien saltar de ópera clásica a ese ruido inculto una y otra vez? Me sorprendió ver a Isabella Swan, de espaldas a mí, tocando mientras estaba de pie ante un atril para partituras vacío. Su control sobre las notas era lo que mantenía cautivo a mi oído. A pesar de que tocara música que no me interesaba en absoluto, yo era incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Aunque recordaba su audición de casi tres años antes como si fuera ayer, puesto que nunca había escuchado a una flautista de diecisiete años con tanta habilidad en toda mi vida, atribuí parte de ello a su capacidad para hacer audiciones. Algunas personas tienen pánico escénico. Es por eso que, con los años, cada vez más músicos toman medicamentos para la ansiedad y beta bloqueadores para calmar los nervios. Algunos músicos, sin embargo, hacen sus mejores trabajos en audiciones y nunca consiguen mantener ese nivel de habilidad. Había asumido que ese último era el caso de Isabella.

Todavía recordaba su actitud casi arrogante en la audición, y sus parloteos constantes durante mis clases me hacían creer que sencillamente no se tomaba la música en serio. La joven que había ante mí, sin embargo, era ciertamente una música. Su postura era perfecta y se balanceaba lo suficiente para mostrar que sentía la música, pero no tanto como para que pareciera forzado. De repente, como si sintiera que alguien la observaba, apartó la flauta de sus labios y se dio la vuelta. No pareció sorprendida cuando me miró con unos grandes ojos marrones que parecían rociarme.

—Debería cerrar la puerta, Srta. Swan.

Me mordí el interior de la boca para evitar mostrar ninguna expresión de elogio a la vez que agarré el picaporte. Carraspeó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Sr. Cullen. Aunque puede dejarla abierta. He terminado.

Dejé caer la mano mientras ella caminaba hacia la silla junto a la puerta y comenzó a desmontar su flauta, limpiando el interior de cada pieza antes de volver a colocarla en la caja. El instrumento era espléndido. Tenía un cuerpo de oro rosado con llaves plateadas y una boquilla dorada con un diseño enrollado grabado. Una pieza muy lujosa para una estudiante, incluso para una del Conservatorio. Ciertamente alguien tenía mucha fe en ella, ya que esa flauta profesional bien podía costar entre diez y quince mil dólares.

—Tiene ahí un instrumento precioso.

Intenté mantener un tono ambivalente, sin querer mostrar que estaba más interesado en saber cómo consiguió una pieza como esa. Yo hipotequé la casa de mi madre en el vecindario más caro de Boston para comprar mi violonchelo. Porque cuando tocas un instrumento a ese nivel, das lo que haga falta. Toda tu vida.

—Gracias —contestó—. Me la dio mi padre durante las vacaciones de invierno. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a ella, pero me encanta.

Su cara se iluminó mientras hablaba.

—Bueno, debe creer mucho en su habilidad, Isabella.

Sus ojos parpadearon y se clavaron en los míos y frunció el ceño mientras parecía procesar mi afirmación.

—Estoy aquí en el Conservatorio, ¿verdad? —replicó—. Esto no es sólo un hobby para mí, Sr. Cullen —se rió por lo bajo cuando cerró de golpe la caja y la colocó en su bolsa para instrumentos.

—Esa pieza que interpretaba… —comencé a decir.

— ¿El Intermedio? ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Se encogió de hombros bajo su chaquetón de marinero verde y su bufanda conjuntada.

—Es una pieza bastante sencilla para usted, ¿verdad?

Mantuve la puerta abierta cuando ella salió y se encontró conmigo en el pasillo. Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para volver a encararme.

—También lo era la suite de Bach que tocó usted en clase la semana pasada.

No sabría decir por qué, la seguí. Llevaba algún tipo de perfume floral. No era abrumador, pero permanecía en el aire durante un breve instante detrás de cada paso que ella daba.

—Sí, pero ésa fue la pieza que hizo que valiera la pena tocar el violonchelo, para mí. Fue la primera pieza clásica auténtica que abordé que hizo que todo mereciera la pena —carraspeé, sorprendido ante mi propia honestidad con una estudiante—. Ciertamente no malgasté mi tiempo con música rock. —La miré alzando una ceja.

Isabella se detuvo en seco.

—Y el Intermedio es la mía. Fue la primera pieza consistente que dominé. Tenía diez años… —Su mirada se apagó con su voz a la vez que ignoraba mi ataque a su otra selección musical.

— ¿Diez? —pregunté—. Contiene una octava bastante ambiciosa para una flautista joven.

—Mi madre actuaba en Carmen en aquella época. Escuché la canción y quise aprender a tocarla inmediatamente. Así que la aprendí. Era como si la interpretara a su lado. —Su voz sonaba distante, calmada.

Ah, así que su madre era flautista. Ciertamente tenía sentido, por supuesto. La mayoría de estudiantes del Conservatorio tiene al menos un padre músico, o que hubiera intentado serlo.

— ¿Así que su madre toca en la ópera? ¿En cuál? —pregunté cuando llegamos a la puerta. Me encantaba la ópera.

Isabella juntó las cejas un poco antes de mostrar una sonrisa relajada.

—Tengo que volver a mi habitación. Siento lo de la puerta, Sr. Cullen. Recordaré cerrarlas de ahora en adelante.

Un estallido de aire frío como el hielo me golpeó cuando ella salió rápidamente del edificio.

—No pasa nada, señorita Swan —murmuré a la puerta que se cerraba. No había contestado a la pregunta sobre su madre.

Dos años antes, fui a Washington, D.C. para un concierto en el Arboreto Nacional. Recuerdo vívidamente la luz del sol entrando en diagonal a través del cristal, el leve sonido del agua de una fuente, la belleza de la música mientras tocábamos. Sobre todo, recordaba el débil aroma a lirios flotando sobre mí, casi embriagador, mientras tocaba.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió, el perfume que no había podido identificar antes. Nunca había sido muy aficionado a los jardines o las flores, pero recordaba aquel aroma. Era el mismo que ella llevaba. El tenue aroma a lirios permaneció en el aire tras ella cuando se cerró la puerta y yo me quedé solo en el pasillo.


	4. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 2

ISABELLA POV

Me deslicé en mi asiento en clase de Teoría de la música y me incliné hacia Nathan.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Me miró con ojos adormilados. Tenía resaca, y le estaba bien merecido.

—La verdad es que no —murmuró, supuse que hablando tan fuerte como le dejaba el dolor de cabeza.

Habíamos salido la noche anterior, con la intención de cenar y tomar un par de copas, y él se había tomado más de un par. Eso condujo a un momento extraño bien entrada la noche cuando volvíamos caminando a la escuela. Se detuvo, con los pies patinando sobre la nieve y me miró.

— ¿Isabella? —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Levanté las cejas, volviéndome hacia él. Le miré a los ojos y él a mí. Parecía más perdido de lo que nunca le había visto. Tenía la sensación de que debía decirle algo; parecía enfadado, triste y confundido a la vez. Antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca, sacudió la cabeza.

—Olvídalo —concluyó. No le presioné. Seguimos andando, regresando a los dormitorios.

Esa mañana se le veía un poco pálido, pero sólo un poco. Su piel había perdido el color, parecía blanca bajo las pecas esparcidas por su nariz y mejillas, y tenía los ojos rojos. No era propio de Nathan beber tanto. La puerta de la clase se abrió de repente y Cullen entró marchando. Apoyó cuidadosamente la caja de su violonchelo contra la pared, entonces se quitó de encima la chaqueta y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Unos pocos copos de nieve escaparon a su intento de quitárselos.

Ignorándonos a todos, caminó hacia el tablero blanco de la pared y comenzó a escribir en él. «Movimiento contrario. Espejo. Proporcional. Espiral. Acompañamiento». Se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos verdes me pasaron por alto, fijándose en Nathan durante unos segundos, después en los demás estudiantes de la clase. Tenía el ceño fruncido y rígido y su postura realzaba tensión, movimiento contenido, intensidad.

—Sr. Connors. ¿Podría recordar a la clase cuáles son los tres requisitos para que una composición musical pueda calificarse como canon estricto?

Clavé la mirada en Nathan. Tenía suerte de recordar su propio nombre esa mañana. Era tan obvio que tenía resaca, que sólo se me ocurría que Cullen le hubiera elegido a él deliberadamente. Nathan se removió en su asiento y su cara se volvió aún más blanca. Tosió.

—Esto… la segunda voz… no puede variar respecto a la primera… o sus, esto… variaciones contrapuntuales… esto… la segunda voz entra más tarde… excepto…

La voz de Nathan se apagó y él cerró los ojos.

—Sr. Connors, la primera semana de clases expliqué que espero que ustedes vengan a clase preparados. Revisamos este material el viernes y usted tuvo todo el fin de semana para repasarlo. ¿Cómo pretende entender la lección de hoy?

Alcé la mano. Cullen me ignoró. Nathan mantuvo los ojos cerrados y respiró hondo.

—Señor, discúlpeme, no me encuentro bien esta mañana.

Cullen siguió fulminando con la mirada a Nathan así que finalmente hablé, esperando distraer su atención de Nathan, que obviamente estaba sufriendo.

—Los tres requisitos son: la segunda voz debe ser una repetición exacta de la primera, o una variación a contrapunto. La segunda voz entra más tarde que la primera, excepto si es proporcional o retrógrada. La riposta está generada por la proposta.

Edward me atravesó con la mirada y la mantuvo durante tres largos segundos, haciendo que me diera un vuelco el estómago mientras yo le devolvía la mirada. Tragó saliva una vez y frunció los labios despectivamente.

—Eso está muy bien, señorita Swan. O lo estaría, si yo le hubiera preguntado, cosa que no hice.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando se movió hacia el tablero, entonces agarró una pila de papeles y comenzó a repartir los folios.

—Esta semana hablaremos sobre algunas de las formas más inusuales del canon. Su tarea para esta semana será componer una breve forma de canon propia. Trabajarán en grupos de dos, eligiendo los instrumentos que deseen. Cada composición no debe superar los cuatro minutos, debe seguir estrictamente una de las formas del canon que hemos tratado y la interpretarán dentro de dos semanas.

Hizo una pausa cuando llegó a mi pupitre, colocando el folio de tareas encima, entonces me miró a los ojos con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes mientras mantenía la mano todavía en mi pupitre.

—Señorita Swan, cuando digo que quiero una fidelidad estricta a la estructura asignada, lo digo en serio. Si quiere salirse con la suya y romper las reglas, primero debe entenderlas completamente. ¿Queda claro?

Asentí, pero él no se había quedado esperando una respuesta, sino que siguió repartiendo al resto de la clase. Eché un vistazo al papel, en el que había una lista detallada de los criterios que pretendía utilizar para evaluar la tarea. Aquello era un desafío. Escribir un canon, cualquier canon, y hacer que sonara bien era difícil y estaba más allá del alcance de lo que la mayoría de músicos podían lograr. Cerré los ojos, una idea comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza.

No quería que rompiéramos las reglas. Nos pedía que fuéramos fieles a las reglas formales y anquilosadas del canon estricto, reglas que se formularon hace cuatrocientos años. Está bien. Pero no dijo que no pudiéramos combinar las reglas. Bach lo había hecho más de una vez, como unos pocos compositores más.

Me desconecté de la clase, dejando que se formara una melodía en mi mente, visualizándola, después le añadí capas, una encima de la otra, hasta que sentí un golpeteo en mi pupitre. Abrí los ojos de par en par. Cullen estaba ahí de pie. Tenía las cejas apretujadas, irritado. Un surco se formó en el centro de su frente. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, de lo cerca que estaba.

— ¿Todavía está con nosotros, señorita Swan?

Parpadeé varias veces, mi corazón se desbocó cuando le miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí. Estaba pensando en la tarea. Lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, volviendo a la lección mientras yo me encontré otra vez necesitando aire fresco. Gracias a Dios, no tenía mucho carácter, o podría haberme metido en serios problemas.

EDWARD POV

Me crispaba la forma en que Isabella me desafiaba constantemente en clase. Nunca se lo hubiera tolerado a cualquier otro estudiante. Jamás. Pero la había observado durante los dos años anteriores y era una música dotada y una estudiante increíble. Eso merecía una consideración especial, pero mi paciencia tenía un límite. Sin mencionar que su comportamiento alentaba a que otros hicieran lo mismo. Nathan se aferraba a cada palabra que ella decía, aparentemente enamorado de su fulgor, y siguió su ejemplo desafiándome en clase a principios de semana.

Era improbable que Nathan volviera a cuestionarme. Se fue derrotado al finalizar la clase, callado y enfadado después de aparecer en nuestro tiroteo intelectual con un cuchillo. Pero la realidad era que ambos se encontrarían con desafíos mucho más duros que yo si pretendían tener éxito. Mi trabajo era ayudarles a prepararse. No me entusiasmaba enseñar esa clase, pero lo había aceptado y tenía intenciones de hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera.

Pero Isabella… Era impresionante. Dos semanas antes, había encargado a la clase un reto difícil: componer un canon estricto de cuatro minutos. Ella siguió la tarea al pie de la letra, pero entonces la puso completamente patas arriba componiendo un canon acompañado de movimiento contrario. Complejo. Con capas. Exquisito. Una de mis estudiantes de violonchelo, Tanya, la acompañó en un dueto de flauta y violonchelo que capturaba toda la complejidad de algunas de las mejores músicas barrocas, pero también expresaba un anhelo y una profundidad emocional que rara vez había escuchado interpretar a mis estudiantes.

Su música, incluso sus movimientos, estaban impregnados de una gracia inherente, una belleza de la que ya vi un indicio durante su audición, pero que había relegado a mi subconsciente. Nunca me había encontrado un estudiante universitario con una habilidad tan profunda. Cerré los ojos, intentando excluir la música que sonaba en los altavoces del restaurante, centrándome en su lugar en la secuencia de notas que ella interpretó.

— ¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Kate, mi cita, me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, con la cara retorcida de enfado.

—Lo siento mucho —dije—. Sólo estaba pensando en algo que sucedió en clase.

Localicé a nuestro camarero, un joven mal afeitado. Tenía una diminuta mancha marrón en su camisa. Le llamé con la mano.

—Disculpe. ¿Quizá alguien podría apagar el horroroso ruido que sale de los altavoces?

El camarero permaneció allí, boquiabierto. Señalé el altavoz con un dedo para hacer hincapié y él dijo:

—Yo, esto… hablaré con el encargado.

Kate dijo con voz provocadora:

—Las chicas de la oficina tienen razón… a veces eres insufrible de verdad.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Apenas. Este ruido es espantoso.

Sacudió la cabeza con una mueca en la cara.

—Para ti cualquier música escrita después del siglo XVIII es espantosa.

—No, eso no es cierto. Hay un puñado de sinfonías del siglo XX que me encantan de verdad. ¿Pero esto? —Me estremecí burlándome.

Kate continuó con su historia. Y la verdad, no me interesaba demasiado. Emmett había insistido en prepararnos esa cita, seguro de que Kate y yo haríamos migas. Ella era bastante atractiva. Rubia y con un cuerpo atractivo. Pero sabía poco sobre música. ¿Cómo era posible que trabajara en el Conservatorio y no le importara realmente la música? Bien podría ser una pagana que resultara trabajar en una catedral. Continuó hablando durante bastante rato sobre la política de la administración académica, algo que no me preocupaba absolutamente nada. Pero sabía que tenía que decir algo.

—Eso es… terrible.

Me miró como si supiera que mis palabras no eran sinceras. Entonces cedió.

— ¿Y tú qué me cuentas? —preguntó—. Cuando no estás ocupado con la orquesta o enseñando, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

Sentí como se me fruncían las cejas.

—Practicar. O ir a ver la Sinfónica, o al ballet de vez en cuando. Me encantaría ver el Bolshoi algún día.

Se recostó en su silla.

— ¿Cine? ¿Juegas al golf?

Cerré la mano defensivamente.

—No me interesan los deportes. Especialmente los que podrían lesionarme las manos.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Así que de verdad… ¿La música es todo para ti?

La miré durante un rato largo.

—La música… es todo para mí.

La estudié. Parecía que yo ya sabía una cantidad excesiva sobre ella, porque había hablado mucho hasta ese momento de la cena. Se graduó como bachiller en economía en Tufts, de alguna forma acabó en el Conservatorio de Nueva Inglaterra gestionando, entre otras cosas, las cuantiosas donaciones a la escuela. Por supuesto, yo era plenamente consciente de que las donaciones eran fundamentales para el funcionamiento de la escuela y que debían atenderse los asuntos financieros. Pero en realidad, rara vez había prestado atención a tales cosas. Mi atención se centraba en la música. Las demás cosas tenían una importancia muy limitada en comparación.

Al menos mi estudiante, Isabella, entendía eso. Aunque sus opiniones a menudo fueran exasperantes, yo no tenía dudas de que ella entendía eso. Cuando hablaba sobre música le brillaba la cara, resaltando sus entusiasmados ojos marrones. Aunque, a decir verdad, me preocupaba que fuera propensa a las fantasías extravagantes, y me preocupaba demasiado por su futuro. Francamente, me perturbaba el simple hecho de pensar en ella una vez terminaban las clases del día. Nunca en mi carrera un estudiante me había contrariado tanto como ella.

Durante un alocado segundo, sin embargo, deseé que fuera ella quien estuviera sentada en la mesa, frente a mí. Quería escuchar el dulce tono de su voz mientras argumentaba sus ridículas opiniones sobre la libertad musical, para poder rebatirle. Eso sería mucho más interesante que una disertación sobre la política de la oficina y quién se acostaba con quién entre el profesorado. Era intrigante. No tenía ninguna intención de enseñar Teoría de la música ese semestre, sino centrarme exclusivamente en los estudiantes de violonchelo.

Pero Rosalie Hale estaba de baja y me había pedido personalmente que me ocupara de la clase. Una década antes, habíamos ido al Conservatorio juntos y éramos amigos desde entonces. Ella decía a menudo que yo era demasiado rígido. Y yo, a la vez, le decía a menudo que ella era demasiado despreocupada. Pero el respeto entre amigos era importante para mí. Así que me encargué de la clase.

Y el primer día que entré en el aula, no se me escapó la expresión en la cara de Isabella Swan, ni la de su novio hiperactivo, Nathan. Ambos, toda la clase, de hecho, parecían horrorizados de verme. No me preocupaba si les gustaba a los demás. Sólo que me respetaran. Mientras yo enseñara esa clase, ellos recibirían la educación más rigurosa posible. Kate estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y me tocó la mano. Su expresión era un poco incrédula.

— ¿Aún sigues ahí?

Le sonreí tensamente.

—Por favor, perdóname. Me temo que no me encuentro demasiado bien. No es culpa tuya. ¿Quizá otra noche?

Parecía decepcionada. Yo no podía hacer mucho al respecto y, para ser justos, no era culpa suya. Era sólo que estaba un poco… preocupado. Kate recogió sus cosas y ambos salimos del restaurante después de que yo pagara la cuenta. Me enorgullecía de ser un caballero y esa noche no lo había sido, cosa que me hacía sentir incómodo. La agarré del brazo mientras esperábamos un taxi.

—Lo siento de verdad. Quizá podamos quedar otra vez. Tengo entradas para la Ópera de Boston. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Apaciguada, sonrió.

—Sí. Me gustaría mucho.

—Me alegro. Te llamaré esta semana.

Asintió y entonces llegó el taxi. Cuando se alejó, fui paseando por la calle. Sólo estaba a unas manzanas de mi piso en la calle Pinckney y tomé el camino que me llevó por el jardín de la residencia. En mis pensamientos había una mujer diferente a la que acababa de despedir.


	5. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 3

EDWARD POV

Una gota de sudor se deslizó desde mi frente hasta mi barbilla, donde se acurrucó en alguna parte de mi barba. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, con el brazo derecho comenzando a cansarse y el izquierdo con calambres. Me negaba a rendirme. Eran casi las nueve de la noche. Había estado practicando desde las cuatro de la mañana. La música exigía una devoción que precisaba cada pizca de atención que pudiera reunir, sin importar lo doloroso que fuera, sin importar cuánto tiempo hiciera falta. Había dedicado mi vida a la música, dejando que tuviera prioridad por encima de la familia, de las mujeres. Tenía prioridad por encima de todo.

Ignoré el timbre cuando sonó, solamente fruncí el ceño. No tenía tiempo para interrupciones. Estaba trabajando en el preludio de la Suite para violonchelo solo nº 3 en do mayor de Bach. Una pieza preciosa. De hecho, era la composición que transformó mi interés en la música de simple interés a obsesión absoluta. La música me barría en oleadas, con los ojos cerrados, los oídos centrados en el instrumento, avergonzándome cada vez que creía estar a punto de saltarme el ritmo.

El timbre sonó otra vez y maldije por lo bajo. No podía imaginar quién podría aparecer por mi casa a las nueve de la noche de un domingo. Quien fuera, era irritante. Seguí tocando e ignoré el timbre. Hasta que volvió a sonar. Y otra vez. Por fin, me detuve al acabar el movimiento. Apoyé cuidadosamente mi violonchelo Domenico Montagnana en su soporte. El instrumento perteneció una vez a Pau Casals y yo lo había comprado en una subasta dos años antes por setecientos cincuenta mil dólares.

Eso, a su vez, provocó la ira de toda mi familia contra mí. Yo había heredado la casa de mi abuela materna en la calle Pinckney. Valorada en poco más de un millón de dólares, una nueva hipoteca sobre la propiedad, que llevaba en la familia dos siglos, fue suficiente para poner mis manos sobre un instrumento sin parangón; un instrumento producido por uno de los mejores maestros violeros de la historia, cuando Boston era solamente un puesto mercantil del imperio británico.

Una vez deposité el instrumento, caminé hacia la puerta. Se me acalambraron las piernas inmediatamente. Había estado sentado en la misma posición durante muchas horas. Me quedé de pie quieto, ignorando el timbre ahora continuo. El sudor que había caído de mi cuerpo manchaba la alfombra en un radio de un metro respecto a donde había estado tocando y mi cuerpo estaba resbaladizo por la transpiración. Una buena práctica. Encontré a Emmett apoyado contra el marco de la puerta cuando la abrí.

—Ya era hora. —Puso los ojos en blanco y se rascó la cabeza.

—Deberías haber llamado antes.

—Lo hice. Tienes el teléfono apagado, Edward.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a entrar en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Emmett me siguió, arrugando un poco la nariz, probablemente por el olor a sudor que yo desprendía.

—Normalmente eso es una pista de que no deseo contestar al teléfono. —Entré en la cocina y saqué una botella de agua de la nevera—. ¿Algo para beber? —pregunté.

Ya sabía que no aceptaría; no tenía nada en la nevera excepto agua.

—No, gracias. —Se quedó de pie, mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Emmett suspiró.

—Me preocupas tú. ¿Cuánto le dedicas ahora? ¿Dieciocho horas al día? ¿Más?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Hago lo que haga falta.

— ¿Has visto a Kate últimamente?

—Salimos de vez en cuando. Pero ella entiende que la música es lo primero y siempre lo será.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro de que todos los que alguna vez se encuentran contigo lo saben. Pero necesitas salir un poco. Existe una cosa llamada tener una vida.

Acabé de tragar el agua y tiré la botella a la basura.

—Ya hemos tenido esta discusión, Emmett.

—Quiero que te tomes una ducha y te vistas. Vamos a tomar algo.

Me quedé quieto mientras le miraba fijamente. Entonces me encogí de hombros.

—Vale.

Tenía los músculos cansados, doloridos e irritados igual que lo estaba yo mientras subía las escaleras. Emmett y yo habíamos sido amigos desde que ambos fuimos estudiantes en el Conservatorio de Nueva Inglaterra. Era mi único amigo de verdad, además de Rosalie, y ciertamente era la única persona del mundo que podía apartarme de las prácticas. Yo había aprendido a dejarle que lo hiciera. Cuando él decidía que ya llevaba bastante rato, llamaba y golpeaba la puerta y me interrumpía hasta que finalmente yo cedía.

Normalmente, me parecía engorroso tener personas en mi vida, pero la amistad de Emmett era extrañamente gratificante, quizá porque hacía tantos años que nos conocíamos. Tenía razón en una cosa. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba hambriento. Hice memoria, intentando recordar cuándo había comido por última vez y me encontré con una respuesta insatisfactoria.

Fue en algún momento de la tarde del día anterior. Ahora que había parado de tocar, todo mi cuerpo temblaba como el vibrato que ponía en las notas. Ya limpio, salí de la ducha y me sequé, entonces me vestí con unos pantalones negros lisos y una camisa blanca, después me puse una chaqueta y volví a bajar las escaleras.

—Vayamos donde vayamos, deben tener comida —anuncié cuando bajé el último escalón.

Emmett accedió. Unos pocos minutos después entramos en la pizzería Murphy's del parque y nos sentamos el uno enfrente del otro. Una ola de agotamiento me inundó cuando nos sentamos y Emmett me miró preocupado.

—Para de hacer eso —dije—. Otro sermón sobre lo mucho que trabajo sería agotador.

Sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

Gracias a Dios la camarera apareció en ese momento. Ignoré su pregunta y miré el menú, entonces hice mi pedido. Emmett hizo lo mismo y después me miró.

—Maldita sea, no te voy a sermonear, pero mírate. Has perdido demasiado peso. La ropa te cuelga. Siempre has sido intenso, pero parece que últimamente ha sido demasiado. Incluso para ti.

No dignifiqué su micro-sermón con una respuesta. En su lugar, miré explícitamente a la camarera, que se había detenido para hablar con otro camarero en lugar de traernos nuestras bebidas. Ella vio la mirada y comenzó a moverse otra vez, trayéndonos nuestras cervezas. Probé la mía. Era una bazofia, pero serviría por el momento. Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, no he venido para hablar contigo de eso. ¿Has pensado algo sobre el correo que te envié el jueves?

Hice memoria. Había recibido un correo de Emmett, recordaba haberlo mirado. Pero de ninguna manera podía recordar de qué trataba.

—Refréscame la memoria —contesté.

—Dios, Edward. Es increíble que hayamos seguido siendo amigos todos estos años.

Le miré fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Tenemos una serie de espectáculos que empiezan la próxima semana, Emmett. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño.

—Es acerca del chico.

Claro. El chico ciego.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, ahora que lo mencionas. Algo sobre un chico ciego que desea aprender a tocar el violonchelo.

Emmett suspiró.

—No seas tan cruel. Su nombre es Robert Donovan. Por lo que tengo entendido, tiene un talento natural considerable.

Otra vez esa frase enervante.

—La música no se basa en el talento, sino en el trabajo duro y tu dedicación a tu creación.

—Bueno, vale. Sea lo que sea… el chico se merece una oportunidad en la vida.

— ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Conocí a sus padres adoptivos hace unas semanas en una velada.

— ¿Adoptivos?

Emmett asintió.

—Abusaron gravemente de Robby cuando era más joven. Sus padres biológicos están en la cárcel. Creían que en realidad era autista, pero… parece ser trauma. Es brillante.

— ¿Y qué tiene esto que ver exactamente conmigo? Seguro que puedes encontrar algún… —Moví la mano en el aire, intentando encontrar una frase que no sonara tan arrogante como sabía que iba a sonar. Después de darle vueltas inútilmente durante un momento, dije lo que estaba pensando—. Seguro que puedes encontrar algún instructor de violonchelo de segunda para ayudar a este chico con su música.

Nuestros platos llegaron mientras hablábamos, así que hicimos una pausa durante unos instantes. Una vez se fue la camarera, Emmett habló.

—Este chico tiene un oído extraordinario, Edward. Estamos hablando de un par de horas a la semana.

—No doy clases privadas fuera del Conservatorio. Lo sabes.

—Sólo quiero que consideres hacer una excepción. Simplemente conoce al chico y escúchale tocar. Sé que no estás ocupado la próxima semana, son las vacaciones de primavera.

Suspiré y sacudí muy ligeramente la cabeza, entonces di un sorbo a la bazofia.

—Bien, Emmett. Lo conoceré. Lo consideraré. No prometo nada. Una cosa es enseñar a estudiantes en el Conservatorio… pero enseñar a alguien completamente nuevo a la música es algo muy distinto.

Especialmente a alguien ciego. No tenía ni idea de qué posibilidades tendría de enseñar a un niño joven a cómo tocar unas notas que no podía leer en una página, o ver la colocación de mis dedos sobre las cuerdas. Algo se me ocurriría. Emmett sonrió.

— ¿El martes? ¿A las cuatro de la tarde?

—Por supuesto. Lo que necesites. Sólo dime dónde estar y deja de agobiarme con esto.

La voz de Emmett se fue apagando en mi cabeza cuando el sonido de las campanillas sobre la puerta me hizo levantar la mirada, entonces vi a Isabella Swan y un grupo de amigas suyas. Al principio me sentía ligeramente molesto porque la camarera las hubiera sentado en la mesa en diagonal respecto a la nuestra, por sus risitas agudas y su parloteo incesante. La irritación duró sólo el rato que tardó Isabella en quitarse su enorme chaqueta de invierno blanca, mostrando un ajustado suéter rojo debajo.

Todas las veces que la había visto en clase o en el escenario, iba vestida de manera profesional. Sin contar su extremadamente inadecuada vestimenta para la audición tres años antes, por supuesto. Exceptuando eso, respetaba que nunca pareciera querer llamar la atención de la manera que muchas de sus compañeras de clase sí lo hacían. Ese suéter, sin embargo, estaba pegado a la pronunciada curva de su cintura de tal forma que me hizo abrir la boca y tomar una bocanada de aire.

Estaba deslumbrante. Completamente deslumbrante. Para evitar mirarla de manera poco adecuada, la miré a la cara. Justo cuando se giraba para sentarse, Isabella cruzó la mirada conmigo, aparentemente sorprendida de verme. Sus mejillas ya enrojecidas por el viento cobraron un color más profundo a la vez que tomó aire visiblemente.

—Hola, Sr. Cullen —dijo dulce, casi melódicamente, a la vez que saludaba educadamente con la mano.

«Edward, por favor. Llámame Edward». No dije eso. Sin embargo, sí le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa y con la mano, a la vez.

—Isabella —contesté, asintiendo una vez.

— ¿Qué… me estabas escuchando siquiera? —Emmett tendió las manos, exasperado.

—Cálmate, Emmett. Una estudiante ha saludado. Estaba intentando tener una vida, como me has sugerido antes.

Emmett se volvió para mirar la pandilla de chicas risueñas y sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a mirarme.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté cuando puso una cara de recelo.

Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo a la vez que dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Nada. Solamente vigila tu culo, Edward.

Puse los ojos en blanco y yo también bebí de mi cerveza.

— ¿Hace falta que seas tan vulgar, Emmett?

—Sí —rió por lo bajo, burlándose de mí—, hace falta.

ISABELLA POV

Assobio a Jato.

No tendría que hacer mi recital de último año hasta un año después, pero supe que tocaría esa pieza como parte de mi programa en el instante en que la escuché. Es una pieza para flauta y violonchelo, y planeaba pedirle a mi amiga y compañera de habitación, Tanya, que me acompañara. Tuve suerte de que Edward Cullen no me hubiera escuchado practicando esa pieza cuando me vio el otro día en las aulas de práctica.

Estoy segura de que me hubiera regañado sobre cómo «lo estaba haciendo mal», puesto que yo no parecía gustarle mucho. Al principio supuse que su brusquedad hacia mí era por mi madre, pero él no parecía tener ni idea de quién era ella. Bueno, probablemente supiera quién era, pero no que fuera mi madre. Me reí entre dientes, recordando que había puesto el apellido de casada de mi madre en todos los lugares de la solicitud que preguntaban el nombre de los padres.

Quería entrar por mis propios méritos. Cada año siempre había una remesa de rumores frescos sobre quién entraba y por qué. Se acusaba a algunos de sobornar a miembros del comité previo a la audición de varias formas, pero otros, supuestamente, iban hasta el final y se lanzaban a la yugular, untando a la escuela. Sabía que había bastantes personas en el Conservatorio que sabían quién era mi madre, pero el hecho de que Edward Cullen no lo supiera me calmó de alguna forma.

Tanya puso los ojos en blanco cuando le dije que Cullen era el nuevo profesor de mi clase de Teoría de la música. Por suerte, Rosalie pudo juntarme con un colega suyo de confianza para darme clases privadas durante el resto del semestre. De hecho, Tanya tenía como profesor privado a Edward, como él le pedía a ella que lo llamara, algo que por algún motivo me sorprendió muchísimo. Ella estaba entusiasmada por aprender del mejor violonchelista del Conservatorio y, en realidad, del país, pero su estilo le parecía un poco agresivo.

Sacudí la cabeza, levanté la barbilla y continué practicando. Garganta abierta. No dejes que tus dedos se adelanten a tus ojos. No sé por qué diablos Edward Cullen me irritaba. Sí, lo sé. Era un estereotipo musical arrogante y pretencioso de la peor clase. Apenas miraba a la clase cuando hablaba y cuando lo hacía, sus ojos verdes claro me atravesaban como si fueran de hielo. Sólo era unos diez años mayor que yo. Su espeso cabello negro y su físico bastante fuerte lo confirmaban. Pero la expresión adusta y petulante que mostraba su cara le añadía otros diez. Con facilidad.

Verle en Murphy's con Emmett McCarty el otro día me tomó por sorpresa. Quería ningunearlo, ignorarle igual que nos ignoraba él a todos cuando estábamos fuera de la escuela. Pero él no me estaba ignorando. Le había pillado mirándome y eso no me molestó. Me excitó. Sentí sus ojos sobre mí cuando me quité el abrigo y cuando me volví hacia él, aquellos ojos verdes me arrancaron un juvenil «Hola» antes de poder reprimirlo. Él también sonrió, me devolvió el saludo y me hizo sentir como si me derritiera. Quizá fuera humano después de todo, pensé.

Antes de darme cuenta, tropecé con una secuencia de notas que debería haber sido fácil de ejecutar. «Mierda, ¿ves lo que pasa? Céntrate. Sigue siendo horrible, incluso aunque su sonrisa le haga eso a tus entrañas». Respiré hondo, exhalando todos los pensamientos del molesto y soso profesor, y comencé a interpretar la pieza de nuevo. Esta vez sonaba bien. Aunque no de forma ideal, tuve que frenar el ritmo algunas veces en algunas secuencias y definitivamente la garganta me dolería por la mañana, pero sonaba bien. Pensar en los ejercicios que tendría que volver a hacer para que me salieran ésa y otras piezas con un tono sólido me hizo gruñir.

—Sabes —Nathan me sorprendió cuando entró en mi habitación—, hay unas aulas de práctica insonorizadas para que puedas refunfuñar en privado. —Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y yo aparté mi flauta.

—Lo sé, idiota —me burlé—, sólo quiero hacer un último intento con esta pieza antes de que se haga de noche. ¿Cuántos temas interpretarás en tu recital?

Nathan se pasó una mano por sus rizos gruesos y oscuros y suspiró.

—Tres.

—No te emociones tanto, vamos —entoné sarcásticamente. No se rió—. Eh —aparté mi caja y puse la mano sobre su pierna—, ¿estás bien?

Me miró fijamente la mano durante un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Estás lista para salir?

Se puso en pie y me tendió la mano. La agarré.

—Por supuesto. Pero no bebas tanto como la última vez. Te pusiste muy raro.

Nathan se detuvo en la puerta, apartando su mano de la mía.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es sólo que bebiste un montón y luego te pusiste muy… no sé… triste. —Me volví a encoger de hombros, indicándole que no sabía qué iba a decir aquella noche.

—Lo siento… —su voz se apagó y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello.

—No lo sientas. Pero no te bebas todo el alcohol del bar esta noche.

Solté una risita y volví a agarrarle la mano. Una sonrisa relajada apareció en su cara mientras me seguía por el vestíbulo.

—Bueno —parecía impaciente por cambiar de tema—, esa pieza que estabas tocando cuando entré necesita un violonchelista.

—Ajá, voy a pedírselo a Tanya, creo.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Nathan mientras me abría la puerta principal—. ¿No quieres que lo haga el elegante profesor?

Solté una fuerte carcajada.

—Sí, ¿te lo imaginas? Ya lo voy a pasar bastante mal aprobando la última composición que nos mandó escribir. Estoy entusiasmada con eso, porque creo que puedo convertir la pieza en algo realmente excitante. Pero…

—Te suspenderá —me cortó Nathan.

Asentí.

—Estoy segura —dije sonriendo.

Sabía qué buscaba Cullen cuando nos asignó aquellas tareas. Quería que jugáramos según las reglas que mantenían su cerebro dentro de su cabeza. Reglas que harían que nuestras composiciones fueran indistinguibles entre ellas. Por muy divertido que sonara, estaba decidida a insuflar nueva vida a la música antigua. Para mantenerla viva y fluida y emotiva. Y ese profesor pretencioso podía irse al infierno.

Nathan soltó una risita.

—Ojalá pudiera tocar contigo cuando intentes hacer que le explote la cabeza, Isabella, de verdad. Pero he retrasado esta clase hasta el último momento para poder hacerla contigo y si suspendo, estoy fastidiado.

—Te agradezco el sentimiento.

Ociosamente, me sorprendí deseando ver cómo se vería mi última composición a través de esos maravillosos ojos verdes que pertenecían a Edward Cullen.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Nathan cuando me pasó su largo brazo por los hombros.

—Oh —suspiré—, sólo pensaba en lo largo que será este semestre si tú no te sientas a mi lado en esa clase de Teoría.

Sonrió y me besó en lo alto de la cabeza.

—Lo que sea por ti, muñeca.

Levanté la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos.

—Quizá te tome la palabra si acabo en la cárcel por estrangularlo. Es tan inflexible que me vuelve loca.

Nathan sólo rió y me volvió a besar la cabeza.

—Por favor, intenta no acabar en la cárcel, Isabella.

—Lo intentaré —sonreí—, lo prometo.


	6. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 4

ISABELLA POV

Un par de semanas después, contemplé mis labios perfectamente abrillantados en el espejo una última vez antes de encontrarme con Nathan en la entrada de los dormitorios.

«Todo irá bien, Isabella. Simplemente… todo irá bien».

—Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella.

Nathan me tomó de la mano y bajamos las escaleras para reunirnos con mi padre.

—Gracias, guapísimo.

Sonreí, revolviéndole juguetonamente sus rizos cortos y oscuros. Estaba completamente entusiasmada por disfrutar de mi noche con la gente que amaba. Veintiuno. Supongo que eso significaría algo para alguien que hiciera las cosas de una forma normal. Aunque me volví a mudar a Estados Unidos con mi padre cuando tenía ocho años, pasar los veranos en Europa provocó que tomara mi primera bebida en un diminuto restaurante de Italia cuando tenía dieciséis.

Fue un Pinot Noir añejo que mi madre había pedido. Me preocupaba decepcionarla, de alguna forma, si lo detestaba. No lo hice. Era lo mejor que había probado nunca. Suave y ahumado, me absorbió, y ahora pocas veces pido otra bebida si tienen Pinot Noir italiano en la carta.

— ¡Hola papá!

Mi padre, Charlie Renée, estaba apoyado en la entrada de la ópera. Vestía un esmoquin negro debajo de un abrigo gris de lana de cachemira. La bufanda a cuadros que le compré durante unas vacaciones en Escocia cuando yo tenía doce años me hizo sonreír casi tanto como sus cálidos ojos marrones. Mi madre fue prima donna en el Teatro Alla Scala durante los últimos quince años y mis padres y yo vivíamos juntos en Italia, viajando por Europa cuando su agenda se lo permitía.

Mi padre se volvió a mudar a Filadelfia conmigo justo antes de octavo, y vivimos con mis abuelos para que yo pudiera ir a la escuela como una «niña normal». Todo lo normal que se puede ser cuando tu madre es una cantante de ópera de renombre mundial. Por supuesto, la escuela secundaria no es el momento ideal para cambiar de país y ser normal. Uno de los motivos por los que creo que Nathan y yo nos hicimos tan íntimos fue que era una de las pocas personas que he conocido que realmente me entendía.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cielo. —Mi padre me dio un fuerte abrazo y después alargó la mano para estrecharla con Nathan—. Me alegro de volver a verte, hijo.

—Es estupendo verle, Sr. Swan.

Nathan se limpió la mano rápidamente en los pantalones, aunque ambos llevaban guantes, y después estrechó la mano con mi padre. Mi padre sonrió y se pasó la mano por su cabello cada vez más menguante.

—Oh, por amor de Dios, Nathan, llevo más de diez años insistiendo en que me llames Steve —soltó una risita.

Antes de subir las escaleras, me alisé el vestido esmeralda que llegaba al suelo con las manos. En mi vida cotidiana, me parecía una gran fachada tener que «vestir de una forma concreta». Para que quede claro, no me vestí lo suficientemente bien para mi audición en el Conservatorio. Se podría decir que logré demostrar lo que pretendía, ya que conseguí entrar, pero Rosalie Hale más tarde me regañó un poco por eso.

Sin embargo, esa noche no era parte de mi vida cotidiana. Sí, era mi cumpleaños, pero esa noche mi madre actuaba como invitada especial en Tosca. Nunca la había visto cantar esa ópera en concreto y me encontraba ansiosa y entusiasmada. Estaba emocionada por verla y respetaba cada pizca de fastuosidad y ceremonia que acompañaban a la ópera.

— ¿Te parece tonto que esté realmente emocionado por ver a tu madre cantar? —me susurró Nathan mientras nos dirigíamos nuestros asientos de «invitados especiales».

—No —le susurré—, yo también estoy súper entusiasmada. Hace mucho que no la veo actuar.

Sólo la anticipación ya me ponía la piel de gallina. Aunque hacía más de diez años que Nathan y yo éramos amigos, mi madre trabajaba tanto, casi siempre en el extranjero, que él nunca la había visto actuar en directo. Y siempre es mejor en directo. Mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestros asientos, no pude evitar preguntarme qué pensaría Edward de todo eso. Aunque su clase estaba resultando ser muchísimo más irritante de lo que podría haberme imaginado, la imagen de él interpretando aquella pieza de Bach nuestro primer día de clase todavía estaba grabada a fuego en mi cerebro.

El hombre era una contradicción con patas. Se pasó las últimas semanas intentando demostrarnos que la música era ciencia y matemáticas. Su intención al interpretar aquella pieza de Bach, nos dijo al día siguiente, era ilustrar que si estudias cómo está escrita la música, podrías, en teoría, comenzar una pieza y acabarla a tu manera, incluso si repentizabas (ejecutar una canción o una pieza musical sin haberla preparado o ensayado), porque todo es una fórmula. Dijo que el truco, sin embargo, era ser capaz aun así de ponerle sentimiento. Algo que, según él, se conseguía con más práctica. Eso era una mentira increíble que parece que él creía de verdad.

Todo lo que pasaba en su cuerpo y en su cara mientras interpretaba aquella pieza era de todo menos ensayado. Me preguntaba, por curiosidad, si alguna vez se había visto a sí mismo tocar. Seguramente tuviera grabaciones de sus actuaciones con la Pops. Fuera cual fuese la razón para que insistiera en que la práctica realmente hacía la perfección, con talento natural o sin él, estaba empeñado en enseñar su método a la clase. El recuerdo de sus ojos mirando mi cuerpo unos días antes en Murphy's me hacía desear que estuviera sentado a mi lado, observándome más.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco como cuando me sonrió, y me removí en mi asiento, mientras intentaba ignorar mis pensamientos. Me senté entre mi padre y Nathan y saqué el programa. Como siempre, me llenó de orgullo leer el nombre de mi madre. Guardaba cada programa que podía conseguir en el que actuara ella. Ella me había enviado más, y su agente me enviaba el resto cuando estaba inmersa en una gira frenética.

—Papá —susurré—, ¿dice mamá que tendrá un tiempo de descanso después de esto?

Había hablado con mi madre a principios de la semana y me había dicho que tendría unos meses libres antes de decidir si quería continuar. Es el descanso más largo que recuerdo que hubiera tenido, y la primera vez que aludía a un posible retiro. Asintió, y una mirada extraña y tensa se adueñó de su cara.

—Es lo que dice.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, las luces se atenuaron, la orquesta afinó; había empezado el espectáculo y yo me perdí en él. La presencia escénica de mi madre realmente era algo para envidiar. Estaba maravillosa. Alta, de mi altura, pero con un cabello negro intenso y abundante que acentuaba su piel italiana aceitunada. Sus seductores ojos verdes hacían su cara incluso más imposiblemente bella; unos ojos que contrastaban tanto con el resto de sus rasgos oscuros que casi parecían falsos.

No nació en Italia, pero sus abuelos sí, y mientras crecía siempre hablaban italiano en su casa. Era el lugar natural en el que querría desarrollar su carrera. Para cuando empezó el segundo acto, aparté la mirada del escenario y observé a mi padre. Cuando la voz de mi madre alcanzaba casi cada octava posible, él abría los ojos, brillantes. La reverencia que irradiaba la cara de mi padre resaltaba el profundo amor y admiración que siempre sintió por ella. Y ella estaba enamorada de la ópera.

No era que no amara a mi padre, era sólo que la ópera fue su primer amor, y nadie puede interponerse a un primer amor, fuera una persona o no. Ella ya cantaba mucho antes de conocerlo y él aceptó su papel apoyándola, sin importar lo que significara para él. Se conocieron cuando él tocaba en la orquesta de uno de sus espectáculos. Él es trompista. O lo fue. Le apreté ligeramente la mano, cosa que pareció sobresaltarle, y tomó una bocanada exagerada de aire antes de mirarme. Algo había cambiado en su cara.

Nunca antes había visto esa mirada solitaria en sus ojos. Volví a mirar a mi madre en el escenario, cautelosamente, antes de volver a mirar la cara de mi padre. Asintió, como para decirme que todo iba bien, pero comencé a preguntarme si veinte años de éxito en cierto tipo de matrimonio se traducirían en el mismo éxito cuando cambiara la estructura. Hacia el final del espectáculo, yo estaba agotada emocionalmente. Para ser una gran cantante de ópera, también necesitas ser una gran actriz.

Así es como funciona. Mi madre llevó ambas cosas a unas alturas que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Ése era su trabajo. Sus expresiones faciales, el movimiento de su cuerpo, y el acoplamiento de todo ello con su voz era algo para contemplar. Nathan estuvo quieto y en silencio durante todo el espectáculo y al acabar estaba frenético de entusiasmo. Las raras veces que yo la había visto actuar, me fascinó toda la emoción que mi madre proyectaba.

— ¡Ha sido asombroso! —gritó Nathan cuando salimos al exterior, al frío aire de marzo.

Nubes de aliento helado se arremolinaban a nuestro alrededor mientras reíamos.

—Ciertamente ha sido de lo mejor que le he visto hacer en mucho tiempo —mi padre asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, entonces fuimos rápidamente al Hyatt Regency, donde se alojaban mis padres.

Nos reuniríamos allí con mi madre para cenar y tomar algo. Yo odiaba ir tras bastidores después de un espectáculo y siempre me sentía algo desplazada, de todos modos, por lo que esperaba una hora después del espectáculo, más o menos, para reunirme con ella. De esa forma ella estaría centrada y yo podría tenerla para mí sola durante un rato. Mientras tanto, mis dos hombres favoritos y yo tomaríamos algunas bebidas en el bar. Una media hora después, mi padre acababa de recibir un mensaje de mi madre diciendo que estaba de camino, cuando Nathan me dio un codazo y me señaló con la cabeza el extremo más lejano del bar.

—Mira quién es.

Me incliné hacia delante para poder ver lo que él miraba y puse los ojos en blanco instintivamente. Edward… el Sr. Cullen… lo que sea; estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo con una mujer que creía haber visto una o dos veces en la oficina de ayuda económica del campus. Ella lo miraba a él, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, observándolo fijamente como si fuera un premio. Él, sin embargo, parecía tener problemas para saber dónde mirar. Sus ojos se movían a toda velocidad entre el fondo de su copa y la mirada más que aprobadora de la mujer.

—Qué te parece, tiene vida social.

Me encogí de hombros y retomé la conversación con mi padre, pero me sorprendí a mí misma observando al arisco ermitaño con el rabillo del ojo. Molesta por la punzada de celos que sentía hacia la mujer de aspecto agradable que tenía un cabello y unos ojos casi del mismo color que los míos, acabé mi bebida apresuradamente y pedí otra.

EDWARD POV

— ¿Desea otra bebida, señor?

El camarero del Hyatt Regency puso la mano sobre la barra, delante de mi bebida.

—Por favor —asentí—. Otro gin-tonic.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para mezclar mi bebida, me volví hacia Kate.

—Fue un espectáculo excelente, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

Sabía que lo había sido. Afortunadamente, Kate sonrió.

—Fue espectacular. Hacía siglos que no iba a la ópera, gracias por invitarme.

Colocó suavemente la mano sobre mi antebrazo. Carraspeé, agradecido, cuando el camarero regresó con mi bebida.

—No me hubiera perdido ésta por nada. La actuación de Renée Dwyer fue exquisita. Tenemos suerte de haber visto un espectáculo suyo, tengo entendido que se retirará pronto.

Aunque normalmente prefiero actuaciones exclusivamente instrumentales, es difícil negar el atractivo de la ópera. La forma en que una persona puede utilizar su voz y su cuerpo como un instrumento es algo digno de respetar. Me parecía sorprendente que Renée estuviera considerando retirarse. Seguro que años de cantar pasan factura a la voz y todos esos viajes desgastan a una persona. Pero no podía ni siquiera imaginar qué haría ella después.

¿Qué hace uno cuando deja de dedicarse a la pasión de su vida? La pregunta no tenía sentido en mi cabeza. No había seguido su carrera lo bastante bien para saber nada sobre su vida personal. No tengo tiempo para esa clase de detalles. Lo que sí sabía era que en ese momento no había nadie en el circuito que pudiera cantar como ella.

— ¿Y por qué decidiste encargarte de enseñar la clase de Rosalie? —Kate interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Sacudí la mano despectivamente.

—Ella, Emmett y yo estudiamos juntos en el Conservatorio. Siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo y me pidió que me encargara yo. Accedí.

Sinceramente, me molestó cuando Rosalie me preguntó si me encargaría de su clase de teoría de nivel superior. Los fundamentos son importantes, no me malinterpretéis. Lo son todo. Pero ya en etapas tempranas descubrí que me frustraba extremadamente con los estudiantes que carecen de autodisciplina para hacer el trabajo necesario. Me sentía mucho mejor ayudando a los estudiantes a llegar al siguiente nivel, en lugar de ayudarles a despegar en primer lugar.

— ¿Cómo va hasta ahora?

—Va bien, supongo. Tengo algunos estudiantes que parecen querer refutar cada cosa que digo. No estoy completamente seguro de qué creen estar desafiando. Las notas son notas, las escalas son escalas. ¿Qué hay que discutir?

Sorbí la ginebra fría, dejando que calmara mis entrañas. No es que estuviera nervioso o incómodo cuando estaba con Kate, era una mujer encantadora. Sin embargo, a veces sí tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi música. Emmett estaba en lo cierto, a veces tenía que descansar. Si Kate estaba realmente interesada en mí, se merecía algo mejor que el hombro frío que yo le ofrecía involuntariamente.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Pregunté, esperando distraer la atención de mí durante unos minutos—. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Kate sonrió.

—Las donaciones se han estabilizado bastante bien, en realidad. Sabes, dado el estado del arte en las escuelas públicas hoy en día, los alumnos están incluso más dispuestos a hacer donaciones a la escuela para que podamos ayudar a implementar programas en las escuelas públicas de la zona.

Sus ojos marrones se encendieron mientras hablaba y, lo admito, me impresionó. Yo no había pensado mucho en su trabajo, pero cuando lo hice, supuse que estaba menos involucrada con la música de verdad. Apreciaba su conocimiento sobre los sucesos del mundo artístico. Mientras Kate me explicaba una nueva iniciativa para recaudar fondos, una risita aguda atrajo mi mirada al lado más lejano del bar. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, a carcajadas, estaba Isabella Swan.

Llevaba el cabello, normalmente salvaje, trenzado, apartado del cuello, sostenido por una pinza brillante. Llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un caro vestido de seda verde que resaltaba su complexión larga y esbelta. Me preguntaba qué tipo de ocasión merecía esa clase de atuendo de alta costura. Estaba deslumbrante. Estaba junto a su novio, Nathan, quien parecía que nunca le quitaba las manos de encima, y otro hombre mayor que no reconocí.

Kate me rodeó el antebrazo con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? —Inclinó la cabeza, intentando encontrar mi ángulo de visión.

Respiré hondo.

—Es sólo otra estudiante que cree que ya lo sabe todo.

Eso no era del todo cierto con Isabella. Realmente tenía un conocimiento increíble de música; era su constante disposición a desafiarme lo que encontraba irritante.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó Kate, volviendo a mirarme.

—Sí, ¿la conoces?

Me senté derecho, de repente más interesado en lo que sabía Kate sobre Isabella que en sus conocimientos sobre las donaciones al Conservatorio. El tono de Kate se animó.

—Por supuesto que sé quién es… o cosas sobre ella. Tiene reputación de ser un talento natural real. Escuché que interpretó la pieza final de su audición con los ojos cerrados. ¿No formabas tú parte de aquel jurado?

Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Y qué, significa eso que no debe practicar tanto como el resto de sus iguales? ¿Tiene licencia para holgazanear porque la gente le diga que tiene talento natural? —me burlé.

—No he dicho eso, Edward. De hecho, no estoy segura de que nadie le haya dicho que tiene un talento natural. Sí que sé que realmente se esfuerza mucho, pero no se mata haciéndolo. —Kate levantó la ceja, con la intención de dirigir la última parte de su frase hacia mí. Entonces dijo algo completamente inexplicable—. Claro que lo duro que trabajara realmente no habría importado, en su caso.

Antes de poder pensar un rebatimiento y preguntarle exactamente cómo sabía nada sobre las habilidades de Isabella, Isabella volvió a chillar de alegría. Volví de nuevo la mirada hacia el extremo del bar donde ella estaba y abrí la boca del todo al ver a Renée Dwyer entrar en el local y caminar directamente hacia Isabella con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. ¿Cómo diablos se conocían ellas dos? No sabía nada de Isabella, excepto lo que podía recordar de su solicitud para la escuela, pero no recordaba nada que indicara que hubiera estudiado con Renée Dwyer.

Las observé descaradamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaba la interacción. Sin ninguna reverencia, pero manteniendo su omnipresente gracia, Isabella casi corrió hacia Renée y le lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello, plantándole un beso en la mejilla antes de estrujarla. Renée le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Qué demonios? —murmuré, en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kate, aparentemente un poco inquieta.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Isabella Swan conozca a Renée Dwyer? —me levanté de mi asiento y me abrí camino descuidadamente hacia ellas.

—Edward, esa es…

Perdí la voz de Kate mientras zigzagueaba por el ahora abarrotado bar, distraído por esa interacción fuera de lugar. A medida que me acercaba a Isabella, se me aceleraba el pulso. Tenía que conocer a Renée.

—Me alegro tanto de volver a verte, querida —escuché decir a Renée cuando me acerqué.

Aunque estaba emocionado por la idea de conocer a una de las mejores cantantes de ópera del mundo en unos pocos segundos, ahora estaba totalmente decidido a saber por qué Isabella Swan era lo bastante cercana a Renée Dwyer como para que la llamara «querida». Antes de que Isabella pudiera responder, me vio por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oh, Sr. Cullen… hola. —Parecía sorprendida ya que se mordió el labio y nos miraba a Renée y a mí.

—Hola, Srta. Swan. —Asentí con la cabeza una vez—. No pretendo interrumpir, Sra. Dwyer, pero quería decirle que estuve en su actuación de esta noche y, sinceramente, ha sido una de las mejores.

Le tomé la mano y la besé una vez, y vi a Isabella fruncir el ceño y poniendo los ojos en blanco. No sabía qué había hecho yo para provocarle tal reacción a ella.

—Qué amable por su parte… Sr. Cullen, ¿verdad?

La voz de Renée cuando hablaba era igual de maravillosa que cuando cantaba, lo que no creía que fuera posible siquiera.

—Sí. Edward Cullen.

Miré a Isabella y a Renée por un momento, con un sentimiento de familiaridad recorriéndome el pecho. Isabella soltó un ligero suspiro.

—Mamá, éste es Edward Cullen, violonchelista de la Orquesta de Boston y profesor de mi clase de Teoría de la Música.

¿Acababa de decir «Mamá»?

—Sr. Cullen —continuó Isabella, un poco indecisa—, ésta es mi madre, Renée Dwyer.

«¿Cómo?». Dirigí la mirada a Kate, que asintió con la cabeza mirando a Renée Dwyer, como diciendo «¿Ves? La aristocracia musical». Volví a centrarme en Renée y después en Isabella, cuyos rasgos normalmente suaves ahora parecían más fríos y severos.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla, Sra. Dwyer. Te veré en clase, Isabella.

Isabella mantuvo la cabeza alta cuando asintió secamente y mostró una pobre imitación de sonrisa. Deambulé de vuelta a mi asiento, impresionado porque Isabella no se hubiera pasado los últimos años usando el nombre de su madre, hasta donde yo sabía, jugando al juego de «Quién tiene mejor familia» que los estudiantes insistían en jugar entre ellos. Esos estudiantes, sin embargo, necesitaban ese juego. Su talento no llegaba a la suela de los zapatos del que poseía Isabella. Ya fuera mediante trabajo duro o por lotería genética, Isabella Swan podría tener un éxito notable si recibía la atención adecuada.

Cuando llegué a la barra y agarré mi gin-tonic, ahora aguado por el hielo derretido, lancé una última mirada por encima del hombro. Cuando Nathan posó la mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Isabella, se me tensó la mandíbula. Ése no era el tipo de atención que ella necesitaba para conseguir los resultados de los que era capaz. Necesitaba alguien que se tomara su carrera en serio. Alguien que la tomara en serio a ella.


	7. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 5

ISABELLA POV

— ¿No tienes frío, Isabella? —Nathan me acercó a él mientras caminábamos rápidamente por la acera hacia la discoteca.

Me detuve y giré sobre las puntas de los pies, haciendo que la falda de mi vestido rojo brillante se levantara a mi alrededor.

—Y tanto —reí—. Pero al menos no hay nieve en el suelo, así que no se me mojarán los pies.

Taconeé con uno de mis zapatos de correa plateados antes de seguir con nuestra marcha.

—Has estado un poco callada en clase de Cullen durante las dos últimas semanas —dijo Nathan inesperadamente.

—No tengo nada que decir, supongo. —Me encogí de hombros.

Nathan se detuvo a media manzana del club y se volvió hacia mí.

— ¿Nada que decir? Vamos, Isabella, te conozco de sobras. ¿Qué pasa? Ayer dijo algo más arcaico de lo normal y te miró directamente y tú ni siquiera parpadeaste.

El hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda se hizo más profundo cuando me sonrió burlonamente.

—Vamos —suspiré—, ya viste cómo me miró cuando conoció a mi madre…

Me crucé de brazos cuando el viento azotó la callejuela.

—No vuelvas a salir con eso, Isabella —Nathan suspiró y miró al cielo.

—Sí, vuelvo a salir con esto. Siempre es esto. Cuando alguien sabe quién es mi madre se le pone esa mirada en la cara, como si al conocerme hubieran tocado de algún modo la grandeza de Renée Dwyer. —Fui un poco severa con mi sarcasmo, pero la situación pedía exactamente eso.

— ¿Él te ha dicho algo? —Nathan se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño.

—No, pero la forma en que se le iluminaron los ojos…

Nathan me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué narices te importa lo que él piense?

—No me…

¿Me importaba? Mierda. Sí me importaba.

—Que le den, pues. Ya no tendrás que aguantarle después de este semestre y no importará qué piense de ti… o de tu madre.

Me pasó el brazo por los hombros otra vez y se rió entre dientes cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta del club.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admití.

Aun así, sentía que me había costado mucho hacer que Cullen se tomara mis pensamientos en serio sin que supiera quién era mi familia. Y no estaba segura de si el hecho de que supiera quién es mi madre me favorecía o no. En cualquier caso, no quería que eso tuviera ninguna relevancia en que yo tuviera éxito en su clase. Aunque a medida que pasaba el semestre me preocupaba menos qué nota consiguiera y más que él entendiera mi objetivo. Sus ideas eran tan fijas, tan rígidas, que no podía imaginarme tener que aguantarle como instructor.

Estaba en la cima de su campo, sin duda, pero me hubiera apostado una buena cantidad de dinero a que sus estudiantes desarrollaban un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo grave. Incluso yo, al ser estudiante suya, me sorprendí queriendo impresionarlo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de opinión para hacerlo. En cuanto crucé la puerta del club, el calor y la música me absorbieron. El sonido de la banda en directo, lleno de trompetas, tambores, flautas y demás instrumentos necesarios para conseguir una buena música española, estremecía la atmósfera con entusiasmo.

— ¡Esto me está animando de cara a las vacaciones de primavera! —grité al oído de Nathan mientras él me conducía directamente a la pista de baile.

El día siguiente era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de primavera e incluso aunque no iba a ir a ningún lugar tropical, la música me dio ganas de relajarme durante una semana. Teníamos que entregar una composición bastante importante en clase de Cullen, pero ya había escrito la mía una semana antes. Aunque no creía que él prestara mucha atención a lo que yo decía.

Si lo hacía, seguro que me merecería una nota mejor de la que él me pondría. Dadas las notas del resto de mis clases, no importaba demasiado qué sacara en su clase de Teoría. Pero estaba decidida a demostrar que su palabra no iba a misa. Me llevaba la contraria los lunes, miércoles y viernes, a cada oportunidad que tenía.

— ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada, muñeca? —Nathan se inclinó hacia mí y me plantó un beso en la mejilla—. No sigues pensando en… él… ¿Verdad?

—No —sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo al macizo de pelo rizado.

Nathan era unos centímetros más alto que yo, musculoso pero desgarbado. Pero tenía un pelo espléndido y ese adorable hoyuelo que me hacía sonreír cada vez que aparecía.

—Demuéstralo.

Nathan se burló mientras me hacía girar antes de acercarme tanto a él que pude oler claramente el jabón de marfil que había utilizado.

—Me pone muy triste que te gradúes este año. —Hice un puchero exagerado mientras la banda preparaba la siguiente canción.

—Oh, vamos… —Me agarró por la cintura y me besó la frente.

—Lo digo en serio, Nathan. Has sido una gran parte de mi vida desde que tenía diez años, por amor de Dios. Ahora tendré que pasar un año más aquí mientras tú estás… ¿Dónde?

No le había preguntado por sus planes tras su graduación, porque era muy supersticioso con todo el proceso de solicitud y con la audición.

—Estaremos bien, Isabella. Pasaste años viéndome sólo los veranos— suspiró, haciéndome girar en otro círculo cuando la banda volvió a comenzar.

—Lo sé, pero me has mimado durante los últimos tres, pudiendo verte cada día. Eso me gusta. Vamos, escúpelo: dime dónde vas a hacer la audición.

Coloqué las manos sobre sus anchos hombros mientras nos movíamos a la vez con la música salsa que venía del escenario. Nathan sacudió la cabeza.

—Sabes que no lo diré, Isabella. Sólo… confía en mí, ¿vale?

Antes de que acabara la canción, avisté sorprendida una figura fuera de lugar en la barra, haciendo que me detuviera y la mirara fijamente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Nathan, dándose la vuelta.

— ¿Él baila?

Señalé a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado junto a la misma mujer rubia con la que había estado en la ópera de mi madre. Desde la ópera, me la encontré una vez en el campus, saliendo de las oficinas de donaciones. Él vestía más informal de lo que estaba acostumbrada a verlo, pero sólo un poco. El negro definitivamente le sentaba bien. A menudo me burlaba mentalmente de su paleta de colores monocromática mientras lo miraba fijamente durante las lecciones, pero esa noche en el club tenía muy buen aspecto. Aunque la ajustada camiseta negra le hacía casi invisible en las sombras del bar, sus ojos llamaron mi atención.

A veces parecían carámbanos en clase, provocando náuseas a quiénes se topaban con ellos, porque nadie quería ponerse a debatir con él. Bueno, yo sí. Me excitaba enzarzarme con él. Normalmente no participaba en los debates en clase, especialmente acerca de cosas sobre las que no había mucho que debatir. Pero con él parecía que no podía evitarlo. Antes de darme cuenta, mis ojos se habían posado sobre sus hombros, tensos tras años tocando música. Normalmente estaban ocultos bajo las chaquetas que vestía en clase. Esa noche no. Guau.

Nathan soltó una carcajada, aparentemente ignorando el hecho de que yo miraba fijamente y con descaro a nuestro guapo profesor.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿qué está haciendo él aquí?

—Vamos a descubrirlo.

Agarré a Nathan por la mano y le arrastré escaleras arriba a la zona de la barra.

— ¿Qué vas a decirle? —Los labios de Nathan me rozaban la oreja cuando me hablaba.

—Lo pensaré de camino.

Cuando llegamos a la barra, Nathan pidió un Cosmopolitan para mí y una cerveza para él. Yo estaba espalda con espalda con la mujer, pero no podía escuchar lo que decían. Aunque estaban intercambiando palabras, lo que parecía un milagro en sí mismo. Me bebí el Cosmopolitan en tres sorbos y Nathan se terminó su cerveza. Hizo un gesto con la barbilla en dirección al buen profesor, detrás de mí, y sentí como revoloteaban mariposas en mi estómago de forma errática ante la idea de acercarme a él.

—Tienes las mejillas sonrojadas… —dijo Nathan, alzando una ceja.

—Acabo de tragarme toda mi bebida, Nathan. —Señalé con un gesto mi copa vacía para intentar encubrir lo que Edward le estaba provocando en mi cuerpo—. Dame un minuto.

Respiré hondo y me di la vuelta, sonrojándome aún más cuando vi que Edward ya me estaba mirando. Estudiándome. Sus ojos me recorrían todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se acelerara mi respiración mientras se paraban en mis curvas. Cuando di un paso, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, quizá esperando que no lo hubiera visto. Le vi.

—No te había visto aquí antes. —Sonreí mientras se removía en su asiento.

Murmuró algo completamente ininteligible, ya que la banda estaba en medio de un número de salsa. Me tuve que inclinar acercándome de forma que nuestras caras quedaron a sólo unos centímetros.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

Tomó aire rápidamente. Tan cerca de mi oreja que me puso la piel de gallina en ese lado del cuerpo.

—He dicho que si viene a menudo por aquí, señorita Swan.

Me reí, haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Es Isabella. Por favor, llámame Isabella, Ed… —Me detuve en seco, tapándome la boca y maldiciendo en silencio al vodka por hacer que le llamara por su nombre de pila. No era en absoluto el vodka, pero era una excusa buena como cualquier otra.

El Sr. Cullen sonrió antes de dar un rápido sorbo a su vaso lleno con lo que supuse que era alguna bebida combinada con tónica.

—Está bien, Isabella… —Se encogió de hombros, sin conceder nada más.

Él tenía los rasgos relajados cuando asentí, con la respiración entrecortada por la forma en que juntaba los labios tras sorber su bebida. Me había olvidado de la mujer con la que estaba, hasta que carraspeó.

—Isabella, ésta es Kate Denali de la oficina de donaciones —Edward habló rápidamente, aparentemente nervioso.

—Isabella —Kate habló suavemente mientras extendía la mano—, es un placer conocerte. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

—Encantada de conocerte —contesté.

—Si me disculpáis, necesito ir al servicio. Volveré en un momento, Edward.

Kate se puso en pie mientras Edward asentía.

—Eres bastante buena, Isabella. —El tono de Edward era inconfundiblemente seductor.

Pero debía estar equivocada. Era mi profesor. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero de repente no estaba segura de cómo responder.

—Yo…

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?

Nathan, que parecía ponerse impaciente con mi cada vez más larga conversación con Edward, se puso a mi lado cuando me senté en el asiento que Kate había dejado libre. Me encogí de hombros.

—En España, sobre todo —dije de forma casual.

Pasar un verano literalmente bailando por las calles de Madrid puede enseñar a cualquiera lo que necesite saber sobre el baile. Y sobre el amor. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron mostrando una aprobadora sorpresa.

—España —se removió en el asiento, desviando hábilmente la atención de mis piernas cuando las crucé.

—Sí —suspiré—, cuando visitaba a mi madre en verano teníamos que viajar mucho por Europa. Las visitas duraban todo el verano hasta que fui lo bastante mayor para entrar en el Instituto Tanglewood, entonces me pasaba la primera mitad del verano con ella en Italia y la segunda mitad en Tanglewood.

—Ah, Tanglewood —Edward asintió, aprobador—. Tienen un programa excelente. Asistí cuando iba al instituto. Cambió mi vida completamente.

Pasó el dedo índice por el borde de su vaso mientras miraba el líquido transparente. Esa pizca de honestidad suya me sorprendió, ya que era un recuerdo que le hizo juntar las cejas durante un segundo antes de volver a levantar la mirada.

—Bueno —carraspeé, haciendo que la conversación volviera a su pregunta inicial—, ¿tú bailas?

—Parece que sí, dado nuestro entorno, ¿no crees?

La mitad de su boca se curvó sonriendo a la vez que arqueaba una ceja y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Maldita sea.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Nathan estaba hablando a gritos con un amigo suyo detrás de nosotros. No tenía a nadie para detenerme. Edward abrió un poco los ojos ante la pregunta y se sentó más recto.

—Probablemente no sea una buena idea.

_Sí_. Sus ojos decían sí. El rápido movimiento de su pecho indicaba que había aceptado mi invitación. ¿Por qué había dicho que no?

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque…

Dudó después de decir la palabra. Qué impropio… Edward nunca dudaba. Pero justo cuando iba a seguir hablando, Kate volvió.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Kate. —Sonreí, alargando la mano para estrechar la suya una vez más antes de volverme hacia Edward—. Te veré mañana en clase.

Edward miró a Nathan, con una cara que volvía a ser la estructura rígida que habíamos aprendido a esperar durante sus clases.

—No os olvidéis de vuestra tarea.

Nathan se rió un poco antes de pasar su mano por mi cintura y acercarme a su cuerpo. Eso me hizo soltar un chillido y reír. Me giré y vi que Edward abría la boca un poco, como si fuera a decir algo, pero simplemente sonreí y le saludé con la mano dejando que Nathan me condujera de vuelta a la pista de baile.

EDWARD POV

Mis ojos siguieron a Isabella Swan involuntariamente mientras ella y su novio, Nathan, volvían a la pista de baile. Isabella llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido que conjuntaba con sus labios y mostraba unas piernas torneadas acentuadas por unos tacones a juego. Tomé otro largo sorbo de mi gin-tonic, obligándome a apartar la mirada de ella mientras se alejaba. Pero apartar la mirada no hizo que me librara de la visión de su piel reluciendo a pocos centímetros de mi cara mientras hablábamos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —gritó Kate por encima de la música extremadamente alta. Una buena música, sin embargo. Repleta de tonos bajos y un estilo caribeño.

— ¿Qué pasa de qué? —pregunté.

— ¡Pareces sorprendido!

No le di importancia a la pregunta.

—No es nada. Por favor, continúa.

— ¿Qué te parece si en lugar de eso bailamos?

Supongo que sabía que iba a pasar. Kate y yo habíamos salido juntos varias veces, prácticamente siempre a sitios que yo había elegido. La Ópera, la Sinfónica en una de mis pocas noches libres, cenas elegantes. Para esa cita, yo le había preguntado dónde quería ir y ella eligió ir a bailar salsa. No era algo que yo hiciera normalmente, pero supuse que, si uno sale con alguien, debe aceptar algunos compromisos. Y la música era buena, después de todo. Fuimos a la pista de baile. Gracias a la insistencia de mi madre cuando era niño, no soy mal bailarín, aunque no es algo que disfrute especialmente o que tenga iniciativa por hacer.

Pasé mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kate, la tomé de la mano izquierda con mi derecha y comenzamos a bailar. La balanceé por la pista y mientras ella reía, mis ojos volvieron a caer involuntariamente sobre Isabella Swan, en ese vestido rojo, con las manos de su novio deslizándose de manera poco apropiada por su cintura y por una zona demasiado baja de su espalda. No debería haberme molestado, pero lo hizo. ¿Acaso ese joven no tenía ninguna educación? Giré con Kate, con tanta agresividad que casi tropezó, de forma que me puse espalda con espalda con Isabella.

Pero mis pensamientos se detuvieron en su estrecha cintura y en la forma en que el corpiño de su vestido envolvía sus pechos. Pensamientos molestos. Pensamientos inadecuados, teniendo en cuenta que ella era una estudiante. Una estudiante que estaba saliendo con su novio. La banda aminoró el ritmo y las parejas sobre la pista se acercaron más. Kate se acurrucó entre mis brazos, posando su barbilla contra mi hombro. Estaba totalmente apretada contra mí y nos mecimos lentamente con la música.

—Edward —me estaba susurrando directamente al oído.

La apreté más con mis brazos, porque esa parecía toda la respuesta necesaria. Suspiré un poco cuando Isabella y Nathan volvieron a aparecer. Estaban espantosamente cerca y la mano de él descansaba justo encima de la curva de su trasero. Realmente era una joven excepcional. Y probablemente merecía a alguien mucho mejor que Nathan, que era poco más que un chico grandote. Casi dejé que mi mente se deleitara en el pensamiento de ella en la cama y mi cuerpo respondió involuntariamente. Intenté no quedarme paralizado, porque Kate se dio cuenta. Y la apreté contra mí, con más fuerza.

— ¿Edward? —dijo ella.

—Sí, Kate —murmuré.

— ¿Vamos a mi piso?


	8. Capitulo 6

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 6

EDWARD POV

Miré mi reloj. Las cuatro de la tarde. Iba con retraso. Odiaba los retrasos. Evidenciaban una falta de respeto. Pero aquel día fue inevitable. Me había pasado las tres horas anteriores evaluando pruebas para la clase de Teoría de la música, que en primer lugar no debería estar enseñando. Una vez comenzaba algo, era difícil dejarlo. Y era mi típica suerte que a las tres y media hubiera sacado la siguiente prueba del montón. Isabella Swan.

Quiero dejarlo claro. Soy un instructor justo. Algunos estudiantes creen que soy demasiado severo, demasiado exigente. Pero no estábamos en una escuela pública para personas que quisieran entrar en el fascinante mundo de la cosmética o de las finanzas de pequeños negocios. Estábamos en el mejor Conservatorio del mundo, donde formábamos a músicos para llegar a la cima de sus campos. No les hubiera hecho ningún favor a mis estudiantes consintiéndoles y dándoles falsas ilusiones, que sólo quedarían destrozadas por la dura realidad cuando salieran de los confines de estos muros.

Dicho eso, su prueba suponía un dilema. Por una parte, mostraba un nivel de genialidad y fuerza pura raro de encontrar en estudiantes de su edad. Por otra parte, era un caos lleno de afirmaciones ridículas. En lugar de técnica, escribía sobre sentimientos. En lugar de colocar la música en su contexto adecuado como trabajo artístico sublime, escribía sobre su contexto histórico y cómo representaba a las personas y las relaciones involucradas en su composición.

En resumen, ella no entendía nada de lo que yo había estado enseñando. O peor, lo entendía y hacía caso omiso de ello. A las cuatro y un minuto, garabateé un suspenso en la parte superior de la primera página. Mientras lo escribía, sabía que era duro. Severo, incluso. Pero los semitonos era mejor dejarlos en las escalas musicales, no pintan nada en mi clase. Ella necesitaba que le enseñaran una lección. Me puse en pie suspirando y salí corriendo del despacho. Gracias al trabajo bizarro e irrelevante de Isabella Swan llegaba casi cuatro minutos tarde a las aulas de práctica.

En el vestíbulo, me encontré con una deprimente pareja de clase media. Con un vistazo pude ver que él se dedicaba a algo relacionado con la informática en alguna empresa de la carretera 128 y ella probablemente fuera profesora de primaria. Quizá profesora de música, lo que rezaba a Dios que no fuera, porque en ese caso pronto intentaría decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo. Entre ellos había un chico joven, quizá de doce años, con lo que parecía ser una caja de violonchelo demasiado pequeña. Estaba aporreada y llevaba el logotipo de una empresa de alquiler.

—Buenas tardes, soy Edward Cullen —dije.

La madre dio un paso al frente.

—Susan Donovan —dijo—. Éste es mi marido David, y nuestro hijo, Robert.

Robert no se parecía en nada a la pareja. Ella le incitó a dar un paso adelante. Me sentía inseguro. ¿Debía hablar con un niño de esa edad como si fuera solamente un adulto bajito? ¿O darle órdenes? Mi padre una vez me dijo que yo nunca había tenido doce años. Por supuesto, con todo lo que amaba a mi padre, quedó claro bien pronto que él no tenía ni idea de qué hacer conmigo.

Adulto bajito, entonces. Extendí la mano, no a la madre o al padre, sino al niño. Él no podía ver la mano, claro, así que agarré la suya, dándole un apretón no demasiado firme. Normalmente no doy la mano, porque a los hombres les gustan los juegos estúpidos e intentan ver quién aprieta más fuerte. Mis manos eran mi música. Eran mi vida.

El padre habló: —Queremos agradecerle que se reúna con nosotros…

Ladeé la cabeza.

— ¿Tenía la impresión de que el estudiante era su hijo y no usted?

David Donovan parecía algo sorprendido y abrió la boca para hablar, pero su mujer fue la más rápida de los dos, porque dijo rápidamente:

—Habíamos pensado tomarle unos minutos para explicarle los problemas de Robert…

—Innecesario. Robert… Ven. El aula de práctica está justo aquí.

Coloqué una mano sobre su hombro para guiarle.

—No le gusta que le toquen… —dijo su madre.

Me despedí de ella con la mano y el chico vino sin rechistar.

—Siéntate —le dije, colocando contra la pared la caja que contenía mi violonchelo de práctica. Era un instrumento relativamente barato que guardaba en el Conservatorio. Sólo tocaba con el Montagnana en ensayos y espectáculos en directo con la Sinfónica.

Alargó una mano y dijo: — ¿Dónde está la silla?

Yo ya estaba desabrochando la caja de mi violonchelo, pero me volví y lo agarré de la mano, entonces se la estiré para que tocara el respaldo de la silla. Después me di la vuelta. Saqué mi violonchelo de su caja con gentileza y me senté. Un momento después él estaba sentado y sacó el suyo. Mientras tanto, sus irritantes padres se empujaban el uno al otro, dado que sólo había espacio para que uno de ellos mirara por la pequeña ventana de cristal de la puerta.

Estudié al chico mientras abría torpemente su caja. Tenía extensas cicatrices alrededor de los ojos. No sabía si había sido en un incendio o cómo, pero no había nacido ciego. Algo le había pasado. Daba igual. No era su vista lo que importaba. Eran sus manos, su oído. Era torpe con su instrumento, un instrumento de práctica pensado para niños más pequeños. Estaba en pésima condición, obviamente alquilado.

El arco estaba recubierto con colofonia, los tornillos y las juntas oxidadas y las cerdas quebradizas y glaseadas. El mismo violonchelo tenía numerosos rasguños. Haría falta un mago para sacar un sonido decente de aquel instrumento. Casi sentí un ataque de rabia por el maltrato al que se había sometido al instrumento, y también hacia el timador que se lo alquiló a los padres del chico. Es bastante habitual que a un músico principiante le den un instrumento muy difícil de tocar.

— ¿Por qué quieres aprender a tocar el violonchelo? —pregunté.

El chico parecía confundido ante la pregunta.

—Eres ciego, no mudo, ¿correcto?

Con eso retrocedió un poco.

—Puedo hablar.

—Entonces dime por qué estás aquí.

—Mi mamá… ella… esto…

— ¿Tu madre quiere que aprendas? ¿Cree que porque seas ciego serás alguna clase de prodigio?

El chico se encogió. Asintió, sólo un poco.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres?

Apartó la cara de mí, sus ojos blancos y marcados por las cicatrices se movían sin rumbo fijo. Entonces dijo:

—Quiero dejar de sentirme como si fuera un monstruo.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla. Muy bien, pues.

—Entonces escucha.

Coloqué el arco sobre mis cuerdas y comencé a tocar. La misma pieza de principiante que había interpretado para mi inútil clase de Teoría de la música unas semanas antes. La Suite para violonchelo nº 1 en sol mayor de Bach. La primera música que aprendí con el violonchelo. La música que había transformado mi vida.

Mientras las notas sonaban en aquella diminuta aula de prácticas, observé al chico. Observé su expresión. Quería mirar dentro de su cabeza. Ver sus pensamientos. Ver si lo sentía. Si creía en ello. Y entonces sucedió algo bastante mágico. Se balanceó en su asiento. Sí que lo sentía. Cuando terminé, dije:

—Para que aprendas a tocar así, practicarás hasta que sientas que las puntas de tus dedos se abren. Día y noche. No pararás cuando tengas hambre. No pararás cuando estés cansado. Debes desearlo lo bastante para renunciar a toda tu vida por la música. Debes ser capaz de sacar belleza de la nada. ¿Me entiendes?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, rápidamente. Pensé en las dificultades de enseñar a ese chico. Yo no era el instructor adecuado para iniciarle. Pero me aseguraría de que encontrara a alguien. Me incliné hacia delante, hasta que nuestras caras casi se tocaron.

—Si estás dispuesto a ir tan lejos, entonces encontraré a alguien para que te enseñe.

Me puse en pie y guardé mi instrumento en su caja. Entonces abrí la puerta y pasé de largo junto a sus padres, que se habían disgregado frente a la puerta. Me detuve un momento y me volví hacia ellos.

—Deberán encontrarle un instrumento decente. Ése no le servirá si quiere aprender de verdad. Llámenme el jueves y les encontraré un instructor.

Sin decir otra palabra, recorrí el vestíbulo en dirección a las escaleras, de vuelta a mi despacho.

ISABELLA POV

Volví a entornar los ojos y me saqué el bolígrafo de la boca. La punta estaba completamente masticada. Era un mal hábito, lo sabía, pero a veces solía masticar lo que tuviera a mano cuando me concentraba a fondo. Llevaba dos horas sentada en la cafetería, trabajando en una composición. No era una tarea, aunque me había sentido inspirada por una. Justo antes de las vacaciones de primavera, había completado un trabajo para Teoría de la música sobre la música y vida de Claude Debussy.

Eso me hizo especular sobre las variaciones posibles del Claire de Lune de Debussy. Así que tomé la composición original y comencé a rehacer el principio, que era todo en piano, para que fuera un dueto de violonchelo y flauta. Trabajé en ello durante horas, cerrando los ojos. Imaginando las capas de notas, el punto y el contrapunto. Pero ahora estaba atascada. Tenía calambres en las piernas, mi té estaba frío y necesitaba un descanso.

Así que sacudí la cabeza, me quité los auriculares y me puse en pie. Realmente no había estado escuchando música con los auriculares, pero llevarlos puestos tenía dos finalidades. Primero, me ayudaba a apagar parte del ruido ambiental. Segundo, disuadía a los aspirantes a conversar conmigo. Caminé hacia el mostrador y pedí otro chai latte, entonces esperé. Y fue cuando lo vi.

Cerré los ojos. Y entonces lo imaginé… el Claire de Lune, pero traspuesto con los Nocturnos de Debussy. Harían falta muchos cambios en ambas piezas, pero el final sería… una preciosa y magnífica contradicción. Inolvidable. Alguien me dio un golpecito en el brazo y abrí los ojos de par en par. La camarera estaba ahí desconcertada y repicando un pie impacientemente.

— ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó.

—Sí… —Me faltaba aire—. Gracias.

Volví rápidamente a mi asiento para ponerme a trabajar, pero entonces me detuve. Edward Cullen se sentó en el mostrador en diagonal a donde yo había estado sentada las dos últimas horas. Tenía el ceño fruncido mientras hojeaba una pila de papeles. Tareas, por lo que parecía. Sentado así, con la cabeza inclinada sobre los papeles, parecía más joven de lo que sabía que era. Menos intimidante. Más… accesible, quizá porque su ceño fruncido sólo indicaba concentración, en lugar de su desaprobación habitual.

Me sorprendí volviendo a mi asiento por un camino que me haría pasar junto a él. Me detuve, parando lo suficiente para tomar aliento y volver a pensármelo, antes de deslizarme en el asiento junto a él. Siguió estudiando el papel que estaba leyendo, con sus ojos verdes mirando detenidamente las líneas de texto. Se pausó, hizo un círculo con un bolígrafo rojo y después continuó, tan intensamente concentrado que no se percató de que lo estaba mirando fijamente, estudiándolo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él durante más de unos segundos.

Al estar tan cerca, podía ver que su ceja derecha se alzaba ligeramente más que la izquierda, sólo unos milímetros. Se concentraba profundamente en su trabajo, excluyendo todo lo demás que había en la sala. Si prendiera fuego al local, ¿se daría cuenta? Entonces estiró la mano y tocó su taza de té vacía y se la llevó a los labios. Sus ojos pasaron del papel a la taza vacía, rompiendo su concentración. Posó la taza, alzó la vista y me miró a los ojos, y sentí una excitación abrupta de miedo.

—Hola. —Mi voz no temblaba exactamente, pero sentía nervios respecto a todo ese encuentro.

Abrió los ojos y sus labios se curvaron formando una leve sonrisa.

—Señorita Swan. Una agradable sorpresa.

—Isabella —contesté—. Son las vacaciones de primavera.

—Entonces llámame Edward.

Me removí en el asiento y me humedecí los labios antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Son pruebas de clase?

— ¿Esto? No. En realidad, estoy revisando una lista de instructores que quieran ocuparse de un estudiante discapacitado. Ciego. —Forcejeó con las palabras, lo que me pareció perturbador.

—Con una diversidad funcional. —Solté una risita.

— ¿Qué? —frunció las cejas, verdaderamente perplejo por mi afirmación.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No importa. ¿Cuántos años tiene…?

—Oh, doce. Él. Tiene doce años.

Edward se hundió un poco en su asiento y se frotó la parte trasera del cuello.

— ¿Qué instrumento toca?

Los ojos de Edward dejaron de mirarme y se dirigieron a la ventana.

—El violonchelo.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Tú enseñas. —Me encogí de hombros y reposé el codo sobre la mesa, encarándole y apoyando la mejilla sobre mi mano.

Edward respiró hondo y cerró los ojos durante un minuto. Cuando los abrió, finalmente me miró.

—No estoy… es que no creo que esté calificado para ocuparme de una tarea así.

—Ciertamente no, si te refieres a un estudiante como si fuera una tarea. Pero en serio —seguí hablando cuando parecía que iba a interrumpirme—, desde luego que podrías enseñarle. Tanya Taylor es mi compañera de habitación y dice que eres un genio.

Soltó una corta risita. —Por mucho que agradezca la observación…

—Lo digo en serio —interrumpí de nuevo, enderezándome en la silla—. Tenía nueve años cuando me cansé de subir y bajar corriendo las escaleras de una ópera vacía durante los ensayos. Quería hacer algo. Quería tocar algo. La coordinadora de los instrumentos de viento madera de la orquesta era profesora de flauta y mi madre le pagó para que empezara a enseñarme. Al principio se resistió porque nunca había enseñado a un niño.

—Lo puedo entender —Edward asintió y se cruzó de brazos, recostándose hasta que estuvo apoyado contra la ventana.

Solté una mezcla nada atractiva de risa y gemido al recordarlo.

—Era horrible. En serio. Me enseñaba las notas y comenzó haciendo el diagrama de digitación básico de las llaves, tachando donde tenía que poner los dedos. Pero entonces —dije, estirando la mano y agarrando la de Edward, ignorando su mirada de sorpresa—, me agarraba los dedos y los manipulaba para enseñarme lo que quería explicar. Yo sujetaba la maldita flauta con sus manos autoritarias encima, como si fuera adecuado que una niña de nueve años tocara una flauta de agujero abierto, para empezar.

Edward levantó las cejas sorprendido.

— ¿Aprendiste a tocar con una flauta de agujero abierto?

Sonreí un poco con su reacción ante la idea de que empezara con una flauta que muchos no utilizan hasta que llevan tocando varios años.

—Quizá ella no tuviera mucha delicadeza tratando conmigo, pero hizo su trabajo. Nunca he tocado una flauta que no fuera de agujero abierto y tengo que agradecerle que me machacara y entrenara los músculos de mi mano para que pudieran estirarse lo suficiente para cubrir las llaves. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que puedes enseñar a este niño, si quieres.

Edward asintió lentamente, mirando la mesa bajo nuestras manos. Nuestras manos. Me había dejado llevar de tal forma con la historia de Giada Barone que había dejado mis manos sobre las suyas… mostrando una mi bemol media. Me moví un poco para intentar apartar las manos sin hacer ningún movimiento incómodo, mis dedos se deslizaron entre los suyos y desde la distancia podría parecer que nos estábamos agarrando de la mano.

Todo el sonido de la sala desapareció cuando sentí los dedos de su mano izquierda apretarse alrededor de los míos. Eran tan fuertes como me había imaginado, pero más suaves de lo que esperaba. Su pulgar paseó por encima de uno de mis nudillos y yo aparté la mano de golpe. Clavé la mirada en su cara mientras mis labios se separaban, mis pulmones rogaban que tomara el aliento que llevaban diez segundos esperando recibir. Los ojos de Edward regresaron de su mirada contemplativa en la nada cuando carraspeé y envolví mi taza de latte con ambas manos.

—Oh, Isabella… —sonaba bastante aterrorizado mientras buscaba algo que decir.

«Sólo ha sido un accidente. Una reacción. No estaba pensando. No es por ti». Sonreí tanto como pude para ocultar unas mejillas que seguramente estaban sonrojadas.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad a ese niño, Edward. Podrías cambiarle la vida. —Me encogí de hombros, hablando demasiado deprisa—. Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por Giada. De eso estoy segura. Disfruta del resto de tus vacaciones de primavera.

Dejé el asiento antes de que pudiera decirme que no pretendía que pasara lo que acababa de pasar.

—Usted también, señorita Swan.

Se pasó la mano por la cara y la dejó sobre su boca mientras continuaba echando un vistazo a los papeles que tenía ante él. Yo me fui corriendo a mi acogedora mesa y recobré el control de mis sentidos, mirando a mi alrededor para comprobar si algún compañero de clase había presenciado aquello. Pese a que aquello podría haberlo fastidiado todo si alguien lo hubiera visto, sentía que necesitaba algún tipo de confirmación de que todo había sucedido.

Tuve toda la confirmación que necesitaba cuando levanté la cabeza y la mirada de Edward se cruzó con la mía desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Durante los siguientes veintidós segundos, fuimos las únicas personas en la cafetería. Entonces rompió el hechizo, apartando la mirada, dejándome desprovista de razón y me fui corriendo hacia la puerta.


	9. Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 7

EDWARD POV

Era la tarde del primer día de clases tras las vacaciones de primavera y técnicamente estaba en mis horas de despacho, que el Conservatorio me obligaba a tener, aunque pocos estudiantes se atrevían alguna vez a interrumpirme ahí. Me estaba tomando una taza de té, recostado en mi silla, con los pies sobre el escritorio. Sonaba Rachmaninoff, una nueva grabación de la Sinfónica de Londres. No era muy tranquila. Esa música no está pensada para interpretarse suavemente, como si fuera música ambiental.

Exige atención. Varios papeles irritantes de la administración del Conservatorio descansaban ignorados sobre mi escritorio. Aún no iba a ocuparme de ellos, especialmente mientras me envolvieran los sonidos de Rachmaninoff. Tenía los ojos cerrados y por tanto no estaba en absoluto preparado para ninguna alteración, cuando la puerta de mi despacho se abrió de par en par y golpeó el marco con un fuerte porrazo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y bajé los pies al suelo.

Era Isabella Swan.

Tenía brillantes puntos colorados en las mejillas y el puño derecho apretado contra su costado, mientras que en su mano izquierda agarraba un papel ligeramente arrugado. Una expresión de ira recorría el centro de su frente por encima de sus cejas apretadas. Carraspeé, no dispuesto a mostrarle cuánto me había alterado su entrada. O su aspecto, sorprendentemente atractivo, con ese color rosa oscuro que destacaba en sus mejillas, un suéter azul ajustado y unos tejanos desgastados que acentuaban cada curva de su cuerpo.

—Señorita Swan. ¿Acaso se ha olvidado de llamar?

Ella levantó el papel.

—He venido a hablar de esto.

Arqueé las cejas. La conversación no iría bien, dada su inclinación a discutirlo todo hasta el final, así que tomé un sorbo de té en un esfuerzo por mantener la tranquilidad. Entonces utilicé la voz más fría que pude poner.

—En realidad no hay nada que discutir.

— ¿Un suspenso? Este trabajo no merece un suspenso.

Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas mientras hablaba y me resultaba difícil apartar la mirada de ellas.

—Señorita Swan, definitivamente su trabajo está suspendido. Me tomé una cantidad considerable de tiempo justificando esa calificación antes de escribirla en el papel. No tengo intención de dar más explicaciones. Usted es capaz de un trabajo mucho mejor que ése.

Golpeó la mesa con el papel, con la nota de suspenso garabateada en la mitad superior.

—Sr. Cullen. —Respiró hondo. Supongo que para calmarse, cosa que parecía necesaria—. Primero. Usted no escribió absolutamente ningún comentario. No hay ni una sola marca en este papel. Nada que indique qué está bien o qué está mal. Solamente una calificación. Segundo. —Volvió a tomar aire y su voz sonó mucho más uniforme—. Cumplí muy cuidadosamente cada uno de los requisitos de la tarea. Usted pedía una comparación de las composiciones de Debussy del inicio de su carrera con las últimas que escribió. Pedía un análisis de los aspectos técnicos de al menos dos de esas composiciones. Pedía que tratara las diferencias en el tempo, la métrica, el tono, la armonía. Hice cada una de esas cosas.

Fruncí el ceño. Su tono sonaba con una prepotencia nada atractiva. Había hecho las cosas que yo pedía, cierto. Pero también había incluido casi cinco páginas de materiales completamente intrascendentes.

—Apenas. Señorita Swan, la tarea era una comparación de la música y sus elementos, no una biografía. Usted ha utilizado más de tres páginas de ese trabajo para hablar sobre la mujer de Debussy. ¿Qué posible relevancia puede tener ella en esa tarea?

Isabella gritó, con sus ojos marrones casi saliéndose de sus cuencas:

— ¡Se disparó en el pecho días después de que él le dijera que se iban a divorciar! ¿Cómo puede eso ser irrelevante? ¿Cómo puede no afectar a su música?

El color de sus mejillas se intensificaba a medida que subía la voz. Me senté hacia delante en la silla y contra mi buen juicio, me sorprendí rebatiéndole:

— ¡Es completamente irrelevante! ¡La tarea consistía en comparar la composición musical, no ahondar en la vida personal del compositor!

Pasó las páginas del informe y lo apuñaló con su dedo índice, inclinándose sobre mi escritorio mientras lo hacía.

—Sí que lo hice, y lo hubiera visto si de verdad se hubiera molestado en leer el trabajo. Sí, la música había cambiado, y lo mostré en el trabajo. Pero su música cambió con su vida. Su música cambió con sus experiencias. Pero esto no es por mí en absoluto, ¿verdad? ¡Esto es por mi madre! ¿Me está castigando por ella?

Cuando dijo eso, me puse en pie. Sus razonamientos lógicos no tenían ningún sentido. ¿Qué relación tenía su madre con nada? Por supuesto, Isabella provenía de un buen linaje musical y eso debía respetarse a cierto nivel. ¿Pero castigarla? No, estaba haciendo que se esforzara. Que se esforzara para hacer algo mejor que el trabajo que había entregado. Hice algo que nunca había hecho en toda mi carrera como instructor. Grité a una estudiante, inclinándome sobre mi escritorio, lo que hizo que quedáramos casi cara a cara.

— ¡Señorita Swan, no me importa si su madre es una ramera que se vende en la calle! No es por eso. Es por usted y su talento. ¡Es demasiado buena para esto!

Los rasgos de su cara se relajaron, mostrando sorpresa por mis palabras. Seguí hablando, acercándome más a su cara, hasta que casi tocamos nariz con nariz.

—Tiene la habilidad necesaria para ser una de las mejores músicas que se han graduado en este Conservatorio. Y aun así la desperdicia. La desperdicia con sus inútiles experimentos musicales. La desperdicia en sus fines de semanas malgastados… bailando… y bebiendo… cuando debería estar perfeccionando su arte. La desperdicia en el tiempo que pasa con ese novio suyo.

Contrajo la cara, en una mezcla de confusión y diversión, y una risa extraña se abrió paso forzadamente.

— ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Nathan? No es que sea asunto suyo, Sr. Cullen, pero Nathan no es mi novio.

Mantuvimos nuestra posición a centímetros de la cara del otro. A centímetros de los labios del otro. Sólo nos separaba mi escritorio. No era su novio. ¿Qué era entonces? Ese chico que le ponía las manos encima constantemente, ese chico que se inclinaba y le susurraba al oído en clase, que le tocaba de forma íntima mientras bailaban, que se ponía en evidencia repetidamente en clase.

No soy sociólogo, pero si no era su novio, definitivamente quería serlo. Iba a contestarle, pero entonces cerré el pico. No era por eso, de todos modos. Respiré hondo, intentando calmarme. Retrocediendo ligeramente, hablé con calma, con palabras medidas que contradecían la tensión que se agitaba dentro de mí.

—Señorita Swan, a mí no me importa ni una pizca si el chico es su novio. Lo que me importa es que logre hacer su mejor trabajo posible.

—No —su voz era baja y amarga, sino un poco provocadora—. Esta nota no es porque el trabajo no sea bueno. Esta nota es porque discuto con usted. Usted cree que la música es una construcción de ingeniería sin corazón, formada sólo con notas y ritmos enganchados por arquitectos. No lo es. La música es comunicación. Es emoción. Es pasión y amor y odio y expresión.

Mientras seguía hablando, se inclinó aún más hacia mí, clavando las manos en mi escritorio mientras su aliento cálido invadía el espacio entre nosotros.

—Sr. Cullen, la música ya existía mucho antes de que hubiera teorizantes para hablar de reglas. La música es lo que nos hace estar vivos, y lo siento por usted porque no lo entiende. Si todo lo que le importa son los mecanismos y la teoría, entonces se equivoca de carrera, no importa lo talentoso que pueda ser.

Retrocedí. Desde que tenía dieciséis años, cuando conseguí entrar con una edad temprana en el Conservatorio y una beca completa, ni una sola persona había sugerido alguna vez que pudiera haber elegido la carrera equivocada. Que esa chica espantosamente arrogante de veintidós años pensara que podía hacer tal cosa era exasperante. Extendió su dedo índice pintado de rojo y lo hincó en mi pecho. El mismo dedo que había acariciado instintivamente con mi pulgar la semana anterior.

—Apelo formalmente esta calificación. Por favor, vuelva a considerarla por sus méritos, y no por su exabrupto emocional ante la idea de que los músicos puedan sentir algo. Y si no la cambia, pretendo llevarla ante el Decano.

Tras decir eso, reculó y salió de mi despacho, dejando un gran agujero de furia tras de sí.

ISABELLA POV

Salí frenética por la puerta del despacho de Cullen, pasando por delante de Nathan que, sinceramente, había olvidado que me estaba esperando.

—Eso… ha sonado intenso.

Nathan me siguió rápidamente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo cuando estábamos llegando a la salida.

— ¿Tú crees? —Todavía me faltaba la respiración por ese enfrentamiento cara a cara—. Maldita sea, es un capullo. ¿Has escuchado lo que ha dicho? Ha tenido la osadía de decir que la forma en que me trata no tiene nada que ver con mi madre.

Nathan se encogió de hombros y puso la mano sobre la puerta de salida.

—Quizá sea así, Isabella. Ya sabes cómo es Cullen. Y él ni siquiera sabía quién era tu madre hasta hace unas pocas semanas. Ya te trataba así mucho antes de eso. —Su tono se volvía plano a medida que hablaba.

—Da igual.

Salí afuera, donde había un aire muy caluroso teniendo en cuenta que era finales de marzo. Todavía estaba alterada tras la primera vez que había gritado a un profesor, y no me había preocupado en ponerme el abrigo. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Nathan rezagado unos pasos por detrás, mirando al suelo.

— ¿Qué?

Me detuve, esperando a que me alcanzara.

— ¿Él creía que yo era tu novio? —Nathan soltó una risita ligeramente nerviosa y me miró a los ojos.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Se encogió de hombros, mirando por encima de mi hombro durante un momento.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Puse los ojos en blanco—. ¿Edward Cullen está tan desconectado de la realidad que ni siquiera puede descifrar tu orientación sexual? ¿Eso no te parece al menos un poco cómico?

La cara de Nathan se puso blanca durante un instante antes de que sus fosas nasales se dilataran y me atravesara con la mirada.

—No soy gay, Isabella. Espera, ¿crees que soy gay?

Me sobresalté cuando acabó la frase gritando. Miré por la acera vacía, sus palabras me habían dejado atontada.

—Espera. Espera. ¿Qué? Nathan. Espera. —Me había quedado sin aliento, con las mejillas ardiendo y sintiéndome aún atontada—. ¿No lo eres?

— ¡No!

Dio un paso atrás, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello antes de girarse hacia la derecha e irse cabreado. ¿Qué demonios?

— ¡Nathan, espera!

Corrí, casi caí por la acera aún resbaladiza antes de alcanzarlo. Agarré el tejido de su abrigo y estiré tan fuerte como pude hasta que le obligué a pararse y volverse hacia mí. Casi deseé que no lo hubiera hecho. Había lágrimas de verdad en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo eres?

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Isabella? ¡Hemos sido amigos durante diez años!

Él ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos.

— ¡Sí, lo sé! —Grité, igualando el volumen de su voz—. Y en diez años nunca te he visto salir con nadie…

— ¡Sólo nos veíamos durante el verano en el campamento!

— ¡Deja de gritar! —Respiré hondo y sentí como subían las lágrimas a mis ojos. Seguí hablando con una voz mucho más suave, con mis pensamientos moviéndose frenéticamente—. Nunca me has hablado de chicas, ni siquiera cuando hablábamos durante el año escolar.

—Nunca mencioné a otras chicas, Isabella.

— ¿Y aquella vez en el campamento, cuando yo tenía quince años, que le diste un puñetazo a Jared Reese después de que me tocara las tetas?

Volví a sentir rabia hacia el pequeño saxofonista baboso otra vez.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hice? —preguntó condescendientemente.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron.

— ¡Pues por dar la maldita cara por mí, no porque te molestara que otro me sobara!

Sentí como la bilis subía por mi cuerpo y cómo se me ruborizaba la cara. Nathan me agarró por los hombros y yo di un paso tambaleante hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida.

—Te lo he contado todo, Nathan. Todo. Oh, Dios mío.

Mis rodillas cedieron y me colapsé, cruzándome de piernas en la hierba cubierta por la nieve. Apreté los ojos y me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —Nathan sonaba irritado, de pie ante mí—. Levántate, Isabella, te vas a quedar empapada.

—Nos tomamos de la mano, tú me besas la cabeza, yo beso la tuya… Bailamos…

Tomé aire unos pocos segundos más hasta que Nathan se sentó a mi lado. Eché un vistazo y le vi con las piernas recogidas, con los brazos descansando sobre sus rodillas mientras él miraba hacia delante.

—Lo siento… —Sacudió la cabeza y me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por no ser gay? Espera. Estoy confundida. ¿Por qué diablos nunca me dijiste que no eras gay?

Nathan se burló: —No me había dado cuenta de que fuera un problema.

—Nunca me hablaste de chicas, Nathan.

Y entonces lo dijo otra vez, las palabras que me hicieron sentir como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—No. Nunca hablé de otras chicas, Isabella.

Lo miró y vi a Nathan pellizcándose el puente de su nariz.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Mi voz era apenas un susurro.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos y me miró, no dijo nada mientras me observaba fijamente, como si estuviera esperando a que entendiera algo. Lo hice. Apretujé las cejas, segura de estar malinterpretándolo. Nathan se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza mientras respiraba hondo. Toda la confusión y culpabilidad que sentía por haber supuesto durante los últimos diez años que mi mejor amigo era gay fueron reemplazadas al momento por ira.

—Eres un cabrón —siseé mientras me levantaba. Me quité la nieve de los tejanos y me marché en dirección a mi habitación.

— ¿Perdona? —gritó Nathan mientras corría detrás de mí, alcanzándome—. ¿Te has pasado la última década creyendo que soy gay y ahora soy un cabrón?

— ¡Dios Santo, te lo he contado todo! Sabes cómo fue mi primer beso, cuándo me viene la regla, y… ¡Joder! ¡Te conté cuando perdí la virginidad con aquel trompetista gilipollas durante nuestro último verano juntos en el campamento! ¿Te he gustado durante todo este tiempo, o lo que sea, y tú me dejabas desahogarme una y otra vez?

Mi mente repitió cada secreto que le había contado, cada lágrima que lloré sobre su hombro por cada chico que me había roto el corazón.

—Somos amigos, Isabella, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

— ¡Es diferente y lo sabes! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —Me envolví con mis brazos, de repente me sentía expuesta—. ¿Esperabas aprender todas mis debilidades, todas mis inseguridades, y utilizarlas para poder llevarme a la cama, o algo? ¡Joder, Nathan!

Me tapé la cara con las manos mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

— ¿De verdad crees eso de mí, Isabella? —su tono se volvió tan mezquino como el mío—. ¿Por qué nunca me preguntaste si era gay?

—Ah, no sé, Nathan, ¿quizá porque tengo educación? Maldita sea, eras mi mejor amigo en el campamento, sabía que si quisieras decírmelo, lo harías. Imaginé que no estabas listo. ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho nada si te he gustado todo este tiempo?

Me llevé las manos a las caderas y tomé un aliento purificador, esperando su respuesta.

—No me gustabas —suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, parecía que fuera a desmayarse.

Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, intentando encontrar las palabras para expresar la confusión pura que sentía, después de que diez años de suposiciones nos hubieran estallado en la cara.

—Acabas de decirlo —alcancé a decir, con la voz apagándose.

—No me gustabas, Isabella. No me gustas. —Se le arrugó la nariz cuando soltó la palabra «gustar»—. Te quiero.

—Tú… ¿Tú qué? —Mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse mientras hablaba.

Nathan me agarró de los hombros, respiró hondo y se inclinó de forma que casi nos tocábamos la nariz.

—Te quiero, Isabella. Desde el momento en que te escuché tocar por primera vez en el campamento aquel verano, y me enamoré aún más cuando te escuché reír tres minutos después. Ya sé que sólo tenía doce años entonces, pero, aun así, lo supe. Sabía que algún día… simplemente, lo sabía. Empeoraba cada verano. Y me puse nervioso. Eras tan maravillosa, tan despreocupada, y tan agradable conmigo, joder. Cuanto más agradable eras, más nervioso me ponía. Entonces, me contaste cómo Danny Perkins te besó detrás del árbol el verano que teníamos trece años. La mirada en tus ojos… Supe que sólo pensabas en mí como tu amigo.

—Tú tenías catorce años, Nathan, ¿por qué motivo no dijiste nada?

Me temblaba la barbilla mientras repasaba aún más recuerdos de lo que yo consideraba diez años de amistad. Suspiró.

—Imaginé que al final entenderías las pistas. Yo ignoraba a todas las demás chicas, sólo estaba contigo.

—Sí —asentí—, tenías catorce años y eras uno de los dos chicos de nuestro grupo de flauta, rodeado de chicas preciosas. ¿Las ignorabas a todas y te molesta que pensara que eras gay?

Nathan sacudió la cabeza, intentando pensar algo para decir.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa con los últimos tres años? —pregunté—. Has tenido citas… ¿Verdad?

Levanté la ceja, intentando repasar todas nuestras conversaciones y todas las fiestas a las que fuimos, intentando encontrar un momento, cualquiera, en el que pudiera haberle visto con una chica, o al menos escucharle hablar sobre alguna.

—Sí, pero… —Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Nunca me has contado nada, Nathan. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo? ¡Dios, cuando rompí con Mark el semestre pasado me dejaste llorar en tu regazo hasta que me quedé dormida! ¿Has estado esperando a que yo lo descubriera? Eso es una estupidez enorme.

—No… es decir… nunca ha habido nadie que valiera la pena que te contara. Sabes cómo me encierro en mis tareas para clase y en las prácticas siempre. He tenido citas y… da igual. Pero no hubo nadie que valiera la pena nombrar. Y ya me he resignado a ser tu amigo. Te quiero y me preocupo por ti y… joder, no sé qué hacer ya.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando retroceder al punto en que se desvió la conversación. Desgraciadamente, fue al principio.

— ¿Entonces por qué me estás contando esto ahora? ¿Porque pensaba que eras gay? Lo siento por eso, por cierto. —Intenté soltar una risita, pero el ruido no salió bien y acabé resoplando.

—Eso, supongo… y que me ha vuelto loco ver cómo te enamorabas de otra persona. —Sus labios formaron una línea seria mientras tragaba saliva.

Miré al espacio vacío que nos rodeaba, segura de que estaba en medio de una conversación diferente a la que había empezado.

— ¿Es por Mark? Rompimos el año pasado. Tú lo viste…

— ¡Oh, venga, Isabella, sé que estás enamorada de Cullen y es jodidamente ridículo!

Abrí la boca de par en par a la vez que intentaba descubrir si realmente me había dicho esas palabras. Pero tenía la cara seria y fría como el hielo. Nathan siguió hablando antes de que pudiera contestar.

—Te ruborizas cada vez que te mira, y te pasas más tiempo mirándole a él que a las palabras que escribe en la pizarra. Rebates más cosas que dice él que en el resto de tus clases, y es obvio que es para poder relacionarte más con él.

—Vaya —espeté—, estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿verdad?

Dejé caer los brazos y seguí mi camino hacia el dormitorio, no quería dar a Nathan la satisfacción de meterme en la conversación más ridícula que hubiera tenido nunca.

—Pero no eres sólo tú, sabes —dijo Nathan detrás de mí, deteniéndome una vez más—, él también siente algo por ti, Isabella. Lo puedo ver.

—Estás alucinando —dije, mientras volvía caminando hacia él, hasta que estuvimos frente a frente—. Sólo porque yo no esté contigo, y porque conozcas toda mi vida sexual, no significa que sepas nada de quién estoy enamorada. Y te prometo que no es Edward Cullen.

—Lo que tú digas —se burló, con aspecto bastante santurrón—. Sigue diciéndote eso a ti misma. Yo lo intenté durante diez años, Isabella. Convencerme de que no estaba enamorado de alguien. Deja que te diga que es una puta tortura inútil.

Me miró con sus ojos marrón oscuro, y parecían vacíos. Furiosos.

—Me vuelvo a mi habitación.

—No, permíteme. —Nathan pasó a mi lado, enfurecido.

— ¡Nathan! —le llamé, pero no se giró. Por primera vez desde que éramos amigos, me ignoró.


	10. Capitulo 8

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 8

ISABELLA POV

«No soy gay». Oh Dios, por supuesto que no era gay. Me quedó completamente claro mientras me revolvía en la cama, sin poder dormir, aquella noche. Tanya estaba fuera practicando hasta tarde otra vez. Quizá yo debería hacer lo mismo. «Fui horrible con él», pensé mientras me sentaba, pasándome una mano por el cabello. Pero sinceramente, ¿quién se enamora de alguien durante diez años y no dice nada? Resignada a pasar una noche sin dormir, me puse un chándal y mi abrigo antes de agarrar mi flauta y dirigirme a las aulas de práctica abiertas todo el día. Necesitaba pensar. Procesar.

Llamé a Nathan dos o tres veces, pero no contestó. Mientras intentaba lidiar con la mayor bomba que me hubiera soltado nadie, comencé a lagrimear de nuevo. Había confiado a Nathan cada secreto, cada inseguridad, cada emoción. Vale, de acuerdo, no era culpa suya que yo pensara que era gay. Pero… puf. ¿Además de no ser gay, estaba enamorado de mí? Monté la flauta suspirando e interpreté unas pocas escalas, mientras intentaba pensar en la situación de forma racional.

Hecho: Nathan y yo habíamos sido amigos durante más de diez años.

Hecho: Realmente nunca tuve la sensación de que me estuviera tirando los tejos, o la sensación de que intentara que le dijera cosas para su beneficio.

Hecho: Nathan Connors era mi amigo y el día anterior yo le herí de muchas formas.

Mientras las amenazadoras lágrimas escapaban y rodaban perezosamente por mis mejillas, debía pensar también en otros hechos.

Nathan, que tenía más confianza y elegancia que la mayoría de personas que yo conocía, en diez años nunca se molestó en mencionar que sentía algo por mí, mucho menos que me amaba. Además, teníamos unos límites demasiado permisivos el uno con el otro. Siempre me rodeaba con el brazo, a veces nos agarrábamos de la mano y, por amor de Dios, me había puesto los labios en la frente y las mejillas más veces de las que podía contar.

Durante todo ese tiempo él no era gay, sabía de sobras que yo no era gay, y forzaba esos límites conmigo. ¿A dónde diablos se creía que conduciría todo esto? Tendríamos que tener una charla sobre eso… pero no ahora. También estaban las acusaciones que Nathan hizo sobre Edward Cullen y yo. Dejé de tocar, enfurecida por la idea, y me senté, colocando la flauta en su soporte.

«Sé que estás enamorada de Cullen».

No sé qué era más irritante: que Nathan pensara eso o que me sorprendiera a mí misma preguntándome qué es lo que él había visto. Nathan me conocía bien. Sabía cosas sobre prácticamente todos los novios que tuve y se había pasado verano tras verano viendo cómo flirteaba yo y cómo flirteaban conmigo. Me secaba las lágrimas cuando un chico me rompía el corazón o, peor, resultaba que no le gustaba. Resoplé, colocando la frente entre las manos.

Era completamente absurdo que sopesara la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorada de alguien y yo no lo supiera. Por supuesto que no estaba enamorada de Edward. El Sr. Cullen. No sólo no estaba enamorada de él, es que no podía aguantarlo. Si la ideología emocional sobre la música pudiera disponerse en línea recta, concepto que seguro complacería extremadamente a Cullen, él y yo estaríamos en los extremos opuestos de dicha línea. Yo veía la música como visiones, sonidos, colores, aromas, vidas, nacimientos, muertes, todo mezclado en algo vivo que podía pasarse de generación en generación.

La música daba belleza a la vida. La música hablaba el idioma del espíritu humano para que todos lo escucharan y comprendieran. En cambio, ¿Edward? No sólo parecía ver la música como una cosa, sino que parecía tener poca consideración por el efecto que su propia música tenía en el público. El primer día de clase cuando interpretó aquella sencilla suite de Bach, se me puso toda la piel de gallina. Las lágrimas hicieron que me escocieran los ojos mientras observaba cómo él fruncía la frente en ciertos momentos y la relajaba en otros. Su cuerpo se mecía y sus hombros tensos se movían contra su respiración.

Él mismo era música viva y ni siquiera lo sabía. Trágico. Levanté la cabeza y me recosté con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. No tenía intenciones de practicar nada. Sólo necesitaba un cambio de escenario. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Respecto a… todo? Nathan no había contestado a mis llamadas y era una suerte. El tipo de conversación que debía tener con él sin duda sería larga y sería mejor tenerla en persona.

Seguramente duraría hasta el amanecer y estaría llena de gritos y llantos. Ni siquiera sabía qué le iba a decir, o qué quería preguntarle. Definitivamente había cosas que no quería saber, pero necesitaba unos días, o más, para pensarlo. Sabía que no quería hacerle más daño, sin importar qué decidiera decirle. Era mi amigo… ¿Verdad? De repente, no estaba segura. Casi podía sentir cómo desaparecía.

«Él también siente algo por ti, Isabella. Lo puedo ver».

¿Qué diablos se suponía que significaba eso? Sabía con certeza que Nathan no tenía absolutamente ninguna relación con Edward fuera de clase. Nathan se había matriculado en su última clase de teoría para poder hacerla conmigo y yo sabía que él necesitaba una buena nota. No formaba parte de ningún grupo en el que Edward estuviera involucrado, así que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que él había visto? Porque, sinceramente, todo lo que veía yo cuando miraba a Edward Cullen era un hombre solitario, triste, enfadado, que vivía solo con su violonchelo. Eso era todo.

No. No era todo. Cuando se sentaba tras su violonchelo era como si se transformara en una persona completamente diferente. Incluso en un humano. No era el robot monótono que nos daba instrucciones en los caminos de la Teoría de la música. Unos cinco minutos después de que acabara nuestra primera clase de Teoría de la música con él, me sorprendí buscando en la biblioteca de música una transcripción para flauta de esa Suite para violonchelo de Bach. Necesitaba aprenderla. Inmediatamente. Porque cuando tomó su arco con la mano y lo acercó a las cuerdas, se transformó en algo trascendente.

No puedo explicar qué me pasaba por la cabeza mientras hojeaba los archivos y más archivos de transcripciones, sin parar hasta que encontré exactamente lo que buscaba. Supongo que… si esa canción, esas notas, podían sacar una emoción de un hombre como Edward y enviarla directamente al centro de mis entrañas… yo también quería sentirla. De la forma que él la sentía. Quería entrar en su cabeza, aunque sólo fuera un minuto, sentir lo que él sentía desde ese lado del atril. Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Puf —gruñí, decidiendo recoger mi flauta y volver a la habitación para intentar dormir.

— ¿Isabella? —Una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta me sorprendió. Era mi compañera de habitación.

— ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, Tanya!

—Lo siento. Chica, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cierres estas condenadas puertas? Y también con llave, cuando estés aquí sola tan tarde por la noche.

Sacudió un dedo con desaprobación mientras yo me volvía a poner el abrigo. Suspiré.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—Además, ¿no dijiste que Edward te sorprendió una vez practicando? ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte a tener otro encontronazo con él cuando puedes evitarlo? —se rió y yo también lo hice.

—Supongo que no.

Me encogí de hombros, pero sentía que mi corazón latía ligeramente más rápido cuando me di cuenta de que el día en que él me sorprendió fue el día que dejé de cerrar la puerta del todo. Pasé un dedo por el nudillo de mi dedo índice, siguiendo el camino que había recorrido el pulgar de Edward la semana anterior. Respiré hondo y me obligué a regresar a la realidad. Y rápido. Era mi profesor. Yo su estudiante. Pero, de mala gana, empecé a mirar fijamente las puntas de mis dedos, recordando la sensación de los músculos de sus manos bajo ellas.

EDWARD POV

«La música es comunicación. Es emoción. Es pasión y amor y odio y expresión».

Las palabras de Isabella daban vueltas en mi cabeza durante el camino de vuelta a casa, resonando una y otra vez, como si de alguna forma hubieran abierto un agujero en mi propia identidad. «Si todo lo que le importa son los mecanismos y la teoría, entonces se equivoca de carrera». Tenía un humor de perros cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa y entré en la sala de estar. Caminé hacia la cocina y abrí la nevera, tomando una botella de agua y engulléndola.

_Cómo se atrevía_. Ésa era la razón por la que no quería enseñar. Justamente esa. En mi ira, empecé a repetirme. _Cómo se atrevía_. Caminaba de un lado a otro. Necesitaba practicar. Tenía que reunirme con Kate a las ocho para cenar. Necesitaba aclararme la cabeza y hacer algo. Pero mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas sobre esa chica y no podía parar. No sólo sobre sus argumentos, que no sólo sonaban ciertos, sino que daban una imagen muy mala de mí. Mis pensamientos se centraron en sus ojos.

La forma elegante, casi etérea, en que ella se movía. El balanceo de su cuerpo y el sonido cuando tocaba la flauta. La música. Cerré los ojos. Porque no tenía elección. Necesitaba controlarme. Ella era una estudiante, por amor de Dios. Increíblemente dotada, sí. Apasionada con su música. No había duda de ello. Pero era una estudiante. Una distracción. Yo era violonchelista de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston. Estaba en el comienzo de lo que prometía ser una carrera extraordinaria, una carrera que rivalizaría con la de Casals o Rostropovich, y lo último que necesitaba era una distracción.

Lo que necesitaba era una concentración incesante. En mi música. Y nada más. Ése era el motivo por el que no tenía una vida privada. Ése era el motivo por el que le había pasado el chico ciego a otro profesor. Agarré el teléfono y envié un mensaje de texto a Kate, cancelando nuestra cita de esa noche. Apagué el teléfono antes de que pudiera responder, lancé mi chaqueta sobre el sofá y entonces abrí la caja ignífuga del Montagnana. Como siempre, abrí la caja en un silencio respetuoso. Agarré el arco, ajustándolo y aplicándole una capa fresca de colofonia. Y comencé a tocar.

Comencé con Bach, la pieza sencilla pero preciosa que me conmovió cuando era un niño. Después de escucharla, rogué al director de la banda que me dejara probar el violonchelo. Durante dos meses, cada día, trabajé a la hora de la comida y después de clase hasta que dominé sólo el comienzo, utilizando un violonchelo que tomaba prestado cada día de la sala de la banda. No se lo dije a mis padres, porque sabía que mi padre lo consideraría una actividad frívola. Cuando lo descubrió, lo menospreció como si no fuera importante, pero para entonces yo ya estaba obsesionado.

Pero hoy. Hoy, mientras tocaba el bajo sonido triste que definía el comienzo, la vi. Isabella. El primer día de clase, cuando se quedó de pie con los ojos cerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta, su cuerpo balanceándose ligeramente, respondiendo a la música. ¿Acaso yo lo sabía ya entonces? ¿Sabía que me obsesionaría con ella? ¿Que a veces me despertaría por la noche y vería sus ojos marrones, su cintura, sus labios en la flauta mientras creaba una música mágica e increíble? Isabella tenía razón en una cosa. Había sido demasiado severo con ella. Me negaba a escucharla en clase.

Le había puesto notas sorprendentemente malas cuando su desempeño merecía algo mucho mejor. Había hecho caso omiso a sus ideas, sus pasiones, su talento. No porque fueran equivocados. Si no porque me inquietaban. Porque eran suyos. Porque era mucho más talentosa y brillante que sus iguales. Porque en ella veía lo que podría haber sido yo. Viviendo una vida que a veces iba más allá de la música. Preocupándose por otras personas. Teniendo amigos, citas, y amando.

Era como le había dicho al chico, Robert. Debes estar dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por la música. Eso no era una afición. No era un trabajo agradable en una compañía de seguros. Era una vocación artística que requería la máxima pasión, compromiso y sacrificio. Mi mente redirigió su concentración hacia la música. El suave movimiento del arco, el cambio de las cuerdas, la melodía, que elevó y envolvió mi mente en lo más parecido al éxtasis que había experimentado nunca. Mi vibrato estaba ligeramente desafinado y lo corregí. Era la vez que peor había tocado en mucho tiempo. El sonido me pareció agitado y forzado.

Fruncí el ceño, frustrado. Sólo una vez antes había permitido que las consideraciones emocionales y sobre las relaciones personales afectaran a mi música. Durante mi segundo año de estudios en el Conservatorio me empecé a relacionar con una joven, una violinista. Mariana Passos. Brasileña. Su inglés era malo, pero la música… era algo completamente distinto. Había venido a Estados Unidos con un visado de estudios estrictamente para asistir al Conservatorio de Nueva Inglaterra.

Ágil, elegante, bella. Isabella me recordaba a ella, en demasiados sentidos. Pero tales cosas rara vez funcionan. Tuvimos una ruptura tempestuosa, conflictiva más allá de toda medida. Yo tenía el corazón roto y aquel semestre casi suspendí dos clases. Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca más me descuidaría. No de esa manera. No de forma que pudiera poner en peligro mi carrera, mi vida. Mientras tocaba, mis brazos y mi cuerpo se movían inconscientemente por las medidas, y mi cerebro seguía el curso hacia la única conclusión clara.

Me había equivocado con la calificación de Isabella y la corregiría. Pero estaba en lo cierto respecto a otra cosa. Isabella no era sólo una música dotada. No era sólo una chica guapa. No era sólo una mente brillante. Para mí, representaba mucho más que esas cosas. Representaba una distracción. Si debía obligarme a ser sincero, estaba… fascinado por ella. Atraído sin medida. La quería. Isabella Swan era peligrosa.

ISABELLA POV

El miércoles casi llegué tarde a Teoría de la música intencionadamente, esperando hasta el último segundo, con la esperanza de evitar una discusión incómoda con Nathan o con Edward. El Sr. Cullen. En ese momento no podía mirar a Nathan, el silencio entre nosotros era embarazoso y todavía no podía soportarlo. Y Edward… Estaba cansada tras dar vueltas en la cama sin dormir dos noches seguidas. Estaba de mal humor. Y lo último que quería era un encontronazo con alguno de ellos.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba tiempo para procesar. Necesitaba que me dejaran en paz. Desgraciadamente, el martes había estado a tope. Tenía clases los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Martes y jueves estaban reservados para lecciones privadas de flauta, seguidas de horas de práctica y ensayos. Además de eso, varios de mis profesores, incluido el Sr. Edward Cullen, nos asignaron una tonelada de tonterías el primer día después de las vacaciones de primavera.

Miré el reloj. Faltaba un minuto para que empezara la clase. Entonces miré a ambos lados del vestíbulo para asegurarme de que Nathan no estuviera al acecho, para evitar una confrontación incómoda delante de clase. Con algo de suerte ya estaría dentro del aula. Miré rápidamente al otro lado del vestíbulo, fui hacia la puerta, y choqué con Edward, que iba a abrirla. Gruñó y yo jadeé, casi dejé caer mi bolsa. Di un paso atrás y dije:

—Lo siento.

Evité mirarle, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Nathan el 'No Gay' estaba en el sitio donde se sentaba normalmente. Me abrí camino al lado opuesto del aula y me senté en un asiento vacío. Edward cerró la puerta con un fuerte e innecesario portazo, entonces desfiló al frente del aula, iniciando inmediatamente una lectura sobre la relación matemática entre las diferentes claves musicales. Cosa que sería interesante si necesitaras construir un puente, supongo, pero en ese momento sólo me irritaba.

No es que no me importaran o gustaran los fundamentos de la música. Es que estaba cansada de su implicación de que fuera lo único que importaba en la música. Normalmente me involucraba completamente en esa clase. Era incluso combativa. Pero ese día mi atención deambulaba. Puse los ojos sobre Edward Cullen. Mi profesor. No me gustaba su actitud. No me gustaba su superioridad altiva, su esnobismo, o su insistencia en que la música no era más que una construcción de ingeniería.

Es decir, sí, era increíble tocando su violonchelo. Todavía podía escucharle tocar cuando cerraba los ojos. Había ido a ver la Sinfónica dos veces ese semestre. Me había dicho a mí misma que simplemente me estaba empapando con más música. Pero me preocupaba, entonces y ahora, la cantidad de atención que prestaba durante los solos apasionados y llenos de tensión de Edward. ¿Qué clase de hombre crea una música tan increíblemente emocional y después niega que las emociones tengan nada que ver con ello?

Y no hacía daño que fuera tan imposiblemente atractivo. Cuando caminaba delante de la clase, sus emociones eran prudentes, pero llenas de una tensión interior que cautivaban la mirada de todos los presentes. Mientras le observaba pensé que no importaban sus protestas, dentro de él había una pasión y emoción tremendas. Encerradas, ocultas, sólo eran liberadas mediante el contacto del arco con las cuerdas. Parpadeé cuando me di cuenta de que, primero, le había estado mirando fijamente y, segundo, toda la clase se había quedado en silencio.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

— ¿Edward?

Dije la palabra. Entonces me quedé congelada. Oh, mierda. Me había estado llamando para algo y yo no tenía ni idea de qué era. Y entonces le llamé por su nombre de pila. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Mirando a los lados, vi a mis compañeros de clase con los ojos abiertos como platos, juzgando mi error.

—Lo siento. Sr. Cullen. Me había perdido reflexionando sobre las maravillas de las relaciones matemáticas. —Intentaba ser sarcástica, pero mis palabras salieron en estampida, cada una tropezando con la siguiente.

Juntó las cejas, haciendo que se le frunciera la cara. Pero su mirada permaneció sobre mí durante sólo un segundo, durante el que pareció que me estudiara por un microscopio.

— ¿Tiene algo en la cabeza, señorita Swan? ¿Su vida personal le está distrayendo, quizá?

Miró de forma significativa el nuevo asiento donde yo estaba y a Nathan, al otro lado de la sala.

—Mi vida personal no tiene cabida en esta sala —dije, con voz tensa.

Levantó un dedo.

—Exactamente lo que quería decir. A todos vosotros.

Nos dio la espalda, caminando al frente del aula. Todas las miradas de la sala se movían entre Nathan, el Sr. Cullen y yo. Preguntándose. Cuestionándose. Cullen se giró y entonces proclamó:

—Si deseáis tener éxito como músicos. Si deseáis estar entre los mejores. Si deseáis consideraros uno de los grandes, entonces deberéis hacer sacrificios. Todos vosotros. Habéis hecho una de las elecciones de carrera más difíciles y exigentes que se pueden hacer. Y si queréis veros sentados en la Sinfónica de Boston, o la de Nueva York, o la de Londres, o las otras grandes orquestas, tendréis que hacer grandes sacrificios. Practicaréis hasta que se os entumezcan los dedos. Rechazaréis citas y abandonaréis vuestra vida privada. E incluso entonces, sólo unos pocos de vosotros serán capaces de tener éxito.

Volvió a depositar la mirada sobre mí. Examinándome hasta que me sentí casi desnuda, como si estuviera clavando la mirada en mi alma, mi coraje, y viera todas las dudas que tenía. Las preguntas. Las dudas que tenía sobre si quería siquiera dedicarme a la música. Porque ésa era la verdad. A veces pensaba que había elegido este camino sólo para satisfacer a mi madre.

Mi madre, la cantante de ópera reconocida mundialmente. Mi madre, a quien apenas veía, excepto entre compromisos. Aparté la mirada de él, tragándome unas emociones que ni siquiera podía identificar. En ese momento no necesitaba que me molestara. No necesitaba nada de eso.

—La clase ha terminado. Señorita Swan, por favor, quédese un momento.

Cerré los ojos. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Y en mi mente, le dije a Edward Cullen que cerrara la maldita boca. Escuché, pero no vi, cómo el resto de la clase salía ordenadamente. Al fin abrí los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver a Nathan mirando en mi dirección desde cerca de la puerta. Tenía la cara extrañamente fija, como si intentara contener unas emociones demasiado grandes como para expresarlas.

—Sr. Connors, ¿necesita algo? —preguntó Cullen.

Nathan me miró, con la rabia barriéndole la cara.

—No. Nada. Señor.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del aula con las extremidades tensas. Suspiré. No podía posponer demasiado mi charla con Nathan. Porque mi negativa a hablar ahora estaba hiriendo a mi mejor amigo. Borré los pensamientos sobre Nathan de mi cabeza. Sólo podía lidiar con una crisis a la vez y, en ese momento, apareció el Sr. Cullen exigiendo mi atención. Se estaba acercando a mí, con lo que parecía ser mi trabajo en sus manos.

—Señorita Swan, he estado reflexionando sobre la discusión que tuvimos el lunes. —Parecía incómodo. Tenso. Me recorría con la mirada, entonces la apartaba, después volvía a mirarme. Entonces dijo—: Tiene razón. Quizá he sido demasiado duro con usted. Veo una gran cantidad de talento en usted, el potencial para… para la grandeza. Ahora veo que la he presionado demasiado. Su trabajo, de hecho, cumplía todos los requisitos que asigné.

Depositó el trabajo delante de mí. El suspenso estaba tachado, sustituido con un notable alto. Entrecerré los ojos. Era un trabajo de excelente. Esperé, sin decir nada, preguntándome si tenía intenciones de explicarse. Parecía que las tuviera.

—Le dije la primera semana de clase que antes de romper las reglas, debe comprenderlas completamente. Por lo tanto, sigo descontándole puntos por el material superfluo de su trabajo. Dicho eso —respiró hondo y apartó la mirada de mí—, es bastante brillante.

¿Brillante? Mi cabeza estaba flotando. ¿Pasó de un suspenso a ser brillante? Me puse en pie y metí el trabajo en mi bolsa. Inexplicablemente quería llorar. Quería gritar. Quería decirle que se metiera el trabajo por el culo. Ni siquiera sabía qué sentía. Me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Qué? ¿Quería que le diera las gracias? ¿Por dejar de ser un capullo? ¿Por equivocarse? ¿Esperaba que me arrodillara en gratitud? ¿Qué diablos quería de mí?

—Señorita Swan… —dijo. Sus ojos me miraban cuando dijo la palabra, con una expresión ilegible, la mirada firmemente centrada—. Isabella…

Retrocedí, poniendo más distancia entre nosotros. Suspiró, endureciendo súbitamente su expresión. Con una voz mucho más dulce de lo normal, dijo:

—Le veré en la clase del viernes. Por favor, arregle sus asuntos personales para poder prestar atención en clase.

Ajusté las correas de mi mochila a mi espalda y me dirigí a la salida. Con la siguiente bocanada, volví a encararle.

— ¿Edward? —mi voz temblaba, pero me esforcé por ignorarlo.

Levantó la mirada de sus papeles, esperando a que siguiera hablando, con incertidumbre en su mirada.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó después de que mi silencio durara más de lo "normal".

—Yo… Olvídalo. Gracias por arreglar la nota.

Suspiré y salí corriendo del aula, deteniéndome junto a la puerta para descansar contra la pared durante un minuto. _Vete a tu habitación, Isabella_.


	11. Capitulo 9

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 9

EDWARD POV

Aquel día salí de clase enfadado conmigo mismo. Enfadado por mi falta de autocontrol. Enfadado porque casi le dije algo de lo que seguro que me hubiera arrepentido. Enfadado porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, porque cuando me sentaba para tocar música con mi violonchelo, era en ella en lo que pensaba. Enfadado porque cuando me despertaba, pensaba en ella. Enfadado porque durante los dos días siguientes a nuestra confrontación en mi despacho, me sorprendía continuamente a mí mismo repasando la discusión. Enfadado conmigo mismo porque le había puesto una calificación injusta, y enfadado porque no paraba de pensar en su reacción. Enfadado porque me importara su reacción.

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, fui a dar mis clases de forma mecánica, a los ensayos, a las actuaciones. Me reuní con Robert y sus padres dos veces más y les presenté a un joven violonchelista, un antiguo estudiante, que había aceptado enseñar al chico. Ante la insistencia de Kate salimos a cenar dos veces, y ambas veces acabó enfadándose por mi incapacidad para prestarle atención. Porque seguía dándole vueltas al mismo pensamiento. La misma emoción informe y apabullante. La misma pregunta.

Porque de algún modo, a pesar de mi armadura protectora, a pesar de toda mi concentración en la música y nada más que la música, me había… obnubilado. Obsesionado. Con Isabella Swan. Mantenía una relación profesional y distante con ella. Cualquier otra cosa hubiera sido un error tremendo. Pero a veces, cuando ella no miraba, mis ojos se posaban sobre ella en clase. Examinaba la curva de sus mejillas, el arco de sus cejas, el caer de su cabello, la línea de sus caderas y sus piernas.

Era perturbador en muchas maneras. Ella era mi estudiante. Era volátil y emocional. Era un desastre a punto de suceder. Y además de todo eso, incluso si quisiera abandonar toda precaución, incluso si estuviera dispuesto a tirar por la borda mi disciplina lograda con esfuerzo, la realidad era que ella no quería saber absolutamente nada de mí. «Arrogante», la había escuchado murmurar. En más de una ocasión, especialmente después de tener nuestros rifirrafes en clase.

Sentía una inapropiada curiosidad por lo que había acontecido entre ella y Nathan Connors. El miércoles siguiente a nuestra confrontación, ella vino a clase en el último momento y se sentó lo más lejos posible de él. Entonces, cuando él salió de clase, le lanzó una mirada a ella con tal nostalgia, tal devoción, que me paralizó completamente por un momento, incapaz de reaccionar. Desde entonces, los dos seguían sentándose separados, sin hablarse, sin relacionarse en modo alguno.

Los otros estudiantes se dieron cuenta y escuché por casualidad a dos de ellos hablando en el pasillo, al lado de la clase, sobre una discusión de amantes. Se me tensó el estómago al pensar en ello. Quería creer sus quejas sobre que Nathan no era su novio. Incluso aunque no fuera asunto mío.

Dos semanas después de las vacaciones de primavera, yo estaba recogiendo mis cosas para irme a casa, cuando Emmett picó en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a tomar algo?

Realmente no lo tenía. Había planeado irme a casa y tocar, toda la noche. Pero se había terminado la temporada de la Orquesta de Boston y a Emmett no se le puede disuadir con excusas.

—Sí —contesté.

Unos minutos después entramos en un bar del barrio, a unas manzanas del Conservatorio. Emmett eligió ese bar cuando éramos estudiantes y continuamos yendo ocasionalmente desde entonces. Oscuro, apestoso y los clientes principalmente eran residentes locales; era un lugar en el que muy improbablemente nos encontraríamos con trabajadores del Conservatorio o con estudiantes. Él pidió una cerveza y yo un gin-tonic, y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa. La mesa estaba un poco pegajosa, así que tuve la precaución de mantener los brazos apartados.

Durante unos minutos, hablamos de sucesos aleatorios del Conservatorio, después sobre Robert y sus padres. Cuando le conté que le había pasado a Robert a otro instructor, Emmett frunció el ceño durante un instante, pero después lo dejó pasar. Su mirada me alteró. No entendía qué se esperaba. Yo de ninguna forma estaba preparado para enseñar a un niño, mucho menos a uno que no podía ver. Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos y entonces me lanzó una mirada larga y seria.

—Cuéntame, Edward.

Levanté una ceja sorprendido.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Sobre Isabella Swan.

Muy cuidadosamente, mantuve la expresión de mi cara bajo control mientras le daba un trago a mi bebida.

— ¿Por qué es ella el tema del día? Está en una de mis clases. Es una música talentosa, pero indisciplinada.

— ¿Entonces por qué te has quedado helado en el momento en que he mencionado su nombre?

—Te imaginas cosas, Emmett.

Emmett levantó una ceja mientras me miraba.

—No me estoy imaginando que te hayas convertido en el protagonista de los rumores.

Rumores. Algo que nunca había sido era el protagonista de los cotilleos que inevitablemente circulan al formar parte de una pequeña comunidad como el Conservatorio. Yo mantenía intencionadamente mi vida personal, la poca que tenía, apartada de la escuela. La única concesión que había hecho en ese aspecto en años fue salir con Kate, y en cierta medida sólo lo hice para mantener las apariencias.

— ¿Qué tipo de… rumores?

Intenté no mostrar alarma en mi voz. Pero creo que algo pudo colarse, porque se recostó en su asiento, mirándome con recelo. Suspiró y entonces se inclinó hacia delante.

—Esto es lo que he escuchado, Edward. Puedes tomártelo como lo que es, pero me preocupo por ti. Lo que dicen los rumores es: que los dos habéis estado combativos en clase muy a menudo. Discrepando constantemente, discutiendo constantemente. Hace dos semanas tuvisteis una discusión a gritos en tu despacho. El mismo día, ella dejó de salir con su viejo novio de repente, y ya ni siquiera se hablan. Desde entonces has cancelado tres citas con Kate, que ha sido bastante indiscreta al respecto. Los rumores dicen que ella se te quedó mirando abiertamente en clase. Y que tú también te la has quedado mirando muchas veces. Casi la mitad de la escuela cree que Nathan y ella se separaron porque tú te acostaste con ella. Con suerte la otra mitad estará demasiado enfrascada en sus propias vidas para que les importe.

Sin pensar, espeté: —Nathan Connors no era su novio.

Emmett cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Eso, amigo mío, no es lo que quería escucharte decir.

Tosí y tomé otro trago.

—Te aseguro que nunca me acostaría con una estudiante. La idea en sí misma es desagradable.

—Es atractiva… dotada… No es tan mala opción.

—Es una interrupción para toda la clase. Me desautoriza siempre que puede. Apenas puedo aguantar su presencia en mi clase.

Pero eso no era cierto. De hecho, lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando iba a clase era en que ella estuviera allí.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es tu clase lo que me preocupa.

Me incliné hacia delante. Podía sentir cómo me latía el pulso en las sienes. ¿Ira? ¿Tensión? ¿Ansiedad? No tenía ni idea.

—Emmett. Escúchame. Conoces muy bien mis sentimientos acerca de las relaciones, sobre involucrarme con alguien que pueda interferir con mi música.

Emmett se inclinó hacia delante, manteniendo la voz baja.

—Si no fuera una estudiante, te diría que te lanzaras a por ella. Es un buen partido, por lo poco que sé de ella. Y… eso me preocupa.

—Estás loco.

Me recosté y me pasé la mano por el cabello. Él hizo una mueca.

—Edward. Sé sincero conmigo. Hemos sido amigos durante más de una década.

Solté un largo suspiro, apuré el resto de mi bebida y llamé a la camarera con la mano, señalando el vaso vacío. Entonces me incliné otra vez hacia delante y dije:

—Emmett… Yo… ella… no ha sucedido nada. No sucederá nada. El tema está cerrado.

— ¿Puedo sugerirte, entonces, que de ahora en adelante seas un poco más prudente? Si el decano escucha estos rumores, vas a tener que responder muchas preguntas ante la administración. Y aunque tienen suerte de tenerte en el Conservatorio, creo que sabes que muchos profesores o están celosos por tu talento o resentidos con tu actitud. No dudarán en tirarte a los lobos.

Hice una mueca.

—Sabes bien que evito los politiqueos de cualquier clase.

—Lo sé. Estás por encima de todo eso. Pero no creas que no te pueden arrastrar por el barro.

Suspiré.

—Emmett, gracias por hacerme saber esto. Pero, en serio, el tema está cerrado. Me niego a seguir hablando de ello.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y pidió otra cerveza.

ISABELLA POV

Me quedé de pie ante las escaleras del piso de Nathan durante un largo rato, intentando decidir si pulsar el timbre o no. La lluvia caía fría, grandes gotas rodaban por mi frente y mantenían el equilibrio en los extremos de mis pestañas mientras yo miraba fijamente su nombre junto al timbre. Las últimas tres semanas habían sido extrañas. No, habían sido horribles. Después de tres días en que ignoró mis llamadas, dejé de llamarle.

Estoy segura de que evitarle en clase le irritaba más. No fue mi momento de mayor madurez, claro. Pero estaba confundida. Estaba reviviendo nuestra amistad en el marco de un paradigma completamente diferente al que había estado trabajando.

Ding dong.

Pulsé el timbre y esperé, nerviosa. ¿Y si no me dejaba entrar?

— ¿Quién es? —La voz cansada de Nathan casi me hizo perder el equilibrio.

—Nate, soy yo…

Nadie le llamaba Nate nunca. No desde que teníamos trece años y él consideró que era infantil. Pero así es como me sentía. Como la chica de trece años cuyo mejor amigo lo significaba absolutamente todo para ella.

— ¿Qué quieres, Isabella? —Su tono habría parecido frío si no hubiera escuchado cómo le temblaba un poco la voz.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Hubo un silencio espantoso antes de que se escuchara un suspiro. Puse los ojos en blanco, molesta por tener esa conversación a través de un telefonillo.

—Por favor, Nathan. Yo… mira, aquí fuera hace frío y llueve, ¿me vas a dejar entrar o no?

—Mierda, lo siento —murmuró antes de que se escuchara un zumbido y el clic de la puerta, dándome acceso.

Me sacudí las gotas de lluvia del abrigo mientras caminaba hacia su piso en la segunda planta y vi su puerta abrirse de golpe. Entré y me encontré a Nathan apoyado de espaldas contra la encimera de la cocina y los brazos cruzados. Lancé mi abrigo sobre la mesa que había al lado de la puerta y me pasé los dedos por el cabello algunas veces, intentando secarlo un poco.

—Oh, por amor de Dios, Isabella, estás empapada —resopló Nathan, caminando hacia el baño. Regresó con una toalla que me ofreció. Sentí cómo me miraba mientras me pasaba la toalla por el cabello.

—Gracias —suspiré, dejé la toalla encima de mi chaqueta y me dirigí al sofá

—Entonces —se encogió de hombros—, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y hablé suavemente: —Ven, Nathan, siéntate.

Miró fijamente al espacio que había a mi lado durante varios segundos, una batalla se desarrollaba en sus ojos. Después suspiró y se hundió junto a mí.

—Mira —comencé a hablar antes de que él pudiera—, hace diez años que somos amigos. Siempre me has hecho sentir segura, protegida… —mi voz se apagó, mientras observaba su cara.

Tragó saliva, pero en realidad no me miraba.

—En cualquier caso —seguí hablando—, tienes que entender que no estoy molesta porque no seas gay. Eso es ridículo. Es sólo… es sólo que compartí cosas contigo que, sinceramente, no te habría contado si creyera…

— ¿Si creyeras que era hetero? —Su tono era entrecortado. Irritado.

—No es sólo eso, Nathan. —Le agarré de la mano, pero no respondió. Estaba completamente plana bajo mi palma—. Si hubiera pensado que te gustaba… no te habría hablado de los chicos, los besos, las rupturas.

—Pero quería que lo hicieras, Isabella —Nathan soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara.

—Vale, pero si te gustaba…

—Aún quería ser tu amigo, ¿vale? Me di cuenta bastante rápido de que no sentías lo mismo por mí. Pero no me di cuenta de que fuera porque pensabas que era gay. ¿No sentías lo mismo por mí porque pensabas que era gay, o…?

Dios, quería una respuesta de verdad. Tuve que hacer memoria y buscar algunos recuerdos bastante tempranos de Nathan para descubrir cuándo empecé a pensar que era gay. Y cómo me sentía antes de eso.

—Bueno, me quedé colada por ti en el momento en que te vi. Tenía diez años, por el amor de Dios. —Me reí un poco, pero él no—. No lo sé, Nathan, me estás pidiendo que olvide los últimos diez años y finja que te vuelvo a ver por primera vez. No puedo hacerlo.

De repente, sentí que las lágrimas me hacían escocer los ojos. Podía ver en su mirada que eso le estaba rompiendo el corazón, y no había ido allí para eso.

—Lo siento —susurré.

Era todo lo que podía decir. Había demasiadas cosas que revisar si realmente queríamos hacerlo. Pero yo no quería.

—Jesús, no lo sientas, Isabella —suspiró Nathan mientras me agarraba para darme un abrazo—. He tenido oportunidades durante años para sincerarme contigo sobre mis sentimientos. No lo hice. Eso no es culpa tuya.

—Vaya, somos un desastre —resoplé y solté una risita.

Esta vez él también rió.

—Pero te sigo queriendo, ¿vale? No quiero ver que te hacen daño. Especialmente Cullen.

Me puse tensa al instante y me aparté del cuerpo de Nathan.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Isabella… —puso los ojos en blanco y parecía frustrado.

—Nathan —levanté la ceja—, te lo dije… no estoy enamorada de él.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y durante cuánto tiempo te vas a decir eso a ti misma?

Me puse en pie, tendiendo los brazos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, de repente? Es nuestro profesor. Le veo tres veces a la semana durante una hora. Y es un idiota pomposo.

Nathan sacudió la cabeza y empezó a hablar en un tono bajo, imperioso.

—Todo el mundo habla sobre eso, Isabella. Todos han visto cómo os relacionáis.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras me hablaba. Me quedé boquiabierta.

— ¿Me estás insinuando, ahora mismo, que tengo un lío con mi profesor?

—Bueno, si no lo tienes, te sugiero que descubras exactamente qué es lo que quieres de él. Antes de que por no reconocer tus sentimientos alguno de los dos, cometa un gran error.

Silencio. Mis mejillas me traicionaron calentándose tras las palabras de Nathan. Le miré a la cara lentamente, le vi hacer un pequeño gesto de dolor. Quizá por lo que él dijo. Quizá por mi reacción. En cualquier caso, dio un paso lento hacia mí y me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Suavemente, dijo: —No quiero que te hagan daño, Isabella.

Me aparté de su contacto.

—Eso ya lo has dicho, Nathan. Pero últimamente eres el único que se las ha apañado para herirme. A pesar de todo lo que hemos hablado ya, dices conocer mis sentimientos mejor de lo que yo los conozco, y me exiges que haga algo.

—Eso no es lo que…

—Es exactamente lo que estás haciendo, Nathan, y no es justo. Ser mi mejor amigo no significa que seas el dueño de mis sentimientos. Yo… tengo que irme. Mira —respiré hondo mientras caminaba hacia mi abrigo—, no quiero meterte ningún tipo de presión antes de tu recital dentro de un par de semanas. Pero… estamos bien, ¿verdad? —procuré sonar lo bastante convincente.

Sabía lo emocional que se podía poner Nathan, y sus nervios en las actuaciones siempre se descontrolaban. Me preocupaba lo bastante por él en aquel momento para querer que no fastidiara su último trabajo en la escuela.

—Sí. Isabella… —Dejó caer los brazos y se reunió conmigo en la puerta, con ojos suplicantes.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No digas nada, Nathan. Por favor. Ambos hemos dicho suficiente. Simplemente aguantemos hasta el final del semestre de una pieza, ¿vale?

Asintió, tragando saliva mientras miraba al suelo. Sin decir otra palabra, me subí la cremallera del abrigo y salí del piso de Nathan. Cuando llegué a las escaleras frontales, agradecí la lluvia. Cerré los ojos y miré hacia el cielo, dejando que el agua fría y gris me empapara. Sólo había unas pocas manzanas para volver al Conservatorio y a mi habitación por la avenida Huntington. Me fui bajo la lluvia, intentando despejar mis pensamientos. Nathan. Edward. Todo era… demasiado.

Y por mucho que me gustara caminar bajo la lluvia en circunstancias normales, eso también estaba siendo demasiado. La lluvia caía a cántaros y empezaba a hacer frío. Delante de mí, girando rápidamente hacia el edificio, vi a un hombre con un abrigo negro, un paraguas negro y cabello del mismo color. Desde detrás casi parecía… Lo era. Corrí, con los pies chapoteando en el agua sucia de la lluvia y me agaché bajo el paraguas. Edward se detuvo sorprendido y bajo el paraguas pude escuchar la lluvia golpeando el tejido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —tuvo que gritar para que le escuchara.

— ¡Intento resguardarme de la lluvia!

Una ráfaga de viento nos echó la lluvia encima, casi en horizontal, y casi desmoronó el paraguas. Edward miró alrededor y me agarró del antebrazo con su mano derecha.

— ¡Ven! —gritó, entonces me estiró hasta el edificio cercano, bajo un toldo.

Para cuando llegamos al toldo, su paraguas estaba hecho jirones, con la tela completamente desgarrada de las varillas. Lo miró con frustración durante un segundo, sacudiéndolo, como si mirarlo con severidad o darle un sermón convincente pudiera forzarlo a recuperar la forma. Finalmente lo lanzó a un lado. Me crucé de brazos, con los dientes castañeteando. Mi abrigo se había empapado hasta dentro.

Ahora la lluvia caía más fuerte. Lo bastante fuerte como para poder escuchar cómo repicaba sobre el toldo y los coches más cercanos, como un rugido. Las paredes y ventanas tras nosotros estaban cubiertas con anuncios de Boston Shawarma: « ¡Cordero, Kebab, Hummus, lo tenemos!». A ambos lados y delante de nosotros teníamos un muro de lluvia, bloqueando casi completamente la vista de la calle.

Justo ante mí… su cara. La lluvia aún goteaba de su cabello, cayendo por delante de sus ojos de zafiro. Unos ojos que estaban fijados en mí. No podía escuchar mi propio latido con el martilleo de la lluvia. Pero podía sentirlo, precipitándose en mis orejas. Porque él había levantado sus manos, poniéndolas en mi cara. Cuando lo hizo yo alcé las manos instintivamente, colocándolas sobre su pecho, como para contenerlo.

— ¿Por qué no llevabas paraguas? —preguntó.

Tragué saliva. No sabía qué responder a eso. Así que le dije la verdad.

—No me gusta tener que prepararme para la lluvia.

Sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente, y arqueó los labios formando una sonrisa, con una ceja levantada. Entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, una carcajada fuerte y abundante. Sin pensar, moví las manos a ambos lados de su cara. Y me puse de puntillas y le besé, con fuerza, en los labios. Edward se quedó helado. Quizá durante una fracción de segundo.

Entonces me rodeó al instante con sus brazos, una mano deslizándose por mi cabello empapado y agarrándome por detrás de la cabeza, y nuestros labios y bocas se abrieron, trabajando juntas, su lengua tocaba la mía y dejamos escapar un leve gemido. Escuché una campanilla cuando la puerta del restaurante de Shawarma se abrió hacia nosotros y yo le empujé fuerte, apartándome de él. Tres chicas… estudiantes del Conservatorio… salieron por la puerta. Una de ellas, gruñó al ver la lluvia.

—No podremos irnos sin empaparnos —dijo.

Entre las chicas y yo, Edward se quedó ahí quieto. Mirándome fijamente con esos ojos que me agarraban el corazón y lo retorcían. Sacudí levemente la cabeza y reculé, saliendo de debajo del toldo, hacia la lluvia. Me di la vuelta y corrí.


	12. Capitulo 10

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 10

ISABELLA POV

No sé cómo comenzaron los rumores, pero se propagaron muy rápido. De algún modo, alguien escuchó mi discusión a gritos con Edward la semana después de las vacaciones de primavera. Dios, le grité a un profesor. ¿De qué iba eso? Tanya volvió a la habitación un día y bromeó diciendo que estaba comprobando si todavía seguía viva después de pasar unos cuantos asaltos con el insufrible violonchelista. Desde entonces, las especulaciones sólo aumentaron cuando Nathan y yo dejamos de hablar.

Algunas chicas de clase me susurraban cosas como: «¿Es verdad? ¿Estás saliendo con un profesor?». Todo lo que podía hacer era dar gracias a Dios porque nadie hubiera visto el beso. Muy a mi pesar, mi mirada volaba hacia Edward Cullen cada cuatro minutos, más o menos, durante el examen final de su clase de Teoría de la música. Yo había hecho suficientes pruebas de práctica y estudiado lo que sabía que él esperaba de nosotros, y planeaba hacer el examen sin discutir con él.

Analizar las notas que tenía ante mí no era lo complicado. Era, como Edward nos había machacado todo el semestre, bastante claro y tenía un sentido literal. Lo complicado era ignorar los agujeros que Nathan me hacía detrás de la cabeza con su mirada. Él y los demás. Estaba horrorizada. No sólo me respetaba a mí misma demasiado como para salir con un profesor, sino que ciertamente no quería tener nada que ver con arruinarle la carrera, dado que era todo lo que le ataba a la tierra de los vivos.

O lo había sido. La forma en que me devolvió el beso bajo aquel toldo me mostró algo… más. Había vida en aquellos ojos. Sensación en aquellos labios. Deseo en su lengua. Me devolvió el beso. «Jesús, ¿ahora qué?», pensé mientras garabateaba respuestas dentro de un cuaderno azul. Nada. El semestre se acababa, problema resuelto. Finge que no sucedió nunca. Masticando el tapón de mi bolígrafo mientras acababa del examen, con mucho tiempo de sobra, eché un vistazo al otro lado del aula, donde estaba Nathan.

Él levantó la mirada de su papel, hacia mí, como si hubiera sentido que le estaba mirando. Me había enviado un mensaje preguntándome si estaba bien. No lo estaba y odiaba no poder hablarlo con él porque, para empezar, le había mentido. Sabía desde hacía semanas que lo que sentía por Edward no era un capricho sino mucho, mucho más. No le había contado lo del beso tampoco, porque tenía miedo. O vergüenza. Deseaba de corazón, en ese momento, tener a mi mejor amigo, pero… parecía que era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar yo sola durante un tiempo. Aunque quería que Nathan y yo estuviéramos bien de verdad.

Habíamos sido amigos durante demasiado tiempo para dejar que un malentendido nos fastidiara ahora. Así que le sonreí. Cuando lo hice, vi que sus hombros se relajaban a la vez que me devolvía la sonrisa. Nathan se graduaba en dos semanas y yo sabía que había hecho audiciones para algunas orquestas y, bueno, le iba a echar de menos. Recogí mis cosas y eché otro vistazo a mi papel, garabateando una última cosa en él antes de dirigirme a la mesa de Edward, donde estaba sentado mirando partituras de música que no pude identificar fácilmente.

—Aquí tiene, Sr. Cullen.

Ni siquiera pude fingir una sonrisa cuando dejé temblando el papel delante de él. No sabía si él había escuchado los rumores que nos atañían a ambos. Probablemente no. Si los había escuchado, sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera furioso conmigo por besarle, en primer lugar. Incluso aunque él me hubiera devuelto el beso.

—Gracias, señorita Swan —murmuró sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

Eso hizo que el estómago me diera un vuelco. Ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos. Quizá no podía. Si había tenido algún respeto por mí en todo el semestre, me había encargado de borrarlo rápidamente con un solo beso.

—De nada —susurré, apartándome lentamente de su mesa, de repente combatiendo las lágrimas.

—Isabella —me llamó suavemente.

Por supuesto, algunas cabezas de la primera fila se levantaron de golpe, sin duda estudiando nuestra interacción. Carraspeé cuando me volví hacia él, donde me encontré sus desgarradores ojos verdes estudiando mi cara.

— ¿Sí?

Puso los hombros un poco cuadrados y le vi tragar saliva antes de decir:

—Buena suerte.

Asentí y salí de clase rápidamente, sin decir gracias. Tenía la intención de esperar a Nathan, pero estaba hecha un gran lío. Volví corriendo a mi habitación, con las lágrimas fluyendo por mi cara. Abrí la puerta de golpe y entré, aliviada porque Tanya aún estuviera haciendo su examen y yo pudiera tener la habitación para mí sola. Lancé mi mochila al suelo y me derrumbé, con la cara contra la cama, sollozando en mi almohada. Los rumores no me molestaban. El año escolar se había acabado y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, sucedería alguna otra cosa que haría que la gente hablara.

Había sobrevivido a una clase con el notorio Edward Cullen y estaba bastante segura de que acabaría con una nota decente. Si es que él podía calificar mi examen objetivamente, a esas alturas. Agarré mi edredón cuando las lágrimas salieron con más fuerza, porque me di cuenta de cuál era el motivo por el que lloraba, en primer lugar. Iba a echarle de menos. Iba a echar de menos a Edward. No su exterior taciturno, insufrible, tenso, sino lo que sabía que había debajo de eso.

Su pasión, su maestría musical. Era la música. Era él. Los dos eran una misma cosa, incluso aunque él no lo viera. Iba a echar de menos las veces que llevó su violonchelo a clase y nos interpretó ejemplos de lo que nos estaba explicando. Aquellos momentos en los que sentí que no había nadie más en el aula, porque en cuanto su arco se deslizaba por las cuerdas sentía que sólo estábamos yo, él y la música. Dios, la música. Sus labios.

Sólo los había probado una vez y el pensar que no lo volvería a hacer nunca hizo que me encogiera en posición fetal. Necesitaba otra forma. Otra forma para que todo terminara, que no fuera un adiós. No había ninguna. Sólo esta. Tras varios minutos me senté, me obligué a respirar hondo varias veces mientras me secaba las lágrimas. Que acabara el año era lo mejor que podía pasar. Todavía me quedaba un año en el Conservatorio y seguramente me encontraría con él en un momento u otro.

Tenía que aprender a comportarme de manera profesional si quería entrar en una Orquesta cuando me fuera de allí, si es que era lo que quería siquiera. Sonó mi teléfono, interrumpiendo esos pensamientos que me rondaban. Sonreí al ver que era Rosalie Hale. No podía esperar a que llegara el otoño, cuando podría volver a estudiar con ella.

— ¿Hola?

—Isabella, querida, ¿cómo estás? Parece que hayas estado llorando— sonaba preocupada de verdad.

—Oh, ya sabes —intenté sonar despreocupada—, acabo de terminar mi examen final de Teoría de la música.

Reí un poco.

—Yo también reaccionaría así en ese caso —copió mi risa—. Bueno, he estado esperando a que terminaras el último examen final para poder hablar contigo de algo.

Me senté un poco más derecha cuando su tono se avivó.

— ¿Sí?

—Como sabrás, enseño en el Instituto Tanglewood cada verano.

—Ajá —asentí, y comencé a andar de arriba a abajo por mi habitación, despejando mi cerebro de todas las tonterías sobre Edward.

Allí fue donde conocí a Rosalie, durante mi primer año de instituto. El Instituto está abierto para estudiantes de noveno curso a segundo año de universidad. Había asistido cada año que fui apta y, francamente, lo había echado mucho de menos el verano anterior.

—Bueno, es algo completamente sin precedentes, y he tenido que hacer mucho ruido y pasar por muchos aros para poder hacer esto, pero… Quiero que seas mi aprendiz allí este verano, Isabella. Me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo y enseñaras conmigo en el Instituto.

— ¿Qué? —Mi pulso se aceleró mientras intentaba juntar sus palabras para que tuvieran sentido—. ¿Es eso… cómo lo has hecho?

Las palabras salían rápidamente de mi cerebro y caían al suelo, a mi alrededor. Ella rió dulcemente.

—Tienes un talento increíble, Isabella. Nadie puede negarlo. Normalmente no compartiría esta información con ningún estudiante mío, pero ahora mismo eres la mejor flautista del Conservatorio. Y, francamente, la mejor que hemos visto en años. Esto te dará una oportunidad que no podrías conseguir en ningún otro lugar. Espero que reflexiones…

— ¡Sí! —chillé antes de que pudiera acabar su frase.

— ¡Oh, fantástico! Pásate por mi despacho hoy y miraremos los detalles. Estoy emocionada, Isabella, de verdad. Creo que será una oportunidad fabulosa para ti.

Unas lágrimas de felicidad sustituyeron las anteriores.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Te veo esta tarde.

Tiré el teléfono a la cama y estiré los brazos por encima de la cabeza, agradecida porque mi verano sólo estaría lleno de música y alegría. Agradecida porque algo me distraería del amor que sentía por Edward y que sabía que él no correspondería.

EDWARD POV

Mientras mis alumnos de Teoría terminaban su examen final, repasé la música que le había dado a Robert para que estudiara esa semana. Por algún motivo, a pesar de mis objeciones, me había visto impelido a guiar sus estudios, incluso aunque uno de mis antiguos estudiantes le estaba dando lecciones. Para llevar sólo dos meses de práctica, se estaba espabilando sorprendentemente bien. Escuché a Isabella suspirar. Por lo demás, el aula estuvo en silencio mientras el resto de la clase terminaba su examen final. Algunos ya habían acabado y se habían ido y sabía que Isabella no tardaría mucho.

Durante las últimas semanas, había mostrado un dominio increíble del material tanto en las tareas como en los exámenes. Algo había cambiado. También se dio un cambio en mí, en el momento en que sentí su boca sobre la mía. El momento en el que lamí el agua de lluvia de sus labios antes de que me abriera su boca. Isabella parecía estar todavía en terreno pantanoso con Nathan y ella había dejado de romper las normas con sus tareas. Aunque fue ella quien empezó el beso, yo tampoco hice nada para detenerlo. Enredé las manos en sus rizos empapados por la lluvia y me la acerqué.

Había soñado con el tacto de su cabello sedoso bajo mis dedos durante demasiado tiempo como para dejar escapar la oportunidad. El sonido que hizo ella cuando presioné más fuerte mi boca contra la suya casi me hizo desmoronarme. Había pensado en besarla demasiadas veces a lo largo del semestre. Ninguna vez pensé que lo haría justo antes de los exámenes y delante de un restaurante griego penoso. A pesar de mis intenciones de ayudar a fomentar sus habilidades y su carrera, había causado daños. Eso quedó claro dada su respuesta emocional hacia mí y quienes la rodeaban.

Probablemente pensara que era un cerdo, un profesor que abusaba de su autoridad ensañándose con estudiantes jóvenes y tontos. Ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas y Dios quisiera que ella no pensara esas cosas de mí. No es que importara si lo hacía. Aquellos pocos segundos fueron todo lo que habíamos tenido. Jesús. Cerré los ojos durante un momento y recordé su tacto contra mí una vez más. Sus labios, estaban fríos y temblaban, pero me hacían sentir en llamas… Para.

Había pasado meses hablando de separar lo personal de lo profesional. Y ahora había dañado su capacidad para hacer eso. La había observado tocar la flauta en un concierto grupal y pude distinguir al instante su sonido entre un grupo de seis flautistas. Su tono era descorazonador. Pero tenía la mirada vacía y su vibrato estaba un poco desafinado. Aunque sólo fue una pequeña actuación, si seguía dejando que sus emociones afectaran a su música de esa forma podría ser desastroso en el futuro.

Alcé la mirada y la vi sonriendo a Nathan durante un momento antes de volver a mirar su papel. Quizá las cosas entre ellos se hubieran suavizado. Sabía que ella se preocupaba por él, pero el pensamiento hizo que se me contrajera el estómago de todas formas. Tras unos minutos, Isabella se puso en pie, escribió una última cosa en la parte inferior del papel y se acercó a mi mesa con elegancia.

—Aquí tiene, Sr. Cullen.

Su examen se sacudió ligeramente en su mano cuando lo colocó sobre mi mesa. Mantuve mi entrenada mirada en la partitura ante mí.

—Gracias, señorita Swan —murmuré, con el propósito de permitir que se fuera.

—De nada —respondió.

Su voz era suave y distante, y me obligó a levantar la mirada. Se estaba dando la vuelta despacio, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada. Eso inexplicablemente hizo que quisiera agarrarla y preguntarle qué pasaba.

—Isabella —la llamé lo más silenciosamente posible, antes de poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Un par de estudiantes de la primera fila levantaron la cabeza durante un segundo, hasta que les fulminé con la mirada. Rápidamente encontraron cosas más interesantes que mirar. Como sus exámenes. Cuando ella levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta hacia mi mesa, carraspeó un poco.

— ¿Sí? —contestó, con sus ojos marrones aún oscuros y un poco vidriosos.

Me di cuenta de que no había pensado qué le iba a decir tras llamarla, así que enderecé los hombros y tragué saliva antes de decir:

—Buena suerte.

Juntó las cejas durante un segundo, entonces asintió y salió del aula con prisas. Miré de reojo su examen y encontré una nota escrita en la esquina inferior derecha. «Sr. Cullen», escribió, «sé que hemos discrepado sobre el material y siento todos los problemas que le he causado. Pero me encantó la música». ¿Todos los problemas? Saber que Isabella refutaría prácticamente cada palabra que yo dijese en clase ese semestre hizo que anhelara ir a clase, a pesar del hecho de que al principio había temido encargarme de la clase. Pese a que la mayoría de las veces sus opiniones me parecieran ridículas, admiraba su pasión.

Aunque mantenía mi postura y seguía pensando que necesitaba formarse adecuadamente para alcanzar su máximo potencial, me encontré esperando que no perdiera su deseo de romper las reglas. Le daba vida a sus ojos. Una vida que ahogaba el sonido de una tormenta tronadora en medio de una ciudad abarrotada. Me temblaba la cabeza cuando coloqué el examen de Isabella en la parte más baja de la pila. Entonces eché un vistazo a la clase y encontré a Nathan Connors mirándome fijamente con una expresión indignada en la cara. Sacudió la cabeza y vi cómo tensaba ligeramente la mandíbula antes de volver a mirar su examen.

Ese chico era una molestia. Realmente no me sorprendía que él e Isabella fueran amigos, o lo que fueran. Sin embargo, ella podría llegar mucho más lejos que él, dado el comportamiento volátil de Nathan en la escuela. Para ser sincero, no me extrañaría que un día perdiese los papeles en un entorno profesional.

Una hora después, cuando el último estudiante salió del aula, volví a mi despacho. Agotado ante la perspectiva de tener que revisar los exámenes y computar las notas finales, me detuve cuando vi la puerta del despacho de Rosalie Hale abierta.

—Adelante —trinó ella cuando llamé a la puerta.

Rosalie tenía mi edad y había asistido al Conservatorio conmigo y con Emmett. Aunque tenía que admitir que parecía mucho más joven que cualquiera de nosotros. Su piel aceitunada y su largo cabello negro la hacían parecer una estudiante y provocaba que recibiera mucha atención de los estudiantes masculinos del campus, según escuchaba en las chistosas conversaciones previas a las clases. Pero ella se lo tomaba con filosofía. Cosa que supongo que era fácil de hacer, pues sólo enseñaba a dos estudiantes masculinos.

—Lamento interrumpir, Rosalie, pero sólo quería pasarme para ver cómo te encuentras.

Ella me mostró la silla delante de su mesa con un movimiento de mano.

—Tonterías, Edward, tú nunca interrumpes. Siéntate. —Lo hice, mientras ella continuó hablando—. Gracias otra vez por encargarte de esa clase por mí. ¿Confío en que no te hayan dado muchos problemas? Ya sabes cómo pueden ser los alumnos más mayores.

—Lo sé —suspiré—. Han sido buenos, Rosalie. Algunos más… difíciles que otros.

Rosalie se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cómo le han ido las clases a Isabella Swan?

Mi pulso se aceleró ante la mención de su nombre y mi mente rebobinó hasta la conversación que había tenido con Emmett unas pocas semanas antes sobre los rumores que había sobre nosotros. Seguramente Rosalie no los hubiera escuchado. Había estado fuera del campus desde diciembre, recuperándose de su operación. Si había escuchado los rumores, las cosas eran peor de lo que yo pensaba.

—Bien —intenté usar un tono despectivo mientras examinaba la cara de Rosalie—. Se nota que es estudiante tuya, eso seguro. La he escuchado interpretar durante el semestre y es extremadamente talentosa. Su disciplina para las tareas, sin embargo… —Cerré la boca y miré a Rosalie, que parecía entretenida.

—Oh, vamos, Edward —puso los ojos en blanco—, porque un estudiante no acepte tus métodos no significa que sea indisciplinado. Espero que no le bajaras la nota sólo por eso.

—No haría tal cosa, Rosalie. Me tomo mi trabajo en serio.

Me obligué a decir lo correcto. Lo que dicen los profesores cuando no están ocupados liándose con una estudiante.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y ya sé a qué te refieres con Isabella. Definitivamente es un espíritu libre. Oye, vuelves a enseñar en el Instituto este verano, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Sinceramente, no sé por qué tardé tanto en aceptar hacerlo. El último verano fue maravilloso.

El verano anterior había sido la primera vez que enseñé en el Instituto Tanglewood. Jóvenes músicos que se preparan para su carrera profesional, provenientes de entornos muy respetables. Fue una experiencia completamente satisfactoria.

—Excelente. Yo también estaré allí. Por eso me tomé todo el último semestre libre, para poder estar en plena forma para Tanglewood. Me alegra que Isabella lo hiciera bien en tu clase, tenía que terminarla para este verano.

Sacudí la cabeza, no entendía a qué se refería Rosalie con eso. Isabella era demasiado mayor para asistir al Instituto. Afortunadamente notó mi confusión y ofreció más información.

—Tengo el visto bueno para que Isabella sea mi aprendiz en el Instituto este verano. Estará conmigo cuando dé clases privadas y en el transcurso de las lecciones.

Me incliné hacia delante, intentando controlar el súbito aturdimiento que sentía, y miré a Rosalie a los ojos.

—Lo siento, ¿qué acabas de decir? ¿Enseñar contigo? Eso es absurdo, es una estudiante.

—Oh, Edward —sacudió la mano delante de mí—, no seas egocéntrico. No te molestará.

De repente, Rosalie se puso más seria de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verla y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que tiene el talento para enseñar a cualquiera que desee tocar. La he visto trabajar con chicos más jóvenes; es amable pero severa. Puede que no la hayas visto tocar tanto como yo, así que tendrás que creerme, pero esta chica es buena de verdad. Quiero darle todas las oportunidades para tener éxito que pueda, puesto que, desafortunadamente, no estoy segura de que quiera interpretar profesionalmente después de graduarse.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil controlar mi reacción física a esa conversación.

—Admito mi error. Pero es absurdo, ¿qué te hace pensar que no quiera interpretar de forma profesional? —Sentí que la ansiedad en mi voz aumentaba, pero no pude detenerla. Una intérprete con su pura belleza musical sencillamente debía tener una carrera profesional—. ¿Qué sentido tendría que ella estudie aquí siquiera si no quisiera interpretar como profesional?

Rosalie bajó ligeramente la mirada, frotándose la frente.

—No lo sé… Me preocupa que tenga alguna relación con su madre, pero no estoy segura.

— ¿Qué pinta su madre en todo esto? —me reí incrédulo.

Dejar que otros afectaran a mi música no era algo que hubiera tolerado nunca.

—En realidad no me corresponde discutir sus asuntos familiares contigo, Ed. Pero te diré que espero que no tengas un berrinche cuando pregunte al grupo de instructores si ella puede tocar en nuestro grupo este verano. Puede mantener el nivel, estoy segura de eso. Quiero alentarla para que siga tocando, pero debemos hacerlo con cuidado. Si se siente presionada, es probable que se lo piense dos veces.

Me puse en pie, en mi frente comenzaban a formarse gotas de sudor. Me coloqué detrás de mi silla, reposé las manos sobre ella y respiré hondo antes de dirigirme a Rosalie.

—Bien —alcancé a decir—, no te encontrarás ninguna oposición por mi parte para que toque con nosotros. Pero mejor que mantenga el nivel, como tú dices que puede.

—Se supone que tiene que ser divertido, Edward. —Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y se puso en pie, reuniéndose conmigo en la puerta.

—Y puede ser divertido, cuando los demás cumplen su parte —repliqué.

Ella me golpeteó el hombro alegremente.

—Lárgate de aquí —se rió—, antes de que tengas un ataque de pánico. Quizá sea una estudiante, pero es madura de sobra para lidiar con esto.

—Espero que estés en lo cierto —grité sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba despacio por el pasillo.

—Sé amable con ella este verano, Edward. Creo que ya la has estresado suficiente en clase este semestre.

Gruñí mi respuesta mientras me dirigía a la salida. Una vez salí al apacible aire primaveral, me pasé las manos por el cabello y respiré hondo. De ninguna manera podría pasar todo el verano cerca de ella. No después de lo que le había hecho. Herirla de esa forma… y posiblemente confundirla, si lo que Rosalie decía era cierto. Mis pies igualaron la velocidad de mis pensamientos mientras corría hacia mi despacho. Que Isabella Swan pudiera plantearse un futuro que no implicara una carrera profesional estaba más allá de mi comprensión.

Yo nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero después de que se graduara el siguiente año podría conseguir fácilmente un puesto en la Orquesta de Boston, si hubiera alguna vacante. Dios, que se planteara algo que no fuera una carrera de músico profesional era… era todo culpa mía y debía enmendarlo. De algún modo. Tras subir por fin las escaleras del edificio, giré la llave en el cerrojo de mi puerta, suspirando. De repente estaba empeñado en asegurarme de Isabella Swan quisiera dedicar su vida a interpretar como profesional.


	13. Capitulo 11

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 11

EDWARD POV

Entré en mi despacho y me dejé caer en la silla. Tenía que recoger mis cosas, ya que no volvería hasta que se reanudaran las clases en septiembre. Pero, curiosamente, me sentía falto de motivación. En primer lugar, no me interesaba dar clases. Mi salario con la Sinfónica era más que suficiente para mis necesidades, o lo había sido hasta que hipotequé mi casa para poder pagar mi violonchelo. Toda mi nómina del Conservatorio iba destinada a esos pagos. No podía quitarme de la cabeza una cosa.

«No estoy segura de que quiera interpretar profesionalmente después de graduarse». ¿En qué otra cosa estaba pensando ella? ¿Se planteaba la posibilidad de enseñar o ser enfermera o trabajar en una pizzería? ¿Qué alternativa posible existía para una música tan increíblemente dotada? El pensamiento continuó serpenteando por mi cabeza, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me inquietaba. Era esencial que ella siguiera su camino. La verdad era que sería una pérdida tremenda para… para el mundo… si no continuaba, si no practicaba más, si no se volvía más… más de lo que era.

Perdí la noción de mis pensamientos y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro en mi diminuto despacho, pensando. ¿Por qué no había venido a hablar conmigo? La pregunta era evidentemente ridícula. ¿Por qué acudiría a mí, de entre todas las personas que conocía? Ella me consideraba su torturador. Alguien que convertía su incursión por la Teoría de la música en una exasperación y una obligación. Alguien con quien discrepaba tanto que sencillamente la volvía incapaz de controlarse en clase.

Y entonces se dio aquel extraño momento durante las vacaciones de primavera, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron en la cafetería. Y el beso… un beso del que nunca hablamos. Entonces se acabó el semestre, y yo sabía que ella le había dado tantas vueltas a aquel beso como yo lo había hecho. Probablemente me odiara por ocultarlo, por dejar aquel beso en la oscuridad, por no hablar de ello. Por dejarlo en la tormenta en lugar de sacarlo a la luz, donde pertenecía. Cerré los ojos. Nada de eso importaba. No ante la mirada de la música.

¿Tenía ella dudas por culpa de la forma en que yo la había tratado? Tres semanas antes vino a mi despacho, gritando sobre su calificación. Pero más concretamente, expresó una queja sobre que yo había sido demasiado severo, que de alguna forma la había acosado a causa de quién era su madre. Nuestra relación extraña y forzada podría ser el catalizador. Me prometí a mí mismo, impulsivamente, que prestaría más atención. La comprendería mejor. Porque si fuese yo quien la apartase de lo que estaba claramente destinada a ser, nunca me lo perdonaría a mí mismo.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que apenas me di cuenta de que llamaron a la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con Nathan Connors. Me paré en seco. ¿Qué estaba él haciendo allí? ¿Tenía algo que ver con ella? Durante un momento no hablé, simplemente lo miré fijamente. Nathan, sorprendentemente, no languideció ante mi mirada. Tenía la mandíbula hacia delante, con una expresión insolente en la cara.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, Sr. Connors?

Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para encararme otra vez. El chico estaba temblando. No sabía si era de miedo o de ira. Hasta que habló y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon.

—Vine a decirle… que se aleje de Isabella.

—No me diga —hablé con el tono más jocoso que pude—. ¿No es un poco tarde, Sr. Connors? Nuestra clase ha terminado y es poco probable que ella se matricule en ninguna asignatura que yo enseñe el próximo curso.

—No me importa nada de eso —dijo—. Simplemente… déjela en paz.

—Joven, lo que dice no tiene ningún sentido.

Se inclinó hacia mí, como si intentara intimidarme. Ambos éramos altos y quizá por eso estuviera acostumbrado a intimidar a escolares, pero conmigo no funcionaba.

—Cullen… No sé qué tipo de juego está jugando con ella. Pero pare. Le romperá el corazón. Ella no se lo merece. Ella merece algo mejor que usted.

Resoplé.

—Ella me desprecia, Connors. Incluso aunque yo estuviera interesado… y no lo estoy… ésta sería una conversación sin sentido. Está fuera de lugar.

—Está enamorada de usted, hijo de puta. Y usted juega con ella como… como… si fuera una niña.

—Es una niña, Connors. Salga de mi despacho. Y después olvidaremos esta conversación.

Su cara se volvió incluso más hostil.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me va a suspender si no lo hago? ¿Me está amenazando?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Usted tendrá exactamente la nota mediocre que se ha ganado. Sin embargo, si no sale de mi despacho en los próximos cinco segundos, llamaré a seguridad y dejaré que ellos se encarguen de usted. Y le sugiero que se espabile, o que piense con claridad, para variar.

Durante un segundo… un simple segundo… realmente pensé que me iba a golpear. Su cara se puso roja y apretó los puños mientras se le formaba una arruga de ira en la frente. Entonces pareció que se desinflara, como si le hubieran pinchado. Retrocedió y abrió la puerta. Salió. Entonces miró hacia atrás y dijo:

—Si le rompe el corazón, haré lo que haga falta para destrozarle.

Entonces se fue. No me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Estaba completamente confundido. Por primera vez en mi carrera, me estaba cuestionando todo. Mis motivos, mis acciones, mis propias emociones. La única cosa que no cuestionaba era la música. ¿Qué le había contado ella a Nathan? ¿Qué tipo de discusión habían tenido? ¿Sabía Nathan que… nos habíamos besado?

Comencé a recoger con urgencia mis efectos personales del despacho, entonces cerré con llave y salí de allí. Veinte minutos después estaba en casa. Mis pensamientos seguían en otra parte. Pensando en Isabella. Nathan. El extraño y confuso año que había pasado. Necesitaba entrar; necesitaba agarrar mi violonchelo y practicar hasta que el sudor corriera sobre mí y me temblaran los brazos. Necesitaba centrarme, y sólo podía hacerlo de esa forma.

Desgraciadamente, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de mi casa, descubrí a Kate sentada en las escaleras de la entrada. Estaba encorvada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando fijamente al vacío. No me miró mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Caminé más despacio a medida que me acercaba, consternado por encontrarla allí. Tragué saliva y me detuve a unos pocos metros de ella.

—Kate —dije.

Ella levantó la mirada y luego volvió a bajarla. Su mano izquierda jugaba perezosamente con un mechón de cabello, enredándolo y desenredándolo.

—Dime qué está pasando, Edward.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Se movió abruptamente, tensándose.

—No seas idiota. Tienes una pelea con una estudiante de la que habla la mitad de la escuela, una discusión a gritos. Los estudiantes cuentan rumores de que te acuestas con ella, y al mismo tiempo cancelas nuestras citas con mensajes de texto. No he sabido nada de ti en dos semanas.

Hice una mueca. Parecía que ese día todo el mundo pretendiera restregarme por la cara a Isabella.

—Estábamos discutiendo por una nota. Y los rumores son ridículos. Nunca he tocado a una estudiante.

Pero sí lo había hecho. Ella empezó el beso. Pero yo se lo devolví.

— ¿Entonces por qué no me has llamado? ¿Por qué cancelas nuestras citas?

—He estado ocupado, Kate. Han sido los exámenes finales, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Y yo me quedé helado. Porque tenía los ojos vidriosos y con lágrimas.

—Creía que teníamos algo, Edward. Pero he visto cómo miras a esa chica. No le di importancia cuando fuimos a bailar porque, bueno, estaba imponente y todos la miraban. Pero la noche de la ópera… Tienes una cara de póquer penosa.

Desvié la mirada, rechinando los dientes, apretando la mandíbula. Parecía que mis sentimientos hacia Isabella eran obvios para todo el mundo. Y eso podía suponer un gran problema. Sobre todo, era irritante.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de preocuparme por la educación de los estudiantes sin involucrarme con ellos. Ya te lo he contado antes. Lo último que necesito son… distracciones.

Hizo un gesto de dolor.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Soy una distracción?

Apenas. Me froté la frente con la mano.

—Escúchame, por favor. No sé qué crees que está pasando ni por qué todos en el Conservatorio desean involucrarme en sus rumores escolares, pero esto… todo esto… es innecesario. Soy lo que soy, Kate. Primero soy un músico. Mi música siempre será lo primero.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Aclárate, Edward. Hasta entonces no quiero saber nada de ti.

Se puso en pie y me miró, haciendo un esfuerzo para contenerse, pero podía ver que estaba a punto de llorar. Me quedé parado como un idiota, sin tener la menor idea de qué decir o hacer. ¿Exactamente qué quería de mí? ¿Qué renegara de una relación que apenas existía? ¿Qué me arrodillara ante ella, que la persiguiera? ¿Que renunciara a mi compromiso con la música? Sólo habíamos salido de vez en cuando durante algunos meses. ¿Esperaba que yo proclamara mi amor?

Simplemente me quedé quieto. Desamparado. Ella me miró, entonces sacudió la cabeza y se alejó. Me quedé allí, observándola. Pensando. Entonces abrí la puerta y entré. El Montagnana estaba en el rincón, dentro de su caja. La caja era ignífuga, cara, pensada para que el instrumento estuviera protegido, intocable, inmaculado. Lo miré fijamente, sintiendo una hostilidad desconocida. Ése era el centro de mi vida. El centro de mi ser.

Hacía mucho que me había prometido a mí mismo que no dejaría que nada interfiera en eso. Nada. Pero el instrumento dentro de su caja protegida parecía burlarse de mí entonces. Por primera vez desde que tenía doce años, no quería tocar. Y por eso debía hacerlo. En ese mismo momento. Me tomé mi tiempo para abrir la caja, abriendo los cerrojos uno a uno. Miré fijamente el instrumento. Con sus cuatrocientos años y la madera lustrada, a veces parecía brillar.

Me desabroché la camisa y la lancé descuidadamente al sofá. Hacía un poco de frío en la casa, pero mi camisa daría demasiado calor cuando llevara un rato tocando. Entonces estiré las manos y saqué el violonchelo de su caja, respetuosa, cuidadosamente.

Podía ver a Isabella en mis pensamientos. El movimiento de sus hombros mientras se llevaba la flauta a los labios. El balanceo de su cuerpo mientras bailaba, con sus caderas moviéndose en círculos seductores. El color de sus mejillas cuando se enfrentaba a mí en clase.

Vi a Nathan, con su nariz ensanchándose y la ira impresa en su cara.

Vi a Kate, en las escaleras de mi casa.

«¿Soy una distracción?».

Con la fuerza de la determinación y la rabia, los barrí a todos de mis pensamientos. Me senté en el taburete de prácticas. Flexioné los músculos y moví lentamente la cabeza hacia delante, entonces la moví haciendo un amplio círculo, aflojando los músculos del cuello. Coloqué el arco sobre las cuerdas. Aún no me movía. Podía sentir la vibración latente en el arco, la música encerrada dentro. Me recordé a mí mismo que vivía para eso. Entonces cerré los ojos e invoqué a la música.

ISABELLA POV

Era el viernes antes de la graduación y estaba acabando de recoger las cosas de mi habitación. Tanya había dejado el campus después de su examen final para comenzar un programa de prácticas de verano con el ballet de San Diego. Yo me quedé para ver la graduación de Nathan el domingo. No habíamos hablado mucho la última semana y media porque tenía su recital, que fue fenomenal, y audiciones para cosas de las que aún no me había hablado. Por superstición y esas cosas.

Tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas y las sentía en todo lo que me rodeaba, en realidad, mientras esperaba a que Nathan me devolviera la llamada. Le había llamado para pedirle hablar antes de la graduación. Odiaba cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros. Él era mi mejor amigo y le necesitaba, sin importar dónde estuviera él en otoño mientras yo terminaba mi último año en el Conservatorio.

—Toc toc.

Podía sentir la sonrisa de Nathan por cómo hablaba, mientras abría completamente la puerta.

— ¡Nathan! ¡Creía que estabas pasando de mí, no me has devuelto la llamada!

Dejé caer los libros que estaba guardando y le di un fuerte abrazo.

—No pasaría de ti, Isabella —suspiró mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

—Voy a decirlo directamente, Nathan. Lo siento. Quiero que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Yo hablaba tan rápido que no estaba segura de si podía entenderme. No soltó nuestro abrazo y no me importó.

—Yo también lo siento, Isabella. Te voy a echar de menos con locura, ¿lo sabes?

Asentí, con las lágrimas aflorando en mis ojos. Me aparté y le pegué juguetonamente en el pecho.

—Diría que también te echaré de menos, pero ni siquiera sé dónde estarás. ¿Has hecho audiciones en algún sitio, friki enigmático?

Nathan se mordió el labio; parecía que le iba a explotar la cara de orgullo.

— ¡Escúpelo, Nathan Connors, o llamaré a tu madre y le preguntaré!

Estaba botando sobre mis talones, frenética por la expectación.

— ¡Chicago!

Levantó los brazos, victorioso, mientras yo le miraba con los ojos saltones durante un segundo.

— ¿Qué? —chillé—. ¡Nathan!

Grité y le lancé los brazos alrededor del cuello, saltando y enrollando las piernas en su cintura sin pensármelo demasiado. Era algo grande. La Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago era una de las "Cinco grandes" orquestas de Estados Unidos, junto con las de Nueva York, Filadelfia, Cleveland y, por supuesto, Boston.

Tras hacerme girar una vez, Nathan carraspeó y me bajó cuidadosamente al suelo. Vale, las cosas no volverían a ser completamente normales… él estaba incómodo y se apartó de mí. Respiré hondo, resistiendo el deseo de besarlo, exactamente lo que hubiera hecho un par de meses antes. Me conformé en su lugar con una sonrisa y me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos.

— ¡Dios, Nathan, estoy orgullosa de ti! ¿Cuándo demonios te escapaste a Chicago? —pregunté, de repente necesitaba sentarme.

—Tuve mi última audición el fin de semana pasado.

Se sentó junto a mí, con la cara radiante aún con una sonrisa.

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo te vas?

—El puesto estará disponible al inicio de la temporada, en otoño. Me quedaré con mi hermano este verano hasta que encuentre un piso.

—Vaya —susurré.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos. No estaba preocupada por echarlo de menos. Nuestra amistad se formó a base de vernos sólo durante los veranos, dado que yo era de Filadelfia y él de Chicago. Estaba emocionada porque hubiera conseguido un puesto en la orquesta de su ciudad, era lo que siempre quiso, y conseguir una plaza en una de las cinco grandes a la primera era algo inaudito. Está enamorado de la ciudad y cuando asistió como público a una de las actuaciones de la orquesta decidió que quería ganarse la vida tocando la flauta.

—Escucha —dijo, sacándonos de nuestras introspecciones respectivas—, tengo que ir al ensayo final. ¿Quieres tomar algo después?

Su hoyuelo apareció y supe que estaríamos bien.

—Puedes apostar. Iré a tu casa sobre las nueve, ¿vale? Salgo contigo, tengo que ir a ver a Rosalie.

Nathan me acompañó por el campus hasta el despacho de Rosalie antes de ir al ensayo de la graduación. Aliviada porque las cosas con Nathan estuvieran aclaradas, pude dirigirme al despacho de Rosalie entusiasmada por el verano. Estoy segura de que yo no le hubiera sido de ninguna utilidad a Rosalie, si Nathan y yo no hubiéramos arreglado las cosas antes de ir a Tanglewood.

—Isabella Swan, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —se burló Rosalie cuando asomé la cabeza en su despacho con una mirada juguetona e inocente en la cara. Me había pedido que pasara por su despacho un par de semanas antes, pero… así es la vida.

—Lo siento, Rosalie —sonreí cuando me senté en el asiento de su mesa—. ¿Supongo que has escuchado las buenas noticias de Nathan?

Había estado sonriendo durante la última media hora y mis mejillas empezaban a doler. Asintió.

—No tengo dudas de que entrará. Lo difícil para mí era mantener sus audiciones en secreto. Bueno, Isabella, me alegro de que hayas venido a por tus materiales para el Instituto, pero debo disculparme —respiró cuidadosamente antes de continuar—, no sabía que tu madre se retiraba esta temporada y que volverá a Estados Unidos. ¿Seguro que quieres pasar el verano en Lenox?

—No volverá hasta otoño —solté, haciendo que Rosalie arqueara las cejas—. Esto… mi padre irá a ver sus últimas actuaciones, después se pasarán el verano viajando por Europa juntos antes de volver a casa. Es una especie de despedida emocional para ella, supongo.

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Y tú no quieres ir?

—Rosalie —exhalé lentamente, mirando por encima de su hombro—, viví en Italia hasta los doce años y entonces pude viajar mucho. He tenido que compartir a mi madre con Europa durante la última década y, sinceramente, no tengo deseos de seguirla a todas partes otro verano.

Rosalie me conoce desde que tenía catorce años; es la única con la que puedo ser sincera.

—Por supuesto. Bueno, aquí tienes toda la información que necesitarás —cambió de tema hábilmente, pasándome una carpeta verde—. Yo llevaré el taller de flauta, como siempre, y tú serás mi aprendiz todo el tiempo. Durante la Orquesta de Jóvenes Artistas tendrás muchas cosas diferentes para hacer. Normalmente los instructores también tienen actuaciones privadas durante el verano. Los músicos de viento madera y cuerda acostumbran a tocar juntos y esperamos que te unas a nosotros.

Casi a voluntad, se me comenzó a cerrar la garganta. Era capaz de defenderme y sobresalir acompañada de mis iguales. Pero los instructores del Instituto, Rosalie incluida, eran sin duda los mejores de su categoría. ¿Qué podrían querer de mí?

—No hace falta que te sonrojes, Isabella —Rosalie cortó mi ataque de pánico inminente—. He tocado contigo durante años y sé que no sólo aprenderás de nosotros, sino que podrás mantener el nivel. Tú también lo sabes.

Justo cuando comencé a respirar otra vez con normalidad, di un trago a mi botella de agua y ella me interrumpió con un último apunte.

—No te preocupes. Le he pedido amablemente a Edward Cullen que te trate como a una colega y no como a una estudiante, como sería su tendencia.

Balbuceando y tosiendo. Así es como respondí.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? El Sr. Cullen no trabaja en el Instituto… ¿Verdad?

—El año pasado fue su primer año. Naturalmente, lo hizo de forma sobresaliente y consiguió grandes cosas de sus estudiantes.

Por supuesto que ahora enseña allí, pensé. Mierda.

—Aunque lo hiciste bien en clase. Un excelente, a juzgar por tu certificado de notas —dijo, sosteniendo un trozo de papel.

— ¿Qué?

Le arranqué el certificado de las manos y eché un vistazo a la hoja hasta que mis ojos llegaron a Teoría de la música, E. Cullen. Donde, como afirmaba Rosalie, estaba el excelente.

—Isabella, estás pálida. ¿Qué diablos pasó en esa clase?

Me di cuenta de que Rosalie probablemente no hubiera escuchado los rumores que nos involucraron a Edward y a mí durante unas semanas, por lo que me recompuse rápidamente.

—Yo, esto, simplemente discutía continuamente con él en clase. Parecía que le molestaba mucho.

Sacudí la cabeza al ver el 'Excelente' que parecía parpadear en el papel.

—Bueno, quizá algo le hizo abrir los ojos. —Se encogió de hombros y me palmeó en el hombro—. Como sabrás, tengo una casa de verano en Lenox— siguió diciendo—, y eres bienvenida para quedarte conmigo si no quieres residir en el campus.

—Oh, Rosalie, eres muy amable. Muchas gracias.

Le di un rápido abrazo antes de volver a mi dormitorio, ligeramente aturdida. Sí, quédate con Rosalie. Y lejos de Edward Cullen.


	14. Capitulo 12

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 12

EDWARD POV

De vuelta en casa tras un largo, pero satisfactorio día, dejé las llaves sobre la mesita al lado de la puerta y fui por mi violonchelo. La casa era el apartamento de verano de Emmett en Lenox, Massachusetts, cerca de Tanglewood. La mayoría de miembros de la Orquesta de Boston y algunos profesores del Conservatorio tenían segundas residencias o multipropiedades allí, dada la frecuencia con que la Orquesta actúa allí. La zona era pintoresca, exclusiva y, más importante, tranquila.

Tendría la casa para mí solo casi todo el verano, aunque Emmett llegaría en breve desde Boston. Él no enseñaría en Tanglewood ese año, pero le habían contratado para una clase magistral en la Orquesta de Jóvenes Artistas, un programa de dos semanas que ese año parecía muy prometedor, y también dirigiría nuestro conjunto a partir de la siguiente semana. El verano había sido tranquilo hasta el momento. Normalmente no me gusta enseñar, aparte de las clases privadas, pero me estaba dando cuenta de que tenía poco que ver con el hecho de enseñar en sí y más con el calibre y la voluntad de los estudiantes.

Por perturbador que hubiera sido debido a los constantes desafíos de Isabella, añoré dolorosamente enseñar Teoría de la música cuando terminó el año académico. Enseñar a estudiantes entusiasmados y brillantes fue una recompensa, una que nunca me habría esperado. Y los estudiantes que venían al programa de verano de Tanglewood eran exactamente eso: prometedores, inteligentes y trabajadores. Allí estaba en mi elemento. Empecé a preguntarme si quizá debería haber enseñado a Robert, el chico ciego, la pasada primavera. Cuanto más pensaba en cómo se lo había pasado a un antiguo estudiante, menos cómodo me sentía.

Hasta entonces me las había arreglado para evitar a Isabella la mayor parte del verano, con algunas excepciones. Era probable que eso cambiara en breve. Los instructores habían formado un pequeño conjunto que empezaría a practicar el martes por la tarde. Rosalie formaba parte del conjunto, igual que su aprendiz, y no sería posible evitarla entonces. En realidad… no quería evitarla. No quería, pero debía. No había conseguido mantener la distancia del todo.

Tres semanas antes, todo el profesorado y los estudiantes recién llegados se reunieron en un gran auditorio para la bienvenida y una introducción. Yo estaba de pie a mitad del pasillo central, buscando un asiento cuando la vi cerca del pozo de la orquesta, de pie tras Rosalie. Sonreía mientras hablaban con Joseph McIntosh, que ese año sería el director de la Orquesta de Jóvenes Artistas. McIntosh era un prometedor director de orquesta que se había encargado de la Orquesta de Cleveland justo el año anterior. Era ligeramente más bajo que yo, tenía el cabello enmarañado y una expresión juvenil y siempre sonriente.

Hablaba de forma animada, moviendo las manos en todas direcciones. Me quedé congelado, observándolos, odiando sin remedio el hecho de que ella hablara con él, incluso pese a que no fuera asunto mío. Pero entonces su mirada deambuló y se quedó fijada en mis ojos. Me quedé de piedra, mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos, su cara, su cabello. Abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió. Era una pequeña sonrisa, en los extremos de su boca. Mantuve la compostura. Le devolví la sonrisa, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y tras respirar hondo mil veces, me di la vuelta lentamente y encontré un asiento.

La visión de sus ojos, de aquella sonrisa, me acompañó durante horas. Eso no es cierto. Todavía podía verla. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos. El sabor de sus labios…

Los talleres de dos semanas eran intensos y no teníamos la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo con los de otros instrumentos, así que vi un cambio notable en Isabella Swan para cuando tuvieron lugar las actuaciones finales. Rosalie me había contado que tenía un don natural con los estudiantes y tenía razón.

A pesar de que enseñaba a estudiantes de una edad cercana a la suya, a veces sólo dos años más jóvenes que ella, vi cómo desprendía autoridad sin esfuerzo. La joven temperamental que no tardaba en desafiar cada palabra que yo decía se había transformado en una profesional madura ante mí. Reía con sus estudiantes antes de la actuación y conseguía su atención total mientras los dirigía en el transcurso de su pieza. Hacía que pareciera fácil.

La inferencia de Rosalie al final del semestre de que Isabella quizá no estuviera interesada en seguir una carrera como intérprete profesional, sumada a su obvia capacidad natural para enseñar a otros músicos, me preocupaba. Aunque al principio tenía reservas sobre que Isabella tocara con nosotros en nuestro grupo privado las siguientes dos semanas, ahora habían desaparecido. Con algo de suerte, se vería estimulada al tocar con nosotros.

Sería capaz de mantener el nivel; de eso no había ninguna duda. Había escuchado la grabación de su audición varias veces a lo largo de los tres últimos años, alucinado cada vez por la confiada habilidad de esa chica de diecisiete años. Hacer cualquier otra cosa con su carrera que no fuera interpretar mientras pudiera sencillamente no era una opción. Pretendía hacer lo que estuviera en mi mano para que ella se diera cuenta.

Justo cuando me senté y saqué el violonchelo de su caja, un coche paró en la entrada. Suspiré, cerré la caja, imaginando que sería Emmett y que querría ponerse al día conmigo, sin importarle lo que yo estuviera haciendo. Cuando abrió la puerta, me sorprendió la cantidad de bolsas de compra que llevaba. Yo ya tenía comida allí, y el sólo se quedaría durante el fin de semana.

—Emmett —asentí, caminando hacia él y tomando una bolsa que estaba a punto de caérsele.

—Gracias, tío —contestó mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Señalé las bolsas con la mano.

— ¿Qué es… todo esto?

—La cena. —Sonrió y comenzó a sacar filetes, espárragos y patatas—. ¿Cómo va el taller?

—Fantástico, a decir verdad. Hay algunos alumnos de cuerda con un talento increíble este año. Más que el año pasado, diría. Los estudiantes del año pasado mejoraron de manera exponencial y los nuevos sencillamente son… —Mi voz se fue apagando cuando le vi adobar los filetes—. Te agradezco que hagas la cena, ¿pero eso no es mucha comida para nosotros dos?

—Tenemos invitados esta noche, Edward. Rosalie vive a la vuelta de la esquina, y ella e Isabella cenarán con nosotros.

Asentí, respirando hondo mientras me pasaba la lengua por los labios. Isabella vendría a cenar.

— ¿Rosalie vive a la vuelta de la esquina, dices?

Emmett ya era bastante escéptico respecto a mis sentimientos por Isabella y no necesitaba empeorar las cosas. Sobre todo, si íbamos a estar todos en la misma habitación pronto. Emmett asintió y me habló como si fuera tonto.

—Sí, ya lo sabes, Edward. Era la casa de sus padres cuando estudiábamos en el Conservatorio.

—Sí, por supuesto. Por supuesto.

Ya lo sabía. Había estado en esa casa antes, por el amor de Dios. Lo que quería decir era, ¿Isabella había estado justo a la vuelta de la esquina todo ese tiempo?

—Pero intenta ser amable con Isabella, por favor.

Emmett bajó el cuchillo, lanzándome una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso? —Puse los ojos en blanco y agarré el cuchillo de carnicero y comencé a trocear las patatas.

— ¿Quién lo dice?

—Tú. Rosalie lo dijo hace unas semanas en su despacho. Nunca he sido malo con esa chica, Emmett. Era una estudiante. Una que pensó que podía discutir mi autoridad.

Emmett rió.

—No era tu autoridad lo que le parecía rebatible, Edward. Eran tus opiniones.

— ¿Qué diferencia hay? —me burlé—. Además, ¿cómo sabes lo que pensaba ella?

Emmett parecía saber más sobre Isabella de lo que yo hubiera imaginado.

—Rosalie me lo contó. Dijo que Isabella parecía nerviosa por estar aquí este verano contigo, preocupada por haberte molestado todo el semestre.

Se encogió de hombros y sacó el aceite de oliva de un armario, pasándomelo para que lo echara sobre las patatas.

— ¿Hablaste con Rosalie de mi relación con Isabella? —hice la pregunta con el cuello rígido. Hasta donde yo sabía, Rosalie no había escuchado los breves rumores de aventura amorosa que habían recorrido el campus, ya que estuvo fuera durante todo el semestre.

—Relájate, no sabe nada de los rumores. Al menos nunca me los ha mencionado. Pero sí, hablamos de Isabella. Rosalie y yo hemos tenido algunas citas y a veces hablamos de trabajo. Naturalmente, nuestros estudiantes más prometedores aparecen en la conversación, e Isabella es la de Rosalie.

Sacudí la mano intentando regular mi suspiro de alivio.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto. No me había dado cuenta de que tú y Rosalie…

Sonrió.

—Bueno… es muy reciente.

Asentí y dije, con tono firme: — ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué no me habías avisado de la cena antes?

Emmett colocó las manos sobre la encimera y me lanzó una mirada escrutadora.

—Porque es obvio que estás obsesionado con la chica. Pensé que era mejor evitar que te preocuparas, y dado que se ha terminado el año académico quizá podáis estar cerca el uno del otro sin actuar como idiotas.

Apreté los ojos durante un instante.

—Tu lógica es disparatada.

Soltó una risita.

—Quizá. ¿Pero no es cierto que si te hubiera avisado, de repente habrías encontrado algo que hacer esta noche?

Gruñí.

—Quizá eso hubiese sido lo mejor.

ISABELLA POV

Mientras subía las escaleras de la casa tras Rosalie, me preguntaba por quinta vez si debería haberme ido a algún otro sitio. Las pasadas semanas habían sido maravillosas. Había asistido a Tanglewood como estudiante durante los veranos del instituto, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que era tan educativo para los instructores como lo era para los estudiantes. Y una cosa que aprendí las pasadas semanas fue que yo era buena profesora. Era gratificante no ser la única que se sentía así.

Rosalie me había dejado cada vez más a mi aire, a medida que crecía su confianza en mis capacidades. Aun así, yo seguía sintiéndome un poco solitaria. No era realmente una instructora, aunque técnicamente formara parte del profesorado durante el verano. Me separaba la edad y el hecho de que el resto de profesores fueran músicos profesionales, la mayoría con puestos permanentes en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston.

Más de uno me trataba con frialdad por mi juventud y mi calidad de estudiante aún no graduada del Conservatorio. Al mismo tiempo, era cuatro años mayor que la mayoría de estudiantes. Rosalie había sacado casualmente el tema de la cena un par de días antes.

—El viernes por la noche voy a cenar con Emmett McCarty. ¿Lo conoces? Es instructor de oboe en el Conservatorio.

—Estuvo en el jurado de mi audición —contesté—. Parece un tipo agradable, le he visto por la escuela.

Así que ahí estábamos. Todavía estaba un poco perdida en mis pensamientos cuando ella llamó a la puerta, yo estaba mirando el porche de madera, así que cuando alcé la mirada y vi a Edward Cullen de pie en el umbral, di una rápida bocanada de aire sorprendida. Edward vestía una camiseta negra ajustada y pantalones negros. Típico. Esbelto, en forma, con sus brazos y hombros musculosos, era algo más que un poco perturbador.

Obviamente estaba relajado, paseándose en sus calcetines negros, sin zapatos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Pregunta estúpida, supongo. Sabía que Emmett y Edward eran amigos, o al menos les había visto bebiendo juntos fuera del campus. Ese verano me las había arreglado para evitar a Edward hasta ese momento. Porque, de verdad, ¿qué sentido tiene pasar el rato con alguien de quien te estás enamorando, si no te corresponde?

Y al fin me había reconocido a mí misma, sólo un poco, que me estaba enamorando de Edward. Era algo más que un beso pasajero en una tormenta. Era que quería volver a besarlo. Bajo la lluvia, bajo el sol, donde pudiera. Pero no podía. Él no lo quería. Tragué saliva. ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí él? ¿Por qué no me avisó Rosalie? Puf, ella no sabía que debía avisarme, supuse, dado que no sabía nada de los rumores del pasado semestre.

Eso había sucedido hacía tiempo y ambos éramos adultos. Ella desde luego no sabía nada del beso. Realmente quería huir. Tenía la garganta seca, mis manos temblaban, cuando Edward mostró media sonrisa tensa y dijo:

—Rosalie… Sa… Señorita Swan… entrad, por favor.

Se apartó de la puerta y yo entré detrás de Rosalie. Tenía los músculos tensos cuando pasé a su lado y no tenía ni idea de dónde mirar. Cuando estiré la mano para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, él rozó mi hombro. Me aparté un poco, bruscamente. Su tacto me encendió más de lo que me hubiera gustado, dada la situación. Me obligué a mirar a cualquier parte excepto a él porque necesitaba enfriar el calor que me subía por el cuello.

—Me alegro mucho de volver a verle —dijo en voz baja.

Se me cortó un poco el aliento y susurré: —Yo también, Sr. Cullen.

Rosalie mostró a Edward una sonrisa molesta.

—No creo que vosotros dos tengáis que seguir siendo tan ceremoniosos. Después de todo, este verano ella forma parte del profesorado.

Edward miró rápidamente a Rosalie, entonces volvió a mirarme a mí. Asintió y habló con una voz baja y tensa, con la mirada fijada en mis ojos. Su reflejo claro como el cristal hizo que se me acelerara el corazón.

—Por supuesto. Isabella.

Echando ligeramente los hombros hacia atrás para fingir un poco de confianza, asentí.

—Edward. Me alegro de verte.

Sonreí porque mi respuesta hizo que abriera un poco los ojos, pasé por su lado y me acomodé un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Emmett se reunió con nosotros en la sala de estar.

—Gracias a las dos por venir.

Le dio un abrazo rápido a Rosalie y un besito en la mejilla y repitió el saludo conmigo. Emmett me caía muy bien y quería saber cómo él y Rosalie habían mantenido la amistad con Edward durante tanto tiempo sin infligirle ningún daño físico.

—Gracias por invitarnos. Tienes una casa encantadora. He traído esto para tomarlo con la cena.

Alargué la mano, dándole la botella de Cabernet Franc que llevé.

Emmett miró la etiqueta.

—Impresionante. ¿Es de cosecha? ¿De Villa Vignamaggio? —Me miró, sorprendido.

Asentí, mis mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

—Es el mejor. La mayoría de sus viñedos producen Chianti, pero reservan algunas tierras para este Cabernet Franc y es increíble. —Emmett le pasó la botella a Edward, que la agarró y la estudió con la misma reverencia con que le había visto mirar partituras—. Sus viñedos son impresionantes en verano— añadí, sonriendo.

— ¿Has estado? —Edward me miró a los ojos y vi un parpadeo de vida pasar por sus ojos. Era la misma mirada que le había visto cuando Nathan me hizo girar en la pista de baile de aquel club de salsa en Boston. ¿Pasión, quizá? Por dentro me entraron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, me preguntaba si también era un esnob del vino. Sin embargo, decidí ser amable.

—Sí —agregué—, mi madre… Pasé muchos veranos en Europa antes de entrar en el Instituto. —Me encogí de hombros y estiré la mano—. ¿La abro?

Al cerrar la mano alrededor del cuello de la botella, mi dedo meñique rozó su pulgar, obligándome a apartar la mano rápidamente.

—Yo lo haré.

Edward se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina, donde pocos segundos después escuché el sonido familiar de una botella descorchándose.

—Por favor, venid y sentaos. Ayudaré a Edward con el vino y traeré la comida.

Emmett señaló la gran mesa negra barnizada del comedor.

—Este sitio es genial —susurré a Rosalie cuando se sentó a mi lado.

—Lleva años en la familia de Emmett. Solíamos venir todos aquí para descansar cuando estábamos juntos en el Conservatorio.

Sonrió y miró alrededor, sin duda revisando los recuerdos de años pasados entre esos muros. Su sonrisa se iluminó y se le formaron arrugas en los extremos de los ojos cuando Emmett entró en la sala y le ofreció una copa de vino. Dejó la mía ante mí, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en Rosalie durante un segundo. Ciertamente había algo bonito entre ellos dos, pero dado mi reciente estudio independiente sobre el origen de los rumores, decidí evitar hacer especulaciones. Por suerte, Edward apareció con nuestra cena.

—Antes de comenzar —Emmett empezó la cena alzando su copa al aire—, me gustaría brindar por los buenos amigos. Viejos y nuevos, y el tiempo que pasamos haciendo lo que amamos. Música. Isabella —Emmett me miró y Edward le siguió—, sólo he escuchado cosas excelentes sobre tu trabajo aquí hasta ahora. No puedo decir que me sorprenda, dado lo talentosa que eres. Pero se necesita una clase especial de músico para interpretar e instruir con una pasión equivalente, como tú has logrado hacer.

Comencé a sonrojarme. No por lo que decía Emmett, sino porque Edward asentía todo lo que decía. ¿Cree que tengo talento? Cree que tengo talento. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, pero también hizo que me reprendiera un poco. ¿Qué me importaba si un prodigio musical misántropo y huraño pensaba que tenía talento? ¿Qué me pasaba?

—Gracias, Emmett. De verdad, ha sido un gran privilegio trabajar con todos estas últimas semanas. Tengo ganas de empezar el trabajo con la orquesta esta semana. —Di un largo sorbo a mi vino, ansiosa por desviar la conversación de mi persona—. Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que os conocéis vosotros tres?

—Desde el primer día de clase en el Conservatorio. —Rosalie se encogió de hombros y se llevó la copa a los labios—. Nuestro profesor en aquella clase era un poco idiota…

—Sí, y Emmett decidió presentarle batalla siempre que podía —interpuso Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su tono era lo más bromista que le había escuchado nunca.

—Supongo que puedo entenderlo.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo y maldije en silencio la copa de vino que descansaba casi vacía al lado de mi plato. Di un mordisco a un espárrago rápidamente. Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada y Rosalie le siguió. Mis mejillas ardían mientras masticaba y agarré mi copa, tragándome el resto del vino.

—Oh —se me cortó la respiración en la garganta cuando vi a Edward observándome cuidadosamente, con una expresión ilegible en la cara—, no quería decir que tú fueras idiota… es decir… yo te desafiaba…

Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada, mortificada. Eso hizo que Rosalie y Emmett rieran aún con más fuerza. Y, justo entonces, quise que me tragara la tierra.

—No pasa nada, señorita Swan… Isabella.

Parecía que Edward quiso silenciar su propio tropiezo verbal con un trago de vino.

—Muy bien, vosotros dos. —Rosalie dejó su copa en la mesa y nos miró a Edward y a mí—. El semestre de primavera ha acabado y creo que es hora de que ambos superéis ese tonto rumorcito.

Bien. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Edward se atragantó un poco con su vino y yo me volví hacia Rosalie, abriendo los ojos mientras se me calentaba la cara aún más.

—Rosalie —susurré—. ¿Lo sabes?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, querida. Siempre sucede, cada semestre. Un profesor diferente, un estudiante diferente, la misma historia. Por suerte este rumor en concreto era especialmente ridículo y desapareció rápidamente.

¿Especialmente ridículo? ¿Qué quería decir con eso exactamente? Eso me irritó un poco, y también me irritó estar irritada. ¿Creía ella que yo no era lo bastante buena para él? ¿En serio? Me froté los ojos, ignorando el maquillaje y apoyé la frente sobre las manos durante un segundo. Cuando volví a levantar la cabeza, me reconfortó ver que la piel de Edward tenía un agradable tono carmesí.

—Rosalie —Emmett interrumpió secamente—, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa? Creo… creo que a Edward está a punto de explotarle la cabeza.

Rosalie y Emmett estallaron en risas de nuevo a la vez y yo no pude evitarlo. Crucé los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyé la frente encima y comencé a reír junto a ellos dos. ¿Qué otra cosa debía hacer? Era todo tan ridículo. Ridículo. Después de un minuto más o menos de la risa más incómoda que he tenido nunca, Edward carraspeó.

—Sí, tuvimos suerte de que el rumor fuera tan… ridículo, o podría habernos causado muchos problemas a Isabella y a mí mismo.

Fue como si me hubiera arrancado las palabras del cerebro. Ridículo. Me sorprendió pensar que no era un rumor ridículo, pero dejé de darle vueltas. Rápidamente. Emmett palmeó a Edward en el hombro.

—Anímate, Ed. Somos nosotros. Pero ya paramos. Lo prometo.

Emmett y Rosalie trataron de reprimir sus risitas. Emmett se puso en pie y trajo otra botella de vino de la cocina. Ed. Hmm, realmente no me gustaba cómo sonaba. Parecía que a Edward tampoco, pues apretó la boca formando una línea tensa cuando Emmett lo dijo. Supongo que era algo que Emmett, y probablemente Rosalie también, hacían para molestarle. Me alivió un poco saber que yo no era la única con quien estaba tenso. Era así con amigos a los que conocía hacía más de diez años. Pero, ¿por qué? Rosalie me puso la mano en la pierna.

—Lo siento, Isabella, pero necesitas ser un poco insensible en este negocio. Sobre todo, si quieres tener una carrera profesional. —Se recostó en su silla, removiendo lo que quedaba de Cabernet Franc en su copa—. Cuando trabajas durante días increíblemente largos con el mismo grupo de personas con las que a veces viajas… se convierte en una familia. Y, a veces se desarrollan relaciones —se pausó, aún cabizbaja, y la sombra de una sonrisa le cruzó los labios—, pero, muy a menudo, comienzan los rumores y los susurros. Es la naturaleza de las cosas. Súmale algunos cientos de jóvenes adultos movidos por las hormonas y, bum, tienes rumores de estudiante liado con profesor al instante.

—Tiene sentido —asentí, incapaz de mirar a Edward. Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que ser adulta con ese tema—. Edward —carraspeé cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

— ¿Sí? —Su mirada era intensa y casi perdí el habla.

—Sólo quería asegurarte que yo no tuve nada que ver con que se propagaran esos rumores…

Sacudió la mano, como hacía siempre que algo le parecía irritante.

—Por favor, Isabella, nunca se me ocurrió eso.

—Vale, sólo quería asegurarme porque… sé lo estresantes que se pueden volver las cosas académicamente para los estudiantes, y hasta dónde llegaría un estudiante para conseguir una buena nota. Yo nunca…

—Isabella —me interrumpió bruscamente, pero con una dulzura en los ojos que nunca había visto—. Nunca pensé eso de ti. Eres una estudiante excelente con la cabeza bien amueblada. Bueno, supongo que ya no eres una estudiante… —carraspeó antes de seguir hablando—. A pesar de tu constante desconsideración hacia mi autoridad en clase…

— ¿Qué? —le interrumpí con una risita. Cuando vi cómo se formaba una sonrisa en los extremos de su boca, lo entendí—. Ah, me estás provocando… —bajé la mirada, sentí el calor subiéndome a la cara mientras me mordía el labio.

—He aprendido de la mejor. —Rió libremente, palmeando a Emmett en el hombro mientras se levantaba y empezaba a recoger nuestros platos de la mesa.

Sólo le había escuchado reír una vez antes, y eso provocó nuestro beso. Tenía que quedarme quieta y aislar ese conocimiento. Porque su risa provocaba unas cosas a mi maquillaje emocional que ni siquiera podía identificar. Así que fingí, y los demás se le unieron en una risa aparentemente agradable. Edward volvió al comedor, parecía mucho más relajado de lo que le había visto nunca. Aún tenía unas pequeñas arrugas entre las cejas, sin embargo, y comencé a preguntarme qué se reservaba.

— ¿Se quedarán las damas a tomar café?

Rosalie y Emmett compartieron una mirada de sorpresa. Sonreí y sin preguntar a Rosalie qué quería hacer, contesté:

—Me gustaría.

EDWARD POV

—Qué hospitalario por tu parte.

Emmett levantó la ceja cuando estiró la mano por detrás de mí para agarrar cuatro tazas de café.

— ¿Sarcasmo? —espeté con el mismo tono sarcástico.

—Casi te desmayaste al saber quién venía a cenar y después de toda la conversación sobre los rumores creía que querrías que se fueran de aquí lo antes posible.

Se giró de forma que apoyó la espalda contra la encimera, cruzándose de brazos. Contesté, manteniendo una voz calmada:

—No tenía ni idea de que Isabella pensara que yo creía que estuviera involucrada con los rumores. Nunca se me ocurrió esa idea.

— ¿Por qué te importa lo que ella pensara, Edward? No te importa lo que piense nadie —objetó él.

—Eso no es cierto.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Claro que me importaba. Bueno. Sentí que se me arrugaba un poco la ceja y pensé en ello. Vale, pues normalmente no me importaba. Pero… comenzaba a preocuparme mucho lo que pensara Isabella Swan… sobre mí. Seguí hablando.

—No me había dado cuenta de cuánto puede afectar a un estudiante un rumor como éste. Tú y yo sabemos lo tontos que son los rumores, pero parece que los estudiantes no. Rosalie y tú teníais razón, Emmett. Isabella tiene talento y se esfuerza. Le apoyaré en eso como pueda.

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente mientras servía el café y me di cuenta de que mi monólogo no tenía mucho sentido. Era porque mis pensamientos estaban embarullados. Tras sólo dos semanas ayudando a Rosalie, estaba claro que Isabella también era una profesora nata. Eso era inquietante debido a la hipótesis de Rosalie de que quizá Isabella no estuviera plenamente comprometida con una carrera en la interpretación.

—Sólo ten cuidado —murmuró antes de agarrar dos tazas y caminar hacia la sala de estar.

Mientras llevaba las otras dos tazas a la sala de estar, se me cortó la respiración involuntariamente al ver a Isabella en el gran sofá de cuero de dos plazas. Estaba sentada con la postura recta, resaltando sus años de formación en orquestas. Su elegancia era evidente por la forma en que cruzaba por los tobillos sus largas y bronceadas piernas y sus manos descansaban sobre el regazo de su vestido verde de verano. Los suaves rizos de su cabello dorado se tendían despreocupadamente sobre sus hombros, como siempre. Su sonrisa interrumpió mi mirada.

—Gracias.

La sonrisa de Isabella se iluminó cuando agarró la taza, rodeándola con sus largos dedos y recostándose en el sofá. Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados bastante juntos en el sofá opuesto, así que me senté al lado de Isabella. Me senté lentamente, creí sentir su mirada sobre mí, pero cuando levanté la mirada ella sólo miraba su taza de café. Aún no había bebido.

—Bueno, Isabella —Emmett se inclinó hacia delante—, me muero por saber cómo fue crecer con Renée Dwyer. Debe haber sido una experiencia fascinante.

¿Se había vuelto loco? Parecía que Rosalie también lo pensaba, dada la mirada fulminante que le lanzó. Isabella sólo había nombrado a su madre ante mí una vez, y en un tono que dejaba claro que se sentía eclipsada, incómoda. Y la vez que conocí a su madre, ante ella, Isabella estuvo reservada. Incluso tensa. No sabía cuáles eran los motivos, pero estaba claro que era una relación extremadamente tensa.

—Emmett, seguro que podemos encontrar otro tema del que hablar. —Intenté ofrecer una salida a una noche ya incómoda para Isabella, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Oh, no, está bien —habló dulcemente mientras colocaba su taza sobre la mesita. Aunque mostró una sonrisa practicada, su parpadeo de dos segundos antes de hablar sugería que debía prestar mucha atención. Isabella se pasó la mano por su largo cabello y comenzó a hablar. —Crecer con Renée Dwyer es… algo ambiguo, Emmett. Los tres vivimos juntos en Italia hasta que cumplí doce años. Después de eso crecí con mi padre y sus padres en Filadelfia.

Su voz y expresión parecían melancólicos, pero parecía que Emmett no tenía oído para los tonos, porque siguió hablando.

—Vaya, ¿qué es lo que más te gustó de Italia?

—Bueno, tengo unos recuerdos muy vívidos del Teatro dell'Opera di Roma. Mi madre se pasó casi todo el tiempo que estuvo en Milán en el Teatro Alla Scala, pero lo bonito del teatro de Roma es que en verano no se celebran los espectáculos en ese teatro. —Su sonrisa era ahora genuina y se le iluminó la cara—. En verano, trasladan el teatro y las actuaciones de baile a los antiguos Baños de Caracalla… —Su voz se fue apagando junto con su mirada.

—Debe haber sido precioso —interpuso Rosalie.

El acento italiano aparentemente perfecto de Isabella al decir los nombres de los teatros me dejó sin palabras, haciendo que me preguntara si aún hablaba algo de italiano, estaba seguro de que debió aprender algo cuando era más joven. Los ojos color avellana de Isabella se abrieron cuando miró a Rosalie.

—Oh, Rosalie, no tienes ni idea. No hay absolutamente nada en el mundo como la ópera bajo las estrellas. El primer año que mi madre fue prima donna allí, Phil Carroll era el director de orquesta y fue… electrizante. Simplemente… increíble.

Cerré los ojos durante un segundo y me imaginé allí. Bajo las estrellas de Roma, viendo la ópera con Isabella.

—Pero no empezaste a tocar la flauta hasta los nueve años. ¿De dónde sacaste la inspiración para hacerlo? Tu padre es trompista, ¿verdad?

Aunque las preguntas de Emmett rozaban el interrogatorio, yo también quería escuchar las respuestas. Ella me lo había contado antes, en la cafetería, mientras jugaba con mis manos. Parecía que me hubiera quedado sordo en el instante en que su piel entró en contacto con la mía porque no recordaba qué dijo.

—Correcto —asintió, su sonrisa se desvaneció—, él es trompista y mi madre… —Isabella siguió contando la historia que me había contado aquel día. Me sentí atraído por sus manos. Recordando. —En cualquier caso —continuó—, siempre pensé que las flautas y los instrumentos de cuerda eran los que tenían un sonido más bello de toda la orquesta.

—Las cuerdas, ¿eh? —interrumpí, sintiéndome ligeramente incómodo en mi propio silencio—. ¿Qué hizo que te decidieras por la flauta?

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios.

—La flauta era más bonita.

Se encogió de hombros sin mostrar remordimientos.

—Qué sincera, Srta. Swan —bromeé, riendo un poco.

—Mi madre fue todo lo comprensiva que pudo y mi padre… —Isabella suspiró, inclinándose hacia delante y pasando el dedo índice por el borde de su taza, de nuevo mirando fijamente su café aún sin tocar—. Mi padre me apoyó todo lo que pudo sabiendo qué tipo de vida me estaba preparando para llevar.

Yo elegí una carrera completamente diferente a la de mis padres, provocando décadas de medias conversaciones telefónicas tensas y saludos nerviosos en las fiestas. Además de su madre, sabía que el padre de Isabella también fue un músico dotado. ¿Llevar una vida que antes dominaron tus padres e intentar convertirla en algo propio? Ciertamente hacía falta confianza. Agallas. Ella quería hacerlo, y no dormirse en los laureles de sus padres.

Al menos, es lo que ella quería al principio. Su entusiasmo por la enseñanza se volvía más preocupante. Una vez la encontré practicando después de que se acabaran las enseñanzas del día y su técnica estaba mejorando. Debía seguir tocando. Isabella enderezó los hombros, lo que hizo que la tela de su vestido se ajustara más en su pecho. Miré mi reloj.

— ¿Estás cansado, Edward? —Rosalie posó su taza vacía sobre la mesita de centro, mirándome burlona.

Estaba cansado. Pero quería escuchar más de lo que contaba Isabella. Su historia. ¿A decir verdad? Quería sentarme y escuchar su voz hasta el amanecer. Era tan melódica como las notas que salían de su flauta.

—Sé que yo lo estoy. —Isabella bostezó y se puso en pie—. Gracias a los dos por la cena, ha sido encantadora.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos y no pude apartar la mirada. No quería. Emmett le tendió la mano a Rosalie.

—Os acompañaré al coche.

—Gracias —susurró Rosalie.

Mientras salían por la puerta, Isabella caminó y rodeó la mesita. Cuando pasó por mi lado percibí el aroma de su perfume. Todavía olía a lirios. Carraspeé y la alcancé cuando llegaba a la puerta.

—Isabella, he disfrutado hablando contigo esta noche —mi voz temblaba con una inseguridad desconocida para mí.

Su tierna sonrisa calmó el frenesí de mi cuerpo.

—Yo también, Edward. Gracias.

Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, descubrí que no quería que se fuera. Pero no había ningún motivo para que se quedara. Quizá sólo unos pocos segundos más.

—Isabella, no has tocado el café, ¿tenía algún problema?

Dijo que le gustaba el café, estoy seguro. Había preguntado si querían quedarse a tomar café y ella dijo: «Me gustaría». Ella me daba la espalda y observé como sus orejas se levantaban un poco cuando sonrió. Habló en voz baja, mirando por encima del hombro:

—No bebo café.

Se mordió el labio y sus pestañas le taparon las mejillas cuando bajó la mirada y se dirigió al coche de Rosalie. El corazón se me aceleró cuando las vi alejarse de la entrada, por la calle. Yo tampoco bebo café.


	15. Capitulo 13

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 13

ISABELLA POV

Habían pasado unos días desde que Rosalie y yo cenamos con Emmett y Edward, y allí estábamos los cuatro, sentados juntos entre el grupo de profesores, a finales de la primera semana del campamento de orquesta. Mientras que la mayoría tocaban juntos en la Orquesta de Boston u otros conjuntos, yo me sentía fuera de lugar. Completamente. Sí, habían sido muy amables y acogedores cuando entré en el grupo. Pero mientras Emmett repartía las partituras que quería que tocáramos, se me empezaron a disparar los nervios.

Aunque no todo era culpa de la música. Edward estaba sentado a sólo unos asientos de mí, sentado tras su violonchelo. Sabía que era ése. No podía recordar el fabricante, o lo viejo que era, pero había leído en la revista Music Trades que hipotecó su casa familiar en Beacon Hill para comprarlo. El hombre se relacionaba más con su violonchelo que con cualquier humano. Para ser realistas, sabía que eso era muy habitual entre los músicos y otros artistas. La mayoría de músicos se casaban con su arte.

Excepto quizá mi padre, que se alejó de su vida en la orquesta para educarme de la forma más normal posible. Había compartido a su mujer con la ópera durante más de veinte años. Ahora yo me preguntaba cómo sería la relación entre ambos una vez reanudaran su vida en Estados Unidos. Mientras Edward calentaba, los músculos de sus hombros y sus antebrazos se flexionaban y relajaban con cada nota.

Me molestaba que sus ojos, que me hacían sentir que tenía mariposas en el estómago, estuvieran cerrados, pero también me dio una excusa para estudiar el resto de su cara. A menudo tenía que recordarme lo joven que él era. Apenas tenía treinta y un años, incluso a pesar de que su actitud, su forma de hablar y su perspectiva general sobre la vida hicieran pensar que era mucho mayor.

—No estés nerviosa, Isabella. —Rosalie me dio un codazo juguetón—. No te hubiera pedido que tocaras con nosotros si no creyese que puedes hacerlo. Lo vas a hacer bien. Se supone que tienes que divertirte.

— ¿Divertirme? —solté una risita—. Divertirse es tocar en la esquina de una calle o en la hierba en algún parque. Divertirse no es estar sentada en una sala llena de músicos que has admirado toda la vida, preparándote para tocar con ellos. Es excitante… ya te contaré si es divertido.

Levanté las cejas y respiré hondo, cuando Emmett requirió nuestra atención. Hojeé la partitura mientras él hablaba.

—Antes de nada, quiero agradeceros esta estupenda primera semana con los estudiantes. Sé que no se ha acabado aún, pero creo que todos coincidiremos en que los estudiantes se vuelven más talentosos cada año. Aunque eso hace que algunas partes de nuestro trabajo sean más fáciles, nuestro reto es empujarles continuamente para que mejoren. Tenemos un gran personal disponible para lograr eso precisamente.

Emmett asintió una vez a Edward, que le devolvió el gesto. Los violonchelistas del campus estaban todos encantados por trabajar con Edward, a juzgar por el alboroto, mientras que todas las demás chicas se desmayaban cuando él pasaba cerca. Verle echar los hombros para atrás y estirar el cuello a ambos lados hizo que mi mente vagara pensando cómo sería apretarse contra sus músculos. Durante tres semanas había observado a las estudiantes del Instituto cuando él caminaba por el pasillo… tapándose la boca para susurrar, con los ojos abiertos. Me preguntaba si yo también me habría reído con ellas si fuera una estudiante. Sí.

Su silencioso dominio, incluso cuando hacía algo tan habitual como comerse un sándwich, me hizo mirarlo fijamente. La forma en que movía la mandíbula, cómo observaba la sala mientras bebía… cada pequeña cosa que hacía me atraía. Al verle como un colega durante las últimas semanas, y en el entorno casual de la casa de Emmett durante la cena, me intrigaba ver otro aspecto de su persona. Aunque seguía siendo reservado, ya no parecía pretencioso. Parecía centrado, apasionado e intenso. Me sentía ansiosa por saber en qué pensaba casi todo el tiempo.

Caminando por uno de los vestíbulos pude ver el final de algunas de sus sesiones privadas. Aunque era severo con sus estudiantes, les enseñaba a dejar que el instrumento contara la historia de la canción. Una afirmación muy bella que no compartió ni una sola vez en clase. Me preguntaba por qué. Ciertamente era expresivo mientras tocaba; sus ideas rígidas sobre lo que podía ser la música era lo que me parecía… frustrante. ¿Por qué no forzar las reglas y crear algo nuevo cuando tenía ese dominio sobre todo lo demás?

—Este año —prosiguió Emmett— queremos divertirnos más y tocar en duetos o grupos más pequeños, además de piezas más grandes. No es muy habitual que algunos de nosotros podamos tocar juntos en parejas… —siguió con su introducción mientras yo pasaba más hojas de partituras.

Las piezas me resultaban bastante familiares, lo cual es fácil si has estado tocando durante veinte años, supongo. Eso me gustaba. Puede que Rosalie tuviera razón, quizá para ellos eso realmente fuera divertido. Tocar piezas que todos conocían bien les daba una oportunidad para hacer que sonaran como si fueran de otro mundo. Y, ¿quizá se divirtieran un poco con ellas? Eché un vistazo rápido a Edward e imaginé que no habría muchas posibilidades de forzar las reglas. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y asintió levemente con media sonrisa. Caray, una sonrisa. Volví a mirar las partituras y jadeé cuando giré la última página.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Rosalie se inclinó para ver qué estaba mirando.

Susurré mientras Emmett seguía divagando sobre algo. Chico, sí que tenía rollo.

—Es el tercer movimiento de Assobio a Jato. Lo conozco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo no lo conozco y tú sí? —Rosalie retorció los labios, acusadoramente. Ella ya sabía que no me ceñiría a aprender sólo la música que me asignaba.

—No es nada. Tenía pensado interpretarlo en mi recital de último año y pedirle a Tanya que me acompañara.

Rosalie abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendida.

—Ah, ¿estabas pensando en incluirlo en el programa de tu recital y me lo mencionas ahora? —Su tono juguetón me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo… chist —bromeé, recostándome en mi silla.

—Vale —parecía que Emmett por fin estaba terminando de hablar—, dejemos que Edward elija la primera pieza de dueto. Tenemos muchas opciones de cuerda puesto que este año hay muchos estudiantes de cuerda —Emmett rió un poco mientras se dirigía a su asiento, donde su violín esperaba.

—Probemos el Assobio a Jato. —Edward se puso en pie y se cambió al asiento que había frente al grupo.

¿Qué? Esa pieza no estaba en el repertorio de Edward, para nada. ¿Estaba intentando diversificarse? Para alguien que musicalmente parecía tan limitado al siglo XIX, era extraño.

—Diviértete, Rosalie —bromeé, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rosalie y yo éramos las únicas flautas en el conjunto. Dado que Edward y ella se conocían desde hacía muchos años, imaginé que tocarían juntos al menos una o dos veces. Pero Rosalie es muy parecida a mí, con una interpretación libre del sonido. Estaba ansiosa por ver cómo tocaría ella esa pieza con él.

—Ajá. —Estaba imitando mi sonrisa y me puso nerviosa—. ¿Quieres practicar esta pieza para tu recital de último año sin decírmelo? Levántate y prueba.

Se me aceleró el pulso. No podía decirlo en serio.

—Ni hablar. Para. Simplemente… levántate.

— ¿Rosalie? —Emmett llamó la atención en nuestra dirección desde su asiento.

—En realidad, Isabella debería hacer esta. La ha estado practicando para su recital de último año… evidentemente.

Edward me fulminó con la mirada y mi estómago se vino abajo. No podía estar pasando de verdad.

— ¿En serio? Fantástico. —Maldito sea Emmett y su actitud jovial.

—Yo, esto… —carraspeé, sacudiendo la cabeza—, Es… no debería…

Edward contrajo las cejas y vi cómo tomaba aliento, cauto.

—Tonterías, Isabella. Ven aquí.

Como no quería parecer aún más inepta, respiré calculadamente, me puse en pie temblando un poco y me abrí paso hasta el otro asiento.

— ¿Te importa si me quedo de pie? Suena mejor cuando estoy de pie— susurré.

—Por supuesto. —Hizo un gesto incómodo con la mano.

No podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacerlo. No estaba nerviosa por todas las notas; las dominaba desde hacía meses. No estaba preocupada porque todos los demás me vieran tocar; había interpretado solos para la mayoría en uno u otro momento durante mis años de estudiante allí. Era él. Siempre que él tocaba, fuera en clase o con la Orquesta de Boston, me quedaba sin palabras. Atraía toda mi atención física con cada nota que sacaba de sus cuerdas.

Cuando tocaba, era como si fuera el único momento en que podía entrar en su cabeza. Era tan fascinante y aterrador y descorazonador, que a menudo contenía el aliento mientras él tocaba, paralizada por la belleza pura de la música que se tragaba cada hipótesis negativa que tenía sobre él. Ahora los demás esperaban que tocara con él.

Dios, estaba a punto de tocar con Edward Cullen. Supéralo. Ya has tocado delante de él. Una vez hube ajustado mi atril, le miré y le sonreí con nervios. Me miró y me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió antes de empezar la pieza. Él tenía doce notas antes de mi entrada y aproveché todas para ver cómo movía el cuerpo por detrás del violonchelo.

EDWARD POV

Como siempre, la postura de Isabella era perfecta, espalda recta, los pies separados y alineados con los hombros. Durante quizá una fracción de segundo me miró a los ojos y aparté la mirada, bajándola a la altura de sus caderas. Entonces coloqué el arco sobre las cuerdas, preparándome mentalmente para las primeras notas. Conocía bien esa pieza, aunque era una poco habitual para mí. Poco habitual porque dos meses antes fui a las aulas de práctica del Conservatorio bien entrada la tarde.

La escuché tocar antes de ver la puerta de una de las aulas de práctica abierta, lo suficiente para dejar que saliera la música. Ella estaba practicando. Reconocí las notas, por supuesto, pero no era algo que hubiera tocado antes. Un dueto de flauta y violonchelo. Más tarde ese día volví a casa y practiqué hasta que la música se convirtió en parte de mí. Ahora ella ajustó su atril, entonces me miró con una sonrisa fugaz, que desapareció rápidamente. Asentí, alentándola.

A mi pesar, me sorprendí dando una dolorosa bocanada de aire cuando ella se llevó la flauta a los labios. Seis notas, repetidas dos veces, del violonchelo. Dos medidas, en arpegio, ligeramente disonantes, y mientras yo tocaba ella tomaba aire, enderezando la espalda, sus brazos cabalgando suavemente el aire, y entonces comenzó a tocar la melodía mientras yo seguía con el ritmo del bajo. Ya había tocado esa parte cientos de veces y la conocía tan íntimamente como toda la música que había tocado.

Entonces, aunque no aparté la atención de mis propias notas… la observé haciendo ligeros ajustes para igualar su volumen y su tono, que eran impecables, cuando comenzó a tocar la imaginativa melodía, casi juguetona. Para mi sorpresa, descubrí que cuanto más rato tocábamos juntos, menos tenía que pensar en ello. Se convirtió en algo natural. Conocía de memoria esa música, y parecía que ella también, y movía los ojos mientras tocaba, centrándose en mí, después apartándolos y mirándome otra vez.

Eran líquidos, enormes, y mientras balanceaba el cuerpo ligeramente hacia delante durante un trozo particularmente difícil, contuve el aliento porque era como si me hablara en un lenguaje privado que sólo nosotros conociéramos. Parecía que la sala se hubiera empequeñecido, sólo estábamos nosotros dos y la música entre nosotros. No creo que antes me hubiera dado cuenta de lo bella que era Isabella Swan. No es que nunca le hubiera prestado atención…

Había observado su sucio cabello rubio, que normalmente dejaba libre y salvaje, sus grandes ojos marrones, los hoyuelos que a veces aparecían en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Su risa libre y sonora cuando algo le parecía divertido. La curva de sus caderas, que se balanceaban cuando caminaba, sus pechos. Había visto todo eso. Y percibí una diminuta cicatriz en su labio inferior cuando mi lengua lo recorrió lentamente. También había visto sus pensamientos: de mente rápida, increíblemente inteligente, obstinada, talentosa, brillante.

Su talento, su intelecto, sobrepasaban los de la vasta mayoría de estudiantes o adultos que yo conocía; y era arrebatadoramente atractiva. Y también estaba la música. El precioso sonido de su flauta deambulando por el pasillo de las aulas de práctica era recurrente en mi mente en los momentos de tranquilidad. Incluso tres años antes, durante su audición, había mostrado desenvoltura, talento y una habilidad practicada que superaban virtualmente a los de sus iguales.

¿Pero aquí? Sentado frente a ella en el semicírculo de nuestros compañeros profesores, nuestras miradas se cruzaban en ocasiones, suavizando, salvando la distancia de la que había sido una relación tempestuosa. Aquí, los zarcillos de la música emanaban de nosotros dos por primera vez, enredándose como una trenza, los hilos se apretaban, más rápidos, más sincronizados, enrollados de una forma preciosa en algo mucho mayor que las partes de violonchelo y flauta separadas que cada uno tocaba en solitario. Cuando llegábamos al crescendo la miré a los ojos y la encontré mirándome a los míos.

Di una rápida bocanada de aire, intentando guardar silencio mientras sentía la cabeza ligera. Mis manos tocaban ahora el violonchelo por instinto. Tenía la cara sonrojada, los ojos bien abiertos y ligeramente lacrimosos, y casi parecía que nos hubiéramos acercado de algún modo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban a la misma distancia que cuando empezamos a tocar, pero algo había cambiado entre nosotros. No sólo se había convertido en mi igual musical.

Había algo más zumbando en el vibrato entre nuestros cuerpos. Casi me equivoqué cuando ella cambió la melodía, imprimiendo un ritmo y una dinámica distinta varias veces por el camino. Apreté las cejas y ajusté la línea de referencia, observando sus ojos con detenimiento. Ella me miró a los ojos… y tuvo el coraje de guiñarme un ojo. Contra mi voluntad, me encontré sonriendo mientras me ajustaba a sus cambios.

Seguimos tocando desde ese punto, interpretando la canción, pero con ajustes juguetones que se adaptaban al ánimo ligero que habíamos creado. Mientras yo prolongaba la medida final, la nota final de mi violonchelo, me encontré perdido momentáneamente. Ella respiró hondo, bajando la flauta a un costado. Miré sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, sus ojos plenos y apasionados y me rendí ante ello. La música. Sus labios. La quería.

ISABELLA POV

Mi teléfono sonó mientras me preparaba para nuestro segundo día con los estudiantes. Casi di saltos de alegría cuando vi que aparecía el nombre de Nathan en la pantalla.

— ¡Hola! —grité al teléfono.

—Hola, muñeca. Menudo saludo. ¿El verano está yendo bien, imagino?

Yo sabía que estaba mostrando su mejor sonrisa con hoyuelos.

—Ha sido increíble, Nathan. Mucho más de lo que esperaba. Los talleres fueron intensos, pero los estudiantes han sido geniales. Pero te he echado de menos.

Dio un suspiro, largo y pesado.

—Lo sé. Yo también te he echado de menos. Ha sido tan…

—Lo entiendo. Lo entiendo de verdad. No tienes que explicármelo.

Nathan y yo nos habíamos pasado casi todo el verano enviándonos mensajes de vez en cuando, pero no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar por teléfono. Yo estaba ocupada en el Instituto y él se estaba instalando en su nuevo apartamento en Chicago y comenzó a ensayar con la Sinfónica. Practicaba durante muchísimas horas y, para ser Nathan, estaba impresionada. Él sabía tan bien como yo lo raro que era que un recién graduado consiguiera un puesto en una de las Cinco Grandes, y él lo había logrado.

Estaba determinado a conservarlo y desarrolló una increíble ética de trabajo aparentemente de la noche a la mañana. Aunque eso significaba que tendría menos tiempo para hablar. O para tener algo parecido a una vida. Sabía que estaba practicando realmente duro para causar una buena impresión y «ganarse el pan» de verdad, pero yo todavía me preguntaba si estaba hecha para la vida de intérprete profesional. Al menos en una gran Sinfónica como ésa. No lo había hablado con nadie, lo que pensaba sobre dedicarme a otra cosa que no fuera tocar en una Orquesta tras graduarme, porque nadie me había preguntado.

A medida que sobresalía más y más con mi habilidad con la flauta, todos parecían asumir, yo incluida, que esa sería mi vida. Tocar. Llegar todo lo lejos posible y mantenerme allí hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo. Seguir los pasos de mi madre. Y los de mi padre, al menos hasta que me eligió a mí por delante de la orquesta. No sé si quería tener que elegir una vida. ¿Era esa mi única elección? Mirando a las personas que más admiraba, parecía que ése probablemente fuera el caso.

Mis padres hicieron lo que pudieron en una situación de compromiso, lo que provocó que en algún momento nos sintiéramos solitarios. Mi madre me pedía que fuera a Italia cuando tenía la oportunidad, pero se hacía más complicado a medida que yo crecía. Y, aunque parecía que Emmett y Rosalie estaban empezando a coquetear intensamente, pese a que me daba mucha vergüenza preguntárselo, ambos trabajaban en el mismo sitio y tocaban en la misma orquesta.

Podría ser fácil para ellos. No muchos eran lo bastante afortunados para encontrar a alguien en el trabajo. Pero ahí estaba Edward. Casado con su arte. Sus únicos amigos eran Rosalie y Emmett, que yo supiera. No había visto mucho a esa mujer de las oficinas del campus, Kate, creo que se llamaba, desde la noche que les vi bailando. A menudo me burlaba de él por dentro por ser taciturno y dramático, pero no tenía ni idea de si se sentía solitario.

— ¿Isabella? —Nathan interrumpió mis divagaciones internas.

— ¿Sí?

—He dicho que si estás bien. Tu voz parece… apagada.

—No sé si quiero hacer esto, Nathan.

Mis latidos casi triplicaron su velocidad, cuando estaba a punto de admitir lo que me había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza durante más de un año.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Respiré hondo, casi suspirando mi respuesta.

—No sé si quiero tocar como profesional, Nathan. No… no creo que sea para mí.

—Isabella… —su voz sonaba agitada, dijo mi nombre con ansia, pero cortó el resto de la frase y soltó una exhalación frustrada—. ¿Es por tu…?

—Sí —le interrumpí—, lo es. Es por mi madre. Es por ella y por el hecho de que ella y mi padre tuvieran que vivir a un océano de distancia porque ella no podía tener aquí el tipo de vida con la ópera que pudo tener allí. Es por las últimas semanas que he pasado aquí en el Instituto. Me encanta enseñar, Nathan. Me ha encantado alentar a jóvenes con talento; prepararlos para una vida que ellos elijan. Si tienen una elección… —Mi garganta se cerró cuando pensé en las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo.

Nathan permaneció en silencio unos segundos y entonces comenzó a hablar con un tono inusualmente regular.

—Tienes una elección, Isabella.

— ¿La tengo? A finales de la semana pasada toqué esa pieza de Assobio con Edward…

— ¿Ahora es Edward? —Nathan sonaba molesto.

—Todos han insistido en que les llame por su nombre, puesto que técnicamente soy una colega. De todas formas, tocamos esa pieza juntos durante la actuación del grupo de instructores y…

— ¿Y qué, Isabella?

Mis palabras salieron en un susurro.

—Fue la experiencia más conmovedora que he tenido mientras tocaba en toda mi vida. Me engulló. Nunca antes habíamos tocado juntos, Nathan, y fue… perfecto. No nos detuvimos ni paramos ni nos confundimos. Ni una vez.

—Estoy… confundido, Isabella. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que no quieras ser músico profesional?

—En sólo un segundo, lo entendí, Nathan. Estaba consumida por la canción, las notas, la escena. Era como si fuera una droga instantáneamente adictiva. Siempre he adorado interpretar y tocar, Nathan, lo sabes. Pero, en aquel momento, tocar con un músico de renombre mundial e interpretar una canción en la que he trabajado durante meses… Quería hacer eso y nada más en absoluto. Y me asustó.

—Mira, Isabella —Nathan volvió a suspirar y podía imaginármelo rastrillándose sus rizos revueltos con sus largos dedos—, sé que has tenido dudas de vez en cuando con la idea de tener una carrera musical. Nunca lo has dicho, pero hemos hablado lo bastante sobre tu vida familiar para que yo… lo entienda. Pero no creo que lo que pasó con Edward te asustara para tocar profesionalmente.

— ¿Qué fue entonces?

El tono de Nathan se volvió sombrío y supe que estaba hablando con los dientes apretados, aunque no sonaba enfadado. Repitió las mismas palabras de nuestra anterior discusión. Sus palabras no tenían sentido, pero tenían demasiado sentido al mismo tiempo.

—Estás enamorada de él, Isabella.

Volví a imaginarme sentada junto a él mientras tocábamos, y los profesores desaparecían uno a uno de mi vista hasta que todo lo que podía ver era él y las notas. Y todo lo que podía escuchar era el latido de mi corazón.

—Lo sé —susurré, tapándome la boca para silenciar el clamor de mis lágrimas. Lo sabía. Estaba enamorada de él. Y era un trágico error.


	16. Capitulo 14

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 14

ISABELLA POV

_Respira hondo, Isabella. __Sólo es un bar_.

Mientras me alisaba la parte delantera de mi vestido rojo, sabía demasiado bien que no era sólo un bar. Había sobrevivido a la segunda semana en el campamento de orquesta en el Instituto Tanglewood y el personal se iba a reunir en el Magnolia's para tomar unas copas y bailar, celebrando el final del verano. Él estaría allí. Después de verme abrumada tras tocar juntos durante la actuación de los instructores y por mi confesión telefónica a Nathan unos días después, me esforcé por evitar a Edward Cullen. Le amaba.

No sólo le había besado, sino que me estaba enamorando de él, y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Si es que podía hacer algo. No había vuelto a hablar con Nathan después de aquella llamada telefónica. Parecía que el hecho de que yo admitiera mis sentimientos por Edward le puso tenso. Dijo que, aunque veía que estaba enamorada de él, no entendía por qué. Dijo que nunca habíamos hablado fuera de clase. Y que cuando lo hicimos, se apresuró a recordarme, nuestras relaciones siempre fueron menos que cordiales. Sin corazones. Sin flores.

Nunca le conté lo del beso. No había nada tangible relacionado con Edward Cullen que justificara que estuviera enamorada de él. No era algo superficial. Me sentí atraída por él desde la primera vez que tocó para nosotros, el primer día de Teoría de la música. Mis primeras percepciones de él, desde el día en que me despidió displicentemente del escenario en mi audición, eran totalmente erróneas. Al menos, esperaba que fueran erróneas. La pasión e intensidad que había tras nuestro beso rompió aquella primera impresión.

Le había dicho a Rosalie que quería ir caminando sola al bar para reflexionar. Y templar mis nervios. En realidad, era absurdo. Ya no era su estudiante, y que me zurzan si él no sintió algo también cuando tocamos esa pieza juntos. Sabía que él sintió algo, y yo pretendía averiguar qué fue exactamente. Allí estaba. El Magnolia's. Respiré hondo otra vez. Carraspeé, eché los hombros hacia atrás, abrí la puerta y me recibió una música de baile tranquilizadora. Unas notas pesadas ahogaban con gentileza el sonido de mi corazón.

— ¡Isabella, por aquí! —Rosalie me hizo señas en el instante en que entré.

Ella y Emmett estaban sentados juntos, pero girados de forma que se tocaban con las rodillas. Un segundo después vi a Edward sentado al otro lado de Emmett. Siempre de negro. Aunque esta vez se le veía diferente. Sabía qué aspecto tenían sus brazos cuando tocaba música con su violonchelo. Cómo se flexionaban sus músculos. Llevaba un abrigo sobre lo que estaba segura que era una camiseta, puse los ojos en blanco sonriendo y caminé hacia los tres.

— ¿Estás bien, dulzura? Antes parecías estresada.

Rosalie estiró juguetonamente la falda de mi vestido y vi como Edward me miraba las piernas entre parpadeos.

—Estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que vine caminando.

Aún me miraba las piernas. Me mordí suavemente los labios, dejando de sonreír. Emmett se recostó contra la barra.

—Bueno, Isabella, debo decir que no sólo has impresionado completamente al personal este verano, sino también a los padres y a los estudiantes.

—Gracias, Emmett. Lo he pasado muy bien.

Edward rompió su silencio pensativo habitual. Y su estudio de mis pantorrillas.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo, Isabella?

Solté una risita de sorpresa y Emmett y Rosalie nos miraron con recelo. Edward retorció un poco la cara cuando todos lo miramos, y reprimí la risita.

— ¿Qué? —dijo, estirando los brazos—. Lleva aquí dos minutos y nadie le ha ofrecido una bebida. Pensé que alguno de nosotros debía ser educado.

Tenía algo en la mirada que parecía menos que educado e inocente. En lugar de ponerme nerviosa, la confianza me embargó. Respondí arqueando una ceja:

—Tequila.

— ¿Tequila? —preguntó con cara de disgusto.

—Sí. Un chupito. Por favor.

Sonreí y vi cómo me miraba a los labios. Hizo que se me acelerara un poco el corazón.

— ¡Que sean cuatro! —Emmett dio un golpe en la barra, animado y juguetón, mientras Rosalie reía.

— ¿Cuatro? —preguntó Edward.

—Uno para cada uno, Edward. Venga.

Rosalie parpadeaba burlona. Me encantaba verlos a los tres en acción, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde sus días de estudiantes en el Conservatorio. El camarero se inclinó hacia Edward, que mostraba tres dedos con cara de disgusto.

—Aguafiestas —bufó Rosalie cuando nos pusieron tres vasos de chupito en la barra, frente a nosotros.

—Bebeos esa agua de bañera, si queréis. Yo seguiré con mi ginebra, gracias.

A mi pesar, solté una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Hay algo que te haga gracia? —Edward me preguntó inquisitivo.

—Es que eres… —Mi voz se apagó cuando nos sirvieron el tequila y brindé con Rosalie y Emmett, mientras Edward ponía los ojos en blanco.

Mientras el tequila me calentaba la garganta, seguí firme en mi resolución.

— ¿Qué decías, Isabella? —cuestionó Edward mientras Rosalie y Emmett pedían otro chupito para ellos—. ¿Qué soy?

—Baila conmigo.

Ignoré las miradas punzantes de Emmett y Rosalie.

— ¿Bailar contigo?

Habría pensado que me estaba mandando a paseo si no le hubiera visto tragando saliva.

—Sí —dije con toda la confianza que pude reunir—. Baila conmigo. ¿Escuchas la música? ¿Ves a los demás? Quítate ese abrigo horrible y sofocante y baila conmigo.

Extendí la mano, rezando para que no temblara tan descaradamente como lo hacían mis nervios. Jesús, acababa de pedirle a mi profesor que bailara conmigo. No tenía pensado qué hacer a continuación. Eso fue todo lo que se me había podido ocurrir mientras caminaba al bar, que quería que bailara conmigo. Las personas normalmente se sueltan mientras bailan, y esperaba que él no fuera una excepción.

Aunque, mientras esperaba con la mano suspendida en el aire mientras me miraba con escepticismo, tuve mis dudas. Quizá nuestro beso me había fastidiado cualquier posibilidad que hubiera podido tener. Un segundo después, su abrigo estaba sobre el respaldo de su silla y su mano sostenía la mía. Tenía unos ojos desafiantes. Quizá no.

—Vamos —se encogió de hombros y su voz sonó ronca.

Justo entonces comenzó a sonar una nueva canción. Era rápida, y de todas formas era todo lo que podían soportar mis nervios y mi pulso. Sus manos eran firmes y seguras, justo como las recordaba. Yo tenía las rodillas un poco débiles y me arrepentía de no haber tomado un chupito de tequila más antes de ir a la pista de baile.

_Aguántate, Isabella. Es lo que querías. Simplemente. Baila._

Di vueltas con una sonrisa en la cara y sorprendí a Edward examinando mis piernas.

—Llevas un vestido precioso.

Movía la mirada por el espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde fijarla.

—Gracias.

Sabía que le gustaba. Me miraba igual que cuando me vio llevando ese vestido en aquel club de Boston. Aunque sólo llevábamos cinco segundos en la pista de baile, no hizo ningún movimiento para llevar la iniciativa. Parecía atascado. Afortunadamente, pasó una camarera entre la multitud con una bandeja llena de chupitos.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiré mientras tomaba uno, dejé algo de dinero en la bandeja de la camarera y lo vertí rápidamente por mi garganta—. ¿Quieres uno?

Sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Qué era eso?

Miré hacia arriba, dándome un segundo para saborearlo.

— ¿Ron? Sí. Ron —asentí, lamiéndome los labios.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le silencié tomándole de las manos y llevándomelas a las caderas. Antes de poder pensar en cuánto me gustaba la sensación de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, le agarré por los hombros. Separó ligeramente los labios y yo me negué a desviar la mirada de la suya.

—Sé que sabes bailar, Edward. Te vi aquella noche en Boston…

Sentí como sus dedos apretaban mis caderas durante un segundo mientras parecía considerar si debía animarse o no.

—Sé que tú también sabes bailar, Isabella.

Su cara no cambió cuando me di cuenta que ambos estábamos estáticos en la pista de baile. Cerré los ojos y, tras dar una bocanada de aire, comencé a mover las caderas en lentos círculos. Mantuve los ojos cerrados durante otro segundo, dejando que la música me recorriera y saliera por mis caderas y pies mientras me movía, ahora más rápido. Me eché el cabello por encima de un hombro, abrí los ojos y me encontré la cara de Edward más relajada, pero sus ojos seguían increíblemente centrados en mi cara. Quería desviar la mirada, tomarme un descanso de su intensidad, pero no podía.

Mientras la canción llegaba al coro, me di cuenta de que Edward mantenía una distancia medida respecto a mí. Nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado separados para bailar una canción como ésa. Demasiado separados para bailar cualquier cosa. A medida que aumentaba el ritmo, me acercaba un paso, deslizando mis manos desde sus hombros hasta su cuello. Dio una bocanada de aire que supe que no quería que escuchara. Un aliento que me hizo querer pasar los dedos por su cabello. Sabía que, si alzaba la barbilla unos milímetros, estaría a una distancia adecuada para besarle.

Se me puso la piel de gallina por la espalda y parecía que mis labios estuvieran palpitando con la imagen de nuestras bocas juntas. Quería besarlo. Quería que me besara. Él también lo quería. Todas las inseguridades que tuve sobre besarlo desaparecieron cuando vi que se le dilataban las pupilas mientras se lamía los labios. Ese verano las cosas cambiaron para mí, y a juzgar por la forma en que movía los ojos por mi clavícula, también habían cambiado para él. No. Ahí no. Tenía los pensamientos nublados por la música, los nervios enviaban zumbidos a mi cerebro, y sentía el tacto de sus manos sujetas con firmeza a mis caderas.

—Realmente sabes bailar. —Me mordí el labio para contenerme y no besarlo allí mismo, en la pista de baile.

Solté una risita al darme cuenta de que ahora él llevaba la iniciativa en el baile. Sólo Edward Cullen podía tomar la iniciativa sin que la otra persona se diera cuenta. Simplemente sonrió, de una manera que pondría celoso al gato de Cheshire. Aparentemente relajado con la música y con nuestro baile, levantó el brazo y me hizo girar apartada de su cuerpo, con sus ojos verdes observándome todo el tiempo.

EDWARD POV

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras ella giraba en círculos agarrada a mi mano, con la parte baja de su vestido levantándose, mis ojos de nuevo caían sobre sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas, sus pechos. Entonces estiré de ella y su cuerpo volvió a entrar en contacto con el mío, apoyándose sobre mi brazo justo cuando terminaba la canción. Isabella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y durante un segundo nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, igual que lo hicieron unos pocos días antes por encima de nuestros instrumentos. Volví a ponerla en pie, con cuidado para no tocar en ningún lugar inadecuado delante de toda aquella gente.

Pero anhelaba tocarla. Estaba descontrolado, me dolía el cuerpo con un deseo desenfrenado. Las luces se atenuaron cuando comenzó la siguiente canción, una canción lenta, una balada. Me dejé llevar instintivamente, soltando las manos. ¿Por qué no? El pensamiento era… innecesario, erróneo. Pero sin transición alguna, mis manos se deslizaron de sus brazos hacia su cintura. La acerqué hacia mí a la vez que sus manos subían a mis hombros. El tacto de su piel, moviéndose bajo ese vestido fino, era embriagador.

—Bailas extraordinariamente bien —dije intentando mantener la respiración bajo control.

Intentaba mantener mis pensamientos y emociones bajo control. Ella era una estudiante. No importaba que durante el verano hubiera formado parte del profesorado en Tanglewood, en dos semanas volveríamos al Conservatorio, de vuelta a nuestros papeles habituales. Esforzándome por mantener mis pensamientos controlados, dije:

— ¿Dónde tomaste lecciones?

Alzó las cejas sorprendida, echándose para atrás ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Lecciones? No necesitas clases para bailar, Edward, sólo moverte con la música.

Mientras la tenía entre mis brazos, con mis manos tocándole la cintura, yo ni siquiera era consciente de que estuviera sonando música. Tomé aliento mientras nos acercábamos ligeramente el uno al otro. Demasiado, en realidad. Su vestido era de un tejido ligero, suave y apenas existente. Los músculos de la base de su espalda parecían estar tensos en el punto en que descansaban mis manos.

—Caótica como siempre, señorita Swan.

Sonrió.

— ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser la señorita Swan?

—Isabella. Hablaba de tu resistencia ante las estructuras.

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Edward? No lo entiendo.

Hice que diéramos un suave círculo y dije: — ¿Mi problema? Por favor, explícate, no lo entiendo.

Movió las cejas. Las había visto antes, a veces moviéndose independientemente respecto a la otra, como si tuvieran mente propia. Estaba seguro de que era algo completamente inconsciente. Fascinante y, de algún modo, alocadamente atractivo.

—Siempre eres tan… estructurado. Pero taciturno. Sombrío. A veces creo que hay algo dentro de ti a punto de explotar.

Tragué saliva.

—Te aseguro, Isabella, que soy lo que ves. Un músico.

Toqué su zona lumbar con las puntas de los dedos mientras nos acercábamos el uno al otro. Se me apareció un ansia intensa por pasar mis manos por la refinada curva de su trasero. El pensamiento me hizo dar una rápida bocanada de aire.

—No lo creo, Edward. Creo que dentro de ti hay mucho más de lo que muestras.

Quería contarle más. Quería contarle qué sentí la primera vez que escuché el violonchelo. La primera vez que mis manos sacaron una nota, viva e increíble, de ese instrumento. A veces sentía que no había nada más importante que la música… que cuando desaparecieran todos los escritos y palabras y pretensiones que las personas utilizan como barreras, al final sólo la música podría compartirse realmente como un lenguaje universal.

No sabía cómo explicar nada de eso. Y, nadie me lo había pedido nunca. Pero, mirándola a los ojos, nadando en esos ojos, creí que lo entendía. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí una enorme herida vacía en mí, una herida que yo había llenado con nada más que melodías durante todos esos años y que de repente no eran suficiente.

—Quizá —contesté—. Pero la música tiene capas más allá de la superficie.

Me mostró una rápida sonrisa al decir eso y, contra mi sentido común, me la acerqué un poco más. Nuestros cuerpos estaban en contacto de arriba a abajo y yo respiraba de forma entrecortada y fracturada. Parecía correcto tenerla entre mis brazos… real, y nuestras caras casi se tocaban. Nos mecimos lentamente con la música, y sus labios llenos y brillantes mostraron una sonrisa un poco más grande cuando cruzamos la mirada. Contra mi voluntad, me sorprendió que mi boca se curvara, formando una sonrisa. Eso hizo que abriera los ojos.

—Creo que no te había visto sonreír. ¿Te duele?

Dios mío. Empecé a reír un poco.

—Eres una joven deslenguada.

Eso la hizo sonreír aún más.

—Tú eres un viejo malhumorado, lo que no tiene sentido pensando en lo joven que eres. No lo entiendo. La mayoría de músicos matarían por lo que tienes. —Su comentario me descolocó. ¿Lo que tenía? ¿Se refería a ella entre mis brazos en ese momento? Era cierto. Pero entonces me percaté de que se refería a algo completamente distinto cuando siguió hablando—. Probablemente seas el violonchelista con más talento que ha tenido la Orquesta de Boston en años, ¿y no es suficiente?

Estaba extrañamente decepcionado. Porque la experiencia de tenerla entre mis brazos, bailando, era… única. Fascinante. Tenía una música propia. Pero me reservé mis pensamientos para mí y aparté la conversación de eso.

—Siempre me esfuerzo por mejorar.

— ¿Con qué fin?

—La maestría.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me asombras y horrorizas al mismo tiempo.

Me sorprendí sonriendo.

—En eso, Isabella, el sentimiento es completamente mutuo.

Abrió más los ojos. Eran ojos oscuros, pero preciosos. Tenía una voz susurrante cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras.

— ¿Te asombro?

—Sí. Eres… errática. Dinámica. Increíblemente talentosa. Brillante. Hubo días en clase que quería sacudirte.

Me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Sacudirme?

—De… frustración. De…

Tenía dificultades para encontrar las palabras. Sólo soy elocuente con un arco y un violonchelo en las manos. Lo que quería decir era… que quería tocarla. Que quería sostenerla, así mismo. Que quería mirarla a los ojos y ver admiración. Afecto.

—Isabella… —mi voz se apagó.

Nuestros labios estaban tan cerca, sólo tenía que moverme un poco, unos escasos centímetros y estarían tocándose.

— ¿Edward? —cuando contestó, su voz sonaba pequeña, temblorosa. Confundida.

Sonaba casi tan confundida como yo me sentía. Lo que realmente quería hacer en ese momento era inclinarme. Acercarme. Sus ojos se veían enormes cuando respiré hondo y pensé en mis opciones. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la canción había terminado y empezó una nueva. Una canción pop ruidosa y estridente, y había bailarines que ocupaban la pista a nuestro alrededor. El cambio rompió el ambiente, de repente, y ella retrocedió, apartándose.

Tenía una mirada herida cuando dijo: —Tengo que ir al servicio. Esto… enseguida… enseguida vuelvo.

Se apartó de mí, rápidamente, tropezando un poco, entonces se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente. Me quedé en el centro de la pista de baile, mi respiración se ralentizaba, me sentía despojado, y sentía un dolor desconocido en el pecho. Fue entonces cuando escuché una voz demasiado familiar.

— ¡Edward!

Me di la vuelta y sentí como si una máscara me cubriera la cara. Kate estaba en pie en el extremo de la pista de baile. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? De forma mecánica, con las extremidades casi entumecidas, me moví hacia ella.

—Kate, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—He venido a verte. Es la última noche en el Instituto, ¿verdad? Me contaste hace unas semanas que todos los instructores se desahogaban esta noche.

Tragué saliva. Ciertamente, se lo había contado. Lo había mencionado de pasada hacía bastante tiempo, pero no lo había dicho en clave de invitación. Ni habíamos hablado realmente desde que me dio su… no fue exactamente un ultimátum… en primavera.

—Bueno —dijo—, he venido con la esperanza de encontrarte, pero parece que tú encontraste a Isabella Swan.

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente. No pasaba nada con Isabella. Si lo repetía lo suficiente, quizá mi conciencia encontrara el motivo. Tragué saliva.

—Sólo bailábamos —dije. Pareció que las palabras se quedaran atascadas en mi garganta. Porque eran mentira. Aquello fue mucho más que un mero baile. Todavía podía sentir el cuerpo de Isabella contra el mío.

— ¿Entonces podemos hablar? —preguntó Kate.

No sabía qué decir. En realidad, no quería hablar. No con ella. No en ese momento. Cuando miré por encima del hombro hacia los lavabos, vi a Isabella dirigirse a la barra. Tenía prisa por llegar a la puerta de salida, parecía. Su espalda estaba rígida, daba pasos furiosos.

—Kate —dije—. Quizá después…

Entonces dejé de hablar. Dejé de respirar. Dejé de pensar, porque el dolor era demasiado grande. En la puerta, Isabella miró por encima del hombro. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y en Kate, en el extremo de la pista de baile. Tenía una expresión indescriptible en la cara, una expresión por la que haría cualquier cosa para poder capturarla en una canción, pero también para borrarla. La deprimente confusión de sus ojos se clavó en mi pecho como una cuchilla. Apartó la mirada de mí. Entonces, se fue.


	17. Capitulo 15

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 15

EDWARD POV

Me pesaban los párpados y sentía como si los tuviera forrados con papel de lija. La tensión que sentía me abrasaba el pecho y los hombros. Llevaba horas despierto. No por voluntad propia. Después de despedirme de Kate, decepcionada, volví a casa sólo para tumbarme, despierto, mirando fijamente el techo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Isabella dolida y angustiada corriendo hacia la puerta del bar. Casi la besé. Casi. Estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro y en lugar de una intrusión, sentí… que estaba en casa.

La quería, y se fue corriendo. Por fin caí en un sueño inquieto e insatisfactorio a medianoche, pero entonces volví a abrir los ojos de golpe y miré el reloj, sólo para descubrir que apenas eran las dos y media de la mañana. Me revolví en la cama, incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella. En sus labios, en sus ojos, mis manos sobre sus caderas. La música golpeaba e invadía nuestros cuerpos mientras bailábamos.

Intenté volver a dormir. Pero no pude. Motivo por el que me planté en frente de casa de Rosalie a las tres de la mañana. Me sentía confuso, mis pensamientos no tenían sentido. Sabía que Isabella estaba allí sola. Rosalie y Emmett habían vuelto juntos a la habitación de él, lo que me dio incluso más motivos para salir de la casa. Se hubieran sentido avergonzados si supieran que yo estaba despierto. Estuve de pie ante la puerta durante quizá cinco minutos, o mil, con la mano sobrevolando el timbre.

Antes de poder pulsarlo, la puerta se abrió. Isabella estaba en la entrada, con los ojos adormilados y enrojecidos. No sabía si la había despertado yo o si había estado dando vueltas en la cama como yo. Vestía una larga camiseta blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su cabello rubio estaba enmarañado. Tuve que contenerme para no estirar la mano y tocarlo. Parpadeó, mirándome, tres o cuatro veces. Quizá esperaba a que yo dijera algo.

—Isabella…

Sin decir palabra, me agarró de las manos y me metió en la casa. Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a verte.

Bajó rápidamente la mirada al suelo, batiendo sus largas pestañas. Tragó saliva, entonces su cara se transformó en una expresión sombría y volvió a mirarme.

— ¿Por qué?

Inesperadamente, comencé a temblar.

—Tenía que verte.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, con un movimiento casi inapreciable.

—Eres un profesor, Edward.

— ¿Acaso importa? No soy tu profesor.

Apartó la mirada de mí.

—Debería.

Respiré hondo.

—Ya sé que debería. Pero no importa. A mí no.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Me atravesó con la mirada cuando dijo esas palabras. La resignación de su voz me heló el corazón. Mi corazón estaba desbocado. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Cómo podía responder a eso? ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que quería cuando yo mismo no tenía ni idea? Quería hacerle el amor. Quería hacer música con ella. Pensé en el momento en que ella alzó su flauta y yo toqué las cuerdas con el arco por primera vez, nos miramos el uno al otro desde aquellos pocos metros de distancia y tejimos juntos nuestra canción. Quería repetir eso. Nunca lo había experimentado con ninguna otra persona.

Allí, delante de nuestros colegas, me sentí como si estuviera realizando el acto más íntimo. ¿Cómo podía decirlo? ¿Cómo podía decirle que quería tocarla desesperadamente? Que quería besar aquellos labios. Que por primera vez en mi vida quería experimentar una conexión emocional profunda con una mujer, una conexión que lo trascendiera todo. Mi mente buscó frenéticamente una respuesta aceptable y normal para su pregunta. Sin tomar una decisión conscientemente, hablé:

—Vas a tocar el Assobio a Jato para tu recital de último curso, ¿verdad? Practicaré contigo… lo interpretaré contigo.

Parecía confundida… y después decepcionada. Dejó caer los hombros un poco, exhaló y entonces dijo:

— ¿Apareces por aquí a las tres de la mañana para decirme eso?

Cerré los ojos. La tensión de mi cuerpo y mi garganta era peor que cualquier recital o actuación, peor que cualquier audición que hubiera realizado nunca. Era casi doloroso hablar. Me salió la voz ahogada, demasiado rápida, con demasiada fuerza, demasiado de todo.

—Quiero mucho más que eso, Isabella. Pero como has dicho… —mi voz se apagó, no quería recordarle sus protestas.

Sus ojos lagrimearon un poco y parpadeó, apartándose unos centímetros de mi cuerpo con un movimiento grácil.

—Esto no… esto no está bien. Para ninguno de los dos.

—No me importa. —Las palabras salieron en estampida.

Reduje la distancia que había entre nosotros. Presionó la palma de su mano contra mi pecho, como si quisiera detenerme. Echó la cabeza para atrás y mis ojos se centraron en sus labios. Respiró hondo. El mismo punto donde había puesto su mano cuando estábamos bajo la lluvia. Donde nos besamos.

—A mí sí —susurró—. No puedo hacerlo.

Pero su mano, que estaba lista para empujarme, se cerró, arrugando mi camisa en su puño, y ella se apretujó contra mí.

—Yo tampoco puedo —dije—. Volveremos al Conservatorio en dos semanas. Es demasiado peligroso. Tú eres demasiado peligrosa.

Su cara palideció y su tono se volvió agudo, pero en ningún momento me soltó la camisa.

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Cerré los ojos. Tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, los músculos de mis hombros estaban preparados para un ensayo, o una actuación… o una guerra. Abrí los ojos y la miré a los suyos. Sus ojos marrones. Tan joven. Tan confundida. Intensa. Antes de poder detenerme o pensar o hacer algo con sentido, hablé:

—Isabella…

Entonces dejé de hablar. Estaba tan cerca de mí, su delgado puño apretado en mi camisa, sus enormes ojos, sus labios tan cerca que no podía evitar tocarlos, y me sentí obligado a saber qué sensación daban esos labios otra vez.

—Edward, yo…

Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos y sentí una ola de euforia que me inundaba. No fue un beso lento y gentil. Abrimos la boca inmediatamente y ella me agarró por detrás del cuello, juntándonos más. Un gemido leve parecido a un gruñido surgió de su garganta cuando presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, con fuerza.

ISABELLA POV

Le di tantas oportunidades como pude para que se diera la vuelta y se fuera. Para que entrara en razón. No se lo iba a preguntar más veces, viendo la forma en que su lengua bailaba ávidamente dentro de mi boca. O el tacto de su perilla contra mi piel. Áspero. Disparó unas sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo más rápido de lo que yo podía procesarlas. Me las arreglé para separarme del beso.

—Por aquí.

Le llevé escaleras arriba y tropecé con el penúltimo escalón. Edward me agarró, entramos rápidamente en la habitación de invitados que me había servido de hogar las últimas semanas y cerramos la puerta. Mi camisa estaba sobre el suelo y mis manos trabajaban con la suya antes de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado del todo.

Edward levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, con los músculos apelotonándose mientras se agarraba la camisa por detrás y se la quitaba. Presioné mi pecho casi desnudo contra el suyo, soltando un pequeño gemido al sentir sus duros músculos contra mis senos. Sus manos se movieron desde la parte baja de mi espalda hasta el broche de mi sujetador, donde titubeó un poco antes de liberarlo con éxito. Y de liberarme a mí.

—Jesús.

Sus labios quedaron separados cuando me aparté para deslizarme la pieza de encaje negra por los hombros. En ese punto, no quedaba rastro del frío profesor de Teoría de la música. Estaba ante el hombre que cerraba los ojos y se mecía mientras arrancaba adoración con su violonchelo, el hombre cuyos ojos me dejaban helada cada vez que me miraba, el hombre que me devolvió el beso bajo la lluvia e hizo que mi corazón ansiara una plenitud que ni siquiera sabía que me faltaba.

Estaba bastante quieto, pero los duros rasgos de sus ojos y su boca se transformaron de tensión en reverencia cuando puse las manos sobre su cintura y volví a internarme en su abrazo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, como si quisiera besarme. Antes de que alcanzara mis labios, incliné la cabeza a un lado y le besé el pecho, moviendo los labios lentamente por su abrasadora piel desnuda hasta que mi lengua se centró en su pezón. Edward dio una fuerte y rápida bocanada entre dientes mientras mi lengua trabajaba. Provocando. Probando.

—Ven aquí. —Su gruñido me debilitó, y alcé la mirada para encontrar sus ojos llenos de intención.

Me agarró la cara y me volvió a besar, con fuerza, y de repente fui consciente de que era la única completamente desnuda. No recordaba cuándo me había deshecho de las bragas, pero ahora no era el momento de preguntarse por su paradero. Mientras nuestras bocas y lenguas se exploraban mutuamente con avidez, le quité el cinturón hábilmente con una mano mientras con la otra le tiraba del cabello. Cada vez que estiraba, él me agarraba de las caderas con más fuerza.

Las borrosas líneas entre el dolor y el placer giraban a mi alrededor, y lo único que sabía era que quería más de él, en ese mismo momento. Cuando le cayeron los pantalones a los tobillos, Edward se sacó los zapatos a patadas y se acabó de quitar los arrugados pantalones caquis. Estaba de pie ante mí llevando sólo sus calzoncillos bóxer grises y yo miraba boquiabierta su físico. Inmaculado. Sus brazos, hombros y los músculos duros y apelotonados de su pecho estaban torneados por miles de horas con el violonchelo, más de lo que había pensado. Suplicaban que los tocara.

—No te muevas —susurré contra sus labios.

Le besé una vez, mordisqueando su hinchado labio inferior mientras me apartaba. Moví las manos a la pretina de su última prenda de ropa. Me acuclillé lentamente a la vez que se los bajaba, arrodillándome ante él mientras le caían alrededor de los tobillos. Pasé las yemas de mis dedos lentamente por los costados de sus piernas, sintiendo que se me ponía la piel de gallina en cuanto hice contacto. Estaba preparado para mí. El dolor entre mis piernas me hizo gemir cuando me arrodillé ante él. Le puse una mano sobre la cadera mientras se lo rodeaba con la otra. Retorció las caderas a medida que mis labios se acercaban.

—Isabella —dijo mi nombre con un aliento entrecortado, deteniéndome escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Le miré con las cejas arqueadas, sonriendo burlonamente.

—He dicho… no te muevas.

Cerré los labios a su alrededor, tan lentamente como pude, y dejé que mi lengua los siguiera suavemente. Edward palpó la mano que coloqué sobre su cadera y la agarró firmemente a medida que yo abarcaba más, tanto como me permitiera su tamaño. Gruñó extasiado, un sonido profundo y carnal que me hizo imitarlo con mi propio sonido de deleite.

No podía más. Me aparté, besándole desde las caderas hasta la boca, donde me recibió con seriedad. Di uno, dos pasos adelante y cuando golpeó el colchón con la parte trasera de las piernas, se sentó, con las manos sobre mis caderas mientras mis uñas se clavaban en sus hombros.

—Túmbate —ordené, sin romper su mirada intensa.

—Tienes… te has…

Asentí.

—Píldora.

Cuando se estiró sobre la cama, trepé por su cuerpo, montando a horcajadas sobre sus estrechas caderas.

—Dios…

Con todo lo reticente que era en clase, parecía tener bastantes problemas para saber qué decir cuando me incliné sobre él y le mordí la clavícula. Eso sonsacó otro ruido incoherente de las profundidades de su deseo. Me aparté un poco, levantándome lo suficiente para deslizarme sobre él. Me moví lentamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y doblándome antes de suspirar de alivio mientras él llenaba cada parte de mi ser. Una vez me hube acomodado completamente sobre él, paré un momento y le miré.

Casi me sorprendió encontrarle mirándome, con los ojos tranquilos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente. Me balanceé hacia delante y hacia atrás, primero lentamente, mientras nos acomodábamos el uno al otro. Nuestros ojos en ningún momento se desviaron mientras mis movimientos se volvían más rápidos… más fuertes. Pronto, la intensidad de sus manos subiendo y bajando por mis caderas fue tal que tuve que cerrar los ojos, gritando con cada movimiento hacia abajo.

Me incliné hacia delante ligeramente, apretando las sábanas mientras lo besaba. Este nuevo ángulo de nuestros cuerpos hizo que me sacudiera en anticipación al orgasmo que se acercaba. Trabajé más rápido, clavando las rodillas en la cama mientras me apretaba más fuerte contra él, haciendo que entrara más dentro de mí de lo que nadie había estado antes. Una calidez me recorrió por dentro y supe que sólo era cuestión de segundos.

Con la presión amontonándose dentro de mí, apreté la frente contra su hombro y grité su nombre a la vez que me temblaban las rodillas y el orgasmo se apoderaba de mí. Cada músculo de mi cintura para abajo se agarraba a él, soltando y apretando cuatro, cinco, seis veces mientras él seguía presionando contra mí incansablemente.

— ¡Dios… Isabella!

— ¡No pares! —grité, pese a que no me quedaba nada para dar.

—Date la vuelta.

Edward movió las manos de mis caderas a mis hombros, de repente serio y con una respiración inestable. Todavía sentía el calor de sus manos en mis caderas cuando me aparté de él cuidadosamente. Mi interior seguía ardiendo cuando me tumbé de espaldas, anticipándome a su siguiente movimiento. La única advertencia que tuve fue un parpadeo desesperado y travieso en sus ojos antes de que cayera sobre mí.

— ¡Mierda!

Le sujeté las piernas por detrás, agarrándome.

—Mírame —ordenó mientras le caía el sudor por el cuello y el pecho. Yo tenía los ojos bien cerrados, preparando mi cuerpo para su arremetida. Se sentía tan bien que no quería parar. No quería romper ese momento. —Mírame —exigió una vez más, con un rugido exigente que surgió de su garganta.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido, sus movimientos se volvían más sincopados. Abrí los ojos, como me ordenó. Sus ojos me miraban expectantes, esperando a que le obedeciera. Cuando lo hice, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un aullido animal, vibrando fuertemente mientras me calentaba. Me llenaba. Nuestra piel resbaladiza se deslizaba sobre la del otro cuando se tumbó sobre mí. Sentía su pulso contra mi pecho y el interior de mi muslo mientras los dos quedamos estirados y cansados sobre la cama.

Me sentía mareada mientras él con su boca encontraba mi pezón y con la lengua describía perezosos círculos a su alrededor. Una vez recobré casi todos los sentidos, arrastré las manos por su cabello húmedo, levantando su cara de mi pecho. Ahí estaba otra vez. La calma. Como un lago tranquilo chapoteando sobre una orilla solitaria, los ojos de Edward hicieron que contuviera la respiración.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, besando el costado de mi seno antes de descansar su barbilla ahí. Una sonrisa satisfecha se abrió camino vacilantemente en sus labios.

Ya lo sentía desde antes de ese momento. Unos sentimientos que se pusieron en marcha antes de hacer mi primer examen en su clase, y por supuesto, mucho antes de nuestro primer beso. Pero ahí, con Edward tumbado sobre mí mientras me apartaba el cabello de la cara, lo supe. Le amaba y no había vuelta atrás. Jamás. Sin importar qué pasara.

Pasaban unos minutos de las cuatro de la mañana cuando nos quedamos dormidos, envolviéndonos el uno al otro con las piernas y yo con cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. La luz del día no esperó a que nos preparáramos; llegó puntual y arrojó una luz severa en mi habitación. Me removí, frotando la mejilla contra su pecho mientras me deleitaba con la sensación de su piel contra la mía.

—Te quiero, Isabella.

Edward me acariciaba el hombro mientras hablaba.

—Yo también te quiero —sonreí y le miré, descansando la barbilla sobre su pecho.

Seguía moviendo su pulgar en círculos por mi piel, pero su boca estaba congelada formando una línea firme. Tenía los ojos hechos un desastre. Cansados, inyectados de sangre, pero impresionantemente vulnerables. Decía en serio lo que acababa de decir. Lo sentí en su voz, aunque no me estaba mirando. Me incorporé un poco, poniendo la cabeza en su línea de visión.

—Oye…

Se sentó contra la cabecera, las sábanas le cayeron del pecho, y se pasó una mano por su cabello enmarañado.

—Lo siento, Isabella.

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? —Cerré los puños por instinto, incorporándome y mirándole. No me gustaba la sensación de ansia que tenía en el pecho. Aunque Rosalie no estaba en casa, yo hablaba casi en susurros—. Acabas de decirme que me quieres.

Tensó la mandíbula, como si lo que iba a decir le doliera.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, y por eso lo siento.

Nunca me habían dado un puñetazo en el estómago, pero si se parecía en algo a lo que sentí al escuchar eso, ya estaba servida. Empecé a apartar la mano, pero, inexplicablemente, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me apretó más la mano contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes hacer nada al respecto? ¿Por qué me dirías…? —Dejé de mirarle a los ojos y busqué otro lugar donde mirar. Cualquier cosa excepto el completo desamor que se había apoderado de mi vida en dos segundos.

Inclinó la cabeza hasta que me obligó a mirar otra vez esos ojos verdes.

—Tenía que ser sincero contigo, Isabella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo… es… es lo correcto. Ser sincero.

Frunció el ceño otra vez, como si lo que me dijera fuera una verdad absoluta; incluso cuando suponía romperle el corazón a alguien.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Por fin conseguí desenredar mi mano de la suya y me crucé de brazos, cubriéndome a la vez con la sábana.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo qué?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de mí, Edward? ¿Y por qué eres tú el que decide lo que no podemos hacer al respecto?

Luchando enérgicamente contra las lágrimas, respiré hondo y exhalé, hinchando las mejillas. Respondió de una forma severa, más adecuada para la clase que para la cama. Un tono que hizo que me sentara con la espalda recta.

— ¿A cuál quieres que responda primero?

Columpié las piernas por el borde de la cama y me puse en pie, buscando mis bragas en el suelo.

—Isabella… Vale. No puedo hacer nada al respecto porque eres una estudiante…

—No soy tu estudiante —repliqué.

Por fin encontré mis bragas, me las puse por debajo de la sábana y alcancé mi sujetador, que estaba extendido sobre el escritorio.

—Sabes que eso no importa. Soy un miembro del profesorado y tú formas parte del alumnado.

Dejé que la sábana cayera mientras me abrochaba el sujetador y comencé a recoger mi ropa del suelo.

—Isabella, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Edward se movió hacia el borde de la cama, observándome cuidadosamente. Como respuesta a su pregunta, agarré uno de sus zapatos y se lo lancé desde el otro lado de la habitación. Lo esquivó, levantando un brazo para protegerse la cabeza.

— ¿No puedes hacer nada al respecto? —Al zapato le siguieron sus pantalones, que le golpearon en la cara. Mis siguientes palabras salieron en forma de grito agudo—. ¿Qué coño crees que es lo que acabamos de hacer?

No respondió, ni comenzó a vestirse. Lo que me hizo tirarle el otro zapato.

— ¡Vístete si no puedes hacer nada al respecto!

Me llevé las manos a las caderas mientras intentaba respirar más despacio, mirándole fijamente y tensando la mandíbula. No iba a llorar. No en ese momento. No apartó los ojos de mí mientras agarraba su ropa interior lentamente y comenzaba a ponérsela. Tenía la mirada nerviosa, como si estuviera pensando que yo estaba más asustada de él que él de mí. Entonces habló con una voz calmada, condescendiente, como la que usaría con un niño.

—Isabella, no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Agarré el objeto más cercano, que resultó ser mi libreta de partituras que estaba sobre el escritorio, y lo lancé hacia su cabeza. No pudo mover las manos a tiempo así que lo compensó agachándose exageradamente, de forma que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo. Ahí.

— ¡Para! —gritó—. Deja de lanzarme mierda durante un segundo y escúchame.

Me crucé de brazos y di un paso atrás, ya que no estaba segura de poder mantener la calma, mientras él se puso en pie y acabó de vestirse. Se puso la camisa por encima de la cabeza y caminó hacia mí, poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros con vacilación.

—No me toques —dije, pero no intenté apartarme de su agarre. Él sólo necesitaba saber que yo no quería que me tocara. Pero yo quería. Todavía.

—Isabella. —Respiró hondo y, como si fuéramos a tocar nuestra pieza juntos, instintivamente, yo también tomé aire—. Me has preguntado qué creo que fue lo que hicimos anoche. Jodidamente increíble. Eso es lo que fue.

Su voz temblaba mientras movía las manos por mis hombros de una forma conciliadora que no me molestó.

—No te atrevas a decirme que te dejaste llevar por el momento, Edward. Lo que has hecho en esa cama fue más que dejarse llevar.

Entonces me tembló la maldita mandíbula, pero me mordí el interior del labio para hacer que parara. No funcionó. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No me dejé llevar esta mañana, Isabella. Me dejé llevar por ti mucho antes de esta noche. Pero eso no significa que podamos seguir…

— ¿Entonces por qué te quedaste cuando terminamos? —susurré, bajando la mirada.

—Mírame —lo dijo en un tono diferente al de un par de horas antes, pero provocó la misma reacción en mis entrañas. Levanté la mirada—. Me quedé porque te quiero, y olvidarme de las últimas horas, aunque sólo fueran unos minutos, sería insoportable.

—No le puedes decir a una persona que estás enamorada de ella y al mismo tiempo arrebatárselo, Edward. No es justo.

—No te he arrebatado nada, Isabella. Sí que te quiero.

— ¡Deja de decirlo!

Me aparté de su alcance y me pasé una mano por el cabello cuando salí de la habitación, escaleras abajo, intentando distanciarme de las lágrimas que se acercaban. Le escuché suspirar y soltar un débil gruñido cuando me siguió bajando las escaleras. Mejor que no se estuviera quejando de mí. Era él quien lo estaba fastidiando todo.

—Tienes que irte. —Odié el hecho de que me salieran las palabras con la voz temblorosa.

Estiré la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, pero él me detuvo con la mano, cerrándola firmemente alrededor de mi muñeca.

—No hagas esto, Isabella —suplicó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado tal y como había hecho antes de besarme anoche.

—Pues no hagas tú esto, Edward. No me digas que tenemos que olvidarnos de lo que pasó entre nosotros arriba.

Sabía que si no parpadeaba no podrían caer las lágrimas, y él no podría ver cómo se me rompía el corazón. Pero todos tenemos que parpadear en algún momento. Edward me agarró y estiró de mí, colocando mi cabeza contra su pecho.

—Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, Isabella. Al menos por ahora.

Asentí. Tenía razón. No podríamos seguir con eso de ningún modo mientras yo estuviera en la escuela. Le di vueltas dentro de mi cabeza, buscando un modo.

—Tú… igualmente trabajarás conmigo en la pieza. ¿Verdad?

Me estaba suicidando emocionalmente con esa petición, pero no había otra forma para que fuéramos… un nosotros.

— ¿Estás segura?

Me sostenía entre sus brazos y parecía estar estudiando mi cara. Asentí con la cabeza, rápidamente, insegura de mis palabras. Las sopesé durante un momento y entonces dije:

—Sólo… una cosa. No… me has preguntado cuánto tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo qué? —Sacudió la cabeza aparentemente confundido.

—No me has preguntado cuánto tiempo llevo enamorada de ti.

Volví a agarrar el pomo de la puerta, abriendo el camino al porche y al aire sofocante de finales de agosto. Tragó saliva y me miró por encima del hombro durante una milésima antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas… enamorada de mí? —Parecía que temiera mi respuesta, por la forma en que tuve que sacar las palabras de su boca.

Me incliné hacia delante y le tomé las manos con las mías, miré ligeramente hacia arriba y esperé a que me mirara. Cuando lo hizo, respiré con determinación.

—Creo que siempre. —Ahora tenía una mirada perpleja y parecía que fuera a responder, pero le interrumpí—. Déjame acabar. Recuerdo mirarte fijamente durante mi audición. Sabía quién eras y sabía lo severo que eras. Quería entrar, más que nada, pero también quería impresionarte. Después no volví a verte hasta las clases del pasado semestre. Todavía tenía el deseo de hacer que me vieras, que fueras consciente de mi música. Entonces me odiaste.

—No, nunca te odié, Isabella. Yo sólo…

—Te estabas enamorando de mí —susurré.

Simplemente asintió.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

Suspiró. Y mi estómago se hundió cuando él alzó la mano y apartó un mechón de cabello de mi cara, poniéndolo tras mi oreja.

— ¿Ahora? Ahora practicamos juntos. Pasamos el año preparándote para tu recital de último año. Puedo ayudarte a trabajar con Rosalie para elegir las piezas de la audición, si quieres. Pero nos respetaremos el uno al otro. Respetaré tu posición de estudiante y tú respetarás la mía como profesor. Avanzaremos con precaución y responsabilidad. Sin sorpresas. Eres una estudiante. —Parecía que se estuviera recordando a sí mismo ese triste hecho cada vez que podía.

Agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo, intentando atravesar el muro que él estaba reconstruyendo lentamente, espeté:

—No lo seré durante otras dos semanas.

— ¿Qué?

—Hasta que las clases vuelvan a comenzar. No lo seré hasta que empecemos a practicar juntos. Durante dos semanas más no seré una estudiante. —Quizá mi tono mostraba un poco de pánico.

—Isabella, no sé qué tiene eso que…

Antes de poder pensar más allá de los siguientes diez segundos, sacudí las manos liberándolas de las suyas y se las coloqué a cada lado de la cara, acercando sus labios a los míos. Los tenía rígidos, mientras inspiraba profundamente por la nariz. No le iba a soltar. No hasta que me devolviera el beso. Exhaló lentamente, hundiendo los hombros mientras pasaba sus manos por mis costados y las cerraba por detrás de mi cuello. Cuando enredó los dedos suavemente por mi cabello, abrió ligeramente la boca. Sólo un poco.

Lo suficiente para que hiciera el beso más profundo, así que lo hice. La garganta de Edward emitió un gemido suave y débil, apenas audible, cuando me acercó con más fuerza, mientras su suave lengua acariciaba gentilmente la mía. En dos semanas tendríamos que fingir. Ignorar lo que sentíamos. Quería tocar con él, sin ninguna duda. Pero durante los pocos segundos que le besé, tuve el fugaz deseo de dejar todo y huir con él. Tras pensar eso, me aparté apresuradamente de él, apoyando mi frente contra la suya, los dos respirábamos pesadamente.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, antes de que pudiéramos abrir los ojos siquiera, el ruido de una puerta de coche cerrándose nos devolvió a la realidad. Rosalie. Mierda. Edward dejó caer las manos a sus caderas y bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si quisiera despertar. Desgraciadamente, no era ningún sueño. Rosalie caminaba hacia nosotros con bastante tranquilidad. En lugar de cruzarme de brazos como si hubiera hecho algo malo, me erguí un poco más y le mostré una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Rosalie —mi voz sonaba vergonzosamente chillona.

—Buenas, Isabella. Edward —su tono era sombríamente juguetón.

Edward se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—Rosalie —dijo él apretando los dientes, como si estuviera intentando evitar vomitar.

Rosalie nos miró a uno y otro varias veces. Se golpeteó los labios y levantó la ceja y finalmente habló:

—Confío en que ahora que vosotros dos os habéis desahogado, no habrá ningún problema este semestre, ¿verdad?

Más que una pregunta, en realidad era una afirmación. Una exigencia. No esperó a que respondiéramos antes de darse la vuelta y entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Mierda. La fastidié. Estaba convencida de que Edward enfurecería porque yo podría habernos metido en un gran problema a los dos. A fin de cuentas, tuvimos suerte de que fuera Rosalie quien nos sorprendiera. Y que hubiera sido en el porche y no dentro de su casa. Sentía como se me calentaban las mejillas cuando le miré nerviosamente.

—Lo siento, Edward —carraspeé, intentando recobrar algo parecido a la compostura—, no quería que…

Edward me levantó el mentón con su dedo índice.

—No lo sientas. —Me acariciaba la mejilla suavemente con su pulgar, mientras sus ojos bailaban en los míos. Su tono era gentil, reconfortante. Tranquilizador—. Pero no puede volver a pasar, Isabella. ¿Entendido?

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

—Entendido.

Durante los cinco segundos siguientes quedamos suspendidos en el espacio, viendo en los ojos del otro las verdades que tendríamos que ignorar para superar el siguiente curso de una pieza, con nuestras carreras intactas. Al fin, Edward bajó la mano de mi cara y sin decir otra palabra, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se alejó de mí, bajando elegantemente las escaleras hacia su coche. Le observé hasta que desapareció de la vista. Me quedé en el porche vistiendo sólo mi camiseta, con el recuerdo de su tacto grabado en mi cuerpo.


	18. Capitulo 16

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 16

EDWARD POV

_«No puede volver a pasar»._

Mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo hacia las aulas de práctica, me repetía mentalmente la orden que le había dado a Isabella en el porche de la casa de Rosalie dos escasas semanas antes. Asintió, aceptándola con las mejillas ruborizadas y sus enormes ojos marrones antes de responder. Tenía que repetírmela, porque estaba a punto de verla por primera vez desde aquella mañana.

Nos las habíamos apañado para acordar nuestras sesiones de prácticas con una incomodidad mínima. Claro que las conversaciones fueron por correo electrónico, pero su lenguaje hacía pensar que estaba preparada para avanzar con la preparación del Assobio a Jato para su recital sin vacilar. Tenía planeado sugerirle piezas que podría tocar en audiciones para orquestas. Yo había tocado y asistido a suficientes audiciones para saber qué podría facilitarle un puesto.

Haría audiciones para compañías importantes. Yo haría todo lo posible para que así fuera. Si Nathan Connors podía acabar en Chicago -sólo pensarlo me contrariaba- Isabella podría elegir qué orquesta quería. La había escuchado tocar; podría elegir cualquier orquesta del mundo. Vi que la puerta de la última aula a la derecha estaba abierta y supe que Isabella estaría dentro. A menudo dejaba la puerta abierta mientras practicaba.

No completamente, pero lo bastante como para poder escuchar un poco de sus sesiones si me encontraba cerca, del mismo modo que uno puede percibir el aroma a tulipanes cuando camina por el campo en plena primavera. El sonido que salía por la rendija de la puerta no era su flauta, aunque era igualmente bello. Era su voz. Hablaba por teléfono. A pesar de la reverberación despreocupada de su risa, sentí una cada vez mayor irritación porque no estuviera preparándose para nuestra sesión.

Cuando la vi, tuve que apartar ciertos pensamientos inmediatamente. Su piel desnuda y su tacto bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Su cabello, húmedo por el sudor, extendido sobre la almohada mientras ella se arqueaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás. El tenue calor de sus labios presionados contra los míos, rompiendo todos los códigos de conducta que me había autoimpuesto. Tuve que obligarme a dejar de pensar en todo eso.

Ahora lo que importaba era la música. Lo que importaba era nuestra lección. Me recordé a mí mismo que su disciplina hacia el arte precisaba una atención importante. Isabella dio una bocanada rápida y sorprendida cuando desfilé bruscamente por la puerta, deposité la caja de mi violonchelo y cerré enfáticamente la puerta tras de mí. Sonrió cuando me vio y casi me arrepentí por mi brusca entrada.

—Oye, esto… está aquí. Tengo que dejarte. Buena suerte esta noche, hablaremos más tarde. Te quiero.

Colgó el teléfono y se inclinó para colocarlo dentro de su bolsa. Su camiseta amarilla sin mangas se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma que me recordaba su aspecto sin ella. Perfecta. Desde la piel acariciada por el sol de su cabeza hasta sus largas piernas que quitan el aliento.

«¿Te quiero?».

¿Con quién hablaba? ¿Quién hace que se le ilumine la cara así?

—Apágalo primero.

Con ella utilicé el mismo tono que utilizaba con todos mis estudiantes nuevos. Sabía que no era mi estudiante, pero era una estudiante con la que estaba trabajando y pretendía que ella esperara lo mismo de mí. Pese al tacto de su piel bajo mis labios. No puede volver a pasar. Jamás. Me fulminó con los ojos a la vez que desaparecía su sonrisa.

—Lo siento.

Apagó el teléfono con las mejillas sonrojadas antes de meterlo en la bolsa. Era yo quien lo sentía, en ese instante. Odiaba ver cómo le desaparecía la sonrisa de la cara. Pero nos equivocaríamos. Y yo tenía que ser quien marcara las expectativas y el tono de nuestra relación. Me mataba herirla. Pero no podía darle ninguna ilusión. Nuestra relación sería profesional.

—Espero que cuando practiquemos juntos, Isabella, estarás preparada en cuanto llegue. Sé que fui yo quien sugirió colaborar en esta pieza para tu recital, pero a ninguno de los dos nos sobra el tiempo. He estado tocando toda la mañana, por lo que ya he calentado. Espero que tú hayas calentado, también.

Aunque ése era mi discurso habitual y normalmente causaba la misma respuesta tímida de mis estudiantes, encendió un fuego familiar en los ojos de Isabella.

—Me he preparado. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a su flauta, colocada en su atril, cosa que no vi cuando entré en el aula—. Y he calentado. ¿Algo más, Edward, o afinamos y empezamos a trabajar? —Arqueó la ceja inquisitivamente para dar énfasis a su tono desafiante.

Ese tipo de actitud me hubiera enfurecido si una estudiante me hablara en un tono tan complaciente. Pero Isabella ya no era una simple estudiante. No después de aquella noche. Qué era, sin embargo, no lo tenía claro. Pensé que quizá deberíamos reiterar los límites conversacionales que establecimos tras romper aquel beso en el porche de Rosalie.

Un beso que, afortunadamente, no me habían mencionado ni Rosalie ni Emmett. Aunque no era porque estuviera fuera de los límites de nuestras conversaciones; era más bien una declaración de que no podía volver a pasar nunca. No mientras ella fuera una estudiante.

— ¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono? —pregunté, a mi pesar, mientras sacaba el violonchelo de su caja.

Suspiró y me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Nathan.

Carraspeé.

— ¿Connors? Pensaba que no era tu novio. —No pude evitar que salieran las palabras de mi boca.

—No lo es. —Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Pero has dicho que le quieres al colgar.

—Porque le quiero, Edward. Es mi amigo. —Se encogió de hombros, se llevó la flauta a sus labios e interpretó una escala. Parecía que estaba estudiando mi reacción todo el rato—. ¿Qué? —preguntó cuándo terminó.

—Los dos eráis extremadamente… íntimos en mi clase el semestre pasado. Y por toda la ciudad, si recuerdo bien.

—Te dije que no es mi novio —soltó una risita y cambió la partitura de su atril una vez más—. ¿Estás preparado? Las primeras doce notas son todas tuyas.

¿Pero lo amaba? Esta mujer no era coherente.

— ¿Él también te dice que te quiere?

Tragó saliva.

—Sí. Somos amigos desde que teníamos unos diez años, Edward. Crecimos juntos. Él… ¿Podemos tocar, por favor? —Desconcertada, volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Desde luego, afinemos. ¿Do?

Asintió y yo acababa de colocar el arco sobre las cuerdas, cuando me detuvo.

— ¿Y de todas formas qué te importa si es mi novio? ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? Tus instrucciones… «No puede volver a pasar» —dijo las palabras en un tono estentóreo, burlándose de mí.

Fui un iluso al pensar que podríamos hacer una práctica sin tener que hablar de la noche que pasamos juntos.

—Bella…

—No. —Levantó la mano y enderezó su postura—. Vamos a tocar solamente, ¿vale? Empieza tú.

Volví a colocar el arco sobre las cuerdas y tomé una bocanada medida. Ella también lo hizo, al mismo tiempo que yo. No me veía capaz de empezar sin hablarlo más con ella. Ése era el motivo exacto por el que nunca mezclaba la vida con la música. Complicaba las cosas. Aunque no quería rechazar la oportunidad de tocar con ella, así que tenía que buscar la solución. Rápido. Mi respiración se convirtió en un suspiro pesado cuando apoyé el violonchelo contra el atril y bajé el arco. Isabella puso los ojos en blanco y colocó su flauta sobre su atril vertical, llevándose las manos al regazo después.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

Mi proximidad a ella era enloquecedora. La última vez que estuve tan cerca de ella estábamos en la cama… No podía soportar estar tan cerca sin tocarla, y eso sería un grandísimo problema si debíamos seguir trabajando juntos. No quería que lo fuera… sólo quería tocarla. Sólo una vez más. Así que lo hice. Estiré la mano por el espacio inquieto que había entre nuestros cuerpos y suavemente coloqué mi mano sobre su muslo. Los músculos de su muslo se tensaron como respuesta.

— ¿Q-Qué haces? —Su voz vacilaba un poco a la vez que su mirada cayó sobre mi mano y recorrió mi brazo hasta mirarme a los ojos.

Sus ojos marrones eran casi tan negros como las grandes pupilas que me cautivaron, y su pecho se movía más rápido a medida que su respiración se volvía ligeramente más errática. Me quedé en blanco. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo. No tenía una explicación racional a por qué estaba sentado en el aula de prácticas del Conservatorio con una estudiante, ayudándola a preparar su recital de último año con un instrumento del que yo sabía poco. O por qué mi mano estaba sobre su muslo. Mis labios apenas se abrieron.

—No lo sé.

Tragó saliva, sin parpadear en ningún momento ni desviar la mirada a otro lado.

—No pares.

Me incliné hacia delante, observando cómo el tono de sus mejillas cambiaba del rosa bañado por el sol a un rojo apasionado a medida que me acercaba. En ningún momento ella desvió la mirada de mí. Se removió en su asiento, girando las rodillas hacia mí. Mi mano temblaba mientras la deslizaba por su muslo, subiendo por la curva de su cadera y su costado hasta que la posé en la base de su cuello, donde acuné su barbilla con la mano. Frunció un poco el ceño y apoyó la cabeza en mi mano, tomando una larga y profunda bocanada de aire.

Tenía los labios carnosos, parecía que rogaran que los besara. Pensé en retroceder, detenerme justo en ese momento, pero todos los motivos por los que no debería estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo desaparecieron cuando ella se pasó la lengua tentadoramente por los labios, entonces la volvió a esconder en su bella boca. Puse mi otra mano en el lado opuesto de su cara y entonces la acerqué a la mía. Las puntas de nuestras narices se tocaban mientras nuestras bocas se encontraban en un punto muerto, a milímetros la una de la otra.

La distancia suficiente para cometer un error fatal. Aunque su boca no tenía nada que fuera equivocado. Nada acerca del aroma a lirios que salía de algún lugar entre su cuello y su cabello era inmoral. Nada en mi deseo absoluto por ella era negable. En el transcurso de un parpadeo, nuestros labios estaban apretados el uno contra el otro como si les obligara una fuerza externa a nosotros.

Con sus manos me agarraba los costados del torso a la vez que un suspiro agudo se abría paso por su garganta y entraba en mi boca. Necesitaba el tacto de su cabello entre mis dedos, así que deslicé las manos por detrás de su cuello y entre su cabello largo, salvaje e imposiblemente suave. En aquel momento me perdí en ella, y no quería encontrar nunca la salida de aquel agujero.

ISABELLA POV

Lo primero que vi la mañana después de que Edward me besara en el aula de prácticas era que mis labios estaban hinchados y tenía los músculos tensos y excitados. Pero no era el impacto físico… era el impacto emocional. Todo había cambiado. Otra vez. Habíamos roto todas las reglas… entonces pusimos unas nuevas, y entonces las rompimos también. Aquella tarde nos besamos… después practicamos… y entonces nos besamos más. El tacto de sus labios contra los míos fue inesperadamente intenso, cargado de tensión, y pensar en ello la mañana siguiente me hizo gemir un poco.

Aquella noche volví a mi habitación después de las prácticas y Tanya enseguida vio que pasaba algo. Entonces, con frases lentas y titubeantes, le conté la historia a Tanya, pensando en todo momento que me juzgaría. En lugar de la repulsa que esperaba, me dio un abrazo. Y después me pidió urgentemente y casi en susurros que le diera más detalles. Nos sentamos sobre su cama, hablando y riendo, y por primera vez desde que comenzó todo este asunto con Edward, no sentí que necesitara esconderme.

Después de todo, no importaba lo íntimos que fuéramos, Nathan nunca entendería o apoyaría mi amor por Edward. Nunca lo aprobaría. Sinceramente, ni siquiera sabía si yo lo aprobaba. A mí misma. Cuanto más nos besábamos, sin embargo, y cuando más nos decíamos el uno al otro que nos queríamos, menos me importaba. El siguiente día llegué temprano a las prácticas. Él ya estaba allí y la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, así que le escuché tocar mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo de las aulas de práctica, con el corazón aporreando mi pecho con cada paso.

Me detuve fuera del aula para observarle y escucharle. Estaba interpretando Kol Nidrei de Max Bruch, una composición evocadora y melódica. Él estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Me quedé observando, contemplando los músculos de sus hombros y el ligero balanceo de su cabeza mientras tocaba. Para ser un hombre que mantenía sus emociones tan cohibidas, la pasión que vertía en su música me detenía el corazón. Esperé, observando cautivada hasta que terminó.

Mientras le observaba tocar me di cuenta de lo increíblemente insegura que me sentía de mí misma. Insegura de lo que significaba nuestra extraña sesión de besos en el aula de prácticas. Nada había cambiado en nuestra situación. Yo seguía siendo una estudiante. Él seguía siendo un profesor. Además, seguía siendo un hombre arrogante y obsesionado que afirmaba que las relaciones personales no tenían cabida en su vida. Ninguna cantidad de besos podía curar eso.

Mi inseguridad desapareció en un instante cuando se dio la vuelta y me miró con sus ojos verdes. Sentí la mirada hasta la columna y sus ojos apenas se apartaron de mí en toda la sesión de práctica. Cuando acabamos, colocó su violonchelo en el atril y se acercó a mí. Levantó la mano izquierda, sosteniendo tiernamente mi barbilla.

—Isabella…

Tragué saliva.

—No podemos hacer esto —susurré—. Aquí no.

—El lunes. Prácticas en mi casa. A las seis en punto.

Asentí. El lunes. Me recorrió la mandíbula lentamente con su pulgar, y cerré los ojos, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, respirando lentamente. El momento terminó demasiado fugazmente. Miró rápidamente hacia la estrecha ventana de la puerta del aula de prácticas. Habíamos corrido un riesgo terrible el día anterior. El tipo de riesgo que podría acabar con su carrera en la enseñanza y destruir mi reputación. No podía evitar preguntarme a mí misma si el riesgo… si la emoción de ese riesgo… había mejorado el momento.

Entonces se apartó, guardó su violonchelo y salió del aula en un tiempo récord, dejándome confundida y solitaria e insegura. El siguiente lunes, yo caminaba vacilantemente por la calle Pinckney en Beacon Hill, con la caja de mi flauta en la mano derecha. Era un día precioso, el cielo estaba despejado y todo era vigorizante. Podía sentir un ligero frío en el aire, todavía faltaba un poco para el otoño, pero sentía los primeros aires de la estación. Me calmé los nervios, recordándome que él me había invitado. Él había dicho: «Te quiero».

Por supuesto, en mi cabeza escuchaba su frase completa repitiéndose, porque las palabras que había dicho no fueron simplemente: «Te quiero». Fueron: «Estoy enamorado de ti, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto y lo siento por eso». ¿Quién dice eso? El puto Edward Cullen dice eso. Y me dejó preguntándome qué buscaba, qué quería. ¿Sólo estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Estaba buscando algo de excitación? ¿Planeaba divertirse y luego tirarme a un lado, tenía alguna idea siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sabía al menos lo que era el amor?

Porque no se ponen condiciones a las declaraciones de amor. Simplemente no se hace. Mis pensamientos y emociones estaban totalmente hechos un lío para cuando llamé a la puerta de su casa en Beacon Hill. A través de la puerta pude escuchar débilmente su violonchelo… Estaba practicando otra vez el Kol Nidrei y no paraba. Llamé por segunda vez, pero obviamente no me escuchó, porque no dejó de tocar. Estaba inquieta, mis emociones cambiaban de irritación porque no abriera la puerta a… ¿Qué?

No podía describirlo, hasta que vi a una mujer caminando por la calle en mi dirección, paseando a su perro, que tenía aproximadamente el tamaño y el aspecto de un poni de las Shetland. Aparté rápidamente la mirada de ella y volví a llamar, más fuerte. Tragué saliva y evité la mirada de la mujer, intentando enmudecer la confusión de mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos. Una parte de mí estaba increíblemente excitada por estar ahí, porque sabía que mientras practicáramos, probablemente haríamos mucho más que eso.

Pero parte de mí estaba incómoda por no haberle exigido que fuera claro, por no haber insistido en explorar exactamente qué significaron aquellas palabras cuando las dijo, «Estoy enamorado de ti, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto y lo siento por eso». Porque seguía preguntándome a mí misma qué pensarían mis amigos, qué pensarían mis padres. Sacudí la cabeza y finalmente alcé el puño y aporreé la puerta. Estaba casi a punto de marcharme. Me sentía como un estereotipo, la joven estudiante encaprichada de un profesor, y eso me hizo sentir confundida, avergonzada y enfadada.

Después de llamar todo ese rato, me sorprendió cuando finalmente dejó de tocar y escuché la cerradura abrirse. Abrió la puerta y se quedó allí un segundo, con los ojos vidriosos y la respiración pesada. Vestía tejanos negros y una camiseta blanca lisa, y un débil brillo de sudor hacía que su frente y su cuello reflejaran la luz del sol. Durante una breve fracción de segundo, me atravesó con la mirada, como si no me reconociera. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en la mujer al otro lado de la calle y luego otra vez en mí.

—Llegas tarde a tu lección —dijo, lo bastante alto para que lo escuchara la mujer, entonces me dio la espalda.

Quería pegarle. En su lugar, le seguí al interior de la casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Todos mis instintos me gritaban que me diera la vuelta y me marchara. Había sido espantosamente rudo conmigo sin ningún motivo. Ninguno en absoluto. Cuando dirigió la mirada a aquella mujer y me habló en el tono en que me habló, lo dejó bien claro. Estaba avergonzado de mí. Se volvió hacia mí cuando se acercó a su violonchelo.

Era un instrumento precioso, no como el simplemente competente que normalmente llevaba en el Conservatorio. Este instrumento era extraordinario y cuando se volvió hacia mí, movió una mano por la curva del instrumento, acariciándola como un hombre toca a una mujer. Quería que me tocara de esa forma. Sin palabras, abrí la caja de mi flauta y comencé a montarla, intentando tranquilizar mis pensamientos confundidos.

— ¿Comenzamos por donde lo dejamos el viernes? —preguntó, suavemente.

Quería gruñirle. ¿Dónde lo dejamos el viernes? Con sus manos sosteniéndome la barbilla. Con todo mi cuerpo temblando por la anticipación. Con mis emociones hechas jirones. Era mejor tomarse la pregunta literalmente.

—Sí.

Y así comenzamos a tocar. Y no importaba el caos que hubiera en mi cabeza, la música fue de todo excepto embrollada o confusa. Durante los siguientes noventa minutos, tocamos sin pausa, y apenas nos dijimos una palabra. Fue intenso, emocional y brutal. Mientras la melodía pasaba del uno al otro, a veces alternándonos, a veces al unísono, cruzamos la mirada repetidas veces, y cada vez me sentía desnuda, como si pasara el arco por mi alma en lugar de por las cuerdas del violonchelo.

Durante esa hora y media, me sentí tan conectada a Edward como me había sentido cuando hicimos el amor. En realidad, me sentí más conectada con él de lo que me había sentido con nadie. Lo que creamos entre nosotros dos fue mucho mayor que lo que cualquiera de los dos hacía por separado. Literalmente, sentí que los muros de mi ego y mi aislamiento caían, dejándome abierta, desnuda… y vulnerable. Me sentía exultante. Hermosa. Enamorada.

Finalmente, indicó que paráramos. Y cuando coloqué la flauta en el atril, él apoyó su violonchelo en el suyo y salió súbitamente de la sala. Me encogí, mis emociones se desmoronaron de repente. ¿Ni una palabra? ¿Ni una señal de que él hubiera sentido algo? Vacilante, le seguí a la cocina. Estaba de pie, de cara a la mesa central, con los brazos temblando por el ejercicio continuo de nuestra práctica, dándome la espalda.

Tragué saliva. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decir en ese momento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Y así, lentamente, estiré el brazo y puse la mano sobre su espalda, con los dedos extendidos, sentía la tensión en los músculos de su hombro y su espalda. De repente se volvió hacia mí.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? —dije, estúpidamente.

—Isabella… eres una estudiante. ¿Puedes imaginar qué pasaría con… mi carrera… el Conservatorio…?

Le miré fijamente. Incapaz de moverme. Incapaz de pensar. ¿Me invitó a venir para decirme eso?

—Ya veo. Bueno… —carraspeé y respiré hondo—. Yo, esto… me iré entonces. Te veré esta semana, ¿de acuerdo? ¿El miércoles? Pero volvamos a ir a las aulas de prácticas, si no te importa.

Fui corriendo hacia donde mi flauta esperaba sobre su atril. La desmonté rápidamente y la puse en su caja sin secar antes el interior. Lo haría más tarde. En ese momento, necesitaba salir pitando de la casa de Edward Cullen sin romper a llorar.

—Isabella, ¿a dónde vas? Nos hemos terminado.

No pude descifrar si el tono de su voz se había vuelto arrogante de nuevo o si todo el tiempo había sido el mismo y yo me había vuelto incapaz de distinguirlo. En cualquier caso, me enfureció.

—Hemos terminado. Te veré el miércoles. —Pasé por su lado y fui corriendo a la puerta y escaleras abajo, murmurando: —No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida…

Sonreí un poco, imaginando lo indignado que debía sentirse él porque una mujer se fuera enfadada de su casa, a punto de montar una escena. A Edward no le gustan las escenas. Pero la sonrisa no duró mucho, ya que el peso de lo que en realidad sentía me cayó sobre los hombros.

—Isabella, espera.

No era un grito, pero el tono era imperativo, haciendo que sintiera escalofríos por la columna. No me detuve. Él no tenía derecho a darme órdenes. No podía darme la vuelta y encararle. Así no. Me había dejado muy claro que lo que hacíamos era un inconveniente. Algún tipo de aventura. Nada que correspondiera a lo que yo sentía por él. En Lenox, me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí. Y yo le creí. Mierda. Le creí, cuando todo lo que él quería era tontear conmigo a puertas cerradas.

¿Cómo pude caer en el patético estereotipo profesor-estudiante? Dios. Mierda. Unos minutos después y cuando giré la segunda esquina, sus pasos ya no me seguían. Miré por encima del hombro y lo único que vi fue una acera vacía. Había tomado el camino por detrás de su bloque y ahora estaba al final de la calle Mt. Vernon, giré a la izquierda hacia West Cedar, con la escuela delante de mí.

Le pediría a Tanya que hiciera la pieza conmigo para mi recital. Le encantaría. Se quedó un poco decepcionada cuando le conté que Edward me había ofrecido tocar conmigo, pero como música entendió que él podría sacar lo mejor de mí. Excepto en ese momento. Todo lo que pudo sacar de mí fueron lágrimas y el sentimiento de ser una miserable. De que me usaba. Parte de una crisis de los cuarenta prematura de un músico solitario.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Detente!

Lo hice. Porque me pilló desprevenida ver a Edward Cullen corriendo hacia mí. Corriendo. Nunca le había visto correr, porque él es demasiado importante para ir con prisas por nada. El mundo siempre le espera. O eso cree él. En cuanto procesé que era él, caminé más rápido. No estaba corriendo del todo, porque no quería montar una escena.

Me alcanzó cuando iba a girar a la izquierda y dirigirme a la escuela. Cerró firmemente sus largos dedos alrededor de mi antebrazo y me hizo girar. La fuerza de la física de nuestros movimientos opuestos hizo que chocáramos el uno con el otro. Con su otra mano me agarró por el hombro y nos quedamos allí en pie, inmóviles, excepto por nuestra respiración irregular.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Le miré a los ojos, no quería darle ningún alivio al dolor que sabía que se los estaría erosionando. Había personas pasando a nuestro lado, corriendo a sus citas, clases, trabajo, lo que fuera. No tenían ni idea de que yo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos de la persona de la que me había enamorado a mi pesar. La persona que tenía mi corazón en sus manos. La persona que lo había roto ninguneándome con tanta facilidad, con tanta frialdad.

—Lo siento. No me he expresado bien antes, en mi casa. No quería… no quería que te fueras, Isabella. Es sólo… esto es algo nuevo para mí.

— ¿Para ti? Ah, sí, así que supones que yo ya he pasado por esto antes. Que tirarme a profesores es algo que hago habitualmente.

Me aparté, quería hundirme en la acera.

—Maldita sea, Isabella —resopló con los dientes apretados—, no quería decir eso.

Chasqueó la lengua como si fuera un bombo mientras pensaba sus siguientes palabras. Cuidadosamente, y para que sólo yo pudiera escucharle, dijo:

—Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Isabella. Locamente. No puedo recordar cuándo comenzó, o cómo llegamos aquí, pero te quiero. No tiene sentido, es increíblemente arriesgado y no me importa en absoluto. Me quedé helado en mi casa y lo siento. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Por nadie.

Me relajé un poco, exhalando mientras apoyaba la frente en su barbilla. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y vi que tenía una mirada dulce mientras observaba mi cara expectante.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward. Y a mí tampoco me importa.

Y allí mismo, a plena luz del día, en la esquina de West Cedar con la calle Acorn, Edward Cullen me abrazó en un beso profundo y que hizo que me temblaran las rodillas. Y el mundo desapareció.


	19. Capitulo 17

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 17

ISABELLA POV

Regresé a mi dormitorio una hora después. Sin aliento y con las piernas débiles, había dado la vuelta a la manzana una vez para calmarme después de que Edward me sonriera y se volviera caminando a su casa. Me amaba. Lo dijo. Otra vez. Le creí porque no tenía motivos para no hacerlo. Yo también le quería y ambos éramos plenamente conscientes del riesgo catastrófico que estábamos corriendo. Resulta que el hombre de hojalata tenía un corazón, después de todo, y me lo entregó en aquella misma acera. Con los riesgos y todo.

—Bueno… estás radiante —dijo Tanya con un humor socarrón cuando cerré la puerta de nuestro dormitorio y me apoyé contra ella.

—Ajá —asentí, mordiéndome el labio a la vez que contenía una sonrisa tonta.

— ¿Imagino que las cosas han ido, esto, bien, en su casa? —La forma en que levantaba la ceja hizo que me ruborizara aún más.

Sacudí la cabeza y fui a sentarme en la cama a su lado.

—No en ese sentido, Tanya. Jesús. Hemos practicado, sabes…

—Ajá, ¿entre sesiones de besuqueos intensos?

Mi sonrisa desapareció cuando bajé la mirada al suelo.

—Oye —me dio un pequeño codazo—, sólo estoy bromeando. No te juzgo. Creo que es genial… siempre que tengas cuidado.

Habíamos sido cuidadosos, aparte de aquel beso en una acera concurrida de Boston una hora antes. Y Boston era una gran ciudad. Nadie tiene tiempo de mirar a su alrededor. Por una vez, estoy agradecida por eso.

—Somos cuidadosos, Tanya. Nadie ve…

—No me refiero sólo a eso, Isabella. Me refiero a tu corazón. Sé que ha dicho que está enamorado de ti. Y, créeme, si alguien en este planeta puede descongelar esa imitación helada de alma que tiene, eres tú, pero sólo… ten cuidado, ¿vale? No quiero que te hagan daño.

Le di un rápido abrazo.

—Gracias, Tanya.

Me bajé de su cama y salté a la mía, agarrando mi teléfono.

—Deberías graparte esa cosa a la frente. Ha estado sonando sin parar antes de que volvieras.

Mientras revisaba las llamadas perdidas, mi sonrisa desapareció, y estoy segura de que mi brillo se atenuó hasta una palidez asustada. Tenía nueve llamadas perdidas, todas del despacho de Rosalie.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Tanya, frunciendo el ceño.

Sacudí la cabeza confundida mientras marcaba el número de Rosalie.

—Rosalie Hale —contestó al primer tono, sonando menos que calmada.

—Rosalie, soy Isa…

—Isabella, ¿dónde demonios estás? —Su tono entrecortado y ansioso hizo que se me desbocara el corazón.

—Estoy… en mi habitación…

— ¿Has estado ahí toda la tarde?

Tragué saliva y sacudí la cabeza mientras contestaba: —No, ¿por qué?

—Ven a mi despacho. Ahora.

Con eso, colgó. Rosalie nunca había utilizado un tono como ése. Tanya no apartó la mirada de la escena.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Carraspeé.

—Era, esto, Rosalie.

Lentamente, me puse en pie y tiré el teléfono en mi mochila y me la colgué de los hombros.

— ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí —mentí—. Es sólo que necesita verme ahora mismo. Te veo luego.

Es imposible… Me susurré eso a mí misma una y otra vez durante el corto camino al despacho de Rosalie. Sí había una posibilidad, sin embargo, y ella la tenía escrita en la cara en cuanto cerré la puerta del despacho detrás de mí. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y delante de su mesa, apoyada contra ella, sin parpadear. No parecía enfadada. Peor. Parecía decepcionada.

—Pensé que había sido sólo un beso.

Fue directa al grano y yo no tenía ninguna defensa, ninguna excusa.

—Yo…

—Maldita sea, Isabella, ¿en medio de la calle? —gritó.

— ¿Quién…?

—Janna Wilson. Y, probablemente toda su clase ya que elegiste liarte con un profesor delante de la escuela a la hora que terminaban algunas clases. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿En qué estaba pensando él? ¿Sabes lo que puede hacerle esto a su carrera?

Rosalie se pasó una mano por el cabello y yo me senté en la silla delante de ella, apoyando la frente en mis manos.

—Mierda —susurré.

Janna Wilson era una flautista de segundo año. Supongo que debería estar agradecida de que llamara a nuestra instructora, en lugar de a cualquier otra persona. Pero era complicado reunir algo de gratitud cuando mi dignidad estaba esparcida por los suelos.

—Fue sólo un beso, Rosalie, lo juro. No nos acostamos juntos. Al menos, no desde que volvieron a empezar las clases. Sólo hemos trabajado en la pieza del Assobio —dije eso como si, de algún modo, pudiera hacer desaparecer la grave infracción ética que habíamos cometido.

Más de una vez, tanto si alguien estaba mirando como si no. Durante los segundos de silencio que siguieron, mi mente repasó todos los posibles escenarios, en el mejor y en el peor de los casos. ¿En el mejor caso? Sólo Janna, y ahora Rosalie, lo sabían. En el peor caso… El peor caso era que Edward descubriera que alguien nos vio. Perdería completamente el juicio. Rosalie me puso suavemente la mano sobre el hombro.

—No me había dado cuenta… ¿Te acostaste con él, Isabella? —Sacudió la cabeza y entonces habló con voz firme y clara—. Esto tiene que parar. Sea lo que sea, tiene que parar. Busca otro violonchelista que te ayude a preparar la pieza para tu recital. Bajo ninguna circunstancia te apuntes en clases suyas el próximo semestre y corta todo el contacto con él. Es todo lo que puedes hacer a estas alturas para evitar un desastre.

—Para él —murmuré.

— ¿Qué?

Cuando levanté la mirada, encontré a Rosalie con aspecto confundido.

—Un desastre para él, quieres decir. Nunca es un desastre para el estudiante en una situación como ésta. Acabas de decirlo. ¿Sé lo que esto le haría a su carrera? Por supuesto que lo sé. Tú y Edward trabajáis en un mundo completamente diferente al mío. Lo entiendo, Rosalie. Es un músico de élite. Está en la Sinfónica de Boston y en el Conservatorio y no puede haber ningún escándalo —repetí el énfasis, sintiéndome cada vez más sarcástica con cada palabra.

Me puse en pie, observando cómo Rosalie abría y cerraba la boca varias veces mientras se encogía de hombros para dar una respuesta. Rosalie habló lentamente.

—No quiero que te hagan daño. Conozco a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo y…

—Exactamente —la interrumpí—. Le conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y es uno de tus mejores amigos. Esto no es para que yo no me haga daño, Rosalie. Es para asegurarte de que tu amigo no pierda su trabajo por cometer un error con una estudiante.

Sabía que Rosalie se preocupaba por mí. Había formado parte de mi vida varios años, a menudo haciendo de figura materna cuando la mía no podía perder el tiempo estando cerca. Y en realidad, eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. No era una niña y no había necesitado una madre en mucho tiempo. Pero, a veces, un poco de comprensión, un poco de cuidado, lo significa todo. Lo que necesitaba era que ella entendiera que eso podría romperme el corazón.

En su lugar, estaba cerrando filas. Hasta aquel momento, nunca me había sentido tan aislada. No formaba parte de su mundo. No importaba lo acogedores que intentaran ser, lo alentadores que hubieran sido, aún no era uno de ellos. Uno de la élite. Eché un rápido vistazo por el despacho de Rosalie y supe que nunca quise serlo. No si eso haría que los demás se sintieran como yo me estaba sintiendo.

—Isabella…

Los hombros de Rosalie cayeron en una aparente derrota cuando me dirigí a la puerta.

— ¿Lo sabe él ya? Edward. ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Sabe que Janna nos vio?

Apreté los dientes y agarré el pomo de la puerta. Rosalie bajó la mirada al suelo, sin responder.

—Oh, por supuesto —me burlé—. Emmett. Bueno… Gracias.

Chasqueé la lengua contra los dientes una vez antes de respirar hondo y salir del despacho de Rosalie sin más discusión. Una vez salí a la calle, desanduve mis pasos de vuelta a la casa de Edward. Intenté respirar pese a la ira creciente que sentía por la prioridad que daba Rosalie a la lealtad hacia la facultad por encima de lo que yo había sentido que era su preocupación por mí durante los últimos años.

Ella no tenía elección. Si se llegaba a eso, tendría que ponerse del lado de Edward. Si es que había lados. Si se nos iba de las manos. Todo irá bien, me dije a mí misma. Después de todo, me dijo que me quería y fue él quien me besó desesperadamente en aquella acera. Éramos adultos enamorados. Podemos superar este traspié, pensé. Pensé.

EDWARD POV

—…y una estudiante sobre la que ya has eludido rumores, nada menos. Maldita sea, Edward, ¿qué diablos estabas pensando?

Emmett extendió los brazos, con la cara roja de ira mientras estábamos de pie en las escaleras de entrada de mi casa. Me encontró en las escaleras cuando volví de perseguir a Isabella. Joder. Ahora Emmett me haría responder por ello.

—Por amor de Dios, Emmett, ¿te quieres calmar? Estás montando una escena.

—Creo que tú ya has montado bastantes escenas por los dos, Ed. —Apretó la mandíbula y comencé a asustarme un poco. Nunca antes había visto a Emmett tan errático.

Miré a ambos lados y bajé la voz hasta hablar casi en susurros.

—Retrocede un poco. ¿Quién vio qué, exactamente?

—Una estudiante de Rosalie que la llamó de inmediato…

Mientras Emmett me daba detalles sobre esta chica que avisó a Rosalie de lo que creía haber visto, pensé en Isabella y la desesperación que sentí cuando se fue de mi casa. La desesperación hace que uno cometa errores. Que fracase. En mi vida no hay sitio para el fracaso.

—Vale, vale —le interrumpí, moviendo la mano impacientemente—. ¿Qué hago para arreglarlo?

—Cortas todo contacto con Isabella Swan. Desde este mismo instante.

La idea era ridícula. La estaba ayudando con una pieza de su recital. Nos habíamos hecho íntimos a un nivel musical, aprendiendo del otro mientras practicábamos juntos nuestra pieza. Todo aquello era secundario, como demostraba el miedo que crecía en mi pecho. La amaba. No podía simplemente olvidarla.

—Eso es irracional, Emmett. La estoy ayudando con una pieza de su recital.

—Puede encontrar a otro violonchelista. Sé que te gusta pensar que eres el único, pero no lo eres —se mofó Emmett.

— ¿Eso no confirmará simplemente los rumores que circulan?

Mi pulso se aceleró al pensar en no volver a ver a Isabella nunca más.

—No los confirmará más que liarse con ella delante de la escuela, Edward. Te has esforzado demasiado durante demasiado tiempo para dejar que algo como una aventura con una estudiante te lo arruine todo. Podrías perder el trabajo en la universidad y crear un escándalo para la orquesta. Y no es algo que ninguno de los dos sitios, o tú, necesite ahora mismo.

No tenía más cartas para jugar. No me quedaban trucos en la manga. Excepto uno.

—La amo.

— ¡Ja! —Emmett soltó una carcajada a pleno pulmón—. Vamos, Ed. A mí no tienes que mentirme. No amas nada excepto la música, y no amas a nadie excepto a ti mismo. Eres un buen tipo, pero ambos sabemos que las relaciones nunca han sido una prioridad para ti. Ahora no es el momento de hacer que lo sean. Especialmente no con una estudiante, Ed. Tienes que olvidarte de estas idioteces. No estás enamorado de ella. Estás excitado por ella. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Es preciosa. Todas son preciosas, Ed, y todas tienen talento. Hasta ahí llega todo. Hasta aquí llega todo. Tienes que dejar de ver a Isabella, empezando ahora mismo.

—Soy un maldito adulto, Emmett. He controlado mi propia vida desde que tengo memoria y no voy a dejar que vengas aquí, a mi casa, para cambiarlo ahora.

El pánico me recorrió todo el cuerpo al pensar en tener que terminar mi relación con Isabella. Fuera la que fuera… no podía terminar. Emmett subió un peldaño para ponerse a mi altura. Me habló despacio y en voz baja a la oreja.

—Lo perderás todo, Edward. Tu puesto en el Conservatorio, seguro. Aunque mantengas tu trabajo en la orquesta, no mantendrás tu reputación. Piénsatelo. ¿Realmente ella vale todo eso?

Lo vale.

—No es tan sencillo como eso, Emmett.

—Sí, lo es, Edward…

— ¡La quiero! —Mi grito ahuyentó a un grupo de palomas que había en la acera frente a nosotros.

—Si la quieres —Emmett habló cuidadosamente—, entonces líbrala de esto. Piensa en cómo la mirarán. ¿Su último año, mientras hace audiciones para sinfónicas, y está tonteando con el violonchelista más importante de la Orquesta de Boston? Vamos, Ed, no quieres que tenga esa marca sobre la cabeza cuando empiece, ¿verdad?

Me llevé las manos a las caderas y bajé la mirada.

—Maldita sea…

—Los dos estaréis mejor a la larga si terminas ya con esto. Pero tú ya estás establecido en la comunidad y ella no…

—Lo entiendo, Emmett —espeté. Tras unos segundos, carraspeé y asentí—. Vale. Terminaré mi relación con ella. Hoy.

No tenía elección. Él tenía razón.

—Y ya está, ¿no?

De la nada, la voz de Isabella me lanzó sobre los hombros todo el peso de lo que acababa de decir. Mirando a la acera, encontré a Isabella de pie con los ojos completamente abiertos y los brazos colgando sueltos a sus costados. Mirándome fijamente. Mirando al espacio que había entre nosotros, ocupado por las palabras que yo acababa de decir, pensadas para protegernos a ambos de lo que todos los demás veían como una simple aventura.

—Emmett —pregunté, sin apartar la mirada de Isabella—, ¿nos das un momento?

—Esto… —Emmett nos miró a Isabella y a mí, con la boca abierta.

Isabella se dirigió a él, mirándome todo el rato a mí.

—No será necesario, Emmett.

Su cara parecía de piedra; el único indicio de vida que salía de ella era el temblor de su voz.

—Isabella.

Troté escaleras abajo para reunirme con ella. Dio un paso deliberado hacia atrás y alzó la mano.

—Aléjate de mí.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta lentamente y marchó con un ritmo pétreo por la acera, alejándose de mí. Me quedé allí de pie, esperando que volviera. Esperando que cambiara de idea. No lo hizo.


	20. Capitulo 18

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 18

PARTE DOS

_Cinco años después_.

ISABELLA POV

Los suaves compases de Antonio Vivaldi sonaban de fondo. Hombres y mujeres se disgregaban por el césped con sus vestidos de baile y sus esmóquines, mientras los camareros corrían de un lado a otro repartiendo champán y caviar. Yo sostenía una copa de Riesling en la mano izquierda mientras echaba un vistazo a la multitud. No buscaba a nadie en concreto. En realidad, hacía todo lo contrario. Hasta aquella mañana, en la catedral, habían pasado más de cinco años desde la última vez que vi a Edward Cullen.

Cinco años que pasé en su mayor parte en Europa, llevando una vida marcada por los viajes y las actuaciones en lugar de tener un hogar y estabilidad. Una vida muy parecida a la que tuvo mi madre, una vida que a veces era increíble y a veces era solitaria. Me había ido de Moscú unos pocos días antes. La temporada del Ballet Bolshoi, donde era primera flauta, había terminado y no estaba segura de si volvería. Pensé que podría acabar el último año de universidad y buscar un trabajo como profesora de música en algún lugar, quizá algún instituto cerca de Filadelfia.

¿Pero a quién quería engañar? El atractivo de mi carrera musical me volvía a atrapar cada vez que intentaba alejarme. Así que allí estaba, en Boston, asistiendo a la boda de mi mentora Rosalie y Emmett, el mejor amigo de Edward. Fue una ceremonia preciosa, en la mayor catedral católica de Boston, y por supuesto Edward estuvo allí, al frente de los invitados de la boda en calidad de padrino de su viejo colega y amigo. En cierto momento, Edward barrió la congregación con la mirada y contra mi voluntad me encogí un poco en el asiento, agachando la cabeza tras un hombre corpulento que había en el banco ante mí.

Creo que no me vio. No tenía ganas de que me viera. Sacudí la cabeza, burlándome un poco de mí misma. Después de todo, aunque Edward me hizo daño, mucho, habían pasado más de cinco años. Cinco años era mucho tiempo para superar el rechazo que sentí cuando él ignoró sin ningún esfuerzo mis sentimientos por él en las escaleras de su casa en Beacon Hill.

Cinco años eran mucho tiempo para superar lo que no fue más que un encaprichamiento, en primer lugar. Después de todo, Edward era un capullo egoísta. El problema no fue que no me quisiera. El problema fue que no me quiso lo suficiente para luchar por mí. O para admitir de verdad sus sentimientos por mí ante Emmett, que le empujó a cortar todo contacto conmigo.

—Disculpa… eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?

Parpadeé, sorprendida. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos sobre Edward y no había visto a la mujer acercarse. Cynthia Dillinger. Clarinete cuando estaba en el Conservatorio. No habíamos sido cercanas, pero fue agradable ver una cara familiar.

—Sí… Cynthia, ¿verdad?

Cynthia sonrió. Una sonrisa falsa, que le cubría la cara como si fuera maquillaje.

— ¡Oh, te acuerdas de mí! ¡Qué alegría!

—Por supuesto que te recuerdo. —Sorbí mi vino y le devolví la sonrisa.

Giró la cabeza, echando un vistazo a la multitud, entonces volvió a mirarme y su tono no fue precisamente antipático, pero tampoco fue demasiado cálido.

—No estaba segura de si me recordarías, nunca fui una de los elegidos del Conservatorio.

Levanté una ceja sorprendida.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Me miró, escéptica.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tú… Nathan… Yon Park… los profesores os halagaban a vosotros y vuestro talento. El resto éramos la plebe en comparación.

Podría haber intentado negar lo que decía, pero no había nada que pudiera decir. Había visto cómo eso pasaba los años antes de que yo entrara en el Conservatorio, y no fue diferente mientras yo estuve allí. Aunque no me había dado cuenta de la atención especial mientras era estudiante, en cuanto me fui pude ver que me estaban preparando para una de las Cinco Grandes y nadie se molestó en preguntar si era lo que yo quería. Incómoda por la dirección que tomaba la conversación, cambié de tema.

— ¿Qué fue de Yon?

—Está en la Sinfónica de Londres.

El movimiento de sus ojos resaltó un resentimiento de cinco años por el lugar que ella creía ocupar en la pirámide del Conservatorio.

—Oh… ya veo. He perdido el contacto con mucha gente.

Me lanzó una mirada especulativa y dijo:

—Escuché que te fuiste a Europa nada más dejar la escuela.

Asentí.

—Me pasé casi un año estudiando música folclórica en Europa del Este, y he estado viajando prácticamente desde entonces.

No fui del todo sincera. No fui a estudiar música folclórica a Europa del Este. Estuve deambulado, sobre todo en autobús y tren, de ciudad en ciudad. Conociendo a músicos locales y aprendiendo de su música. Tocando música en estaciones de metro de Praga. Aprendí más sobre la música en sólo unos meses deambulando de lo que había aprendido durante diez años de clases y lecciones formales. También aprendí más sobre mí misma.

No me había ido por el sexo, los besos, o por el duro rechazo de Edward. Ni siquiera por mi madre, o por mi confusión acerca de mis objetivos en la vida. Por ninguna de esas cosas, o quizá por todas ellas. Me pasé varios meses intentando aclarar mis motivos para dejar el lugar con el que había soñado desde que era una niña, hasta que me di cuenta de que a veces le vida te lleva en una dirección concreta, tanto si estás a bordo como si no. Tengas motivos o no. Cynthia sonrió con superioridad y dijo:

—Lo voy a decir porque hizo que nuestro último año fuera súper interesante. Hubo rumores sobre que tú y Cullen os escapasteis juntos.

—No imagino por qué —dije, pasando la mano por mi vestido azul marino con ojales.

—Desapareció el mismo día que tú, aunque apareció con la Orquesta de Boston una semana después.

Incliné la cabeza y dije:

— ¿Cómo, pidió una excedencia o algo? ¿Qué quieres decir con que desapareció?

Me miró fijamente.

—Dejó de enseñar. Seguro que ya lo sabías.

Tomé una bocanada intensa, sorprendida. Pero quizá no tanto. De todas formas, él odiaba enseñar. Aunque me preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado para pagar ese gigantesco monumento a su ego… el violonchelo único que llevaba a todas partes como si contuviera los secretos de su alma. Probablemente así fuera.

— ¡Isabella!

El grito me sobresaltó e inmediatamente sentí que se formaba una sonrisa en mi cara.

¡Nathan!

—Discúlpame —dije, y me alejé de Cynthia sin decir nada más.

Al cabo de un momento, reía mientras Nathan me envolvía en un cálido abrazo. Nos apretujamos el uno al otro, e inesperadamente me quedé sin habla, con las lágrimas inundándome los ojos. No había visto a Nathan en años. Habíamos hablado por teléfono, por correo electrónico y por chat, por supuesto. Pero eché de menos mirarle a los ojos y ver sus hoyuelos. Eché de menos que me abrazara.

—Dios —susurró—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Me incliné hacia atrás y le miré a los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estabas antes? Te busqué durante la ceremonia.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—El vuelo se retrasó.

—Este fin de semana saldremos a tomar algo. Tengo que pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

Deslizó las manos a mis hombros.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la ciudad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tengo el verano libre. No tengo un plan definido.

Parpadeó y dijo: —Tenemos que hablar entonces. De todas formas, tengo una sugerencia a corto plazo.

Por encima de su hombro, vi a Rosalie hablando con un pequeño grupo de mujeres.

—Vale, hablaremos más tarde. Tenemos que ponernos al día, pero vamos a saludar a Rosalie primero.

Asintió y me siguió el paso cuando me acerqué al grupo de Rosalie.

—Parece muy feliz —susurró Nathan mientras nos acercábamos a Rosalie—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevan juntos ella y Emmett?

Me reí un poquito.

—Lo sé. Empezaron a salir el verano que trabajé en Tanglewood con Rosalie.

El hoyuelo apareció cuando Nathan rió también.

—Debió ser interesante.

—Todo aquel verano… —Mi voz se apagó, sacudiendo la cabeza al pensar en lo que una vez creí que había sido el mejor verano de mi vida. Después de todo, un hombre al que respetaba muchísimo y que me parecía increíblemente atractivo me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí. Pero al final no fue tan genial.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Él ha venido? —Nathan recorrió la multitud brevemente con la mirada.

—Sí —asentí—, pero hasta ahora he podido evitarle.

A pesar de las turbulencias que sufrió nuestra amistad durante el último año de Nathan en el Conservatorio, no dudé en aparecer en su apartamento de Chicago sin avisar un día después de dejar la escuela. Conduje toda la noche desde Boston hasta Chicago, presentándome en su apartamento sobre las tres y media de la mañana. Aunque pude ver un «Te lo dije» en su mandíbula tensa mientras a mí me temblaba la boca al contarle los detalles sobre Edward, nunca lo dijo. Ni una vez. Simplemente me dio una almohada y una manta y me dijo que durmiera un poco. Dijo que tenía un aspecto penoso.

Me fui a Europa una semana después.

—Rosalie.

Puse la mano suavemente sobre su hombro cubierto con un lazo cuando Nathan y yo llegamos detrás de ella. Llevaba su largo cabello pelirrojo sujeto en la base de su cuello con una horquilla de cristal asombrosamente bella. La falda de su vestido blanco crudo emitió un susurro cuando se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Nathan! —Rosalie nos abrazó a la vez y nos besó en las mejillas—. Estoy encantada de veros. No estaba segura de si podríais venir— dijo, mirándome con sus verdes ojos brillantes de felicidad.

—No me la hubiera perdido, Rosalie. He venido a pasar el verano.

Incluso aunque no sabía cuáles eran mis siguientes planes, podía fingir. Rosalie asintió con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos eran cálidos mientras asimilaba mis palabras. De algún modo eran tranquilizadores. Todo iría bien. Se volvió hacia Nathan, preguntándole cómo iban las cosas con la orquesta. Hablaron de la inestable economía de las orquestas estadounidenses y yo desconecté, me sentía una extraña en esa conversación. Entonces fijé la mirada en una mujer familiar del grupo que había ante mí. Tardé un momento en reconocerla, porque tenía el pelo teñido de negro y cuando la conocí lo llevaba color miel.

Oh. Kate Denali. Era la mujer de la administración del Conservatorio que salió ocasionalmente con Edward durante el semestre que estudié con él. Llevaba un corte de pelo bob invertido, que le llegaba justo debajo de la barbilla. Estaba deslumbrante con su vestido de color chocolate que le llegaba al suelo. Cuando me vio estudiándola, le sonreí educadamente, pero ella no me devolvió la sonrisa. Pareció empalidecer un poco, en todo caso, y miré por encima del hombro para ver por qué, pero no vi nada.

La miré a los ojos otra vez y mostró una media sonrisa que no ayudó mucho a que me sintiera acogida. Confundida, sorbí el resto del vino, dejé la copa en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba y agarré otra. Ya se estaba haciendo una noche larga antes de que mirara por detrás de Kate y viera a Edward Cullen acercándose por detrás de ella. Ya le había visto en la iglesia, pero su proximidad en ese momento me desconcertó. Se me aceleró el pulso cuando me di cuenta de que no serviría de nada esconderme. Me vería en unos segundos y ahí acabaría todo.

Su cabello negro tenía esparcidos algunos mechones de canas apenas visibles. Su perilla bien afeitada mostraba unas pocas canas más, pero no muchas. Estaba devastadoramente guapo con su esmoquin, el único hombre que he visto que se sintiera cómodo vistiendo uno. Edward le dio una bebida a Kate y ella se apartó un poco mientras daba un trago a su bebida y lo agarraba incómodamente del brazo a él. Abrí la boca, pensando en decir «Hola» antes de darme cuenta de que le había estado observando todo el tiempo, pero la cerré cuando Kate movió la mano, captando mi atención.

Era su mano izquierda. Adornada con un solitario diamante exquisito, seguramente de un quilate a juzgar por lo grande que se veía a varios metros de distancia, y una banda de platino lo ensillaba en su fino dedo. Hacía tiempo que me había olvidado de Edward. Había seguido adelante. Pero igualmente cerré la boca, apretando los dientes mientras miraba la mano de él, que mostraba una banda de platino pareja, aunque más ancha. Edward y Kate. Casados.

EDWARD POV

Me abrí paso entre los invitados a la boda con nuestras copas en la mano. Llevaba todo el día incomprensiblemente irritado, así que me sentó bien tener unos pocos minutos para mí mientras hacía cola en la barra para pedir bebidas. A mitad de camino me paré junto a Lillian James de la Pops, que quería preguntarme algo insignificante relacionado con el trabajo. Le respondí al mismo tiempo que me la quitaba de encima un poco. Estábamos en una boda… no era el momento adecuado.

Tras darle la espalda, seguí abriéndome camino entre la multitud. Era una boda enorme, mucho mayor de lo que había sido la mía con Kate. Insistí en celebrar una ceremonia más pequeña y privada, aunque creo que ella hubiera preferido una fiesta grande y espléndida como la de Rosalie y Emmett. Un acontecimiento que precisara un gran vestíbulo para albergar cuatrocientos invitados o más no era mi estilo. Francamente, empezaba a sentir claustrofobia cuando por fin atravesé la muchedumbre y llegué al lado de mi mujer.

—Aquí estás —dije, dándole su copa de vino.

Tomó la bebida y después me apretó el brazo con su mano izquierda, un tacto que extrañamente me provocó una sensación incómoda. Di un largo sorbo a mi gin-tonic y alcé la mirada, directamente a los ojos de Isabella Swan. Me quedé helado, cayendo involuntariamente dentro de los grandes ojos marrones de Isabella cuando ella me miró. Estaba de pie ante mí, mientras Kate me agarraba del antebrazo con un poco más de fuerza.

Los labios de Isabella se separaron cuando la miré a los ojos. Tenía el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, dejando su elegante y bello cuello al descubierto. Llevaba un vestido azul marino sin mangas, que acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo, con unos ojales seductores que disparaban la imaginación sobre qué podía llevar debajo. Tenía… ¿Cuántos? ¿Veintiséis años? Quizá veintisiete, pero no sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños.

Ya no tenía la mirada joven e intencionadamente desafiante de una adolescente que intentaba demostrar su independencia. Ahora tenía el aspecto de una joven profesional y con confianza. Un poco de color le marcó las mejillas cuando me miró a los ojos y tragué saliva cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios. Justo por encima de esa diminuta cicatriz. No podía verla a esa distancia, pero aún podía sentirla. El silencio cayó sobre el pequeño grupo, y no sabía si era porque vieron la tensión repentina o porque yo ya no les escuchaba.

—Edward —dijo. Su rica voz me impregnó instantáneamente.

Tragué saliva.

—Isabella.

Kate me apretó el brazo más. Lo cual era extraño, considerándolo todo. Isabella y yo tuvimos una aventura amorosa alocada años atrás. Pero hacía tiempo que terminó.

—Me alegro de volver a verte —dije, intentando mantener la voz uniforme.

Isabella resopló suavemente por la nariz a la vez que sus labios de color frambuesa se retorcían formando una sonrisa extravagante.

—Sí, yo también. Enhorabuena.

Levantó la copa ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza hacia Kate y hacia mí. Su sonrisa forzada no pudo iluminar sus preciosos ojos. Kate dejó de apretarme un poco el brazo.

—Gracias —le respondió ella a Isabella, yo tenía la boca inexplicablemente seca.

—Sí —carraspeé y levanté también la copa—, gracias.

Cuando Rosalie se dio la vuelta, me miró sorprendida, pero se volvió a girar cuando más personas se le acercaron para felicitarla. Nathan Connors apareció de la nada por detrás de Rosalie. Quizá había estado ahí todo el rato. Me costaba centrarme en nada que no fuera la pecaminosa curva de los pechos de Isabella metidos en ese vestido.

— ¿Vamos a buscar nuestra mesa? Están a punto de servir la cena.

Ella mantuvo la mirada sobre mí mientras él hablaba. Al final él también me miró. Y su mirada se ensombreció.

—Sí —dijo ella, apartando por fin la mirada de mí—, vamos.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue junto a Nathan hacia su mesa. No se dieron la mano, y él no se la pasó a ella por la espalda. Chico idiota.

— ¿Edward? —La voz irritada de Kate me interrumpió los pensamientos.

—Sí. —No pude pronunciar correctamente mientras intentaba encontrar a Isabella en la periferia de mi campo de visión. De mi pasado.

—He dicho que si nos sentamos para cenar —habló a través de los dientes mientras miraba sin complejos al espacio vacío que dejó Isabella al irse.

—Sí. Vamos.

Agarré a Kate de la mano y la conduje a nuestra mesa.

—Te suda la mano —dijo, con una voz que sonaba distante.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Hace calor.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y le coloqué la silla para que se sentara. Necesitaba cambiar el rumbo de la noche y rápido, así que me incliné hacia ella cuando se sentó y apreté los labios suavemente contra su mejilla.

—Estás completamente despampanante esta noche, querida —le susurré a la oreja.

Los extremos de sus ojos se arrugaron cuando una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—Gracias, Edward.

La cena transcurrió con fluidez y sirvieron el pastel con un café mediocre. No había terminado de masticar mi segundo bocado cuando Sadie Daniels, intérprete de oboe, se volvió hacia Kate.

— ¿Y cuándo vais a formar una familia vosotros dos? —dijo mientras se frotaba su creciente barriga, tragué un sorbo de café amargo para ocultar que casi me ahogué.

Esa conversación no. Ahí no.

—Pronto —respondió Kate con confianza mientras deslizaba su mano por mi muslo bajo el mantel de lino de color champán.

—No te emociones tanto, Edward —bromeó Sadie. Qué mal gusto.

—Bueno —fui sincero—, en realidad no lo hemos hablado mucho. Con nuestros horarios laborales y el viaje de este verano…

— ¿Viaje? —Kate dejó caer la mano y echó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco.

—Sí, la gira de las Cinco Grandes —dije dándolo por hecho.

Porque era un hecho. Las orquestas estadounidenses habían tenido pérdidas a un ritmo alarmante desde el 2000. Cada año, parecía, otra orquesta longeva acababa el año en números rojos por primera vez en décadas, o en toda su historia. Las Cinco Grandes decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto formando una orquesta compuesta por miembros de cada una, y hacer una gira por Estados Unidos. Aunque el objetivo era mejorar el conocimiento y aumentar el entusiasmo por la música clásica, el propósito subyacente era conseguir nuevos donantes para mantener este pilar básico de las artes estadounidenses a flote.

—Creía que habías decidido abstenerte de ir a la gira. —Kate se esforzó por mantener una voz uniforme—. Emmett y Rosalie no participan.

Di una honda bocanada de aire e intenté suavizar una posible escena.

—Emmett y Rosalie acaban de casarse, Kate. Estarán de luna de miel cuando empiece la gira dentro de dos semanas.

Accedí a participar en la gira sin consultarlo con Kate primero. La idea de consultar las decisiones profesionales con otra persona seguía pareciéndome extraña, incluso tras llevar tres años casados. Y entonces Kate declaró en invierno que, durante el descanso de la Orquesta de Boston en verano, empezaríamos a intentar tener un bebé. Un bebé. Algo que sin duda ella quería, y algo de lo que no habíamos hablado demasiado antes de casarnos.

Siempre que intentaba tener una conversación racional con ella sobre eso, se ponía a la defensiva y excesivamente emocional. Aquellas discusiones eran cortas. La discusión acerca de unirme a la gira durante el que para Kate parecía ser un verano muy importante para nuestro matrimonio, sin embargo, no fue nada corta. También lo acabábamos de discutir esa mañana. Le dije que no sólo era importante para mi carrera, que era importante para la música en general.

No esperaba que lo entendiera completamente, al no ser música ella también. Pero yo esperaba que ella pudiera aceptarlo. Mientras la miraba fijamente en medio de la boda de nuestros amigos, con todos los comensales de nuestra mesa mirándonos, sin embargo, me quedó claro que realmente no lo entendía. Mientras la banda de música se preparaba y comenzaba el baile, vi el vestido azul con ojales girando en el otro extremo de la pista de baile y tuve que salir de allí.

—Disculpa.

Dejé la servilleta en mi silla, me ajusté la corbata y me dirigí a la barra. Kate me siguió a poca distancia.

—No puedes evitar esta discusión, Edward —interrumpió mientras esperaba a que el camarero mezclara mi bebida.

—Y tú no puedes evitar mi decisión, Kate. Esta gira es importante.

— ¡Para ti! —Su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado.

—Para la música —repliqué con los dientes apretados—. Si no lo entiendes…

— ¿Qué? ¿Si no entiendo que le des más importancia a la gira… a esta vida, que a nuestra vida? ¿Que a formar una familia? —Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

Me acerqué a ella, no quería llamar la atención.

—Kate, nunca hablamos de tener hijos. Estoy dispuesto a hablarlo, pero no estoy dispuesto a que me obliguen a ser padre.

Bajó la mirada al suelo durante varios segundos. Cuando volvió a levantarla tenía los ojos vacíos de lágrimas. De toda emoción.

—Me voy a casa. Confío en que podrás encontrar el camino de vuelta cuando acabes aquí.

Me miró por encima del hombro mientras esperaba una respuesta. Asentí.

—Sí.

Tras mi respuesta, clavó la mirada en mis ojos, como si estuviera sorprendida por mi contestación.

—Vaya —suspiró—, no eres capaz de luchar por nada que no sea la música, ¿verdad?

Recogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia la salida.

— ¿Señor? —me llamó el camarero, ofreciéndome la bebida.

—Gracias —murmuré, metiendo un billete de veinte dólares en su bote de propinas antes de buscar una salida que no fuera la que había tomado Kate. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Me apoyé contra un pasamano y di un sorbo largo a mi ginebra, pensando en el verano. Iba a ir. No había nada más que pensar. Algunos colegas con los que trabajé cuando era estudiante del Conservatorio y que tocaban en otras orquestas participarían, y sería una buena oportunidad para ponerse al día. Antes de pensar en nada más, la risa melódica de Isabella atravesó las cristaleras que había delante de donde yo estaba. Ella y Nathan se estaban abanicando y miraban al cielo estrellado. Eso me concedió unos segundos más para ver cómo le brillaba el cuello bajo la luz de la luna antes de que me vieran.

— ¡Oh! —Isabella parecía sorprendida y su sonrisa titubeó—. Lo siento. —Miró alrededor.

—No tienes que disculparte. Sólo estoy tomando el aire.

No me gustaba la mirada que me lanzaba Nathan Connors. Probablemente estuviera relacionada con lo que le hubiera dicho Isabella sobre la última vez que nos habíamos visto, en las escaleras de mi casa, cuando renuncié precipitadamente a nuestra relación. Me preguntaba si Isabella había recibido alguno de los correos electrónicos que le envié durante las primeras semanas después de aquello. No contestó a ninguno. Cuando Rosalie me dijo que Isabella se había ido a Europa, dejé de enviarle correos. Que pusiera un océano de distancia entre nosotros era una señal significativa. No quería saber nada de mí.

— ¿Puedes darnos un minuto? —Isabella se dirigió a Nathan, que se sorprendió por su petición.

No tanto como yo me sentía.

—Isabella… —Nathan inclinó la cabeza a un lado, a la vez que tomaba una bocanada, frustrado.

—Nathan… —replicó ella burlonamente, imitando el movimiento de su cabeza.

—Eres imposible. —Sacudió la cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa divertida, y fue adentro sin decir nada más.

El sonido de la cristalera al cerrarse detrás de él llenó el espacio entre nosotros, mientras ella se giraba lentamente para mirarme. Sus ojos eran oscuros, anhelantes, mientras caminaba hacia mí. Mi corazón se hizo eco del sonido de sus tacones repiqueteando contra el patio pavimentado mientras se dirigía a mí. Pasos irregulares. Latidos irregulares.

—Siento haberme ido al comienzo de la cena —comenzó a decir.

Sacudí la mano. —No te preocupes.

Se rió. Oh, su risa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Eso que haces con la mano. Lo haces cuando estás molesto. Lo hiciste en mi audición… y cada vez que fui a tu despacho.

—Cada vez que ibas a mi despacho, Isabella, estabas dispuesta a discutir cosas que no hay que discutir —solté una risita, dando otro trago de mi bebida, hasta que el hielo tintineó contra mis dientes.

—Es justo —asintió—. ¿Cómo has estado? Así que Kate y tú estáis juntos, ¿eh?

Sus ojos eran sinceros, adorables. Todavía tenían un indicio del fuego que me absorbió la primera vez que la vi.

—Sí…

— ¿Va todo bien?

Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó un paso. Lo bastante cerca para que pudiera oler los lirios.

—Lo siento, Isabella —espeté, dejé la copa tras de mí y me metí las manos en los bolsillos.

Tragó saliva y sus mejillas se pusieron rosas.

—Edward, no tienes que…

—No —la interrumpí—, sí que tengo. La forma en que te traté aquel día fue muy cruel. Entonces pensaba que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti, y para mí… pero te merecías algo mejor por mi parte.

—Mira —carraspeó y bajó la mirada un momento antes de capturarme con su mirada brillante—, no te he pedido que hablemos para que pudieras disculparte. Quería decirte que estoy bien. Todo va bien y lo pasado, pasado está, ¿vale? —Comenzó a darse la vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

—Isabella, espera.

Estiré el brazo, agarrándola de la mano. Se detuvo y volvió a mirarme. Le temblaba un poco el labio y parecía atribulada. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo…

Tiré suavemente de su mano para que diera un paso más hacia mí. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no sabía si era por la ginebra o por la sensación de su mano en la mía. Nuestros dedos de los pies se tocaban y la miré fijamente a los ojos, antes de mirar sus mejillas y después sus labios. La atracción que sentía por la mujer que estaba ante mí era innegable. Alarmante.

Parecía que estuviéramos en el porche de Rosalie, cinco años atrás. Separé los labios mientras luchaba por decir algo que me sacara de esa situación. Para dejar de sostener las manos de Isabella en la boda de nuestros amigos. Isabella se mordió el labio y soltó un largo suspiro, inclinándose de forma que su labio casi tocó mi oreja.

—Deberías irte a casa con tu mujer, Edward —susurró antes de liberar su mano de la mía y volver adentro sin echar la mirada atrás.


	21. Capitulo 19

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 19

EDWARD POV

Mientras caminaba a casa tras pasar por casa de Emmett y Rosalie antes de que se fueran de luna de miel, disfruté del silencio. Un silencio pacífico. El tipo de silencio que te permite escuchar cómo las hojas canturrean la canción del viento. No era el tipo de vacío espantoso que sabía que me esperaba en casa. Kate nunca había aceptado el trato de silencio. En realidad, nunca nos habíamos peleado mucho, hasta la noche que volví de la boda.

Ella quería retomar la discusión sobre tener hijos, así que le dije que la una de la madrugada no era el momento y me fui a dormir. Durante tres días no dejé de mirar el calendario, rezando porque comenzara la gira veraniega y pudiera escapar del escrutinio constante. Lancé las llaves tras entrar en casa y vi a Kate acurrucada en el sofá de la sala de estar, limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

Pareció sorprenderse cuando entré y se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana que da al sur. Apartándose de mí. Sentí una pesadez en el pecho al verla así. Podía manejar la ira silenciosa. Pero no podía aguantar escuchar las lágrimas que caían y llenaban el espacio a su alrededor. Ahora no sólo estaba cabreada. Estaba dolida.

—Kate. —Exhalé lentamente y me dirigí al sofá, sentándome con cuidado a su lado. Aún no se había quitado el pijama y tenía el cabello revuelto.

—Déjame sola, Edward. Por favor. —Su voz temblaba, igual que su cabeza y sus rodillas. La ignoré y le puse la mano sobre la espalda suavemente. —He dicho que me dejes sola —repitió sin dudar.

Quité la mano de su espalda, junté ambas ante mí y me incliné hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

—No te voy a dejar sola, Kate. Eres mi mujer y estás molesta. Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que te esté molestando lo bastante para haber mantenido este sitio en silencio durante los últimos tres días.

Kate soltó una suave risita, sarcástica.

— ¿Tres días de silencio son demasiado para ti, pero yo tengo que sonreír y aguantar vivir con un fantasma durante los últimos cinco años?

— ¿Perdona?

—Podía aceptar a Isabella Swan, Edward. Su existencia en este mundo, tu historia con ella…

—No tengo ninguna historia con Isabella, Kate —mentí.

— ¡Sigues sin querer admitirlo! La mejor estudiante del Conservatorio lo deja al comenzar su último año y tú dimites una semana después. No te atrevas a decirme que no hay nada entre vosotros, Edward. Especialmente cuando media clase de Fundamentos de Glen Wild os vio liándoos en la calle. —Con una burla malhumorada, Kate se recostó y se cruzó de brazos.

Tomé una bocanada intensa para mantener la paciencia, y miré a Kate lentamente.

—Ya hemos hablado de los motivos por los que dimití en el Conservatorio. Hace ya cinco años de eso. Lo que no entiendo es a qué te refieres con su fantasma.

Sin decir nada, Kate se puso en pie y caminó hacia el piano de cola mignon al lado de la ventana, pasó los dedos por la madera negra brillante antes de hablar mirando por la ventana.

—Había escuchado rumores, como todo el mundo. Pero pensé que sólo eran rumores. Eres un buen hombre, Edward, con una ética firme. Sabía que nunca pondrías en peligro tu carrera acostándote con una estudiante. Cuando me mandaste a paseo en Lenox aquel verano, sabía que habíamos terminado. No estabas interesado en nadie, mucho menos en mí. No habías tenido novia desde que tú estudiabas en el Conservatorio. —Kate se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia mí, apoyándose contra el piano—. Entonces la besaste. En medio de Boston, para que todos lo vieran.

Tragué saliva, asintiendo. No podía refutar nada de todo eso, especialmente porque nunca le dije que me acosté con Isabella.

—Aunque en aquel momento tú y yo sólo llevábamos saliendo algunos meses, me dolió. Pensar en que besaras a Isabella… o a cualquiera, en realidad. Ya me gustabas mucho antes, pero tú no estabas interesado en mí.

No sabía a dónde quería ir a parar con todo eso, pero sentí la necesidad de ponerme en pie y acercarme a ella, junto al Steinway que presidía la discusión.

—Kate, te quiero… —Mi voz se apagó mientras la tomaba de las manos.

— ¿Entonces por qué nunca he tenido al Edward que Isabella Swan si pudo tener? ¿El que iría a bailar sin tener que persuadirle durante horas? ¿El que me agarraría en una esquina concurrida y me besaría como si nadie nos viera? —Separé los labios para replicar, pero siguió hablando—. Me he quedado con tu fantasma. Nunca sabré por qué esa chica consiguió esa parte de ti que nadie había visto antes…

— ¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo? —espeté sin tacto alguno.

— ¡Porque te amo! —Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas drenadas—. Eres inteligente, apasionado, talentoso… Cuando empezamos a salir decías las cosas adecuadas, hacías las cosas adecuadas y me hiciste creer que habías cambiado. Que habías dejado atrás lo que pasara entre tú e Isabella.

Sacudió las manos, liberándolas de las mías, y se las llevó a los labios, bajando la mirada. Me esforcé mucho los meses siguientes a la desaparición de Isabella para recuperar la normalidad. Para recordarme por qué nunca me relacionaba con nadie. Me distraía demasiado de mi carrera. Aunque con Kate estaba seguro. Ella entendía mi compromiso con mi arte y nunca se quejaba de las largas horas que dedicaba. Era paciente y cariñosa y no se interponía en la búsqueda de mis objetivos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no he cambiado? —pregunté, incrédulo.

—La mirada que tenías cuando la viste en la boda. Parecía que hubieras visto a un fantasma y entonces me di cuenta de que yo había estado viviendo con uno.

Frustrado por sus acusaciones, me pasé una mano por el cabello y me di la vuelta, caminando al otro lado de la sala de estar.

—Sí, fue sorprendente. No había visto ni hablado con Isabella en cinco años, lo sabes. Pero es una tontería que te plantes ahí y afirmes que me olvido de toda nuestra relación por la forma en que la miraba, Kate. Te quiero.

La cara de Kate cambió. Calmada, caminó hacia mí y levantó la mirada, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Entonces formemos una familia, Edward. Tengamos un bebé.

— ¡Maldita sea, Kate! —hablé a través de los dientes bien cerrados.

Dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—No te vas a aprovechar de esta situación para chantajearme emocionalmente y obligarme a tener un hijo contigo.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente sobre mis talones y me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo para beber. Y espacio. Kate gritaba detrás de mí mientras me seguía.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo, Edward? ¿Crees que te estoy chantajeando?

Cerré la nevera de un portazo después de sacar una botella y grité:

—Entonces explícate. ¡Explícame cómo esa estúpida historia sobre una estudiante que besé hace cinco años ha provocado que me pidas que ceda a tener hijos!

Kate se sobresaltó.

— ¿Ceder? —replicó gritando—. Es lo que hacen las personas cuando se casan, Edward. ¡Se casan y forman una maldita familia!

— ¡No! —Golpeé el puño sobre la isla de granito—. Eso es lo que hacen las personas que quieren tener hijos, Kate. Personas que lo hablaron cuando salían, cuando estaban comprometidos. ¡Nosotros nunca lo hablamos! Hablamos de viajar y de comprar una segunda casa en algún sitio…

—Tú hablaste de eso.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, dando un sorbo de agua al fin.

—Tú hablaste de esas cosas, Edward. Hablaste de viajar por el mundo, con la esperanza de poder tocar con una orquesta en el extranjero durante un tiempo. Hablaste de comprar una segunda casa en las montañas de Berkshire. Nunca me preguntaste qué opinaba yo de todo eso. O qué quería. Pensabas más en si retomarías las lecciones con el chico ciego de lo que pensabas en arreglar nuestro matrimonio.

Sacudí la cabeza violentamente. Ella sabía que yo no me sentía capacitado para enseñar a Robert.

—Lo primero, ese chico ciego tiene nombre y es un músico consumado que necesita alguien avanzado para seguir con sus lecciones. Segundo. Estabas de acuerdo con lo que decía, Kate. Nunca te opusiste a nada. Y, sabiendo lo que yo quería, te casaste conmigo igualmente, sin mencionar nunca tu deseo de tener hijos. ¿Qué esperabas de mí?

Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esperaba más. Esperaba una relación. —Sus palabras contenían desprecio mientras me atravesaba con la mirada.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, debo practicar. —Suspiré y salí de la cocina, dirigiéndome a mi habitación de prácticas.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Aún sigues pensando en ir a esa gira? —chilló.

Me detuve abruptamente y me di la vuelta igual de rápido.

—No —espeté—, no pienso en ir. Voy a ir. Las prácticas empiezan en unos días y nos vamos a final de la próxima semana, durante todo junio y julio.

—Eres un cabrón egoísta, ¿lo sabías? —Su desdeño hacia mí era palpable.

Me pellizqué la nariz y suspiré.

—Quizá deberías quedarte en casa de Emmett y Rosalie unos días.

Jadeó.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Esto no lo vamos a resolver hoy y me niego a estar todos los días en esta casa incómodo y sintiendo que me menosprecian. Emmett y Rosalie estarán fuera de la ciudad las próximas dos semanas. Volverán a casa unos días después de que yo me vaya de gira.

—No me voy a ir.

—Es mi casa, Kate.

—Oh, que te den, Edward. Es nuestra casa. Estamos casados.

Kate nunca blasfemaba y la convicción de sus palabras me irritaba.

—Vale. Me iré yo.

Fui a la habitación de prácticas, saqué la caja de mi violonchelo y caminé a la puerta.

—Sólo tú y tu violonchelo, ¿eh? Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Kate no me siguió por el pasillo. Se apoyó contra la pared y observó cómo me iba. Sin hablar más con ella, cerré la puerta de golpe tras de mí y me dirigí a casa de Emmett y Rosalie. En cuanto me instalé en su sala de estar, coloqué mi iPod en la base dock de la estantería y apreté el botón de reproducir. Al cabo de unos segundos, estaba tocando el Assobio a Jato junto al sonido de Isabella tocando la flauta durante su breve último curso.

Nos habíamos grabado tocando el uno al otro para poder practicar en nuestro tiempo libre. Algún tiempo después de que se fuera pasé la grabación de CD a mi iPod, y ésa era la primera vez que la reproducía. Cerré los ojos mientras avanzaba por cada medida de la canción. Veía a Isabella fruncir el ceño, con mechones de su cabello dorado cayendo por su cara mientras mantenía todos los tempos que yo marcaba. Quería tocar más fuerte y rápido que la grabación, pero mantuve el ritmo de Isabella, permitiendo que su tempo uniforme me inundara, que calmara el rencor que sentía hacia Kate.

Cómo osaba Kate aprovecharse de sus inseguridades para hacerme sentir culpable y obligarme a tener hijos con ella. Apareció sudor en mis cejas y cayó fríamente por el costado de mi cara mientras volvía a pensar en las aulas de práctica del Conservatorio donde Isabella y yo nos robamos muchos besos. Demasiados. Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente y volví a pensar en Kate. Quizá fui innecesariamente cruel al sugerirle que se fuera de casa durante unos días. Yo era quien tenía el problema.

Yo era quien se resistía a la idea de formar una familia. Tanto si Kate lo admitía como si no, esa gira nos daría tiempo a ambos para tranquilizarnos y replantearnos nuestros objetivos. Confiaba en que para cuando yo volviera en agosto, pudiéramos empezar de nuevo, con claras expectativas de avanzar.

Cuando llegaba al final del Assobio, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Isabella cada vez que completábamos la pieza con éxito me dejó sin aliento, y enfadado. Aparté mi violonchelo y caminé hacia el iHome, arranqué bruscamente mi iPhone y lo lancé contra la pared soltando un gruñido. Fui a donde había caído en el suelo, me arrodillé y lo recogí. Busqué la grabación de Isabella y la borré tan rápido como pude.

ISABELLA POV

— ¿Estáis seguros de esto, chicos? Me siento un poco rara.

Estaba sentada frente a Nathan y Tanya en una pequeña cafetería de Andover, dudando sobre la decisión de unirme a la gira veraniega de las Cinco Grandes.

— ¿Qué diablos te echa para atrás? —rió Tanya—. Acabas de volver de Moscú y no tienes ningún plan para el verano. Al menos esto te dará algo en lo que centrarte. Y hará que sigas tocando.

— ¿No puedes venir tú también? —La miré suplicando.

—Me encantaría, lo sabes. Hubiera hecho la audición si no me hubiera comprometido ya a dar tantas lecciones privadas este verano. Comienzan justo cuando termina la escuela.

Tanya era la directora de banda de una escuela de secundaria de Andover y parecía que amaba completamente su trabajo. Nathan fingió dolor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo no soy suficiente?

Reí.

—No, estoy encantada porque vayas. Pero… es eso. Como ha dicho Tanya, ella tendría que hacer una audición. Rosalie dijo que yo podría simplemente… sustituirla.

Sacudí la cabeza pensando en la breve conversación que tuve con Rosalie el día después de su boda. Me dijo que los organizadores de la gira estarían más que felices si yo la sustituía, especialmente porque toqué en el Ballet de Bolshoi, y sabían que había seguido practicando.

—Vamos —Nathan inclinó la cabeza a un lado como hacía siempre que era dulce—, ¿no crees que los organizadores, los de Boston al menos, estarán encantados de volver a ponerte las manos encima?

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté, mordiéndome la mejilla por dentro.

Tanya sonrió.

—Isabella.

—Tanya —repliqué juguetonamente.

—Te adoran —ella siguió hablando cálidamente—. No sólo porque tengas un talento increíble, aunque es buena parte del motivo. Cuando te fuiste fue como si el quarterback estrella rechazara un contrato con la NFL de tropecientos mil dólares, o algo. Podrías haber elegido la orquesta que quisieras y todas estaban esperando que decidieras.

Suspiré, recordando los muchos correos electrónicos y cartas que había recibido durante los últimos cinco años pidiéndome que practicara o hiciera la audición con orquestas desde Boston hasta San Francisco. Algunos los ignoré, otros los rechacé educadamente. No era lo que quería entonces.

—No decimos que vayan a pasarse el verano vigilándote, Isabella —irrumpió Nathan—. Pero si te lo tomas en serio durante esta gira, bien podrías volver a poder elegir… si es lo que quieres.

—Vale, vale, lo haré. —Sonreí, sentía mariposas en el estómago por actuar con los mejores músicos de élite de Estados Unidos.

— ¡Sí! —Nathan chocó la mano conmigo. Sería genial pasar el verano poniéndome al día con él, también—. Básicamente seremos los miembros más jóvenes de las orquestas de todas formas, puesto que seremos quienes las dirijan de aquí a pocos años. Así que estaremos bien acompañados. Y por fin podrás conocer a Christine.

Christine era la novia de Nathan desde hacía seis meses. Estaba en la orquesta de Chicago con él. Se graduó en Eastman el mismo año que Nathan se graduó en el Conservatorio y era una de los dos intérpretes de arpa de la Sinfónica de Chicago. Nathan parecía completamente enamorado. Sonreí.

—Eso sería genial. Bueno —suspiré—, supongo que debería llamar al número que me dio Rosalie y organizarme. Nate, no te quedarás en el hotel las próximas dos semanas, ¿verdad? Deberíamos quedarnos en casa de Rosalie. Dijo que la llamara si lo hacíamos y que diría a la asistenta que no vaya.

Tanya jugaba con su servilleta mientras hablaba.

—No te quedarás con…

—No —la interrumpí. Ella y Nathan se miraron de reojo—. No quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo, ¿vale?

—Vale —se encogió de hombros—, hablemos de qué vamos a comprar en la licorería esta tarde. No os vais a quedar en casa de Rosalie o en un hotel. Podéis quedaros conmigo. Tengo una casa, ¿os acordáis? Soy una adulta y todo eso.

Todos reímos. Por primera vez en varios años, aparte de mi experiencia en el Bolshoi, me sentía emocionada por mis perspectivas para el final del verano. Varias horas después, estaba sentada en una mesa fuera del Hyatt Boston Harbor, mirando el agua. Una brisa refrescante sopló por mi cabello mientras bebía un Sauvignon Blanc chileno, observando los diminutos botes moviéndose por el puerto. A esa distancia, la ciudad se veía preciosa. Pacífica y acogedora.

Al ver Boston desde esa distancia me acordé de por qué elegí el Conservatorio de Nueva Inglaterra en lugar de Juilliard, a pesar del seductor paquete de becas que ofrecían. Incluso Nathan se fue de su amada Chicago para ir allí. Con la mezcla adecuada de historia estadounidense y entusiasmo contemporáneo, una vez creí que podría llamar hogar a Boston. Pese a todos mis esfuerzos, me resultaba imposible separar Boston de Edward Cullen. Estaba contemplando el lugar donde me rompieron el corazón.

—Isabella, querida, podríamos haber quedado en algún lugar de la ciudad.

Mi madre se sentó corriendo en su asiento, llegaba quince minutos tarde a nuestra cita y pidió una bebida a una camarera que pasaba. Llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas con una falda de tubo, que remarcaba su constitución delgada, calzaba unas bailarinas rojas brillantes y llevaba un cinturón de charol a juego rodeándole la cintura. Diría que era demasiado para ir a tomar unas copas, pero yo había heredado su estilo, y había empezado a imitarlo durante los últimos años, especialmente durante el tiempo que pasé en Moscú. Yo estaba jugando con la parte baja de mi falda gris cuando le hablé.

—Sabes que me encanta este paisaje, Madre. —Suspiré y di otro sorbo a mi copa.

— ¿Cómo fue la boda de Emmett y Rosalie?

—Encantadora —contesté sonriendo.

— ¿Edward Cullen… estuvo allí?

—No sé por qué tienes que mirarme de esa manera —comenté sobre su mirada acusadora—. Pero sí, estuvo. Era el padrino.

Era curioso que cinco años después, reunirme con mi madre en Boston también hiciera que mi madre pensara en Edward. No se puso nada contenta al descubrir lo que pasó entre Edward y yo, aunque sólo sabía lo del beso. Cuando me fui de Boston a casa de Nathan, me lo sonsacó una noche, hablando por teléfono.

Enfurecida, amenazó con llamar a la escuela y hacer que lo despidieran antes de que apenas pudiera convencerla de que él no era el motivo por el que me iba. No estoy segura de si se lo creyó, porque yo misma no pude desgranar todas las razones por las que me iba, pero se lo creyó lo bastante para no llevar a cabo sus amenazas.

—Hmm —se detuvo brevemente para mostrar su sonrisa escénica mientras aceptaba el Manhattan que le traía la camarera—, ¿hablaste con él?

—Madre —suspiré—, fue hace cinco años. Supéralo. Yo lo he hecho.

—No suenas muy convencida…

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Madre, olvídalo! —Mi voz sonó un poco más fuerte de lo que yo, o mi madre, esperábamos, y las personas de la mesa de al lado alzaron la mirada. Avergonzada, agarré mi copa de vino y le di un largo trago, cambiando la mirada a las diminutas crestas blancas que subían y bajaban en el mar.

— ¿Así que has decidido unirte a esa gira de las Cinco Grandes, he oído? —inquirió mi madre tras una pausa de silencio aceptable.

La mandíbula me falló y se abrió lo bastante para que ella levantara la ceja sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo has…? —mi voz se apagó, realmente no necesitaba una respuesta. Sus contactos en la industria musical estadounidense llegaban tan lejos que apenas me sorprendía que hubiera descubierto la decisión que había tomado sólo unas horas antes—. No importa.

— ¿Y debo entender que, dado que estamos teniendo esta conversación aquí, y no en Moscú, has elegido dejar el Bolshoi?

Asentí sin intentar disimular mi exhalación exagerada.

—Estamos en el descanso de verano, madre. No estoy segura de cuáles serán mis planes.

Chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes y sacudió la cabeza, mirando al otro lado del puente con una expresión amarga.

—No puedes sentar la cabeza y ya está, ¿verdad?

—Es interesante que tú digas eso.

Dejé la copa cuidadosamente y me preparé para su contraataque.

—Jovencita, yo de ti vigilaría el tono.

—Bueno, hemos dejado claro que no soy tú, ¿no?

Hacía un año que no veía a mi madre y me estaba arrepintiendo muy rápido de haberla invitado a tomar algo. Aunque ahora necesitaría un chapuzón muy largo y frío para escaparme. Mi madre se puso en pie con elegancia y se llevó el bolso bajo el brazo.

—No tengo que aguantar esta actitud tuya, Isabella. Me voy.

Después de que se diera media vuelta y avanzara un paso, la detuve.

—Vaya, cada vez es más fácil para ti. —Mi pulso se aceleró mientras me preparaba para lo que le diría a continuación—. Seguir tu camino. ¿Es lo que le dijiste a papá cuando le dejaste el año pasado? ¿Qué necesitabas seguir tu camino?

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y me miró fijamente más alterada de lo que la había visto nunca. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y abrió la boca completamente. Había dejado a Renée Dwyer sin palabras. Nunca había hablado de que ella se fuera. Al menos, no con ella. No sólo no la había visto en un año, tampoco había hablado con ella. Aunque recibí llamadas de los dos el día que ella se fue, resultó que contesté la llamada de mi padre primero y me contó la versión cruda de los hechos.

«Ella quería más», me dijo. Más que el hecho de que mi padre renunciara a su carrera para criarme mientras ella viajaba por el mundo haciendo lo que amaba. Más que tener a todo el mundo de la ópera adorándola. Más que hacer exactamente lo que quería, cuando quería. Más que tener a mi padre esperándola amorosamente durante dos décadas y recibiéndola en casa con los brazos abiertos para continuar su vida juntos.

Hizo las maletas y se mudó a Boston. A la puta Boston. La ciudad que yo amaba. Seguí su ejemplo, me eché el bolso al hombro y me puse en pie para irme. Cuando llegué a donde ella estaba, sorprendida e inmóvil por mis palabras, me acerqué para que sólo ella pudiera oírme.

—Me voy. Madre.

Mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo del hotel y salía al aparcamiento, no me giré para ver cuánto tiempo se quedó ella allí. En ese momento, no me importaba si se quedaba allí para siempre. Sola.


	22. Capitulo 20

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 20

ISABELLA POV

— ¿Nerviosa? —Nathan se inclinó y me susurró al oído cuando acabamos de afinar.

Sacudí la cabeza negando mientras el zumbido tranquilizador del entusiasmo me recorría el cuerpo. Uno de los beneficios de estar en la sección de flauta era estar sentada casi al frente de la orquesta. Aunque no estaba nerviosa, porque no tenía que ver a toda la orquesta para mantener la vista en el director, sí disfrutaba al sentir la fuerza de toda la orquesta detrás de mí. Nathan y yo llegamos un poco antes de lo necesario. Sabía que a nadie le iba a importar en especial que yo estuviera allí, si es que se daban cuenta.

Quería asegurarme de causar una buena impresión a los directores con los que trabajaríamos, en caso de que quisiera hacer una audición para alguna de las orquestas representadas en la sala. A pesar de la insistencia de Nathan de que ocupara el asiento ante él, pedí sentarme en la última silla por principios. Todos los demás componentes de la sección de flauta eran miembros de una de las Cinco Grandes. Yo era una intrusa. Le di un codazo a Nathan y susurré:

— ¡Oye, ése es Tim Flannigan! —Mis mejillas se calentaron mientras apuntaba al flautista principal de Chicago. No sólo era mi flautista favorito en ese momento, sino que era increíblemente atractivo a la mirada.

— ¿No te has sonrojado un poco? —bromeó Nathan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Por supuesto, Nathan conocía a Tim, trabajaban juntos. Tim era alto, igual que Nathan, pero mucho más relleno. Su espalda ancha y su cintura estrecha hacían que pareciera el percusionista de una banda de música. Había seguido su carrera desde que fui lo bastante mayor para que me importaran esas cosas, y su ascenso a la primera silla de la Orquesta de Chicago fue excepcional. Hijo de inmigrantes irlandeses, vino a este país cuando tenía diez años, aunque había empezado a tocar la flauta un año antes.

Sus padres no podían permitirse enviarle a un conservatorio, por lo que estudió música en su colegio local. Practicaba cada hora libre que podía, hizo audiciones media docena de veces antes de entrar. Desde que lo aceptaron, viajaba por el mundo actuando en solitario ante multitudes entregadas durante la temporada de descanso de la orquesta.

Sólo tenía diez o doce años más que yo, pero su habilidad hacía que sonara como si hubiera tocado durante cien años. Su cabello era completamente entrecano, lo que le daba un aspecto maravilloso a sus ojos verdes. Cuando se sentó, se dio la vuelta hacia Nathan y yo y extendió la mano, que Nathan aceptó.

—Tim, me gustaría presentarte a mi amiga…

—Isabella Swan. —Tim se inclinó por el costado de Nathan y me tomó gentilmente la mano.

—Sí… —Mi voz se apagó y sacudí la cabeza confundida.

Tim rió suavemente mientras soltaba mi mano y se pasaba la suya por su cabello bien recortado.

—Soy amigo de Rosalie Hale. Me dijo que te unirías a nosotros este verano. Ha hablado mucho sobre ti los últimos años y me alegro de conocerte por fin. Esa pieza que tocaste en el conjunto de flauta de tu tercer año fue impresionante. Bien hecho, de verdad.

— ¿Estuviste allí? —pregunté, acomodándome un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—No, Rosalie me envió el vídeo. Os estuvo exhibiendo a los dos. —Tim apuntó con su dedo entre Nathan y yo—. Nos avisó de a quién seguirle la pista durante los siguientes años.

—Oh… vaya —exhalé suavemente cuando alguien le dio un toquecito a Tim en el hombro, distrayendo su atención de nosotros.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Nathan, intentando seguir mi mirada hacia el suelo.

—Siento que puedo haber decepcionado a Rosalie un poco.

Nathan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Acabas de pasar un año interpretando en el Bolshoi. No eres para nada una decepción.

Sonreí y apoyé mi hombro contra el suyo antes de repasar nuestra selección musical. Aparte de tocar The stars and stripes forever al final de cada actuación, nos turnábamos con una selección musical sobrecogedoramente bella. En el programa de ensayo de aquel día estaba la Obertura de Leonore 73 de Beethoven, el tema de La lista de Schindler, que pocas veces podía tocar sin destrozar, y la Sinfonía nº 4 en La mayor de Mendelssohn. Había más. Partituras y partituras de música que abarcaban siglos. Generaciones vivieron y murieron bajo esa música y la idea de darle vida con todos esos grandes músicos a mi alrededor me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Ahí llegan las abejas —murmuró Nathan, señalando con la barbilla al escenario, donde la mayoría de cuerdas volaban en enjambre hacia sus asientos.

Me reí, pensando en los veranos que pasé como estudiante en Tanglewood con Nathan, cuando me comentó por primera vez que los músicos de cuerda se apiñaban y siempre iban a sus asientos juntos, como si fueran abejas, mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos y comenzaban a afinar.

—Oh, excelente —susurré—, ¡Zoey ha venido!

Llamé la atención a una de nuestras amigas del Conservatorio que se fue a Cleveland y la saludé con la mano. Ella sonrió y devolvió el saludo. Mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente cuando los violonchelistas llegaron al escenario. No se me había ocurrido que Edward Cullen quisiera participar en algo como esto, puesto que sus dos mejores amigos no participaban y no creía que tanto viaje concentrado en una gira por veinte ciudades en ocho semanas fuera de su gusto.

—Nathan —solté.

— ¿Sí, nena…? Oh, por el amor de Dios —gruñó cuando miró a donde le señalaba.

— ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí —espetó sarcásticamente—, pensé que sería la puta hostia embaucarte para pasar dos meses de viaje con él. Lo siento, Isabella.

Nathan se recostó en su silla, pasándose una mano por sus rizos sueltos. Sacudí la cabeza, burlándome del gesto desdeñoso propio de Edward.

—No lo sientas. Es agua pasada. Un aviso hubiera sido genial, pero da igual… echemos un vistazo a esta pieza.

Nathan y yo agarramos nuestros lápices, marcando secciones a las que ambos tendríamos que prestar más atención para no hacer el ridículo. Cada pocos segundos, parpadeaba mirando a Edward, y comencé a preguntarme cuál era el motivo de que pareciera estar más amargado. Sus ojos parecían grises, tenía unas ojeras que no estaban ahí un par de semanas antes, en la boda de Emmett y Rosalie.

Su perilla normalmente bien afeitada parecía llevar uno o dos días de retraso en su mantenimiento, y parecía que hablaba en frases entrecortadas con sus compañeros de sección. Pese a su actitud normalmente hosca hacia el resto del mundo, por lo que había visto Edward siempre era agradable con sus colegas violonchelistas.

El estómago me dio la vuelta mientras esperaba a que él relajara los músculos entre sus cejas. No lo hizo. Algo iba mal, lo bastante mal para que dejara que su cara y su cuerpo lo mostraran. No estoy segura de qué me preocupaba más, que hubiera algo sin resolver en su vida meticulosamente pulida, o que me importara. Y que quisiera hacer que se sintiera mejor.

EDWARD POV

«No entiendo por qué no quieres tener hijos con ella». La voz de mi madre chirriaba en mis oídos cada vez que pensaba en ello. Tras unos días de frío alejamiento entre Kate y yo, recibí una llamada telefónica inesperada. Mi madre, que apenas salía de casa esos días por una cantidad de dolencias, la mayoría imaginarias, quería quedar para comer y ponernos al día. Ésa era su forma de decirme que iba a interferir en mi vida. Podría haber ensayado cómo responder a sus frases por adelantado; eran muy predecibles.

Aquella comida dio como resultado una discusión a gritos posterior entre Kate y yo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a involucrar a mi familia en esa discusión? Los últimos dos días nuestros intentos de tener una discusión calmada sobre si quería tener hijos o no habían estallado convirtiéndose en una guerra abierta, y yo me fui esa mañana hecho una furia. Esa misma discusión seguía sonando en mi cabeza mientras llevaba mi violonchelo a la sala de ensayos.

Le había dicho más de una vez, en realidad muchas veces, que no deseaba tener hijos. ¿Creía ella que eso cambiaría después de casarnos? ¿Creía ella que podría hacerme cambiar de idea? ¿Quería cambiar mi forma de ser? No hablé con los demás violonchelistas al abrir mi caja y apoyar muy cuidadosamente mi instrumento en su atril. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi una diminuta marca cerca de una de las aperturas acústicas. Muy cuidadosamente, la limpié con un trapo y suspiré de alivio.

Lo que hubiera provocado la marca no era permanente. Finalmente, eché un vistazo a mi sección. Todos eran músicos prominentes y de primera categoría. Colegas. Mirándolos, me sentí desorientado un instante. Durante toda mi carrera había sido el violonchelista más joven de la orquesta. Pero por supuesto, habían pasado los años. Años en los que fui uno de los violonchelistas más preeminentes de Estados Unidos, pero también fueron años en los que envejecí.

La mayoría de hombres y mujeres de mi sección eran mucho más jóvenes. Les miré y sin decir nada les hice una seña para que se reunieran y comencé a repartir instrucciones. Normalmente soy mucho más hábil con las personas, pero después de varios días de peleas, de continuas batallas emocionales con Kate, no me quedaba nada. Para nadie. Mis instrucciones fueron concisas, frías y prácticas. Entonces les di la espalda y comencé a preparar y afinar mi instrumento.

Afinar el Montagnana siempre era un proceso delicado, en concreto la cuerda de Sol, que acostumbraba a deslizarse y soltarse en ocasiones, a veces incluso a mitad de una actuación. Siempre le prestaba especial atención, una tensión de fondo constante, que me mantenía preparado, alerta y receptivo. De algún modo, la tensión constante era mucho mejor que tener que ajustar las pinzas para que no se movieran.

Pero ese día nada iba bien. Desde el momento en que me desperté y Kate empezó a machacarme con el bebé inexistente antes de tomarme mi primera taza de té, hasta la lacrimógena escena en la puerta… nada había ido bien. Y también, claro, sería el día en que la cuerda de Sol se negara a afinarse correctamente. Me senté allí, al frente de seis violonchelistas más jóvenes de las otras orquestas, como si fuera un novato, mientras mi cara se fruncía más y más. Al final, conseguí hacerlo. Cerré los ojos.

Me recosté en mi asiento, con la mano derecha acariciando suavemente la curva del cuerpo del instrumento. Abrí los ojos. Y mirándome fijamente, justo delante, a la derecha, estaba Isabella Swan, con los ojos abiertos y asustados. Estaba sentada junto a Nathan, por supuesto. Cuando me vio mirándola, apartó rápidamente la mirada. Se inclinó hacia Nathan y le susurró algo. Y sentí una necesidad súbita y temeraria de ponerme en pie, caminar hacia ella y agarrarla por el brazo. Para decirle… algo.

No tenía ni idea de qué. Por supuesto que Isabella estaba allí. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado? Los rumores me habían llegado rápidamente. Ella había dejado el Bolshoi, prácticamente sin avisar. Si fuera una música menor, simplemente espectacular y de las mejores, nunca habría vuelto a trabajar después de desaparecer dos veces, una vez del Conservatorio y luego del Bolshoi. Pero dada su habilidad, sin embargo… se había convertido en una de las músicas más importantes del mundo, y todos lo sabían.

Ciertamente era tan buena como cualquiera de ese grupo. Ahora me miraba a los ojos con una mirada casi despectiva. ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Irritada por encontrarme allí? ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Sentía acaso algo por mí? ¿Y por qué diablos me importaba? Después de todo, yo tenía una mujer en casa. Una mujer con la que elegí casarme tres años antes. Una mujer con la que me casé en lugar de con Isabella. Una mujer con la que me casé porque… no complicaría las cosas.

Porque eso la hacía feliz y no interfería en mi vida. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora ella quería hijos. El pensamiento de Kate me recorrió la cabeza como una migraña y, en consecuencia, fui el primero en apartarse de mi pequeño combate de miradas no oficial con Isabella. Y en ese mismo momento decidí que no volvería a mirar. No la miraría a los ojos. No hablaría con ella ni antes ni después del ensayo, no la buscaría, no hablaría con ella ni, peor aún, pensaría en ella.

Así que me senté derecho en mi asiento. Miré al director de la orquesta. Respiré hondo. E intenté ignorar que justo a la derecha de mi visión periférica, ella estaba sentada en el segundo asiento de la sección de flauta. Intenté ignorar el hecho de que durante las siguientes ocho semanas, ese pequeño espectáculo ambulante actuaría en escenarios grandes y pequeños de todo Estados Unidos. Y ella estaría a una fila de distancia de mí todo el tiempo.


	23. Capitulo 21

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 21

ISABELLA POV

Tim Flannigan echó la cabeza atrás y soltó una gran carcajada y Nathan sonrió. Yo sonreí como respuesta. Les había estado contando otra historia más de Sasha Nikulina, la primera bailarina del Bolshoi, una mujer esquelética y un poquito loca que había atacado a su novio con agujas de tricotar a media temporada.

—Quizá os parezca divertido —dije— pero a Boris no se lo pareció. Se pasó dos semanas en el hospital. Las agujas de tricotar son armas peligrosas.

Intenté poner una cara seria. De verdad que lo hice. Pero sus risas pudieron conmigo. Primero se me curvó un extremo de la boca, después el otro y luego comencé a reír junto a Tim.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué le pasó a la joven bailarina? —preguntó Tim.

Me encogí de hombros.

—La policía la escoltaba a la actuación, esperaba, y después la recogían para llevarla a la cárcel. Cada noche durante el resto de la temporada.

—No puede ser —dijo Nathan, mirándome con incredulidad.

Asentí.

—Los rusos se toman muy en serio sus ballets.

Lo que no le dije fue que esa historia de Sasha no era la más rara. La política y las puñaladas traperas en el Bolshoi eran legendarias, e incluso si volvía en otoño, tenía la sensación de que no me quedaría mucho tiempo más.

Tim me mostró una sonrisa extravagante y dijo:

—Y ésa, amigos míos, es la razón por la que nunca he salido con una bailarina.

Nathan se rió, pero yo levanté una ceja y dije, con la voz más jocosa que pude poner:

— ¿Das por hecho que alguna habría salido contigo?

Me guiñó un ojo como respuesta y me emocioné un poco. Pero segundos después, la sonrisa de Nathan desapareció cuando se acomodó en el asiento, puso una expresión confusa. Tim levantó una ceja. Me giré en el asiento. Por supuesto, aquello explicaba la súbita transición de risas a sobriedad.

El Sr. Nubarrón en persona había entrado en la sala, siguiendo a Joseph McIntosh, nuestro director. Para variar, Edward vestía pantalones gris claro en lugar de negros. Qué original, parecía que se estaba diversificando. Tuve que esforzarme para no poner los ojos en blanco. Tim se puso en pie cuando Joseph y Edward llegaron a su lado.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Tim.

Joseph habló en nombre del dúo arisco.

—Tim, escucha, tenemos una oportunidad interesante… y extraña. El Tonight Show quiere hacer un segmento sobre la gira.

Levanté una ceja sorprendida. Eso era una sorpresa. La finalidad de la gira era aumentar el interés por la música sinfónica en todo el país. Dicho en plata, era un intento de sacar los culos colectivos de los músicos clásicos del fuego. Tras la recesión económica y la guerra, las suscripciones a las orquestas se redujeron en todo el país.

Algunas habían cerrado, otras despedían músicos y acortaban sus temporadas, por no mencionar los recortes en las pensiones de quienes habían formado parte de las orquestas durante más años de los que yo tenía. Esa gira era un intento de generar un interés real por nuestra música e incluía muchos escenarios poco habituales: centros comerciales de ciudades sin orquesta, programas televisivos y parques.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? —preguntó Tim.

—Necesitamos un dueto. Le he dado vueltas a varias piezas posibles con los productores y quieren el Assobio a Jato. Edward la conoce bien, pero necesitamos un compañero para él. Isabella, ¿tengo entendido que ya la habías tocado con Edward?

Respiré hondo. Joseph no se dio cuenta, pero yo sí: Edward frunció el ceño intensamente. Gilipollas. Por supuesto que no quería que me involucrara.

— ¿Quizá lo pueda hacer Tim? —dije, con mi voz apagándose.

Tim sacudió la cabeza.

—Es una pieza difícil y nunca la he tocado. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para prepararnos?

—Nada —dijo Joseph—. Tocaréis en directo esta noche.

Tim sacudió la cabeza.

—Imposible. Isabella, creo que tendrás que hacerlo tú si la conoces. ¿Te va bien?

Volví a hablar: —Quizá una pieza diferente…

Joseph dijo: —No, quieren ésta. Necesito que lo hagas, Isabella. Es importante para la gira.

Podía hacerlo. Edward podía ser un capullo huraño, pero de todas formas sólo serían unas horas. Miré a Joseph a los ojos.

—Estaré encantada de hacerlo.

Edward comenzó a balbucear, así que le sonreí y con el tono de voz más dulce que pude poner, dije:

—Aunque si es demasiado difícil para ti hacerlo con tan poca antelación, Edward, estoy segura de que algún otro violonchelista puede sustituirte.

Pude sentir la tensión que desprendía él, tan intensa que le dio un tic en el ojo derecho. Mi rabia desapareció, dejándome deshinchada. Él había estado visiblemente tenso, enfadado, frustrado por algo desde que comenzó la gira. Yo había tenido la precaución de evitarle fuera de las prácticas y las actuaciones, así que no tenía ni idea de qué iba mal, pero de repente no quería irritarle más. Quería aliviar lo que le estuviera irritando. Parecía que era demasiado tarde. Con la cara roja, me dijo con un tono frío:

—Estoy seguro de que nos las arreglaremos de alguna forma, señorita Swan.

Joseph nos miró a los dos, con cara de preocupación. No dijo nada al respecto. Ni tampoco Nathan, que se puso en pie. Joseph se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces recoged vuestras cosas. Llamaremos a un coche para llevaros al aeropuerto.

Cuarenta minutos después volvía a estar en el vestíbulo del hotel. Edward, con aspecto incómodo, esperaba en la puerta. Cuando me acerqué a él, Lyn, una de las ayudantes de producción, se acercó a nosotros.

— ¿Edward? ¿Isabella? Vale… volaréis con United Airlines y llegaréis a Los Ángeles a las tres de la tarde. Un coche de la cadena os recogerá y os llevará al hotel, y después os volverá a recoger a las siete para llevaros al estudio. Mañana volaréis a Lincoln, Nebraska; nos reuniremos allí. Esos billetes también están incluidos en el paquete.

Le di las gracias a Lyn cuando me entregó la carpeta con los billetes de avión. Le dio otra carpeta a Edward.

—Y por supuesto, tienes un asiento adicional para tu violonchelo —dijo.

Él le dio las gracias murmurando en un tono apenas civilizado y yo susurré:

—Mejor que nos vayamos antes de que digas algo educado por accidente.

Entonces me di la vuelta y fui afuera, hacia el Lincoln Town Car negro que esperaba, rezando porque fuera nuestro coche. En caso contrario me quedaría esperando allí, haciendo el ridículo después de mi no tan espléndida salida. Era el coche correcto. Unos momentos después, con su violonchelo colocado de forma segura en el maletero, Edward se subió en el asiento trasero junto a mí y cerró de un portazo.

Miré enfáticamente por la ventana. El conductor se subió al asiento delantero y el coche arrancó casi en silencio. Los edificios y el tráfico pasaban a nuestro lado mientras nos dirigíamos a la autopista. Eché un vistazo furtivo. Edward miraba por la ventana, con el codo apoyado en la puerta, y la barbilla apoyada sobre el puño cerrado.

En aquel momento, su cara tenía una expresión más viva de lo que había visto nunca. Y no era agradable. Sus ojos mostraban dolor mientras miraba por la ventana. Desesperación. Soledad. Le miré fijamente, sorprendida, con una pregunta repitiéndose en mi cabeza. ¿Qué le había pasado?

EDWARD POV

Cuando me senté en la silla de maquillaje junto a Isabella, estaba enfadado. El vuelo fue tranquilo, sus labios sólo emitieron un leve «Disculpa» cuando pasó por mi lado para ir al servicio. Habíamos pasado las últimas dos semanas evitándonos el uno al otro con bastante habilidad. Bueno, yo la evitaba y estaba bastante seguro de que ella me evitaba a mí. Ella siempre bajaba la mirada cuando yo miraba a la orquesta, o me daba la espalda cuando me acercaba a alguien que estaba cerca de ella.

Pero no podía preocuparme por eso, ya que Kate aún me castigaba con sus mensajes cada dos horas. Le aseguré que pasar ese tiempo separados nos daría una oportunidad para respirar y evaluar nuestros objetivos. Los suyos no habían cambiado, y sabía que no lo harían. Quería un hijo.

— ¿Qué haces? —espetó Isabella a una de las estilistas ante ella, sacándome de mi silenciosa batalla con alguien que no estaba ahí.

Al mirar al espejo, vi a la estilista toqueteando el cuello del vestido de Isabella. Era un maravilloso vestido verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que resaltaba su piel bronceada. De un color parecido al vestido que llevaba en la actuación de su madre cinco años atrás, iba atado alrededor de su cuello.

Aunque la noche que conocí a su madre supe que nunca olvidaría cómo le quedaba ese vestido a Isabella, igualmente me maldije por pensarlo. Intenté averiguar por qué Isabella estaba molesta, seguí las manos de la estilista y vi cómo le bajaba el cuello, mostrando más escote del que nunca le había visto a Isabella. Incluso más que cuando llevó aquel vestido rojo para bailar, en dos ocasiones.

—Querida —chistó la joven estilista, enfadada—, la idea de esta gira es aumentar el interés por la música clásica, ¿verdad? ¿Hacer que la música antiquísima sea accesible para personas como nosotros?

—Si salgo ahí fuera así les hará pensar que no sólo mi música es accesible. —Isabella le apartó la mano de un golpe.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hábilmente con esos tacones ridículamente altos hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo, donde se recolocó el vestido y se limpió el color excesivo de los labios.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —chilló la estilista.

—No voy a ensuciar mi flauta de diez mil dólares con toda esta basura— contestó Isabella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Gracias igualmente.

Estuve a punto de soltar una risita, impresionado por su gracia pese a sentirse frustrada seguramente, cuando sentí las manos de alguien en mi cabeza.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Me agaché para esquivarle. A mí me falta gracia cuando estoy frustrado—. ¿Qué?

Con un largo suspiro, otro estilista gruñó:

—Somos estilistas, te estoy arreglando el cabello.

—Te queda bonito, Edward —Isabella se burló desde el otro lado de la sala.

— ¡Oooooh! —Una productora exageró su reacción, mientras entraba en la sala con unos auriculares sobredimensionados en su diminuta cabeza—. ¿Entonces es cierto todo el asunto entre estudiante y profesor de hace unos años?

Eso fue el colmo. Entre cómo estaban las cosas en casa con Kate y la forma en que yo ninguneaba a Isabella, algo que se estaba volviendo físicamente doloroso a medida que pasaban los días, arranqué el peine de la mano de Dwayne y lo arrojé al otro lado de la sala donde, afortunadamente, sólo golpeó la pared antes de caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. En el fugaz instante antes de poner la cabeza entre mis manos, vi la mirada de Isabella estudiándome en el espejo, con los ojos muy abiertos pero tranquilos. Carraspeó y habló con las personas de la sala.

— ¿Nos dais unos minutos, por favor? Ya sé que sólo faltan siete minutos. Puedo ver el reloj —habló rápidamente y con autoridad.

La pareja de estilistas y la productora, molesta, accedieron y salieron corriendo, murmurando algo sobre derechos mientras Isabella cerraba la puerta con llave tras ellos. El sonido de sus tacones contra las baldosas se acercaba, tenía que decir algo.

—Siento todo eso… —Mi voz se apagó, no sabía qué más decir.

Isabella tragó saliva mientras giraba mi silla hacia ella. Mis ojos estaban a la altura de su pecho, pero en ese momento no me interesaban sus pechos. Me interesaban sus ojos. Llenos de preocupación y vulnerabilidad, ese vestigio de vulnerabilidad que siempre se veía en sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y agarró el peine sin decir ni una palabra.

—Puedo hacerlo yo… —empecé a decir, inclinándome hacia delante.

—Siéntate —susurró.

Me levantó la barbilla suavemente con su dedo índice. Sabía que se estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla mientras acercaba el peine a mi cabello, intentando arreglar lo que fuera que Dwayne me había hecho. Tras unas cepilladas, dejó el peine y pasó lentamente los dedos por los costados de mi cabeza. Su toque me encendió y tuve que medir cuidadosamente mi respiración para evitar delatarme mientras pensaba en todos los problemas que tenía en casa.

Movió lentamente los dedos a la parte trasera de mi cabeza, se inclinó ligeramente sobre mí, de forma que sus pechos estaban a unos centímetros de mi cara. Cerré los ojos, respirando el aroma fresco de lirios que parecía emanar de cada parte de su cuerpo. Se me puso la piel de gallina en el cuello cuando sus dedos me rozaron, justo por debajo del cabello. Recé para que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Ya está —dijo tras unos segundos, retrocediendo.

Me miré al espejo y vi que estaba exactamente igual que siempre. Como cada día. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, miré mi reflejo en el espejo y a ella.

— ¿Cómo has…?

Soltó una suave risita y me miró en el espejo.

—Y tú pensabas que nunca prestaba atención en clase. Vamos, faltan tres minutos para empezar. —Me apretó el hombro una vez antes de salir de la sala, dejándome en un silencio conflictivo.

—Mierda —suspiré mientras salía de la sala, siguiendo el aroma de lirios por el vestíbulo.

Ella cerró los ojos y frunció los labios correctamente cuando llegué a la segunda medida de la introducción. Isabella dio una rápida bocanada, echó los hombros hacia atrás y sus pechos se alzaron ligeramente cuando inspiró, y después empezó a tocar. Era igual que había sido cinco años atrás. Cruzamos las miradas mientras tocábamos. Atravesándome. Como si me estuviera haciendo preguntas acumuladas durante años.

¿Por qué estaba yo tan enfadado? ¿Por qué me había rendido con tanta facilidad cinco años atrás? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no luché por ella? Podía sentir la tensión entre la audiencia mientras ella tocaba, con los rápidos arpegios escalando. Agresiva, enfadada. Era una pieza desenfadada. O se suponía que lo era. Con una energía intensa, con un cambio de tono y una respiración diferente cada cierto rato, ella la había transformado en una pieza de música emocional y opresiva.

Seguí su dirección, haciendo los cambios necesarios no sólo para mantener el ritmo, sino para complementar lo que ella hacía. Probablemente nadie entre la audiencia supiera qué estaba pasando, de hecho, probablemente incluso pocos telespectadores lo supieran. Los pocos que conocieran esa música bien pensarían que simplemente la habíamos modificado, tocándola de forma ligeramente diferente.

Ninguno creería que estábamos improvisando, que ella estaba contando una historia de dolor, rabia y traición en ese mismo escenario. Que me estaba diciendo cuánto la había herido. Escuchar su dolor entre las notas me rompió el corazón. Y podía escucharlo. Podía verlo en los cambios de su postura, y en sus ojos cuando me miraba. Respondí de la única forma que sabía, ajustando mi propia música; intentando interpretar mis disculpas, mi anhelo, mi amor. Mi error.

Finalmente terminamos de tocar y cuando la audiencia se puso en pie, aplaudiendo, vitoreando, ella me miró mientras seguía inspirando y exhalando, con los ojos vidriados por las lágrimas amenazadoras. Tras hacer una reverencia, que nos echaran del escenario y guardar nuestros instrumentos, entramos en el coche y volvimos al hotel.

—Has tocado de una manera preciosa esta noche, Isabella —empecé a decir, cuando llevábamos cinco minutos en el coche.

—Gracias. —Sonrió y se mordió el labio de forma que me hizo querer cruzar el coche y besárselo—. Y gracias por seguirme el ritmo, por así decirlo. —Rió y miró por la ventana.

—Por supuesto. —Me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué más decir respecto a que admitiera haber pretendido tocar la pieza de la forma en que lo había hecho.

Miró por la ventana unos minutos más. Las luces de cada coche que pasaba me mostraban sus ojos distantes durante segundos fugaces, después volví a centrar mi mirada en su silueta silenciosa. Un segundo después se apartó el cabello por encima del hombro y se volvió hacia mí.

—Edward… —Isabella bajó la mirada durante un momento, respirando hondo antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Sí?

Mi corazón se desbocó, el pecho me subía y bajaba más rápido a cada segundo que pasaba. Cada segundo de su silencio aumentaba mi ansiedad por escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, su teléfono sonó ruidosamente, sobresaltándola.

—Mierda —murmuró, mirando a la pantalla. Vi que ponía Nathan.

—Adelante. —Puse los ojos en blanco y miré por la ventana.

—Hola, Nathan, ¿has estado viendo…? —Isabella se interrumpió y volvió a hablar con un tono más molesto—. ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

La miré y vi cómo se pasaba una mano por el cabello, dejándola en la parte trasera de su cuello mientras apretaba el costado de la cabeza contra la ventana.

—Otra vez con esta mierda no, Nathan. En serio. Sí… lo recuerdo. No me hables como si fuera idiota. No fue nada. —Las mejillas de Isabella se ruborizaron en un momento mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo—. Contrólate. Incluso si lo fuera, no es asunto tuyo. Te veré mañana. Adiós.

Cortó la llamada resoplando y metió el teléfono en su bolso.

— ¿Va todo bien? —pregunté, sin ningún interés por lo que había dicho Nathan excepto por cómo parecía que la hizo sentir.

Sacudió la mano y sonrió.

—Era sólo Nathan…

Al parecer eso tenía que significar algo. Antes de que pudiera responder, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Kate.

—Disculpa —murmuré a Isabella, como si pudiera apartarme para contestar la llamada. Ojalá hubiera podido hacerlo. Aunque en realidad podría no haber contestado—. ¿Hola? —respondí, carraspeando.

— ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —La voz de Kate sonaba poco menos que histérica.

— ¿Qué ha sido qué?

—Lo del programa de ahora mismo.

—Yo…

Kate me interrumpió.

—Qué conveniente que te olvidaras de decir que tocarías con Isabella Swan.

—No sé qué diferencia supone con quién toque… —Mi voz se apagó, me había olvidado durante un segundo que estaba sentado junto a Isabella en el coche. La miré y ella rápidamente bajó la mirada.

—Si no hay ninguna diferencia, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabías que a mí me importaría. ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste que formaba parte de esa maldita gira! —Kate jadeó y sus lágrimas me provocaron una nueva ansiedad desde el otro lado del país.

No se lo había dicho. No dije el nombre de Isabella en nuestra conversación de forma intencionada e inconsciente al mismo tiempo. Sabía que provocaría otra discusión con Kate, ya que de todas formas nos peleábamos por todo, y no quería darle más motivos. Pero me molestaba que el hecho de no ser sincero respecto a Isabella revelara más sobre mis sentimientos por ella que mis intentos por evitar discutir con mi esposa enfadada en la otra punta del país. Mi esposa.

—Kate, querida…

Miré inconscientemente a Isabella mientras decía esas palabras. La sorprendí tragando saliva antes de mirar por la ventana. Cuando lo hizo me atravesó las emociones y yo ni siquiera entendía por qué. Hasta esa noche habíamos sido de todo menos cordiales entre nosotros. Y, aun así, ahí, mientras hablaba por teléfono con mi mujer en el coche, no pude evitar preocuparme más por la mujer sentada a mi lado que por la que había jurado lealtad y que estaba a cuatro mil kilómetros.

— ¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a disculpar por liarte básicamente con otra mujer en televisión?

— ¿Perdona? —repliqué, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo se sobresaltaba Isabella.

—Lo teníais escrito en las caras mientras estabais en el escenario, Edward. No me mientas sobre lo que está pasando entre vosotros en el viaje.

Ahí estaba. La acusación de una aventura que había intentado evitar desde que vi por primera vez a Isabella una fila por detrás de mí durante nuestro primer día de ensayo. La razón por la que había sido tan frío con ella las últimas semanas. Había intentado mantener la distancia con Isabella Swan una vez y acabó de forma horrible para ambos.

En esa gira sabía que no podría mantener una distancia física, por lo que creé un muro emocional para mantener alejado a alguien que cada día me importaba más. Alguien que podría arruinármelo todo. Mi vida. Otra vez. Afortunadamente el coche paró en el hotel y el conductor nos abrió la puerta.

—Escucha, Kate. El coche acaba de llegar al hotel. En cuanto me acomode en la habitación te llamo. Quiero hablar…

—No te molestes, Edward. —Diciendo eso, Kate cortó la llamada y yo estampé el puño contra el marco de la puerta con un gruñido.

Después de murmurar una disculpa al conductor y darle un billete de veinte dólares, corrí por las puertas del hotel, ignorando a Isabella, intentando maniobrar por la puerta giratoria con la caja de mi violonchelo en la mano.

— ¡Edward! —gritó ella cuando llegué al vestíbulo, moviéndose bastante rápido pese a llevar unos tacones tan altos. Me detuve, pero no volví la cara hacia ella hasta que llegó a mi lado—. Edward —dijo otra vez, sin respiración, mientras colocaba la mano sobre mi hombro.

—No podemos hacer esto, Isabella. Otra vez no.

Apreté los dientes mientras la miraba, encogiendo el hombro para que apartara la mano. Lo hizo, frunciendo la frente, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza a ambos lados.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Esto… Yo… yo… —Me pasé una mano por el cabello y la coloqué sobre la cadera, apenas podía mirarla a los ojos. Di una bocanada profunda y seguí hablando—. Mira, Isabella. Podría quedarme colado por ti fácilmente… dejarme llevar por ti. Otra vez. Y no puedo. Eso sería… desastroso para mi vida.

—Otra vez —dijo enfáticamente.

No era una pregunta realmente, pero sentí que quería una respuesta.

—Sí, otra vez. Hace cinco años estábamos…

—Enamorados, Edward. Al menos es lo que dijiste. Que estabas enamorado de mí. ¿Recuerdas? —Se pellizcó el labio superior con los dientes antes de seguir hablando—. Pero si te dejaste llevar entonces… supongo… que eso es todo.

Se cruzó de brazos y me atravesó con la mirada. Me incliné hacia ella, para evitar montar una escena.

—Maldita sea, Isabella, estoy casado.

—Ya sé que estás casado —siseó—. También sé que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, maldita sea. Que la rabia que sentí por ti los últimos cinco años sólo era amor herido. Nunca desapareció. El dolor cuando me echaste de tu vida en las escaleras de tu casa y el amor infinito que sentía por ti. Nada ha desaparecido.

Su voz temblaba mientras vocalizaba los sentimientos idénticos que yo tuve una y otra vez durante los últimos cinco años. Estaba enamorado de ella. Aún. Siempre lo estuve. Y, una vez más, no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero esa vez me estaba matando. Entré en pánico y dije algo que no debería haber dicho nunca. Jamás. Todavía susurrando, dije:

—Le sugiero, señorita Swan, que se busque otra vida para arruinar. La mía está prohibida.


	24. Capitulo 22

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 22

ISABELLA POV

Sus labios no habían acabado de decir las palabras cuando mi palma abierta golpeó su mejilla. Hizo un gesto de dolor. Le había golpeado con fuerza suficiente para que diera un paso atrás. A pesar de mi negación a llorar, las lágrimas cayeron. Él acababa de decirme que yo era un problema. Una distracción que podría arruinarle la vida. No me importaba que pareciera dolido, incluso angustiado, mientras lo decía. Lo dijo. Yo lo escuché. Dolió.

— ¡Dios Santo, Isabella! —Edward habló en voz baja y medida. Pero podía ver que en su cara aparecían las marcas rojas de mis dedos.

— ¿Romperme el corazón delante de tu mejor amigo una vez no fue suficiente para ti?

Sabía que no era justo poner en evidencia sus sentimientos. No en ese momento. No cuando estaba casado. Pero, Dios, cuando estás enamorada de alguien se lo dices. No haces que se sientan como si fueran basura.

—Lo hice por los dos…

Levanté la mano.

—Ya hemos ensayado esta escena antes, ¿recuerdas? Sé lo que viene a continuación. Me marcho. —Con la voz temblorosa me giré sobre mis tacones, ignorando las miradas boquiabiertas de las personas que pasaban por allí.

_«Pon un pie delante del otro y ya está, Isabella. Ya te has alejado de él una vez antes y puedes volver a hacerlo. Incluso aunque te mate»._

Enderecé los hombros y di dos pasos antes de que los dedos largos y suaves de Edward me agarraran firmemente del antebrazo, deteniéndome de golpe. Intenté sacudírmelo sin girarme, pero en un segundo me hizo girar y encararle. Sólo pude ver fugazmente el fuego de sus ojos antes de que pusiera sus labios sobre los míos.

Por instinto, envolví su cuello con mis brazos mientras él me apretaba la parte baja de la espalda con una mano y con la otra sostenía la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Teníamos la boca abierta y nuestras lenguas se buscaban mutuamente antes de poder resistirme. No quería resistirme.

—Lo siento mucho, Isabella. —Su voz sonó ronca en el milisegundo en que nuestras bocas se separaron—. Lo siento.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos cuando le devolví el beso con la misma fuerza.

—Yo también lo siento —contesté.

No quería resistirme. Estaba cansada de resistirme a mis sentimientos por Edward. Los pensamientos sobre la llamada telefónica de Nathan en el coche, acusándome de flirtear en público con Edward en la televisión nacional, los pensamientos de su mujer en la otra punta del país… Quedaron apartados con facilidad cuando envolví con mis brazos al único hombre que había amado.

—Ven conmigo. —Las palabras apenas eran audibles entre su respiración irregular.

Lo último en lo que pensé fue en la discreción cuando me agarró de la mano y me llevó por el vestíbulo hacia los ascensores. No pensaba en nada. Lo único que hacía era sentir. Y me sentía bien. Un ascensor llegó al momento, acogiéndonos dentro antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera cambiar de idea. Me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiéramos tenido que esperar.

En cuanto se cerraron las puertas, Edward pulsó el 7 antes de agarrar mis dos manos con las suyas, sus ojos cansados estaban llenos de una pasión que había añorado durante años. Edward deslizó lentamente su mano por mi brazo y mi hombro, antes de cerrarla en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Sus labios estaban encima de mi cuello y eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras escuchaba sus palabras retumbando contra mi piel:

—Te he echado de menos, Isabella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y nos movimos rápidamente por el pasillo. La parte racional de mi cerebro gritó que estaba cometiendo un error. Que Edward sólo me rompería el corazón otra vez. Que él ni siquiera era capaz de amar de verdad, y que lo único que yo nunca quise era ser un segundo plato. Que estaba casado. Y, aun así, le seguí mientras abría la puerta. Me besó otra vez cuando entramos en la habitación, sus labios carnosos en mi cara, cerca de la oreja, murmurando palabras que no pude entender mientras deslizaba mis manos por toda su espalda y sus hombros.

Mis labios se separaron ligeramente mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Sin pensarlo ni desearlo, mis manos estaban bajo su chaqueta, estirando de su camiseta negra por la pretina y sacándosela mientras mis dedos excavaban su piel. Los músculos tonificados que había visto moverse con las notas de su violonchelo ahora se flexionaban bajo mi toque.

—Edward… —Mi voz era un susurro ronco mientras le quitaba la camisa.

Dio un paso atrás y se quitó la chaqueta sacudiéndose. Cuando levanté la mirada vi que todo había cambiado. No había orquesta, ni gira. Ni clase. Ni Kate. Kate. Su esposa. Cuanto más intentaba imaginármela, más borrosa veía su cara en mi cabeza. Ése era el momento para parar, si quería hacerlo. Volver a ponerme el zapato que acababa de quitarme y salir de la habitación con toda la elegancia que pudiera reunir. Como si sintiera mis dudas, Edward dio un paso al frente. Coloqué las manos sobre sus hombros y ambos respiramos hondo.

Mientras exhalábamos al unísono, sus manos se deslizaron por mis costados y mis caderas. Cerré los ojos mientras recordaba la habitación de invitados de Rosalie cinco años atrás. Con el amanecer amenazando mientras nos arrancábamos precipitadamente la ropa y sucumbíamos. La forma en que sus músculos se flexionaron debajo de mí mientras me agarraba por las caderas. La forma en que me rodeó con sus brazos mientras gritaba mi nombre. Contemplar sus ojos mientras decía que me amaba. Fue entonces cuando dejé de recordar, prefiriendo apartar todo lo que había pasado después de aquello.

—Dios, Isabella —suspiró mientras deslizaba sus manos por mi espalda. Ahora me miraba de la misma forma. Con la reverencia que yo creía que sólo sentía por su violonchelo.

—Yo… nosotros… —empecé a decir.

Lo hice. Empecé a decir que no podía hacerlo, o quizá que no debíamos hacerlo. O quizá lo que empecé a decir era que le amaba y que debíamos estar juntos. No sé qué era. La emoción que sentía era demasiado poderosa, demasiado confusa para resumirla en unas pocas palabras. El momento para la razón terminó cuando sus labios tocaron los míos otra vez, mientras nuestros labios se tocaban, mientras me recorría la espalda con las manos y me conducía a la cama.

EDWARD POV

Desde el momento en que me abofeteó, el momento en que la besé, sabía que estaba perdido. Trastabillé con mi disculpa porque sabía que me había equivocado al decir lo que dije. Me había equivocado al culparla. Fui yo quien se arruinó la vida. Y apenas pensé en nada cuando la agarré del brazo y la abracé, cuando la besé, pero sí sentía algo. Sentía tantas cosas, tantas cosas que había perdido desde el día en que la dejé marchar.

Y mientras la llevaba hacia la cama, incluso entonces, estaba dividido, confuso, mi mente y mis emociones dispersas. Era como si tuviera una voz en la cabeza diciéndome que estaba mal. Pero a un nivel superior era correcto, porque sentía una pasión por ella que no había sentido nunca antes en mi vida. No desde la última vez que estuve en la cama con ella. Cerré los ojos mientras ella me clavaba los dedos en la espalda. No eran las emociones físicas. Era ella.

Era Isabella, la mujer que amaba, la mujer que siempre había amado, la mujer que perdí. Y entonces fue demasiado tarde para pensar. La llevé a la cama, tumbándola sobre su espalda, y ella me estiraba de la camisa, quitándomela, mientras mis ojos y mis dedos tocaban la delicada piel blanca bajo sus pechos y nuestros labios volvían a encontrarse. Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos por la base de sus pechos, con un ligero toque, pero ninguno pudo resistir la anticipación.

Me agarró y me acercó, de forma que nos agarrábamos firmemente el uno al otro, yo la rodeaba con mis brazos mientras nos tumbábamos de costado, le sujetaba la parte trasera del cuello con mi mano derecha, nuestros labios pegados. Nos estábamos apresurando a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Abrió los ojos parpadeando y yo interrumpí nuestro beso durante unos segundos para contemplarlos. Marrones, preciosos. Siempre me encantaron sus ojos. Lagrimearon un poco, y ella susurró:

—Nunca he querido a nadie más.

Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió con sus palabras, porque yo tampoco había querido a nadie más. Volví a acercar mis labios a los suyos y nuestras bocas se abrieron, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a explorar. La sensación de su cuerpo tocando el mío me abrumó. Sentía sus pechos cálidos e hinchados contra mi torso desnudo, y mientras deslizaba mi mano izquierda por la curva de su espalda, ella apretó todo su cuerpo con fuerza contra el mío. Mi respiración era irregular y me sentía completamente embargado por la emoción, por la sensación de tener a Isabella Swan en mi cama otra vez después de todos esos años.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido mientras yo deslizaba la mano para agarrarle el trasero y me la acerqué más, la presión de nuestros cuerpos juntos era casi demasiado intensa para aguantarla. Quería quitarle la ropa en ese mismo instante. Tuvimos un momento de locura, confuso y frustrante en que nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro para poder quitarnos la ropa, y tuve que arrancarle las manos de mí literalmente para poder ponerme de rodillas. La besé mientras palpaba su espalda, intentando buscar la cremallera de su vestido.

—Debajo de mi brazo —dijo con los dientes apretados, levantando ligeramente el brazo para mostrar la cremallera.

La bajé, soltándola lo suficiente para sacarle todo el vestido por encima de la cabeza, y después me senté sobre mis talones, mirándola fijamente, el corazón me latía aún más rápido. Su piel casi parecía de porcelana. Increíblemente suave, perfecta. Como ella. En aquel momento ella levantó la cabeza y me miró. Vulnerable pero fuerte. Era alguien que entendía quién era yo en muchos aspectos. A quien amé desde el primer momento en que la vi. Era la mujer a la que había herido, mucho.

La mujer de la que había prometido alejarme, porque me preocupaba mi carrera. Y su reputación. La mujer que perdí porque no luché por ella. Y aunque estaba justo delante de mí, no parecía del todo real; todo tenía la textura de un sueño. Pero no era un sueño. Me agarró del cinturón, presionando la mano contra mí y gruñí, cerrando los ojos durante un segundo.

Me saqué los pantalones con cuidado y volvimos a ponernos uno al lado del otro, y entonces sentí su piel contra la mía. Pasé una pierna por encima de las suyas, enredando nuestras extremidades, y pasé mi brazo derecho por debajo de su hombro. Me acercó los labios al cuello, justo bajo la oreja, y di una bocanada involuntaria de aire. Siguió besándome, bajando por mi cuello hasta el pecho.

—Te quiero. —Cuando sus labios dieron forma a las palabras contra mi piel, arqueé la espalda y solté un gruñido.

La sensación de su aliento y sus dientes contra mi piel era casi insoportable. No podía aguantar estar junto a ella más rato. Le di un suave empujón y levantó las rodillas, permitiéndome colocarme entre ellas mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella tenía el cabello esparcido a su alrededor y quería empaparme de ella. Saborear la esencia que la convertía en quien era. Desvié la mirada a sus ojos y los encontré ligeramente nublados con lágrimas. Pero parecía feliz. Contenta. Bien.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté, agarrándola de la mano y apartándole un mechón de la cara.

—Siempre —susurró, pasándome las manos por mis nalgas y apretando los dedos contra mi piel. Dándome un permiso silencioso.

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente mientras me inclinaba para besarla.

—Dios, eres exquisita…

Con esas palabras, Isabella soltó un leve gemido mientras entraba en ella suavemente. Me abrió su cuerpo y su confianza me conmovió, considerando todo lo que habíamos pasado. Todo lo que la había hecho pasar. De repente quería tocarla por todas partes a la vez. No quería que ninguna pizca de mi piel estuviera separada de la suya.

—Oh… —Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza contra la almohada mientras abría la boca para formar la palabra. Seguí con la mirada la delicada línea de su cuello, de su mandíbula.

—Mmm —gemí contra su pecho mientras mi lengua recorría su pezón en círculos desesperados, sintiendo cómo se endurecía con mi toque. Me moví más rápido, presionando la frente contra su pecho. Gotas de sudor caían por mi mejilla sobre su piel.

—Oye. —Sin aliento, Isabella me agarró la cara por los lados y buscó mis ojos, quizá esperando respuestas para las preguntas acumuladas durante cinco años—. Ve despacio. No quiero que esto acabe.

Levantó las caderas lentamente y luego volvió a bajarlas, enseñándome como moverme con ella. No podía apartar la mirada de ella mientras esperaba a que volviera a cerrar los ojos. No lo hizo. Entré en ella cuidadosamente, y salí a la misma velocidad cauta, observando cómo reaccionaban sus párpados a mis movimientos.

Mientras observaba sus reacciones, mi propio cuerpo respondió. La observé minuto tras minuto mientras sentía cada curva de su cuerpo moverse contra el mío. Haciendo el amor con la única mujer a la que había amado. Como si sintiera mis deseos de más, clavó las uñas en mis hombros y me rozó el lóbulo de la oreja con sus dientes.

—Date la vuelta. —Su susurro contenía una autoridad intensa y yo obedecí.

La visión que tenía de ella era casi paralizante cuando nos movimos e Isabella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para apartárselo de la cara, haciendo que cayera descuidadamente sobre sus pechos. Estiré el brazo, le pasé el cabello por encima del hombro y deslicé las manos por sus brazos, bajando hasta sus pantorrillas. Cuando comenzó a sacudirse lentamente, arqueé la espalda como respuesta.

Pasé los dedos por sus pantorrillas, sus caderas, su cintura, empapándome de cada pizca de su cuerpo. Aprendiéndome cada curva de memoria. Puse las manos sobre sus pechos, sujetándolos. Rocé sus pezones con los pulgares mientras la contemplaba adorándola humildemente. Inclinó la cabeza a la izquierda y gimió. Se mordió el labio mientras hacía más fuerza contra mí, y ordenó:

—Más fuerte.

Apreté los dedos con más fuerza contra sus pechos y ella echó la cabeza atrás durante un momento, mostrando el cuello. Lo que más deseaba era sentarme y pasar la lengua desde la base de su cuello hasta su oreja, pero me quedé quieto al sentir sus caderas cerrarse contra mí. Dejé caer las manos a sus caderas cuando empezó a moverse más rápido, con urgencia. Isabella bajó la cabeza, su cabello caía otra vez sobre su hombro, formando una cortina frente a mi cara.

Me recosté sobre mis codos y la besé. Quería decirle que era incomparable. Quería rogarle que me diera más. Más fuerte. Me fallaron las palabras y encadené una serie desordenada de jadeos y gruñidos. Un leve aullido escapó de las profundidades de mi deseo por ella, la agarré de las caderas y la recosté sobre su espalda.

—Dios, Edward. —Tragó saliva y levantó las rodillas.

Me senté durante un segundo, la agarré de un tobillo, después del otro, y los coloqué sobre mis hombros. Enderezó las piernas, haciéndome entrar más mientras gritábamos al unísono por la intensidad pura de las sensaciones. Isabella cerró sus largos dedos por detrás de mis muslos, inmovilizándome, mientras yo apretaba más fuerte y más rápido. El tono de sus gritos aumentaba cada vez que yo empujaba. Sus uñas se hundían cada vez más en mi piel.

—Sí… Isabella… ah…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando gritó una última vez, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó bajo su piel brillante. Me soltó los muslos, agarrándose a las sábanas, haciendo una bola con la tela en sus manos mientras arqueaba la espalda. Me volvió loco. Al observarla, sentir cómo ella perdía el control superó mi sentido de identidad y me perdí completamente en el nosotros. Acurruqué la cara contra su cuello y un gemido escapó de mis labios cuando sentí todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo el mío.

Me forcé a cerrar los ojos cuando mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco. Mi cuerpo se contrajo contra el suyo, dos veces, tres veces antes de desmoronarme sobre ella. El corazón me aporreaba el pecho, mi respiración era irregular. Ambos nos quedamos tendidos, jadeando para respirar. Nuestros cuerpos resbalaban por el sudor. Recosté la cabeza, la miré a los ojos y dije:

—Eres jodidamente bella, Isabella.

—Te quiero, Edward —susurró por segunda vez desde que entramos en mi habitación.

Esa vez las palabras dolieron. Porque yo la amaba. Siempre la había amado. ¿Pero cómo podía conciliar eso con mi vida? Me aparté de ella lenta y cuidadosamente, moviéndome para que ella pudiera colocar la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Nuestra respiración finalmente se calmó, pero todavía podía sentir su corazón latiendo contra mí.

Estiró un lánguido brazo por mi pecho y cerró los dedos en mi costado derecho. Incliné la cabeza hacia la izquierda y si la hubiera inclinado hacia abajo podría haberle besado la frente. Le pasé el brazo izquierdo por detrás y entrelacé los dedos de la mano derecha con los suyos. Nuestras piernas estaban enredadas, enganchadas entre sí, y se le puso toda la piel de gallina.

— ¿Tienes frío? —pregunté.

—No —susurró.

De todas formas, estiré el brazo derecho y subí la manta. Hacía rato que la habitación se había quedado a oscuras, aunque una luz muy tenue brillaba por los lados de las cortinas, lo suficiente para iluminarle cabello que le bordeaba la cara. Me sentía más relajado, más tranquilo y más feliz de lo que lo había estado nunca. Parte de mí quería ceder al sueño, tal y como estábamos. Algo que no tenía sentido, porque no me gustaba tocar a nadie mientras dormía. Nunca, jamás dormía tocando a Kate.

Ese pensamiento me fulminó. Kate. Parte de mí se preguntaba «¿Qué he hecho?». Pero era una parte pequeña. Porque en ese mismo instante, dónde estaba, allí, con ella, me sentía mejor de lo que nunca me había sentido. Y no quería que Kate, ni siquiera pensar en ella, se entrometiera en ese espacio. Ese espacio sagrado e increíble. Parpadeé y después cerré los ojos con fuerza porque temía que si no lo hacía empezarían a caer lágrimas.

Porque… sólo podía preguntarme a mí mismo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había dejado escapar? ¿Por qué le dije a Emmett tantos años atrás que cortaría todo contacto con Isabella? ¿Por qué dejé que se marchara? Porque en muchos sentidos, había vivido en el infierno desde el día en que ella se marchó. ¿Y ahora? Ahora estaba casado. Con otra persona. Exhalé, susurrando involuntariamente las palabras:

—Te quiero, Isabella.

Tras escucharlas, dio una bocanada rápida. Fruncí las cejas al sentir una sensación desconocida. Una lágrima, que cayó de sus ojos sobre mi pecho.

—Te he querido desde el principio —susurró ella, su voz sonaba feroz, desesperada. Respiré lentamente y tragué saliva. Comencé a responder, pero antes de hacerlo dio otra bocanada y habló. —Te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi tocar el violonchelo. Amaba la forma en que lo acariciabas, cómo dabas vida a la música.

No podía pensar. No podía responder. Simplemente bajé la mirada, dejando que terminara de hablar.

—Amaba la forma en que me mirabas —dijo.

La besé suavemente en la frente, un pequeño mechón de pelo se quedó en mis labios. Separé mi mano derecha de la suya y me la llevé a los ojos, frotándomelos con fuerza. Porque nunca quise admitirle a nadie que cuando me casé con Kate, siempre había imaginado que en realidad estaba con Isabella. Lo había deseado. La quería con tantas ganas. Abrí la boca para volver a hablar, pero ella no había terminado.

—Amaba la forma en que me mirabas cuando tocábamos juntos. Amaba el hecho de que era exactamente igual a cómo me mirabas cuando hicimos el amor.

Tragué saliva. Intenté respirar. Intenté decir algo, pero ni siquiera podía pensar. Y entonces dijo las palabras. Las dijo con un tono tranquilo, su voz susurrante, preciosa, más abierta y vulnerable de lo que había escuchado a nadie.

—Amo lo que somos —dijo.

Reprimí un llanto. Y susurré: —Yo también.

En ese momento supe que aquello no podía durar. No podía tener sólo una parte de ella. Quería a Isabella en mi vida de verdad. La quería más que cualquier cosa. Quería que fuera mi compañera, mi amante, mi esposa. Por primera vez en mi vida adulta, era… feliz… estaba encantado… por tocar a alguien, por tener a alguien en mis brazos, y no quería soltarla. No quería soltarla nunca. Y me destrozó saber que ya había prometido mi vida. Mi eternidad. A otra persona.


	25. Capitulo 23

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 23

ISABELLA POV

Su colonia era más dulce de lo que la recordaba. Era más embriagadora de lo que esperaba, pero en aquel momento no me importó. Yo era completamente suya. Echada de espaldas junto a él, me amoldé a su cuerpo como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Seguía desnuda desde la noche, mi piel expuesta tocaba cada centímetro de la suya y él tenía uno de sus brazos acomodado alrededor de mi cintura. Abrí un ojo con precaución, no quería molestarle al mirar la hora.

Las cinco y veinticuatro de la mañana. Debíamos ir al aeropuerto en tres horas para reunirnos con la gira en Lincoln, Nebraska, para la actuación de esa noche. Nunca tuve el deseo de ir a Nebraska, pero cuando me moví para volver a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, me rendí al hecho de que seguiría a Edward a donde fuera sin pensarlo. No sabía si él me seguiría a mí también.

Desconocía esa realidad mientras repasaba la vista de sus musculosos hombros alzados sobre mi cuerpo mientras trabajábamos el uno con el otro a un ritmo lento, expresando unas emociones desbordantes que no era consciente de haber reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda permitiendo que alguien entrara en mí de esa forma. Emocional y físicamente. No hubo preguntas, no hubo pausas incómodas mientras hacíamos la transición de una medida a la siguiente, con nuestra canción antaño silenciosa resonando entre nosotros.

_«Te quiero, Isabella»_. Ya nos habíamos dicho esas palabras mutuamente antes. Pero volver a oírlas, después de tanto tiempo y tanto dolor, y sentirlas como las había sentido entonces… no, era mejor. Más sinceras, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, abiertos el uno al otro bajo el tenue brillo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación de hotel. Edward se movió y apretó el brazo a mi alrededor, inspirando mientras me daba un suave beso en el hombro.

Sonreí, sin moverme, disfrutando de la elegancia del momento. La atracción del siguiente paso era tentadora, mientras apretaba sus caderas contra las mías, endureciéndose con cada beso que plantaba por mi espalda. Involuntariamente moví las caderas, empujando contra él a la vez que soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

Deslizó su mano firme por mi costado, complaciéndome. Mis músculos se sacudían mientras él me pasaba los dedos por la piel vergonzosamente cosquillosa de la base de mis costillas. Sentí su sonrisa contra mi hombro mientras su mano cabalgaba la curva de mi cadera y avanzaba, resbalando entre mis muslos.

—Mmm…

Me revolví un poco, separando las piernas para dar total acceso a sus dedos. Movió la boca rápidamente a mi cuello y sus dientes mordisquearon suavemente mi piel mientras él daba rápidas bocanadas, sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad dentro de mí. Mientras movía el pulgar sobre mí en círculos perezosos, me moví otra vez, necesitaba verlo. Para recordar que todo eso era real. Sus ojos cristalinos brillaron cuando sonreí, sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos. Se mordió el labio y sonrió, juguetonamente, inclinándose para besarme.

—Buenos días. —Pudo decir después de que su lengua fisgoneara en mi boca. Su voz sonaba muy sexy por la mañana, con una aspereza indisciplinada.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos durante un momento mientras sus dedos trabajaban con rapidez, mis caderas se movían con ansiedad bajo él. De repente, Vivaldi bramó desde el teléfono en la mesita de su lado de la cama, sorprendiéndonos a los dos. La frialdad de la realidad me cayó como una bola de plomo en el estómago mientras él apartaba torpemente la mano de mí y se sentaba al borde de la cama. Me quedé echada, sin moverme, desterrando la verdad de mi fantasía un rato más. Sólo un minuto más. Por favor.

— ¿Hola? —Carraspeó y volvió a decirlo.

Rogué silenciosamente al universo que fuera alguien de la gira. Joseph McIntosh, quizá, felicitándonos por el trabajo bien hecho de la noche anterior o confirmando nuestra hora de llegada a Lincoln más tarde ese día. Aunque apenas eran las seis en punto. No era otra persona.

—Hola —dijo de nuevo—. Ajá. Sí. Yo también.

La ronquedad insinuante de su voz había desaparecido. Toda la vida de la habitación quedó drenada cuando me senté, apoyando la espalda contra el cabezal afelpado y acurrucando las rodillas contra mi pecho. Edward descansó los codos contra las rodillas mientras hablaba, agarrándose el cabello con los dedos mientras soltaba un profundo suspiro.

—Sí, el vuelo sale en un par de horas, así que tengo que… sí. Por supuesto. Lo haré. Y tú.

El teléfono resbaló de sus dedos cayendo sobre la cama, junto a él. Miró por encima del hombro, con una expresión de dolor en la cara. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no podía escucharle. No sabía si se arrepentía de lo que habíamos hecho por la noche o porque su mujer nos interrumpiera por la mañana, pero ninguna de las dos opciones era apropiada. Ni aceptable. Ni mejor que la otra.

—No —dije, envolviéndome con la sábana mientras me levantaba del colchón.

—Isabella —suspiró.

Di una bocanada profunda, caminé a su lado de la cama y me acuclillé, observando su mirada torturada.

—No —repetí, besándole una vez.

No quería una disculpa ni una excusa para la última noche. Había sido increíble. Igual que nosotros. Quería dejarlo como estaba antes de que tuviéramos que volver a la realidad. Mientras me alejaba, se puso en pie, agarrándome de la mano y estirándome hacia él. Me tomó de la cara con las manos a la vez que suavizaba su expresión. Pero la mancha del arrepentimiento permaneció. Siempre lo hace.

—Te quiero —susurró como si no estuviéramos solos en la habitación.

En realidad, no lo estábamos. Con las lágrimas escociendo en mis ojos, de repente necesitaba una ducha más de lo que nunca la había necesitado. Tragué saliva con fuerza, asintiendo mientras intentaba encontrar mi voz.

—Lo sé.

Me encogí de hombros y le mostré una sonrisa tímida mientras me apartaba de él y me encerré en el lavabo. Miré mi reflejo y observé dos patéticas lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas. Lágrimas burlonas. Lágrimas que no merecían ninguna compasión de mí o de mi conciencia.

Amaba a Edward Cullen con cada fibra de mi ser. Y sabía que él me amaba a mí. Era tan innegable como siempre lo había sido. Debíamos estar juntos. Pero, por cada bocanada de aire que daba, siempre había una exhalación que me recordaba lo que acabábamos de hacer. Me acosté con el marido de otra mujer. Y no podría deshacerlo nunca.

EDWARD POV

Para cuando tomamos un taxi en el Aeropuerto de Lincoln, mi paciencia se había agotado. Isabella salió con prisas de la habitación de hotel esa mañana. Con tanta prisa que yo apenas sabía qué estaba pasando y para cuando me vestí y salí por la puerta detrás de ella, ya no estaba, y no sabía cuál era su número de habitación. Al final nos reunimos en el vestíbulo, donde tomamos un coche en silencio hacia el aeropuerto.

Excepto para comunicarme la información más escueta, como a qué puerta íbamos, no me habló en el aeropuerto, ni durante el embarque. Cuando el avión ganó altitud, se recostó en el asiento, se puso los auriculares y se apartó de mí, cerrando los ojos. Nunca me había sentido tan inseguro y confundido en toda mi vida. Entendía la confusión. Entendía los sentimientos contradictorios. La amaba muchísimo. Pero el hecho de que yo estuviera casado lo complicaba todo.

Lo que no podía entender era por qué estaba tan enfadada como para ignorarme. En cuanto empezó el servicio de a bordo, pedí un gin-tonic, con mucha ginebra, y me bebí el primero rápidamente. Ella durmió durante todo el vuelo. O fingió dormir, si había aprendido algo sobre fingir durante las noches que pasé junto a Kate. Saqué mi vieja libreta y comencé a escribir. Había empezado a utilizarla simplemente como un registro.

Un lugar donde apuntar mis pensamientos sobre actuaciones o prácticas concretas que salían bien o mal. Aunque últimamente cada vez era más una válvula de escape, un modo de dar forma a mis pensamientos antes de tener que lidiar con Kate. Por fin, el vuelo terriblemente largo llegó a su fin, y aterrizamos en Lincoln, Nebraska. Nunca había estado en Nebraska. Nunca había planeado ir a Nebraska. No quería estar en Nebraska.

Mientras el avión hacía la aproximación final, todo lo que podía ver fuera era terreno llano, extendiéndose de forma ininterrumpida durante millones de kilómetros en todas direcciones. ¿Quién vivía por voluntad propia en un lugar así? Isabella estaba lo bastante despierta para moverse en el asiento y quitarse los auriculares durante la aproximación final. Treinta minutos después estábamos aterrizando en la explosiva luz del sol del centro de EEUU, el olor del polvo y del humo de los coches lo impregnaba todo mientras metía cuidadosamente mi violonchelo en el maletero de un taxi.

—Por favor, háblame —dije mientras entrábamos en el asiento trasero—. ¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo, Isabella?

Me miró, con una expresión confundida en la cara.

—No estoy enfadada contigo.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó el taxista.

Mierda. Había apuntado la información del hotel en algún sitio, pero no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho con ella. Mientras rebuscaba en mi cartera y mis bolsillos, Isabella agarró algo de su bolso y leyó la dirección del Marriott Cornhusker.

—Hay muchas obras por ahí —dijo el conductor—. Puede que tardemos un poco.

—Bien —dije, sintiéndome irritado—. Simplemente conduzca.

—No hace falta ser grosero, Edward. No es culpa suya que estés casado.

—Maldita sea —murmuré en voz baja—. ¿Es por eso?

Me lanzó una mirada firme mientras el taxi arrancaba. Después dio una bocanada profunda y dijo:

— ¿Qué esperas de mí, Edward?

—Espero que no me ignores.

Inclinó la cabeza, mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos marrones eran enormes. Seductores. Bellos. Y completamente indescifrables. Odiaba el hecho de no tener ninguna idea de qué pensaba ella. Fuera, la brillante luz del sol iluminaba la que podría ser la vista más deprimente de mi vida. La hierba se extendía hasta el horizonte, interrumpida solamente por unos pocos árboles y edificios. Era agobiante. Mientras el conductor se aproximaba a la autopista, mi teléfono sonó y me quedé helado. Había bastantes probabilidades de que fuera Kate. El teléfono sonó otra vez. Isabella levantó una ceja.

—Quizá debas responder al teléfono, Edward.

La miré fijamente. Entonces saqué lentamente el teléfono. Era, por supuesto, Kate.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Edward? ¿Estás solo?

—No, me temo que no. Estoy en un taxi.

Me incliné ligeramente hacia delante, manteniendo la mirada apartada de Isabella. Nos dirigíamos a lo que parecía ser una zona más urbana, gracias a Dios. Pero el taxi disminuía la velocidad a medida que el tráfico se hacía más denso.

— ¿Estás con ella?

Se me tensó todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué importa eso? De verdad que no veo qué relevancia tiene eso, Kate.

—Por supuesto que no. Eso es porque eres un puto desalmado, Edward. No sé por qué me casé contigo. Y no entiendo por qué…

Su voz se apagó un poco mientras yo mantenía el teléfono alejado de mi oreja. Aún podía oírla hablar. Igual que Isabella, y el taxista, y probablemente las personas del coche a nuestro lado. Cerré los ojos, intentando recobrar el equilibrio. Entonces apreté el botón rojo, colgando la llamada. Isabella bajó la mirada al suelo. Parpadeó. No sabía si estaba intentando contener las lágrimas o la rabia.

—Siento que tuvieras que oír eso —dije.

Sacudió la cabeza, con un movimiento leve y contenido.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué lo sientes? Es la realidad. Estás casado.

El taxi se había detenido y el taxista hacía sonar el claxon. Me incliné hacia delante. Había docenas de coches detenidos ante nosotros. Caía un sol de justicia, un calor abrasador entraba por el cristal del parabrisas. Al ver el muro de coches ante nosotros sentí una tensión inmediata. Me di la vuelta. Había más coches alineándose detrás.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté al conductor.

Se encogió de hombros, mostrando las manos.

—Las obras. Os lo dije cuando entrasteis.

— ¿Tienes prisa, Edward? —Isabella tenía una sonrisa irónica en la cara—. Creía que querías hablar.

—Quiero que dejes de comportarte como una cría.

Abrió los ojos de repente y contestó, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado.

—No me estoy comportando como una cría. Pero, sin embargo, sí que necesito tiempo para pensar.

— ¿Qué hay que pensar? Nos amamos el uno al otro.

Al decir esas palabras, me limpié la frente con el brazo.

Se inclinó hacia mí y siseó: —Nos amamos el uno al otro. Y tú estás casado. Con otra persona.

— ¿Esperas que eso cambie de la noche a la mañana?

—No sé qué espero.

Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos y apartó la mirada de mí. Suspiré y me recosté en el asiento. El taxista sacó un teléfono y marcó, entonces comenzó a hablar con alguien. Me incliné hacia delante y dije:

— ¿Puede encender el aire acondicionado? Hace un calor abrasador aquí.

Sacudió la cabeza y movió la mano, ninguneándome.

— ¿En serio? —dije, intentando contener mi rabia.

—Edward —dijo Isabella—. Relájate.

— ¡Esto es sofocante!

— ¡Edward! —dijo ella con un tono abrupto—. No es por el calor. Es por nosotros.

Me volví hacia ella y dije: — ¡No sé qué hacer, Isabella!

Sacudió la cabeza, violentamente, y dijo:

—No sé en qué estaba pensando. ¿Pretendes que esa sea yo algún día?

— ¿Qué?

Señaló mi bolsillo, donde había guardado el teléfono.

—Algún día serás capaz de colgarme. Como le has hecho a ella. Y eso será el final. —Su voz empezó a temblar, y puso los ojos en blanco, mirando al techo del taxi—. No sé en qué estaba pensando —murmuró.

—Isabella…

Súbitamente agarró la puerta del taxi y la abrió. Al instante, el conductor de un camión hizo sonar su claxon. Antes de que pudiera parpadear o respirar, ella había salido del coche, al calor achicharrante. Me moví tras ella, pero cerró la puerta de un portazo, fuerte, entonces se dio la vuelta y se alejó al trote, corriendo delante de otro coche y después a la acera.

Caminaba con la espalda recta; la cabeza hacia atrás, con su orgullo intacto. ¿Pero a dónde iba? Nuestro equipaje estaba en el maletero del taxi. Y mi violonchelo. Mi violonchelo de setecientos cincuenta mil dólares, que no iba a abandonar en el taxi. ¿Qué fue lo que había dicho ella el día anterior? ¿Que era el momento en el que se iba?

—Usted pagará su tarifa —exigió el conductor. Porque ahora sí podía interrumpir su maldita llamada telefónica.

Isabella casi había desaparecido de la vista, caminando por la acera. Y después desapareció completamente, girando la esquina de un edificio. Y entonces sonó el teléfono. Otra vez.

— ¿Qué? —gruñí.

— ¿Edward? Soy Joseph. ¿Estás bien?

Tosí. Joseph McIntosh, nuestro director.

—Estoy bien, Joseph. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En un taxi, de camino desde el aeropuerto.

— ¡Oh, bien! Necesito hablar contigo y con Isabella.

Cerré los ojos.

—Me temo que no está conmigo… Ella, esto… se fue por separado. Para hacer algunos recados.

—Maldición —murmuró—. Bueno, ya hablaré con ella después. El caso es que las reacciones al espectáculo de anoche han sido extraordinarias. Los dos estuvisteis fantásticos y casi se han vendido todas las entradas para los espectáculos de la gira. Fue una actuación absolutamente increíble. Estuvo muy inspirada, y ni siquiera sé cuándo tuviste tiempo para practicar los cambios con ella.

No tenía ni idea de qué responder a eso, así que no lo hice. No fueron mis cambios, y no los había practicado. Simplemente seguí la dirección que ella puso.

—Bueno —dijo—, añadiremos vuestro dueto al resto de la gira. Los dos sustituiréis el primer acto tras el intermedio.

—Joseph, no sé si es una buena idea…

—Nada de falsa modestia, Edward. No encaja contigo. Haréis el dueto. Sin discusión.

No tenía palabras. Miré hacia delante, a través del tráfico, pero seguía sin poder verla. Se había ido.

—Bien, Joseph —dije—. Lo que tú digas.

Lo que quería decir era «Que te den, Joseph». Pero eso no hubiera ido bien. Colgué el teléfono y me hundí en el asiento.


	26. Capitulo 24

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 24

ISABELLA POV

El tirante de mi bolsa se quedó enganchado en el pomo de la puerta cuando entré corriendo en la habitación de hotel. Gruñí frustrada, solté el tirante de un estirón y lancé la bolsa por la habitación. Al instante di las gracias porque mi compañera de habitación no estuviera ahí. Debía estar cenando. Lizzy tocaba la trompa y era sumamente amable, pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para poder explicarle mi estallido.

—Mierda —gruñí, colapsándome en la cama.

¿Qué diablos quería de él? No era que hubiéramos hecho el amor y él dijera «Por cierto, estoy casado». Yo lo sabía. Pero él también lo sabía e igualmente lo hizo. Me hizo sentir que era suya. No lo era. A pesar de la larga y abrasadora caminata desde el taxi hasta el hotel, no fui capaz de apartar mis pensamientos del precipicio. Agarré mi teléfono, buscando el único número que tenía sentido en ese momento.

—Hola, nena, ¿qué pasa? Menudo pedazo de actuación hiciste la otra noche. —La voz alegre de Tanya hizo que salieran lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Hola. —Las palabras apenas salieron como un chirrido antes de que las lágrimas hicieran que se me tensaran las cuerdas vocales.

Tanya respondió con la voz rápida y urgente.

— ¿Isabella? Cariño, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo… esto…

No sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo podía expresar que se me estaba rompiendo el corazón por el hombre que amaba, porque no podía decirle que no? Ninguno de los dos se paró lo suficiente para preguntarse o pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo. No había dudas de que lo que había pasado la noche anterior fue la experiencia más poderosa de mi vida. Y la más devastadora.

Justo cuando iba a intentar responder, sonó un bip de mi teléfono. Era mi madre. Había estado evitando sus llamadas desde nuestra comida abortada en Boston varias semanas atrás. Incluso mi padre me regañó suavemente por eso a través de un mensaje de texto. No podía seguir ignorándola más tiempo.

—Mierda, Tanya, es mi puñetera madre. Yo… mierda, tengo que colgar.

—Llámame otra vez esta noche, ¿vale?

Asentí en la habitación vacía.

—Lo haré.

Tras un largo suspiro, afiancé la voz y pulsé el botón para aceptar la llamada.

—Hola, mamá.

—Isabella. —Si estuviéramos cara a cara ella habría asentido mientras hablaba, alzando su ceja demasiado fina—. ¿Estás bien, querida?

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa? —Resoplé mientras me dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Cuando encendí la luz seguía sin poder soportar los ojos rotos que me devolvían la mirada, así que volví a dejar a oscuras la habitación y me senté al borde de la bañera. Estaba cubierta de polvo y sudor por la caminata hasta el hotel. Era todo muy apropiado.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo en el programa de la otra noche, Isabella. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

_«Orgullosa de ti»_. Renée Dwyer nunca repartía elogios frívolos.

En teoría, ése hubiera sido el punto en el que yo habría colgado el teléfono, sin querer escuchar lo siguiente que dijera. Escuchar para qué me estaba preparando con la aprobación verbal. Esa vez, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a dejar que cualquier cosa invadiera la parte de mi cerebro que intentaba escapar de las emociones de la noche anterior.

—Gracias. Parece ser que ahora la haremos en cada actuación.

La insistencia de Joseph de añadir nuestro dueto al programa habitual fue molesta en el mejor de los casos.

—No estés tan molesta, querida. Es una oportunidad fabulosa. Deberías volver a pensártelo antes de desperdiciarla.

Y así, ella había vuelto. Respondí con un suspiro.

—Bueno —siguió diciendo—, ésa no era la razón por la que te he llamado.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

Me acerqué al minibar de la habitación y abrí una pequeña botella de vodka que probablemente me costaría veinte dólares.

—Te acuerdas de Phil Carroll —afirmó mi madre, su voz subió un grado al decir su nombre.

—Ajá —murmuré a través de la diminuta botella de plástico mientras vertía el vodka de calidad media en mi boca.

Phil era el director de la Orquesta del Ballet de Boston, y viejo amigo de la familia. Mi madre había intentado arreglarme una audición con ellos durante mi último año de universidad. Cuando la rechacé, ella me dio a entender que mi entrada en el Conservatorio había tenido poco que ver con mis propias habilidades y más con su influencia, y que sería una estupidez ignorar la oportunidad que me estaba dando.

—Dejará el Ballet de Boston.

Pareció elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras, pero eso no impidió que el vodka me quemara las fosas nasales cuando me salió disparado por la nariz.

— ¿Qué?

Nadie deja un trabajo como ese a menos que tengan algo mejor. Repasé al instante la lista mental de todos los directores de grandes orquestas que conocía, pero no pude encontrar ni uno solo que fuera a dejar su puesto.

—Ha aceptado el puesto de director de la Ópera Lírica de Boston.

—Vale, no estoy segura de en qué me incumbe eso…

—En la que acabo de conseguir el papel principal de Sueño de una noche de verano.

Me senté. — ¿Vas a volver a actuar?

No puedo decir que me sorprendiera. Después de que ella dejara a mi padre y se mudara a Boston, supe que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Justo a los diez meses, después de todo.

—Bueno, al menos durante la duración de este espectáculo. Ya veré cómo van las cosas después.

—Es genial que tú y Phil podáis trabajar juntos. ¿Qué probabilidades había?

Mi madre carraspeó. —Sí, ha sido bastante fortuito, pero complica las cosas.

Una vez más me sorprendí sacudiendo la cabeza en mi habitación de hotel aún vacía, un signo no verbal de que el vodka que tenía en la mano era mucho más fuerte de lo que prometía la botella, o quizá de que mi madre hablaba en otro idioma. Quizá fuera ambas cosas.

—Madre, ¿qué se ha complicado?

—Quería asegurarme de hablar contigo esta noche, antes de que salga el Opera News mañana.

Por el tono de su voz, que desaparecía rápidamente, supe que no era sobre el regreso de mi madre a los escenarios. Carraspeé.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

—El artículo de mañana dirá que Phil se estaba inquietando con el Ballet y quería avanzar, que se moría por trabajar en la ópera. —Hablaba como si estuviera leyendo una novela. Los dramáticos altos y bajos de su voz me hacían imaginarla en algún escenario—. Dirán que en cuanto conseguí el papel de Hermia, usé mis contactos para conseguirle el trabajo que actualmente cubrían directores alternos desde que Don Kimmel dejó el puesto el año pasado.

—Por lo que recuerdo, no es poco habitual que vayas usando tu nombre según les convenga a quienes te rodean. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? Siempre dices que todos lo hacen.

Hablar sobre sus intentos para influir a mi favor en el comité de admisiones del Conservatorio se había vuelto más fácil durante los últimos años. A pesar de que sabía que entré por mis propias habilidades, las dudas permanecieron. Siempre lo hacen.

—Para empezar, eso no es lo que hice. —Su tono sonaba entrecortado y a la defensiva.

Me estaba cansando de la conversación y suspiré profundamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?

—Lo que quiero decir es que la fotografía que van a poner con el artículo es una en la que Phil y yo nos estamos besando en Venecia.

Esperaba que ella dejara de lado a mi padre en algún momento, pero menos de un año me parecía un poco rápido. Aun así, la conversación en la que estaba encerrada seguía sin sorprenderme. Intenté no sonar como una niña afectada y la presioné para sacarle más información.

— ¿Cuándo fuisteis a Venecia tú y Phil?

Su largo silencio de repente me dejó muy claro que no fue una excursión reciente.

—Mamá… —El corazón se me aceleró, me avergonzaba no estar preparada para lo que venía después.

—Coccolona… —suspiró, con su voz apagándose hasta que se le cortó la voz.

Qué mimosa. Mi madre no me había llamado eso en años. Años. Apenas hablábamos italiano ya de forma habitual. Sólo usaba términos italianos de afecto en momentos de mucho estrés, como cuando mi abuela falleció.

—Hace siete años.

— ¿Hace siete años?

Me pasé una mano por el cabello justo cuando llamaron a la puerta. ¿En ese momento? ¿En serio?

—Isabella, déjame explicarte… —La voz de mi madre sonaba inusualmente exhausta.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Nathan. Parecía feliz de verme, hasta que estudió mi cara durante un segundo. Se guió él mismo dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Le indiqué con la boca que estaba hablando por teléfono con mi madre. Él conocía todos los crudos detalles de la discusión de mis padres. Esperó pacientemente, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared.

—Deseo que lo hagas, porque me muero por escuchar cómo te explota en la cara una aventura de siete años mientras hablamos.

Nathan abrió los ojos. La ironía de la conversación me hizo arrodillarme y apoyé la espalda contra el lado de la cama. Él se sentó a mi lado, descansando los brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—Cálmate, Isabella, Phil y yo no hemos tenido una aventura durante siete años.

—Mientes. ¿Estáis los dos juntos ahora? —Me puse en pie, echando chispas de rabia por lo que le había hecho a mi padre.

—Mi vida privada, Isabella, no es asunto tuyo. Lo que necesitas saber es que Phil y yo nunca tuvimos una relación mientras tu padre y yo estuvimos juntos. Eso es todo lo que quería que supieras. Además —siguió diciendo, sonaba bastante distante—, ya sabes cómo es.

—Disculpa, ¿ya sé cómo es qué?

Ni siquiera podía pensar en su afirmación de que yo debería alegrarme por nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—No ser capaz de dejar de amar a alguien.

—Yo… —Mi voz se apagó, sabía muy bien de qué hablaba, pero era incapaz de defenderme ahora que tenía público. Lo que no sabía, sin embargo, era cómo lo sabía ella.

—Vi la actuación, Isabella. Ve con cuidado. Cuando suceda, será un desastre y no quiero que ponga en peligro tu carrera.

Corté la llamada y apagué el teléfono apresuradamente. En unos pocos minutos mi madre había admitido estar enamorada de alguien que no era mi padre, a la vez que esquivaba la discusión de una posible aventura de siete años y sin importarle una mierda mis sentimientos. Sólo mi carrera.

Siete años.

Durante el vuelo desde Los Ángeles hasta Lincoln me pregunté de vez en cuando cómo sería intentar estar con Edward, pese a su matrimonio. Ahora que sabía lo que parecía desde fuera, me llevé la mano a la boca, reprimiendo un gemido. Nathan me agarró al momento con un abrazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —susurró, dando un paso atrás y sujetándome a un brazo de distancia.

Me sequé las lágrimas de los ojos y me encogí de hombros, derrotada. Tenía que contárselo. Tenía que contárselo a alguien y no estaba en condiciones de volver a llamar a Tanya.

—Nathan… cometí un terrible error.

EDWARD POV

Terminé de guardar mi violonchelo, después me tumbé en la litera inferior y miré mi reloj. Era poco más de medianoche y el tren California Zephyr de Amtrak llegaría a Denver a las 7 de la mañana. Suspiré, mirando fijamente la litera sobre mí. No me gustaban los coches cama a menos que fueran individuales, y éste me gustaba incluso menos, puesto que lo compartía con Nathan Connors, a quien no tenía ningunas ganas de ver en ese momento. Tendría que hablar con el ayudante de producción que hizo los arreglos del viaje, porque eso era inaceptable.

Probablemente Isabella habría hablado con él, por lo que un adolescente que apenas había dejado atrás la adolescencia pronto me taladraría la cabeza con sus gritos santurrones. Isabella y yo habíamos actuado juntos en un dueto en el Centro Pershing de Lincoln. A pesar de nuestra discusión, a pesar de que ella hubiera salido escopeteada por su cuenta, apareció a tiempo para la actuación, subió al escenario y llenó el auditorio de magia. Una música que quitaba el aliento. No apartó sus ojos de los míos ni una sola vez durante los cuatro minutos y medio de nuestro dueto.

Hasta el final, cuando me dio la espalda con desdén e hizo una reverencia a la audiencia que aplaudía salvajemente. Después se fue del escenario como una reina, haciendo que me moviera torpemente tras ella con mi violonchelo. El tren avanzó con una pequeña sacudida. El vagón se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás y el ruido sordo aceleraba lentamente mientras el tren salía de la ciudad. Mi teléfono sonó. Probablemente fuera Kate otra vez. Sacudí la cabeza, agarré el teléfono y fruncí las cejas, sorprendido. No era Kate: la llamada era de Rosalie.

— ¿Hola?

—Edward, no te he despertado, ¿verdad?

—No… En realidad, acabamos de subir al tren en Lincoln.

—Bien. —Se quedó en silencio.

Me senté, esperando a que ella hablara, pero no lo hizo, lo que no era nada normal, por no decir que era extremadamente incómodo.

Al fin, dije: —Espero que vuestra luna de miel fuera bien. ¿Va todo bien?

Dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

—Sí, por supuesto. Lo siento… todo va bien. En realidad… llamo por dos razones. No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar contigo antes de que te fueras de Boston y quería darte las gracias por cuidarnos el piso. Emmett y yo te lo agradecemos de verdad.

—Por supuesto, Rosalie, después de todo, ¿para qué están los amigos?

Soltó una leve risita y dijo: —Bueno, por eso estoy llamándote ahora, ¿verdad?

Me estiré un poco en la litera.

— ¿Estás bebiendo? ¿Qué hora es allí?

—Estoy bebiendo, Edward.

Mi respuesta fue un poco impaciente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rosalie?

Suspiró.

—Acabo de llegar a casa tras una noche de fiesta bastante sensiblera. Con tu esposa.

Eso hizo que me sentara, de repente. Y me golpeé la cabeza con la litera superior. Maldije y solté el teléfono, que escuché rebotar contra la alfombra hasta quién sabe dónde mientras yo me movía con torpeza en la oscuridad. Un destello repentino y una bocina que se acercaron rápido y después se alejaron en la distancia revelaron un tren que iba en dirección opuesta.

Durante unos instantes nuestro tren se vio golpeado por el viento y las turbulencias del otro y después desapareció. Me puse de rodillas y busqué hasta que encontré mi teléfono. Estaba debajo de la cama. Quejándome, me lo llevé a la oreja y me recosté contra la litera, aún sentado en el suelo.

—Rosalie, ¿estás ahí?

—Sigo aquí, Edward. ¿Te has caído, o saltado por la ventana o algo así?

—Me he golpeado la cabeza con la litera de arriba. ¿Qué tenía que decir la querida Kate?

Rosalie respondió con un tono exasperado.

—Es tu mujer, Edward.

—Soy dolorosamente consciente de ello, Rosalie.

Suspiró de forma bastante audible. Después dijo:

—Tras vuestra actuación de anoche, cree que te estás acostando con Isabella.

Me quedé en silencio. No podía contárselo a nadie. Estaba casado. Pero tampoco podía mentir. No a Rosalie, que había sido mi amiga durante quince años, que había sido la mentora de Isabella. No podía mentir. Así que no dije nada. Lo que, desgraciadamente, diría a Rosalie lo que necesitaba saber.

—La amas, ¿verdad?

Cerré los ojos y apreté la cabeza contra las rodillas.

—Edward… ¿Cómo te has hecho esto a ti mismo? Tú, de entre todas las personas.

Simplemente gemí. Y seguí en silencio unos segundos más. Después dije:

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Kate?

—Bueno… fue una noche larga. Y… no lo está pasando bien, Edward. Sabes… supe desde el principio que no la amabas. En realidad, no fue justo que te casaras con ella. Y ahora… ¿cuándo acaba de descubrir que es estéril? Eres mi amigo y te quiero, Edward. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que ella sea feliz. Pero has elegido un momento pésimo. Le estás rompiendo el corazón.

Me incliné hacia delante, mi mente se centraba en una sola palabra de su monólogo.

— ¿Acaba de descubrir qué?

Rosalie no respondió.

—Rosalie. ¿Qué coño acabas de decir? ¿Acaba de descubrir qué?

Su respuesta fue tan calmada que apenas la escuché.

—Edward, no puede tener hijos.

Mis pensamientos explotaron en cien direcciones diferentes a la vez. Si no podía tener hijos, ¿entonces por qué diablos me acosaba con la idea de tener hijos? ¿Pero qué diablos? Lo que es más, ¿qué había motivado esa revelación? No es que estuviéramos intentando tener hijos. ¿Lo estábamos intentando?

—No lo entiendo —dije, con la voz seca—. ¿Cuándo… ha visitado a un médico?

—Edward… ¿me estás diciendo… que no lo sabías?

—Por supuesto que no lo sabía —siseé—. Nunca quise tener hijos. Y ella lo sabía.

No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué se haría las pruebas sin contármelo? De hecho, ¿por qué se haría alguien pruebas de fertilidad a menos que esté intentando tener un bebé? ¿Ella lo había intentado? Se tomaba la píldora… eso lo sabía. Fue una de las primeras preguntas que le hice cuando salíamos. Pero ahora me preguntaba si ella había decidido dejar de tomarla. Si había decidido tener un bebé sin hablarlo conmigo.

¿Lo había mencionado solamente porque no lo conseguía? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Una ola de rabia y culpabilidad y confusión me sumió en un caos embarullado, y no tenía ni idea de qué pensar o sentir. Rosalie estaba en silencio al otro lado de la línea. Así que me senté, observando las luces esporádicas pasar, escuchando el rugido de las vías bajo el vagón, y entonces la puerta del coche cama se abrió, golpeándome en un costado.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Nathan estaba de pie en la luz brillante del pasillo del tren. Me contemplaba fijamente con una mirada asesina mientras yo estaba sentado en el suelo de vagón.

—Rosalie, tengo que colgar —dije, poniéndome en pie rápidamente.

— ¡Espera! —gritó ella.

—En serio…

—No —contestó ella con la voz firme—. Escúchame un momento.

—No es un buen momento —repliqué.

Nathan se balanceaba en la puerta. No parecía borracho. Pero sí parecía furioso.

—Edward —dijo—. No voy a juzgarte. Os conozco a ti y a Isabella desde hace mucho tiempo. Y… cuando ella era mi estudiante hice lo que pude para mantenerte alejado. Porque era mi responsabilidad. Pero… fue obvio durante mucho tiempo. Pero no tendrás mi apoyo… —se interrumpió y la escuché sollozar—. No tendrás mi apoyo si haces daño a esa chica. ¿Lo entiendes?

Cerré los ojos. Entonces dije: —Sí, Rosalie. Lo entiendo. Te llamaré mañana o así, ¿de acuerdo?

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Colgamos. Justo a tiempo, porque un belicoso Nathan Connors entró en la habitación a empujones y colgó su bolsa de la litera superior.

—Nathan —dije.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Cullen.

Levanté una ceja sorprendido.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Que estés jodiendo a Isabella.

Algo en su pequeña cara ofensiva, o la expresión despectiva que utilizó, me enfureció. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ella hubiera hablado con Nathan, de entre todas las personas, sobre ello. Habría sido más feliz si hubiera elegido a cualquier otra persona de la tierra para confiárselo. Cualquier otro.

—No te atrevas a hablar de ella de esa forma —dije.

Tenía las mejillas rojas, con los ojos abiertos y agresivos.

—Menudo puto chiste, Cullen. ¿Le rompes el corazón a mi mejor amiga y me dices que no hable de ella de una forma que te disgusta?

Me puse a la misma altura que él y dije:

—Nathan, de verdad que no tengo tiempo para esto ahora mismo. Me estás impidiendo ir al vagón restaurante.

—Déjala en paz —dijo—. No hables con ella. No la toques. No le hagas daño, joder.

Me cansé. Esa mañana desperté con una felicidad absoluta, con el amor de mi vida a mi lado, sólo para que mi mujer destruyera ese momento. Mi mujer, que estaba ocupada intentando quedarse embarazada sin preguntarme. Me habían gritado, había visto como Isabella corría entre el tráfico, me había golpeado la cabeza, me habían hecho pasar medianoche en un tren, me habían obligado a compartir habitación con un miembro de esa orquesta demasiado joven e irritante, ¿y ahora tenía que escuchar eso? Era demasiado.

—Aparta de mi camino. Ahora. —Retrocedió. La amenaza de mi tono era inconfundible. Levanté un dedo delante de su cara—. El hecho de que seamos colegas no te convierte en mi igual, Sr. Connors. Nunca vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera. Esa mujer me importa más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Entrecerró los ojos, tomó aire para hablar y le empujé para apartarle.

—No me molestes, Nathan.

—Si le haces daño, acabaré contigo, Cullen —murmuró—. Tu preciosa y maldita carrera no sobrevivirá. Te lo garantizo.

Me incliné hacia él y dije en voz baja:

—Recuerda qué amenazas haces. Ya tenía un puesto en la Orquesta de Boston antes de que fueras lo bastante mayor para preocuparte por las chicas y sus sentimientos. Tengo suficiente influencia para hacer que tu puta carrera sea miserable. Ahora aparta, joder.

Entonces retrocedí, abrí la puerta del coche cama y salí al pasillo. No estaba orgulloso de mí mismo. No estaba feliz. Sólo estaba cabreado y necesitaba una bebida desesperadamente.

Cinco minutos después llegué al vagón restaurante. Dos minutos después de eso ya me había terminado mi primer gin-tonic y había pedido otro. Era tarde y estaba cansado, y al día siguiente nos esperaba un largo día. Me estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar un puesto en esa gira ambulante.

Era demasiado viejo para esa mierda, y lo último que necesitaba era lidiar con tener al puñetero Nathan Connors en mi habitación. Sacudí la cabeza. Lo peor de todo era… ¿y si era cierto? ¿Qué Kate había descubierto que era estéril, o infértil, o como diablos lo llamen? Entonces estaría atrapado con ella, al menos por el momento. ¿Porque qué clase de cabrón deja a su mujer cuando tiene el corazón roto? Miré fijamente mi bebida. E intenté no pensar en ello.

Porque lo que siempre había sido era alguien que podía mirarse al espejo con orgullo. Pero ahora en dos ocasiones… ambas con Isabella… lo había destruido. La primera vez, cuando no corrí ningún riesgo. Cuando no la seguí. Cuando le dije a Emmett que cortaría todo contacto. Aquello le rompió el corazón a ella y a mí me rompió el alma. La segunda vez… aunque fuera difícil de creer, había sido sólo veinticuatro horas antes. Veinticuatro horas para arruinarme la vida.

Veinticuatro horas para romperle el corazón. Amaba a Isabella, y haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, para tenerla en mi vida. Y ella era lo único que no podía tener. Me acabé mi segunda bebida y apoyé la cabeza sobre las manos durante un momento, frotándome los ojos. Los mantuve cerrados, apoyado de esa manera. Entonces escuché una voz. Su voz. Sonaba agotada, su voz sonaba irregular, casi áspera.

—Otro gin-tonic para él. Vino tinto para mí.

Levanté la cara de las manos. E Isabella se sentó frente a mí.


	27. Capitulo 25

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 25

EDWARD POV

Una luz pasaba deslumbrando cada pocos minutos, el vagón se sacudía de vez en cuando y las ruedas repiqueteaban con su propia belleza rítmica mientras el tren corría por la oscuridad. No sé cuánto trayecto recorrimos antes de hablar. Pudieron ser cien metros o pudieron ser cien kilómetros. La miré fijamente, sacudiéndome un poco en el asiento a la vez que el vagón se movía. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, lo que no le sentaba bien, y tenía la cara más pálida de lo normal. Se recostó y dio un trago a su vino a la vez que parecía estudiarme.

— ¿Significa esto que volvemos a hablar? —pregunté.

—Nunca dejamos de hablar. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Mientras decía esas palabras, parecía casi exenta de emociones. Soltó un largo suspiro, y yo debí imitarlo porque su boca se retorció por un lado formando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cansada? —pregunté.

—No dormí mucho anoche —contestó, levantando una ceja. Su tono era desenfadado, y me miró por encima de su vaso de plástico lleno de vino mientras lo decía.

Tragué saliva, sintiendo una tensión repentina en el aire. ¿Significaba eso que había superado su enfado súbito? O… ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué bromeaba sobre algo tan intenso, tan profundamente personal entre nosotros dos? ¿Especialmente sobre la noche que acabábamos de pasar juntos? Lo fue… todo. Significó todo. Fue mucho más que sexo.

Mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado, incluso más que nuestra primera y titubeante noche cinco años antes. Más de lo que había imaginado. No podía controlar mis sentimientos, porque cada vez que pensaba en ella me abrumaba. Cada vez que pensaba en la noche anterior me abrumaba. Cada vez que pensaba en ella susurrando «Amo lo que somos».

—A veces no te entiendo —dije.

Ella resopló, levantando una ceja y mirándome con una expresión que casi parecía jocosa. Entonces dio un largo trago a su vino.

— ¿De verdad acabas de decir eso, Edward? ¿No me entiendes?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé qué quieres que diga.

—Quiero que me cuentes qué estás pensando.

Suspiré, entonces me incliné hacia delante y di un sorbo a mi ginebra.

—Lo que estoy pensando, Isabella, es que… anoche… fue la noche más feliz de toda mi vida.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—No parecías tan feliz por la mañana. Cuando llamó tu mujer.

Sacudí la cabeza impacientemente.

—No es una situación tan sencilla como piensas.

— ¿Qué tiene de complicado?

Suspiré. No sabía cómo responder, porque era un lío. No amaba a Kate. No debería haberme casado con ella. Lo hice en un momento de desamor y soledad, dos años después de que se fuera Isabella, sabiendo que la había perdido para siempre. Ni siquiera fui consciente de que me había condenado al hacerlo.

No había una respuesta correcta. No había excusas. Y no importaba lo que pasara con Isabella, no importaba lo que pasara con Kate, la realidad era que yo era el que se equivocaba. En cada paso que daba. Quería a Isabella con tantas ganas que era como una herida que no se curaba. No sabía cómo arreglarlo. No sabía cómo hacer lo correcto.

Entonces, antes de poder evitarlo, solté: —No te puedo prometer nada.

— ¿Que qué? —preguntó. El tono de su voz mostraba irritación. Disgusto.

—Escúchame —dije. Balbuceando. Confundido. Inseguro de mí mismo.

—Te escucho —dijo—, pero no eres coherente.

Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos. Entonces los abrí y la miré a los ojos. Se movió en el asiento y mientras decía las siguientes palabras, tenía la sensación de que me había tirado de cabeza por un barranco.

—Eres mi corazón, Isabella. No estás en él. No eres parte de él. Estoy consumido por ti. Obsesionado por ti. Te necesito en mi vida como pueda tenerte. No me digas que no te sientes igual.

Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. Parecía que su cara temblaba. Me volvió a mirar y susurró:

—Siempre te he amado.

Miré a la mesa.

—Anoche fue sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida.

Puso los ojos en blanco y llamó al camarero con la mano, pidiendo otra ronda. Yo ya estaba hecho un desastre inestable, pero otra bebida no lo cambiaría.

—Isabella, necesito que me escuches.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he hecho.

Tragué saliva. Me lancé hacia delante.

—Nunca dejé de amarte. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Qué inconveniente que te casaras.

Me retorcí de dolor.

—Sí. Bueno, lo hice. Estaba… perdido. Solo. La había fastidiado bien y lo sabía. Había perdido el contacto contigo. No sabía cómo compensarte. No sabía cómo arreglarlo. Y… ella estaba allí. Fue… fácil.

— ¿Fácil?

Mi voz se apagó, y mientras decía las palabras, no podía expresar la frustración, el disgusto.

—Fácil y estúpido. Me casé con alguien a quien no amaba.

Me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo, Edward?

Mantuve su mirada.

—Supongo que lo que intento decir es… No te puedo prometer nada. No te puedo pedir nada. Pero… lo voy a hacer igualmente. Te quiero, Isabella. Te quiero en mi vida… para… tener la felicidad que podamos tener, mientras la podamos tener.

Se echó hacia atrás, con confusión y tristeza en la cara. Entonces empezó a ponerse en pie, y yo estiré el brazo y le agarré de la mano.

—Por favor —susurré—. Isabella… Te necesito. Desesperadamente. —Sacudió la cabeza, con pequeños movimientos y me lancé y dije: —Tenemos este verano. Pasaremos… los próximos dos meses viajando. Isabella… no me des la espalda. Te quiero.

— ¿Qué me estás pidiendo? —gritó ella.

—Quiero que tengas una aventura conmigo.

Las palabras cayeron en la sala, silenciando todo lo que nos rodeaba. Me miró fijamente, su labio inferior temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces se puso en pie, soltando su mano de la mía, y salió del vagón corriendo.

ISABELLA POV

_«Sí»._

Salí del vagón restaurante tan rápido como pude, antes de poder pronunciar la palabra más ridícula que alguna vez pensé en decir. Edward me acababa de pedir que pasara el verano con él. Con él. Me amaba. Sólo a mí. En su matrimonio pasaban cosas complicadas, pero… no la amaba a ella. Me amaba a mí. Necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien. Necesitaba separar la realidad de la fantasía, y el amor de las elecciones. Porque, en serio, tanto si Edward amaba a Kate como si no, estaba casado con ella.

Eligió casarse con ella cuando yo estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y no formaba parte de su vida en absoluto. ¿Y si yo hubiera estado cerca?

_«Estoy consumido por ti y te necesito en mi vida como pueda tenerte…»._

No podía decirle que no me sintiera igual. Porque sí lo hacía. Me había sentido consumida por él desde el momento en que tocó al final de nuestra primera clase. Obsesionada. La obsesión vuelve locas a las personas. Quizá la locura estuviera bien si el motivo era el amor. Sí, definitivamente tenía que llamar a alguien.

Nathan me escuchó llorar por el error que cometí con Edward cuando corté la llamada de mi madre unas noches antes. Me gritó con un poco de lenguaje soez diciéndome que Edward me ponía en una situación que me haría daño. Que yo merecía algo mejor que eso, y que haría bien en alejarme de él. Estaba pensando en cambiar mi situación y ser su amante durante todo el verano en lugar de una sola noche, y ésa no era una conversación que pudiera tener con el impulsivo flautista. Nadie tenía por qué romperse una mano y Nathan sería el último en considerar el efecto que eso tendría en su carrera.

Tanya me había enviado varios mensajes cuando no volví a llamarla. En ese momento tenía muchísimas cosas más que contarle que cuando hablamos la primera vez. De alguna forma había sido lo bastante afortunada para acabar en un coche cama individual. No sabía a quién debía agradecérselo, pero lo agradecía. Los trenes normalmente no son sitios que den privacidad, pero por fin pude tomarme un pequeño descanso. Me tumbé sobre la cama y pensé en alguien a quién debía llamar antes que a mi antigua compañera de habitación. Pulsé el botón de llamada y pasé unos segundos rumiando qué decir.

— ¿Hola? —Su voz sonaba atontada, descentrada.

—Papá. Ya sé que es tarde… Lo siento. Necesitaba… necesitaba escuchar tu voz. ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¡Isabella! Me alegra que llames. Nunca sé cuándo es buen momento…

—Lo sé, papá, está bien. Estamos tan ocupados siempre tocando y viajando, y averiguando en qué ciudad estamos. —Reí por primera vez en varios días.

— ¿Cómo va todo?

Charlé con él unos minutos sobre las ciudades en las que habíamos estado, los diferentes sitios en los que actuamos, y cómo se llevaban todos. Aunque la gira estaba principalmente compuesta por músicos más jóvenes, más novatos en sus orquestas respectivas, entre nosotros había miembros más curtidos. Algunos tenían largas enemistades con otros músicos, lo que daba buenas historias para el viaje por la noche. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que los trombonistas fueran tan malhumorados? Nunca hablábamos de mamá, excepto cuando él me decía de vez en cuando que yo debía llamarla.

—Papá —suspiré—, hablé con mamá el otro día. Me contó lo de Phil.

— ¿Qué… eh, te contó sobre Phil? —Su voz había cambiado. Sonaba ligeramente nervioso. Pero no enfadado.

—Sobre el artículo del Opera News.

—Ajá…

— ¿Fue algo que pasó durante los siete años, papá?

—Isabella… —Mientras exhalaba al teléfono, casi pude verle pellizcándose la nariz.

—Vamos, papá, soy adulta. También es mi vida.

—Oh, cariño, es tan complicado.

Reí con poco entusiasmo.

—Obviamente. ¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo?

Mi madre no había admitido tener una aventura de siete años con Phil, pero era obvia. Dado que ella estaba trabajando en Italia mientras él trabajaba en Boston, deduje que la relación que habían tenido hasta que ella volvió a Estados Unidos fue en gran parte emocional.

—Phil siempre fue un buen amigo de tu madre. De la familia. Tienen muchas cosas en común y viven en el mismo mundo.

—Sí —espeté—, un mundo que tú dejaste por ella.

Sentí que se me calentaban las mejillas al pensar en la carrera que mi padre abandonó para apoyar la de ella.

—No la dejé por ella, Isabella… la dejé por ti.

— ¿Qué? —Las lágrimas me picaron en los ojos.

—Fue por nosotros. Por nuestra familia. Tú me importabas demasiado como para intentar criarte viajando. Uno de nosotros debía tomar la decisión. Ella tenía una carrera más grande que la mía. No podía hacer que ella lo abandonara todo.

—Pero los dos elegisteis formar una familia. ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarlo tú todo?

—Así es la vida, Isabella… —En ese silencio parecía haber algo que no me contaba.

— ¿Entonces ya estaba Phil cerca? ¿Ha sido él siempre? —Yo susurraba, no podía creer que le estuviera preguntando algo tan personal a mi padre.

—Tu madre y yo tuvimos una relación exigente, Isabella. Queríamos tener hijos juntos, pero tú llegaste un poco antes de lo planeado. Eso hizo que tuviéramos que tomar algunas decisiones difíciles. Sacó a relucir cosas en nosotros que… Mira, tu madre es una buena madre.

Él no quería llevarla al matadero, pero estaba claro que lo que lo que pasó entonces, lo que pasaba ahora, entre mi madre y Phil no era ningún secreto.

—Pero tú y mamá estabais casados…

—No hay nada que pueda decir para que sea más fácil de entender. Pero quiero contarte algo. —Su tono se entristeció con las notas severas que utilizaba cuando me hablaba de tomar drogas durante el instituto—. No te pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son. El amor no debería ser una pelea, Isabella. No debería ser complicado. No debería desgarrar a las personas y dejar a todos rotos. Si alguien te ama, te lo dan todo, no sólo partes. ¿Me escuchas?

Separé los labios, sorprendida por la sangrante sinceridad de mi padre

—Sí —jadeé—, te escucho. Tengo que colgar, ¿vale? Es tarde.

—Te quiero. Vuelve a llamar pronto, ¿vale? Aunque sean las tres de la madrugada.

—Lo haré. Te quiero, papá.

Antes no sabía si mi padre había visto lo mismo que mi madre había visto en mi actuación con Edward, pero eso lo aclaró. Por supuesto que lo había visto. Pero se equivocaba en una cosa. Luchas por lo que amas. Por quien amas. Darme por vencida con Edward seis años antes me dejó vacía. Tenía la oportunidad de corregirlo, aunque fuera sólo durante un verano. Pasar unas semanas capturando lo que la mayoría de personas se pasan toda la vida buscando tenía que ser mejor que nada.

Quizá Edward y yo tuviéramos que agarrar la poca felicidad que teníamos delante. Era nuestra oportunidad, y pasaría en unas pocas semanas. No sabía si volveríamos a tenerla. No sabía qué pasaba con su matrimonio y no sabía qué pasaba con el matrimonio de mis padres. Lo único que sabía era que Edward Cullen era el único que me hacía sentir así, y si esa era la única oportunidad que teníamos de sentir completamente al otro… tenía que aprovecharla. Aunque me destrozara al final.

EDWARD POV

Nathan salió de nuestra habitación temprano. El tren llegó a Denver a las siete de la mañana y él dio varios golpes por la pequeña habitación como un adolescente gruñón antes de salir por fin. Francamente, estaba aliviado por haber evitado una confrontación física con él la noche anterior. Sabía que se preocupaba mucho por Isabella y a pesar de la rabia que él exudaba por los poros, me sentía menos vengativo y más avergonzado de mí mismo por herirla. No era mi intención herirla. Nada de lo que estaba pasando lo era.

Salí de la ducha de mi habitación en el hotel de tres estrellas y me pasé las manos por el cabello, agradecido porque la resaca estuviera remitiendo. Cuando comencé a beber en el vagón restaurante, no esperaba irme pidiéndole a la mujer que amaba que tuviera una relación conmigo durante el resto de la gira. No me arrepentía de habérselo pedido. Si era la única manera que tenía de ser feliz, que así fuera. Lo que me molestaba era… que la había puesto en una situación en la que ella debía tomar una decisión.

Me molestaba haberla cargado con todos mis deseos y necesidades. La forma en que abrió los ojos y tragó saliva cuando se lo pregunté. Se quedó en silencio. Nunca se queda en silencio. Se sentó impasible y escuchó mi razonamiento mal articulado. Yo hablaba en serio. Debíamos aprovechar el momento. Nos habían dado una oportunidad para estar juntos, aunque fuera poco tiempo. Sería arriesgado, y muchas personas podrían sufrir. No quería que ella sufriera. Ésa era mi conclusión.

Sacrificaría cualquier cosa para no volver a ver nunca la mirada que puso antes de largarse del taxi y caminar por la ajetreada carretera de Lincoln. Alejándose de mí. Era casi mediodía y estaba ansioso. No había visto ni sabido nada de Isabella desde nuestra conversación. Se me ocurrió que cuando la vi ponerse en pie y dejar ágilmente nuestra mesa podría haber sido la última vez que la veía en un sitio que no fuera el escenario.

Pero tenía que decírselo. Contarle mis sentimientos. Mis deseos. No tenía nada que perder, pero podía ganarla a ella. Mierda. ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí, un hombre casado, pidiéndole que me siguiera voluntariamente ese verano como si no hubiera nadie más en nuestras vidas? Mientras caminaba de un sitio para otro, se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta.

—Edward, soy Isabella…

Corrí hacia la puerta, abriéndola bruscamente para verla a ella de pie, con los brazos a los costados, los ojos caídos y que parecían hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Quería tomarla en mis brazos en ese momento, pero no sabía si ella quería que la volviera a tocar. Vestía una corta falda negra y una camiseta sin mangas gris. Tenía el cabello recogido sobre la cabeza formando un enredado nido de rizos. Aun así, me cortó la respiración. Siempre lo hacía.

—Entra. —Miré por el pasillo instintivamente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

—No hay nadie afuera. Esperé a que se fueran antes de llamar. —Su voz no se alteró mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. Caminé hacia ella con las cejas fruncidas y me senté a su lado. —Será así, sabes —dijo mirando al suelo.

— ¿Qué será así?

—Miraremos por encima del hombro el resto del verano. Asegurándonos de que nadie te ve con tu amante. —Se detuvo y me miró mientras yo jadeaba cuando usó la palabra amante. Comenzó a hablar otra vez, todavía sin mirarme—. Eso es lo que es, lo sabes. Sería tu amante.

Yo sabía que es lo que parecía. Era una aventura en el sentido de que estaba casado, pero Isabella era mucho más que mi amante. Pero no podía encontrar la manera de decírselo, sobre todo cuando parecía negarse a mirarme. Tragué saliva y coloqué la mano sobre su muslo con indecisión. No la movió.

—Isabella…

— ¿Qué? Es lo que me estás pidiendo, ¿verdad? ¿Que sea tu amante?

Chasqueé la lengua contra los dientes y me encogí de dolor al escuchar la palabra. Quería que dejara de decirla. Eso no es lo que era… quién era ella.

—Significas más que eso para mí, Isabella. Lo sabes —conseguí decir, lentamente.

—Entonces por qué… —Sacudió la cabeza, mirando los cuidados dedos de sus pies.

— ¿Por qué, qué? —pregunté, acariciando su muslo con mi pulgar.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si tanto significo para ti… no te pido que dejes a tu mujer por mí. ¿Pero si significo tanto para ti, por qué no arreglas las cosas en tu matrimonio y vienes conmigo? ¿Por qué tener una aventura? ¿Por qué ahora?

Levanté la mano de su pierna y me la pasé por la cara.

—Mi matrimonio… aunque no haya sido largo, lo ha parecido. No hay… mucho amor en él, si es que hay algo. Creo que fue conveniente para los dos. Dios, no quiero parecer un cabrón…

—No lo eres. —Sonrió un poco—. Créeme, lo entiendo. Creo.

Me sentía afortunado porque Isabella no se hubiera ido corriendo de la habitación aún. Que todavía estuviera allí sentada, escuchándome, preguntándome, me dio un poco de esperanza de que no desaparecería para siempre por esa puerta. Me detuve un momento antes de continuar, intentando pensar cómo hablar de mi esposa con la mujer que amaba.

—Estaba esperando que empezara esta gira para tener algo de espacio, algo de tiempo para pensar. Sinceramente, algo de tiempo para averiguar cómo cortar por lo sano y no perderlo todo. Incluida mi dignidad. Pero ahora mismo está pasando algo con Kate. No sé todos los detalles. Es tremendamente complicado y no me siento cómodo hablándolo con nadie ahora mismo.

—Está bien. No necesito saberlo.

Desde que se sentó al borde de mi cama no levantó la mirada ni una vez. La movía entre sus dedos entrelazados y sus pies todo el rato.

—Isabella —suspiré—, ¿por qué no me miras?

Dudó antes de abrir la boca, se mordió el labio con los dientes y apretó los ojos mientras varias lágrimas caían juntas.

—Porque si te miro, diré que sí. —Entonces perdió el control, respirando de forma entrecortada a la vez que agachaba la cabeza a las manos y lloraba.

—Maldita sea —susurré mientras la acogía contra mi pecho, y ella me dejó sostenerla mientras lloraba.

Descansé la barbilla sobre su cabeza e inhalé el suave aroma a lirios convencido de que sería la última vez. Lloró en silencio un poco más mientras yo intentaba reunir algunas palabras coherentes. No quería hacerla llorar. Nunca antes la había visto así y sabía que no quería volver a verla así.

—Mira —susurré antes de carraspear—, no quería molestarte, Isabella. Si quieres olvidarte de todo esto, podemos hacerlo. Podemos seguir con la gira y tocar juntos y ser amigos. Me gustaría ser tu amigo si no podemos ser nada más. Necesito ser tu amigo si no podemos ser nada más… —Mi voz se apagó, las lágrimas me escocían en los ojos, sintiendo el peso de cómo sería mi vida si Isabella Swan desapareciera de ella, otra vez.

Sacudió la cabeza, con la frente aún apretada contra mi pecho.

—No quiero olvidarme de esto. No puedo olvidarlo. No… no quiero ser tu amiga, Edward.

—Oh…

Isabella levantó la cabeza entonces y me miró a través de un bello caos de lágrimas. Su mirada me cautivó, mientras esperaba a que ella hablara, rezando porque no se fuera. No sería capaz de culparla si lo hacía. Deslizó las manos por los lados de mis brazos y por mis hombros, subiendo hasta mi cuello hasta que se pararon a cada lado de mi cara. Deslizaba lentamente sus pulgares por mis mejillas mientras normalizaba su respiración. Exhaló cuidadosamente por sus labios pintados de rosa y al fin habló:

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Edward. —Sonrió a través de las lágrimas que aún caían y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar sus emociones.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Isabella —susurré.

—Pero —siguió diciendo—, no quiero que lo digas más. No quiero que nos lo digamos más. Hará que quiera más de lo que sé que podemos tener.

—Isabella…

Se colocó un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja mientras resoplaba.

—Por favor, Edward. Ya me estás pidiendo mucho. Necesito que me concedas esto. Sé que me amas… pero no puedo escucharte decirlo.

Con un suspiro pesado, asentí una vez.

—Vale.

—Anoche no dormí mucho, sabes.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

—Yo tampoco.

—Tengo miedo de que se me rompa el corazón, y a ti, si digo que no. Pero… tengo miedo de que me tengas menos respeto si digo que sí.

Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza, confundido.

— ¿Por qué te iba a tener menos respeto? —pregunté, llevando las manos a su cara y pasando el pulgar sobre su labio inferior.

—Empezar voluntariamente una relación con un hombre casado no es algo que alguna vez pensara hacer. —Bajó la mirada otra vez, con la vergüenza recorriéndole la cara.

Jesús. En mi propio deseo de tomarla en brazos, y en mi cama, y en mi corazón, no había pensado qué le haría a su conciencia sobre sí misma pedírselo. Lo que le haría a su espíritu, aquello de lo que me había enamorado.

—No, no quiero que te sientas mal por eso —intervino, como si interpretara la mirada de mi cara—. Eso es… cosa mía. Podría ponerme en pie tranquilamente y salir de esta habitación y sonreír y verte en el escenario cada día.

Asentí.

—Podrías.

—Pero entonces no importaría qué pasara el resto de nuestras vidas, podría recordar este momento y castigarme por no aprovechar esta oportunidad contigo. Aunque tengamos un tiempo limitado. —Su voz tembló un poco al decir la última parte e hizo que se me hundiera el estómago.

—No quiero que haya límites contigo. Es que no sé… —Sacudí la cabeza y aparté la mirada, librando una guerra interna con mi propio código moral.

—Sé que las cosas con Kate son complicadas. Y, vistos los últimos días que he tenido, ya no estoy en situación para juzgar a nadie. —Me agarró suavemente la barbilla con sus dedos pulgar e índice, girándome la cara hacia ella—. Digo sí.

Quise jadear, sorprendido por su respuesta. Dos sencillas letras que lo cambiaban todo. Pero no podía respirar. Dijo que sí.

—Dices sí —susurré, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa sorprendida de mi cara.

Asintió.

—Sé que hay muchos detalles que pensar, por ejemplo, cómo vamos a hacerlo sin que todos lo descubran y hagan que sea incómodo. —A veces, cuando divagaba, movía las manos en el aire. Era adorable—. Pero… prefiero pasar unos momentos robados contigo durante un breve tiempo a vivir toda la vida preguntándome cómo habría sido si te hubiera dicho que sí, pero hubiera elegido alejarme en lugar de eso.

Yo temblaba por una embriagadora mezcla de nervios y alivio y me acerqué a Isabella para darle un profundo beso. Mientras ella subía las manos por mi cuello y mi cabello, solté un pequeño gemido de gratitud. Dijo que sí.


	28. Capitulo 26

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 26

EDWARD POV

En Denver hacía un fresco poco razonable para ser julio. En Colorado Springs tuve alergias. No recuerdo qué excusas utilicé en Fort Collins, o en Casper, o en Billings, o en Bozeman. Pero a medida que avanzábamos hacia el oeste, principalmente en autobús o en tren, seguía poniendo excusas para las largas desapariciones en mi habitación de hotel, excusas para no ir a las cenas, salir a tomar algo u otras actividades sociales que se daban en una gira de esa naturaleza.

Por supuesto, dada mi reputación, a nadie le sorprendió demasiado. Irónico. Me había pasado toda mi vida adulta apartando a todos, manteniendo las distancias, sin tener contacto y ahora todo lo que podía hacer, todo lo que quería hacer, era tener contacto. En nuestra parada en Fort Collins, hicimos el amor tres veces antes de colapsarnos en un sueño agotado y enredado.

Cuando desperté por la mañana, ella estaba tendida sobre mí, sus piernas enredadas con las mías, su cabello sobre mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y la contemplé. Era… preciosa. Increíble. Mía. Parecía muy tranquila en su sueño. Y entonces abrió los ojos. Los fijó en los míos, y observé cómo sus pupilas se dilataban ligeramente. Abrió la boca, sólo un poco, formando una diminuta sonrisa.

—Hola —susurró.

—Buenos días —contesté.

Después no hablamos. Cada parada era diferente, pero cada una era lo mismo. Nos intercambiábamos mensajes. Acordábamos en secreto visitarnos mutuamente. Dependiendo de la habitación de quién, uno de los dos recorría el pasillo, o iba a un piso diferente. Comprobaba el pasillo por si había miembros de la orquesta. Después llamaba a la puerta y entraba en la habitación. El secretismo era enloquecedor. Y necesario. Porque podíamos llamarlo como quisiéramos, la realidad era que estábamos teniendo una aventura secreta.

Y seguiría siendo secreta hasta que descubriera qué diablos pasaba con Kate. Porque era una pregunta persistente que no sabía cómo resolver. No es que pudiera sentarme y fingir que lo que hacía era moralmente correcto. Y era algo que a veces me destrozaba, porque amaba a Isabella, siempre la había amado. Le había pedido que fuera mía en secreto, sólo durante el verano. Pero quería mucho más. Y no sabía si sería posible.

No sabía qué clase de futuro podríamos tener cuando nuestro comienzo se asentaba sobre una mentira. Y eso… era culpa mía. A veces me sentía como si mis sentidos se hubieran apagado. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Cada vez que miraba nuestra situación, todo lo que veía ante mí eran corazones rotos. Pero no podía parar. Cuando la veía, cuando la tocaba, incluso cuando pensaba en ella, me perdía. Y así, seguimos. Era precioso. Exquisito. Y a veces nos rompía el corazón.

Por lo general, al ser uno de los músicos más veteranos de la gira, tenía una habitación para mí solo. Pero no siempre… En Casper, Wyoming, ninguno de los dos tuvo habitación privada. Aquella noche nos escabullimos juntos y reservamos una habitación en el Sunburst Lodge, un hostal en una ladera de la montaña Casper. El camino de subida por la montaña en un coche de alquiler fue fantástico, el sol brillaba entre los claros del bosque mientras subíamos más y más por las montañas. Ambos habíamos estado tensos, distraídos. Esa oportunidad para escapar, sin ocultarnos durante unas horas, fue inestimable.

La cabaña era de construcción de pino, con una chimenea enorme en una gran sala de estar donde todos los huéspedes se reunían por la noche. Aquella noche, lejos de las presiones de la gira, las presiones de nuestras vidas, ambos sucumbimos a la fantasía de poder estar juntos. Fue bello… y agridulce. Nos sentamos uno junto al otro en unas sillas con demasiado relleno, cerca del fuego, bebimos vino y reímos sintiéndonos libres. Porque, durante unas pocas horas, no tuvimos cobertura de móvil, estuvimos incomunicados, sin conexión con nuestras vidas.

—Hola. —Isabella me apretó suavemente la mano, haciendo que desviara la mirada de las llamas.

La cálida luz ámbar reflejaba motas amarillas bailando en el iris de sus ojos. Parecían coreografiadas y me cortó la respiración, haciendo que anhelara llevarla a la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Inclinó la cabeza de un modo que me indicó que deseaba hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Parecías distante. —Se inclinó hacia delante y colocó su copa sobre una mesa gruesa de arce ante nosotros. Recostada en el cuero marrón, se envolvió las piernas con los brazos a la vez que se las acercaba al pecho.

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo juntos y ya está?

Sus ojos ahora tristes me miraban.

—Disfruto de cada segundo contigo, Edward. Eso no es ningún problema. —Una sonrisa rápida apareció y se esfumó cuando siguió hablando—. Sé que lo que hacemos aquí es… limitado. Sé que no tendremos muchas más noches como ésta, si es que tenemos más. Pero… sigues importándome. Seguirás importándome cuando se acabe el verano y… me importa lo que pasa en tu vida.

Reflexioné sobre sus palabras con cada subida y bajada de mi pulgar sobre sus nudillos. Había sido reacio por instinto a hablar de Kate con ella. Mi mujer ocupaba una parte separada de mi vida, una parte de mi vida distante y triste y solitaria. Había estado bloqueando todo eso, tras un muro. Pero durante los últimos días las implicaciones de lo que acababa de descubrir a través de Rosalie me habían pasado constantemente por la cabeza. Y no lo había hablado con nadie.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Edward. —Ella malinterpretó mi duda y arrojó la mirada a nuestros dedos entrelazados.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti. No es eso. —Respiré hondo. Cerré los ojos y dije—: Es sólo que… me niego a… echar a perder nuestro tiempo juntos. Por culpa de eso.

— ¿De qué?

Tragué saliva. Entonces dije:

—Quiere tener hijos. Mi esposa. Yo no. Nunca he querido. Y… parece que está decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto sin hablarlo conmigo.

Isabella movía las cejas mientras cavilaba mi incómodo discurso. Entonces dijo:

— ¿Quieres decir que ha dejado de usar anticonceptivos?

Asentí.

—Sí. —Me di cuenta de que me temblaba la mano cuando contesté a eso.

—Jesús —murmuró por lo bajo, echando la cabeza contra la silla—. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

Resoplé.

—Se emborrachó y le contó a Rosalie que había visitado a un especialista en fertilidad. Parece ser que, pese a su deseo de tener hijos, no es… no puede… —Me froté la cara con la mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Isabella soltó su mano y me apartó la mía de la cara.

—Lo entiendo. Lo siento… por ella. —La cara de Isabella se suavizó y parecía contrariada. Dolida, casi—. ¿Qué te dijo cuando hablaste con ella sobre eso?

—No lo hemos hablado. Me niego a hablar de esto por teléfono.

—Vaya…

— ¿Qué? —Me senté derecho.

—Tú… tienes que hablar con ella, Edward. Quiero decir, sé que lo sabes, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y la dejó por detrás de su cuello. Sacudía la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado mientras hablaba.

—Sé que esto no tendrá ningún sentido, ¿pero en realidad qué lo tiene? Pero es que me siento… fatal ahora mismo. Hay motivos por los que estás dolido. Enfadado. Y a ella también le están pasando cosas. Sé que estamos teniendo una aventura, pero… tienes que aclarar esto con ella. No conmigo. Por tu bien.

Pensé en sus palabras. Sobre las implicaciones potenciales de la discusión con Kate. Lo había considerado, imaginado, repetidas veces. No podía imaginar que la conversación tuviera un buen resultado. La temía, y quizá por eso la había postergado. Porque iba al meollo de lo que iba mal en nuestra relación de pareja. Lo único que nunca quise fue un hijo. Y ella lo sabía. Y pese al hecho de que yo la traicionaba cada día… Seguía sintiéndome… increíblemente traicionado.

Respiré hondo y asentí.

—Sí. Hablaré con ella.

—Gracias por contármelo. No quería fisgonear, y ya sé que era muy personal. Gracias por confiar en mí. —Isabella colocó sus dedos sobre mi mejilla y frotó el pulgar justo bajo mi ojo. Con su sonrisa leve y auténtica borró toda la pesadez de nuestro alrededor en un instante.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti —dije otra vez—. Es como si dieras las gracias por respirar. O… gracias por tener dos brazos. No tienes que agradecérmelo. Confío en ti.

—Odio que ella te hiciera eso. No es justo.

Me encogí de hombros. No tenía nada que decir. No era justo. Yo también lo odiaba. Lo que quería era no hablar de eso durante el resto de la noche.

—Ven aquí —imploré estirando ligeramente de su mano.

Isabella se puso en pie, lentamente, y con una elegancia que, seguro que a menudo hacía pensar a los demás que era una bailarina, se sentó sobre mi regazo y apoyó la cabeza contra mi hombro. Pasamos el resto de la noche hablando tranquilamente cerca del fuego, disfrutando en el anonimato. Respirando un aire libre de posibles juicios. Un lugar donde podíamos ser cualquiera y nadie. Juntos. Aquella noche hicimos el amor hasta que ambos caímos agotados, y otra vez cuando despertamos.

Durante la mañana conduje el coche de alquiler ladera abajo, tomando cada curva del bosque lentamente, casi deteniéndome con cada vista magnífica. Estábamos a un tercio del camino por la ladera de la montaña cuando nuestros teléfonos comenzaron a piar con llamadas perdidas, mensajes de texto, mensajes de voz, que ambos ignoramos sin decir nada. No lo habíamos hablado. No habíamos acordado hacerlo. No dijimos nada.

Pero no pude evitar ver las lágrimas que caían lentamente por sus mejillas, las lágrimas que reflejaban los rayos del sol. Comencé a decir algo, y ella simplemente levantó la mano, mostrando la palma, hacia mí. Diciendo que parara. Y así me callé, tomé su mano con la mía y conduje, de vuelta hacia la gira, de vuelta a nuestras vidas. Y ella lloró. Y en mi interior, yo hice lo mismo. Regresamos al hotel a mediodía. Devolví el coche de alquiler y por fin comprobé mis mensajes.

Había estado intercambiando mensajes de voz y de texto con Kate durante tres días. Era sábado, ella no estaría trabajando, y yo no podría posponerlo mucho más tiempo. Habíamos conseguido mantener conversaciones cortas y serias casi todo el tiempo durante las últimas semanas. Ella sabía, o sospechaba, lo de Isabella.

Yo sabía que había dejado de tomar las píldoras anticonceptivas y que había visto a un doctor de la fertilidad sin mi consentimiento. Estábamos en un punto muerto y yo me negaba completamente a tratar el tema por teléfono, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Así que aquel día, cuando llamé desde mi habitación, sentía algo más que un poco de tensión y ansiedad.

— ¿Hola?

Tragué saliva y dije: —Hola.

— ¿Edward? Han pasado… un par de días.

—Sí —dije—. He estado ocupado.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Yo podía ser cualquier cosa… pero no me gustaba pensar que fuera un mentiroso. Y, aun así, ahí estaba, mintiendo. Porque no había estado ocupado. Había estado evitando hablar con ella. Porque me estaba acostando con otra mujer. No importaba cómo de grande fuera la brecha de nuestro matrimonio, no era correcto.

— ¿Cómo va la gira?

Carraspeé y entonces dije:

—Bien.

— ¿Bien?

—Está yendo bien.

—Edward… ¿qué está pasando? No suenas normal.

Una puñalada de irritación me atravesó. Quería decir _«Por supuesto que no. Has intentado atraparme teniendo unos hijos que no quería»_. Quería decir _«Estoy enamorado de otra mujer»_. Quería decir _«Me voy»_. No dije nada durante un momento y solamente respiré hondo porque no quería perder el temperamento. No sabía quién tenía más o menos culpa.

Sabía que tenía que andar con pies de plomo. Sabía que pese a lo que ella hubiera hecho, era yo quien había sido infiel. Era yo quien había mentido, de manera sistemática, durante todo el verano. Así que no tenía sentido que estuviera tan enfadado con ella. Pero lo estaba. Nunca había estado tan enfadado en toda mi vida.

—Es que no me encuentro bien. La gira ha sido agotadora —dije. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Aunque no toda.

No respondió. Y así estuvimos, en un silencio incómodo durante quince segundos o treinta, o un minuto o diez. No sé cuánto tiempo fue. Sólo sé que fue insoportable.

Por fin dijo:

— ¿Me llamas mañana?

—Mira… tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedes venir en avión? ¿Mañana? Nuestra siguiente parada es en Billings, Montana.

Ella dudó.

— ¿Quieres que vuele a Montana? ¿Por qué?

—Kate… por favor. Haré las reservas. Tómate el tiempo libre en el trabajo.

Con un tono dubitativo, dijo: —De acuerdo. Te quiero.

Colgué sin responder y entonces me senté, mirando fijamente por la ventana. Deseando.

—Sé que parece una locura. Pero te echaré de menos —dijo Isabella.

Respiré hondo y dije al teléfono: —Yo también te echaré de menos.

Seguí con el teléfono al oído, aunque durante los siguientes treinta segundos o así ninguno de los dos habló. Busqué con la mirada las indicaciones de llegadas nacionales mientras entraba al aeropuerto.

—Te quie…

—No lo digas —me interrumpió.

Carraspeé.

—Bien. Hablaremos… mañana o al día siguiente, pues.

—Adiós —susurró. Sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, y sabía que yo lo estaba.

Colgué el teléfono. Me sentía inexplicablemente enfadado y sabía que no era justo. En realidad, no era culpa de Kate. Pero la rabia estaba ahí, y se agudizó cuando me acerqué a la cuneta y la vi salir de la puerta de la terminal, arrastrando dos maletas. El pensamiento que me pasó por la cabeza fue: _«¿Por qué necesita dos maletas para un viaje de una noche?»_. Lo que me hizo preguntarme si estaba planeando quedarse más tiempo y no me lo había mencionado. No era lógico. No era razonable.

Pero la ira surgió de todas formas. Paré en la cuneta y salí del coche, entornando los ojos por el intenso resplandor veraniego. Me había dejado las gafas de sol en algún lugar y ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Dejé las luces de emergencia parpadeando, el coche en marcha, y caminé por el hormigón hacia Kate. Parecía fatigada, con ojeras bajo sus ojos tristes. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño desarreglado. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas amarillo con tacones a juego.

El vestido era familiar… muy familiar. Lo había llevado tres años atrás, el día que le propuse matrimonio. Irracionalmente, me sentí cabreado. Ese vestido, junto con el cabello repentinamente desteñido para tener el aspecto que tuvo años atrás, parecían trampas gigantes. Mi estómago se tensó mientras me acercaba a ella. Ella esperaría un beso. Un abrazo. Algo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fuimos cariñosos.

¿Pero ahora? Tras tener a Isabella en mis brazos. ¿Tras sentir esa… calidez, ese derroche de amor, o deseo, de nuestras almas tocándose? Después de eso, la idea de tocar a Kate se había convertido en cenizas.

Estiré el brazo y agarré una de sus maletas y ella me rodeó con los brazos. Le devolví el abrazo con un brazo y la besé en la mejilla. Porque algo menos que eso sería… cruel. Estaba rígido, profundamente estresado mientras la acompañaba al coche y abría el maletero, entonces metí las maletas. Para cuando cerré el maletero ella estaba dentro del coche, y yo lo rodeé, entré y lo arranqué.

— ¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo? —pregunté. Por el momento, sería mejor ceñirse a temas neutrales.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Los he pasado peores. Ya sabes que odio volar.

Tragué saliva. Por supuesto que lo sabía. No lo había tenido en cuenta en absoluto cuando le insistí en que fuera allí. Fruncí las cejas, preguntándome qué decía eso de mí. Después de todo, el martes siguiente tendríamos un descanso de dos días. Podría haber volado a Boston y haber tenido esa conversación allí. Excepto… porque Isabella y yo habíamos hecho planes para esos dos días. Habíamos hablado sobre eso… sin aliento, porque ambos planeábamos escaparnos de la gira, que haría una parada en Tacoma, Washington.

Teníamos reservas en Vancouver, donde estábamos seguros de poder alejarnos de todos durante dos días enteros. Dos días preciosos. Ni siquiera me había planteado volver a casa durante esos dos días. No había tenido en cuenta a Kate para nada. Ni siquiera había pensado en ella. ¿En qué clase de persona me convertía eso? No sabía la respuesta. ¿Egoísta? ¿Ensimismado? No sabía cómo reconciliar el intenso amor que sentía por Isabella con el hecho de estar casado con esa mujer. Esa mujer obviamente acongojada que estaba sentada junto a mí en el coche.

Apenas hablamos durante el resto del camino de vuelta al hotel. Cosas intrascendentes. Le pregunté cómo le iba el trabajo. Habló durante unos minutos sobre una subvención realmente considerable que el Conservatorio acababa de recibir de la fundación de la familia Rockefeller, o de Ford, u alguna otra gran fundación. Paré el coche en el carril del aparcacoches del hotel y abrí el maletero. Miré el reloj. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde.

— ¿Y si vamos a cenar? —Le di un billete de cinco dólares al portero y le dije mi número de habitación—. Por favor, suba las maletas —dije.

Después llevé a Kate al restaurante, con la mano en su espalda mientras la guiaba. Cinco minutos después estábamos sentados en el restaurante, en un extremo del atrio de siete plantas. Nuestra mesa estaba apartada a un lado, lejos de la mayoría de las demás mesas, y más importante, lejos de la barra, donde había varios miembros de la orquesta tomándose unas bebidas.

No teníamos actuación hasta la siguiente noche, así que por lo visto era la hora de beber como cosacos. Cuando se acercó la camarera, pedí un margarita para Kate y un gin-tonic para mí. A pesar de mi falta de atención esporádica por sus sentimientos, sabía qué bebía ella.

—Bueno —dijo cuando llegaron las bebidas—. Insistías en que viniera. ¿Vamos a seguir esquivando el tema? ¿O me vas a contar de qué va esto?

Me recosté, doblándome de dolor, entonces me froté la nariz con el pulgar y el índice. El latido de mi cabeza se hacía más fuerte por momentos. Sacudió la cabeza y dio un trago a su margarita.

—Escúpelo, Edward. No es propio de ti dar rodeos a los temas incómodos.

Hice una mueca y dije:

— ¿Has dejado de tomar píldoras anticonceptivas?

Me miró fijamente por encima de su bebida y soltó media risa, suave.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Edward?

Con un tono muy tranquilo, firme, dije:

—Porque ya lo hemos discutido. Lo hemos hablado hasta tener náuseas. Sabes que no quiero tener hijos.

Sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo hemos discutido, Edward. Cada vez que saco el tema, tú haces dictámenes. Eso no es discutir… no es una discusión cuando te niegas a comprometerte.

— ¿Me tomas el puñetero pelo? ¿Qué compromiso hay en eso? O tenemos hijos o no. No hay un punto medio en este asunto. ¡Y he dejado muy claro desde antes de casarnos de que no tengo intención de tener hijos!

Se inclinó hacia mí, con la cara tensa, y miró a las mesas de nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Podrías mantener la voz baja, por favor?

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, intentando calmarme. Entonces volví a respirar, porque una vez no fue suficiente. Por fin abrí los ojos. Ella seguía allí. Intenté pensar cuándo había pasado aquello. Había habido un cambio evidente en su comportamiento desde hacía al menos un año. Durante varios meses el sexo se había vuelto frenético, y cuanto más empujaba ella, más me apartaba yo. No me había dado cuenta entonces de que era porque ella intentara desesperadamente quedarse embarazada. Sólo sabía que cuánto más quería tocarme ella… menos quería tocarla yo. Yo lo sabía y ella lo sabía, pero en realidad ninguno habló de ello.

— ¿Cuándo dejaste de tomar la píldora? —pregunté. Mi voz sonaba irregular. Ella evitó mirarme a los ojos. Era una mala señal. Me incliné hacia ella, estiré el brazo y la agarré de la mano. — ¿Cuándo? —exigí.

—Enero —susurró.

Me recosté en el asiento, sentía como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en la tripa. ¿Enero? Ella no había hablado de hijos hasta algún momento de marzo. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo?

Se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirarme, y entonces escabulló la mano de la mía.

—No quería hablar de ello, Edward. Sabía que volverías a asustarte. Pensé… si yo… si…

— ¿Asustarme? No es por asustarse, Kate. Es por querer las mismas cosas en la vida. No quiero ser padre. Es un compromiso que no estoy dispuesto a tener.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sus siguientes palabras salieron en un susurro.

—No estás dispuesto a tener ese tipo de compromiso conmigo.

—No es por ti, Kate. Lo acordamos antes de casarnos. Y cuando empezaste a hablar de eso este año, tú… Pensaba que estábamos hablándolo. No sabía que ya lo tenías decidido.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No es que importara.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? ¿Rosalie me dijo algo de un especialista en fertilidad? Ella no sabía que yo no lo sabía.

Dios Santo. En cuanto le hice la pregunta, se le pusieron los ojos rojos y comenzaron a caerle lágrimas. Por supuesto, fue entonces cuando apareció el camarero con nuestra comida. Kate se limpió rápidamente los ojos y la cara y entonces hizo un comentario sobre alergias que seguramente no engañó a nadie. El camarero dejó nuestra comida en un silencio incómodo y entonces preguntó educadamente si necesitábamos algo más.

—Otra ronda de bebidas, por favor —dije.

Así que estuvimos sentados en ese incómodo silencio durante otros diez minutos mientras depositaban nuestra comida y después las bebidas. Jugueteé con mi comida y removí el hielo del fondo de mi copa. Cuando el camarero regresó al fin con la segunda ronda de bebidas, me bebí la mitad de mi gin-tonic de un trago.

—Cuéntame lo del especialista en fertilidad.

Ella se bebió la mitad de su bebida.

Entonces dijo: —Fui a ver al médico en marzo.

— ¿Fue cuando por fin hablaste conmigo?

Asintió.

—Sabía que al final verías las facturas. De la aseguradora.

No sé por qué pensaba eso. Nunca las miro. Ella podría haber visitado a cien médicos y yo nunca me hubiera enterado.

—Así que fuiste al médico. ¿Qué sucedió?

No me miró a los ojos. En ningún momento.

—Resulta que soy estéril. Completamente. No puedo tener hijos.

Mientras decía las palabras miraba al suelo, a algún punto a su derecha. Y comenzó a temblar. Violentamente. Me incliné hacia delante, totalmente contrariado. ¿Qué coño le había dicho yo? ¿Estaba yo triste porque ella no había podido atraparme en ser padre? ¿Había mostrado compasión? Era compasivo con su dolor. Creo. En realidad, creo que nunca había estado tan confundido y contrariado en mi vida. Respecto a nada.

Cuando no me acerqué a ella, no me acerqué para confortarla, enterró la cara en sus manos y comenzó a sollozar, en silencio. Suspiré, fruncí las cejas, y pensé. Mucho. Era su marido. Debería confortarla. Pero, sinceramente, no quería. No quería tocarla. No quería darle ninguna salida. No quería darle la impresión de que podría perdonarla por lo que había hecho. ¿Pero quién era yo para juzgar? ¿Quién era yo para no perdonarla? Me había pasado las últimas semanas cometiendo adulterio.

Y no tenía intención de parar. Tanto si me dejaba decirlo como si no… Estaba enamorado de Isabella Swan. Así que estaba allí sentado, impasible, paralizado, e incapaz de responder con ningún contacto ni con palabras de consuelo ni nada en absoluto mientras mi mujer se desmoronaba a un metro de distancia. Justo ese momento fue cuando más cerca he estado de odiarme a mí mismo. Entre llantos, levantó la cabeza y me miró con una expresión desesperada.

— ¿Podemos ir a algún otro sitio? ¿Por favor?

Hice un gesto con la mano al camarero y dije:

— ¿Nos trae la cuenta, por favor, inmediatamente?

Cinco minutos después nos encontrábamos ante las puertas del ascensor. Kate me dio la espalda, mirando por la puerta del hotel con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Yo estaba de pie, esperando a que llegara el ascensor, me sentía expuesto. El hotel tenía siete pisos, con la forma de un rectángulo vacío con un patio interior. Donde estaba, se nos podía ver a Kate y a mí desde las puertas y ventanas de prácticamente todas las habitaciones del hotel. Isabella estaba en el sexto piso y podía ver su puerta desde allí.

¿Podía verme ella? ¿Se estaría preguntando en ese momento qué pasaba entre Kate y yo? No quería pensar en eso. Mi vida estaba segmentada, compartimentada, y la parte de mí que actuaba en la gira, la parte de mí que estaba enamorada de Isabella, no tenía nada que ver con Kate. Tenerlas en el mismo lugar era más que frustrante… ponía todo mi cuerpo alerta con una tensión que sentía hasta las entrañas. Me sacudí un poco cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja. Entramos en el ascensor y nos pusimos en lados opuestos como si fuéramos desconocidos.

La puerta se cerró, sonó el timbre y el ascensor comenzó a moverse. Por fin, la espera dolorosa e inaguantable terminó y fui a abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Una habitación que, afortunadamente, no compartía con Isabella. Porque, aunque fuera un completo cabrón, un adúltero, un mentiroso… no podía imaginarme a las dos durmiendo en la misma cama. La sola idea, el secretismo, las mentiras… me ponía enfermo. El portero había dejado las maletas de Kate en la esquina.

Me acerqué a la ventana, que tenía vistas a la oscuridad exterior, caminé de un lado a otro mientras ella entraba en el cuarto de baño para prepararse para la noche. Moví la mirada por la habitación. Buscando cualquier cosa incriminatoria. Condones. Cualquier cosa de Isabella. Sabía que no había nada; no habíamos compartido esa habitación. Pero no podía dejar mi culpabilidad en un cajón y ocultarla. No podía borrar la mancha de las mentiras y las manipulaciones.

La ira que sentía por su traición era real. Pero no era tan real como mi propia traición. Suspiré, mirando fijamente por la ventana. Lo pensé todo. ¿Qué pasaría si Kate y yo nos divorciábamos? Isabella y yo podríamos estar juntos cuando eso pasara. ¿Pero podría ella confiar en mí alguna vez? Después de todo… había engañado a mi mujer. ¿Sería capaz de creer alguna vez que no le haría eso a ella? ¿Una relación fundamentada en una mentira tenía alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir?

Mi corazón decía que sí. Mi corazón decía que Isabella y yo debíamos estar juntos. Pero en el fondo, la duda me gritaba que había condenado nuestro amor desde el principio. Me sobresalté cuando Kate abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto de baño. Se había puesto su largo camisón de noche en lugar de ponerse alguna simple ropa de seda. Mierda. Sentí que se me secaba la boca al momento. No había dudas de que tenía ella en mente mientras caminaba hacia mí con los pies descalzos, mirándome a los ojos.

Tosí y entonces murmuré algo sobre ir a cepillarme los dientes. Pasé a su lado, entré en el cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta. Abrí el grifo del todo y me apoyé sobre el lavabo. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo había acabado ahí? ¿En una habitación de hotel con la mujer con la que estaba casado, mientras la mujer que amaba estaba a un piso, a miles de metros y a un millón de kilómetros de distancia de mí? Cerré los ojos, porque no me gustaba la persona que veía en el espejo.

No me gustaba nada. Entonces, al fin, me quité la ropa, me cepillé los dientes y me puse un pesado albornoz. Cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas. Podía escucharla respirar. Caminé hacia la cama. Ella estaría en el lado más cercano a la ventana, así que me quité el albornoz y me metí bajo la manta. Kate estaba a diez centímetros de mí y yo quería escapar. En cuanto estuve arropado, se deslizó hacia mí.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró.

Otra puñalada de culpabilidad. Porque la verdad era que yo no la había echado de menos. Entonces me quedé helado, porque me puso los labios en el cuello y una mano en el estómago.

—Edward, ¿por qué no me tocas? Eres mi marido. Lo siento mucho… Siento haberte mentido. Perdóname.

Jesús. ¿Perdonarla? Si supiera lo que estaba diciendo.

—Bésame —dijo, y entonces sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos.

Respondí, ¿porque qué otra cosa debía hacer? Pero fue el beso más incómodo de mi vida. Se acercó más, y su mano derecha recorrió mi estómago bajando hasta tocar mi pene, y que Dios me ayude, por supuesto que respondió al instante, incluso a pesar de que el resto de mi cuerpo estaba rígido, incómodo. Sus besos se volvieron casi frenéticos, y cuando me di cuenta, había acercado sus labios a mi cuello otra vez, mientras se arrodillaba y recorría las líneas de mis costillas con las uñas.

—Te quiero, Edward. Por favor.

Su súplica hizo que quisiera huir y ocultarme. Escabullirme bajo la cama. Tenía nudos en el estómago mientras ella estiraba frenéticamente de mi ropa interior. Me doblé de dolor y cerré los ojos porque volvió a tocarme, pero me colapsé, flácido, completamente impotente.

Se me revolvió el cuerpo, anunciando con términos claros lo que mi mente confundida no había dejado claro. Ni. Hablar. Joder. Se quedó helada. Entonces se dio la vuelta, apartándose al extremo lejano de la cama y dándome la espalda. Miré al techo. Humillado.

Con náuseas. Se sacudió con el inicio de un sollozo y entonces susurró:

— ¿De verdad me odias tanto?

No pude responder. En su lugar, me quedé tumbado en silencio, solo, mientras mi mujer lloraba hasta dormirse.


	29. Capitulo 27

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 27

ISABELLA POV

—Isabella, eso es una La bemol.

— ¿Eh? —susurré, girándome hacia Nathan.

—Es una La bemol. —Agarró el lápiz y amablemente me hizo un círculo en la nota transgresora—. Te la has saltado cada vez que hemos hecho esa línea. Hay un cambio de clave en la medida treinta y seis.

Suspirando, le quité el lápiz de la mano y puse una estrella sobre el cambio de clave.

—Bueno, pero ¿qué diablos? Es una marcha, por amor de Dios, ¿quién pone tantos cambios de clave en una marcha?

Tim me dio un codazo desde el otro lado.

— ¿Qué? —espeté.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Joseph McIntosh, que me miraba fijamente desde su atril de director con expectación.

—He dicho, Srta. Swan, que quiero que las flautas suavicen el ritmo en el staccato en esa serie de ocho notas empezando en la treinta y seis. Están escritas de una forma demasiado picada. Aun así, acentuadlas, pero no las hagáis demasiado forzadas. Y con la clave correcta, por favor.

Se me calentaron las mejillas a la vez que mis ojos vagaban hacia Edward. Pocas veces me equivocaba, y estaba esperando a que me atravesara con una mirada condescendiente, como si mi pifia fuera de algún modo un cartel anunciando que los dos teníamos sexo en nuestros ratos libres. Sólo asintió y sus labios formaron las palabras: _«Lo haces bien»_. Las últimas semanas habían sido un remolino. A Edward y a mí nos concedían el regalo de la privacidad unas pocas horas a la semana para que practicáramos nuestro dueto.

Habíamos tocado la pieza del Assobio algunas veces e introdujimos algunas otras piezas en la rotación. Saboreé las horas que pasábamos practicando. Tocando. Sumergiéndonos en el arte que inicialmente nos atrajo mutuamente. Me ponía verle practicar. Trabajar con series de notas una y otra vez, estudiándolas tras su ceño fruncido. Cuando paraba, satisfecho por haber trabajado suficiente las medidas, me miraba a los ojos y yo no podía resistirme a dejar la flauta y agarrarle dándole un beso.

Siempre me devolvía el beso con una intensidad mayor de la que tenía cuando estudiaba las notas de la partitura. Tanta que aquella vez en Houston, nos descontrolamos tanto en la sala de prácticas que nos quitamos la ropa mutuamente antes de evaluar nuestro entorno. Afortunadamente nadie nos sorprendió. Sorprender. Odiaba la idea de que lo que hacíamos fuera algo que alguien pudiera «sorprender». Nada podría liberarnos de eso. Pocas veces hablábamos del futuro.

O incluso del presente. Kate… su mujer… había venido a visitarle durante dos días. Una visita que acabó de forma no concluyente para ellos. Y que me dejó colgada y sufriendo. Él no me contó nada de lo que hablaron mientras ella estuvo allí. Pero a veces lo podía ver en sus ojos. El estrés y la confusión y la ira y, en ocasiones, una profunda melancolía. Al principio me preocupaba que su deseo de estar conmigo durante el verano estuviera únicamente motivado por una necesidad física.

Cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, sin embargo, menos me preocupaba. Me amaba a mí. Era evidente por el leve gruñido que salía de su garganta cuando me mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y por la forma en que me miraba mientras yo gemía debajo de él. Era la forma en que siempre se ponía en pie al acabar la canción y deslizaba sus dedos por la parte trasera de mi cuello antes de besarme y decirme lo bella que había sido mi actuación y lo bella que yo era.

Era la mirada en sus ojos mientras lo decía. Siempre se abrían ligeramente, como si intentara recordarse a sí mismo que todo era real. Allí estábamos, en ese espacio, amándonos mutuamente sin más. Todavía no quería que nos lo dijéramos. Amar. Ése era mi límite. Mi petición singular en esa situación tremendamente irresponsable en la que nos encontrábamos. Yo le amaba, con locura.

Y sabía que él me amaba también. Me conocía lo bastante bien para saber que no podría escucharle decírmelo cada vez que estábamos juntos sin perder la cabeza. Estaba casado. Y cuando acabara esa gira él volvería a su casa, a su vida, y yo me iría a la mía. Siempre tendríamos el recuerdo del verano que hicimos la gira juntos. Y eso sería todo.

— ¿Dónde te habías ido? —Nathan me dio un codazo cuando nos quedamos solos en el ascensor del Downtown Lexington Hilton.

— ¿Eh? —Carraspeé y le miré, viendo que escrutaba cada movimiento que yo hacía.

Dudé y casi pulsé el siete, el piso de Edward. Nathan sabía que yo me hospedaba en la novena planta. De mala gana pulsé el nueve con el nudillo y me apoyé contra la pared del ascensor.

—Hoy. Esa mierda con el cambio de clave.

—Sólo ha sido un cambio de clave, Nathan. Jesús. Lo siento. —Puse los ojos en blanco y miré los números descendentes sobre las puertas del ascensor.

—No ha sido sólo hoy, Isabella. Has estado condenadamente centrada durante las actuaciones, pero parece que en los ensayos se te vaya la cabeza. Estás distraída. Te pasa algo. ¿Qué es?

Mierda. Tenía esperanzas de que el hecho de que Nathan tuviera un cromosoma Y me garantizara que nunca descubriría lo mío con Edward. Ciertamente, pensaba, siempre que apareciera e hiciera mi trabajo nadie se daría cuenta de que lo que en realidad hacía era agarrarme a la realidad a duras penas. Con firmeza.

—No es nada, en serio. —Me encogí de hombros y le mostré una sonrisa poco brillante.

— ¿Es por el artículo sobre tu madre?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

No se lo había mencionado a Nathan ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a Edward. De algún modo, creía cínicamente que hablar de una aventura de mi madre estropearía la nuestra. Nathan se encogió de hombros mientras sonaba la campanilla del ascensor y se abrían las puertas en la novena planta, donde también estaba la habitación de Nathan. Me siguió y continuó hablando.

—Lo saben todos, Isabella. Cynthia Reynolds toca en la Ópera Lírica de Boston. Sabe lo del supuesto escándalo. —Nathan hizo el signo de comillas en el aire a la vez que sus ojos sobresaltaban burlonamente.

—Y qué, ¿fue corriendo a contarle a todo el mundo lo de mi madre y Phil?

Nathan me siguió hasta mi habitación y cuando deslicé la llave en la ranura, sacudió la cabeza.

—No… lo de tu madre y Phil no. Lo tuyo.

Ignorando la luz verde del picaporte que me indicaba que podía entrar, dejé caer la mano y le miré.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? El artículo era sobre mi madre y Phil y su…

Nathan me quitó la llave y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Lo has leído? ¿Entero?

Sacudí la cabeza, se me aceleraba el pulso.

—Le eché un vistazo, vi la foto de los dos, ya sé el resto.

— ¿Tienes una copia? —preguntó mientras la puerta del hotel se cerraba ruidosamente detrás de nosotros.

—Desgraciadamente.

Agarré mi maleta y saqué la revista Opera News, que estaba enrollada en un tubo apretado. No sabía por qué la conservaba. Nathan me la quitó de las manos y la hojeó hasta el artículo, girando la página una vez más antes de devolvérmela, señalando con el dedo una sección del artículo que no había leído. Observé sus ojos, que parecieron oscurecerse ligeramente, tomé el periódico desgastado de su mano y miré la sección que señalaba.

_«Una fuente anónima informa al Opera News que la hija de Dwyer, Isabella Swan, fue admitida en el Conservatorio de Nueva Inglaterra después de que Renée Dwyer hiciera una donación considerable a la escuela. Según los registros de la escuela, Swan no completó los estudios en el Conservatorio. Swan actualmente toca en el Ballet Bolshoi»._

La temperatura de mis mejillas subió hasta los mil grados a la vez que mis nervios zumbaban de ira.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? —grité.

Nathan parecía sorprendido.

—Jesús, Isabella, creía que lo habías leído entero. Sé que las cosas con tu madre son una mierda y creía que éste era el motivo.

—Es el motivo… Yo… mierda, lo siento —dije mientras se me llenaba los ojos de lágrimas—. Tengo… yo… tengo que irme.

Agarrando la revista con el puño, salí de la habitación y volví a los ascensores.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito un minuto, Nathan. Para llamarla.

La mentira salió tan fácilmente que me sentí incómoda, pero igualmente la dije.

—Lo siento, pensaba que era el motivo por el que estabas tan… —La voz de Nathan se apagó y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Qué? —espeté—. ¿Centrada? ¿Creías que salía cada noche ahí fuera para probarme? Espera… ¿Crees que entré por eso?

—Dios, no. Tú eres mejor de lo que yo soy. Lo sabes. Nunca pensaría algo así de ti, Isabella, lo sabes.

Justo entonces se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y yo corrí adentro.

—Hablaremos después —murmuré mientras se cerraban las puertas.

No quería pelearme con Nathan. Sabía que él no creía esas cosas que escribieron. Lo que no sabía, sin embargo, era quién podría creerlas. Pero sabía con quién podía empezar. Agarré la revista con más fuerza mientras llamaba a la puerta de la habitación 744, haciendo que las páginas satinadas chirriaran entre mis dedos. Edward abrió con una sonrisa sexy en la cara que desapareció rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, dando un paso atrás para dejarme entrar.

Le golpeé en el pecho con la revista.

—Esto.

La puerta se cerró lentamente mientras Edward me miraba a mí y luego el Opera News.

—Página diez.

Caminé de un lado a otro junto a la ventana, resistiendo el deseo de tirar algo. Unos segundos después, Edward levantó la vista.

— ¿Tus padres se han divorciado? —susurró. No se lo había contado.

Asentí.

—No estoy aquí por eso. Sigue leyendo.

En un plazo de sesenta segundos, se quedó boquiabierto y me atravesó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? —grité a la vez que le arrancaba la revista de la mano.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Que por lo visto os sobornaron a todos para dejarme entrar en el Conservatorio.

Las fosas nasales de Edward se ensancharon cuando respiró hondo.

—Lo primero, Isabella, nunca me han sobornado en toda mi vida. Nunca he sido partícipe de algo así. Y si has venido aquí para acusarme de eso, ya te puedes marchar y volver cuando pienses con claridad.

—Entonces explícalo. Explícame por qué alguien diría algo así.

— ¿Has hablado con tu madre? Creo que es a ella a quien tendrías que golpear con esa revista.

— ¿Entonces lo hizo ella?

La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras pensaba en aquel día. El día que recibí la carta de admisión. Una sola palabra contenía todo lo que había intentado lograr en mi vida: _«Felicidades»_. Ahora, una palabra estaba a punto de destruirlo: _«Donación»_.

—No tengo forma de saber quién dio qué dinero ni dónde. Ni me importa.

—A mí sí —espeté mientras caminaba hacia él, plantándome delante a la vez que se me emborronaba la vista por las lágrimas—. Me importa, Edward. Me importa que todo por lo que he trabajado no significará nada si esto es cierto. Estuviste en mi audición. Dímelo. ¿Me puntuaste siquiera o ya estaba decidido que había entrado por esto? ¿Es por eso que eras tan capullo conmigo cuando estaba en tu clase? ¿Porque era la niña mimada cuya madre le compró la entrada al Conservatorio?

Yo hablaba muy rápido y tuve que parar para tomar aliento, justo cuando Edward me agarró de los hombros.

—Escucha. —Se agachó ligeramente para mirarme directamente a los ojos—. No fui un capullo contigo, Isabella. Y si lo fui, no lo fui a conciencia porque lo que hacía era negarme a aceptar lo que sentía por ti. Lo siento por eso. Me arrepiento. Aparte de eso, no eres una niña mimada y no tenías la plaza asegurada. Siempre que he escuchado rumores como ése ha sido después de rechazar la solicitud de alguien. Ya estabas dentro antes de salir del escenario, pero no por un soborno.

— ¿Qué?

Me limpié los ojos, pero no intenté apartarme. Cuando él me agarró de los hombros, me calmó. Su voz se suavizó considerablemente.

—Hasta entonces, habían pasado muchos años desde que hubiera escuchado a un estudiante de instituto tocar con tanta habilidad un instrumento. Estabas dentro antes de que se apagara la última nota de tu flauta en el auditorio aquel día. No me importaba lo que dijeran otros. Y no tenía ni idea de quién era tu madre. No sabía si tenías dinero para entrar, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para asegurarme de que entraras en la escuela. Por tu talento, Isabella. Porque lo merecías. Porque te lo ganaste.

El labio me temblaba involuntariamente cuando asimilé la sinceridad de sus ojos. La verdad. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él me detuvo.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de tus padres?

—No es importante. No forma parte de nuestro trato, Edward. No… compartimos cosas como esa.

Quería contárselo. De verdad. Pero confiar en que me diera apoyo emocional parecía un riesgo dado que probablemente el resto del verano pasaría volando y yo me quedaría con unas heridas abiertas que él no podría curar.

—Siéntate —me ordenó Edward mientras me conducía a la cama. Obedecí en silencio. Me agarró de las manos y siguió hablando—. Es importante. Tú eres importante. Sé que tenemos un tiempo limitado juntos, pero igualmente me importan tus pensamientos y sentimientos. Los tienes y son importantes. Quiero saber qué te pasa.

Suspiré, y sintiendo que se me hundía el estómago, le miré a los ojos.

— ¿Pero puedes entender por qué no quiero hablar de la separación de mis padres por culpa de un lío amoroso?

Separó los labios, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Sólo asintió y tragó saliva. Le acaricié los nudillos con el pulgar e intenté cambiar de tema.

— ¿Entonces quién podría decir eso de mí? Incluso aunque mi madre intentara meterme, y créeme que lo hablaré con ella, ¿quién podría decírselo a la revista?

—No lo sé —contestó—. Pero puedo intentar averiguarlo. Tengo una sospecha.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

Aparté la mirada de sus manos fuertes y le miré a los ojos. Sabía que no tenía ninguna forma de descubrirlo, pero su lealtad hacia mí era más importante. Pero entonces pensé en la cuestión de sus sospechas. ¿Creería que Kate tuvo algo que ver con eso? ¿Y por qué no habló de lo que había pasado cuando ella se marchó?

—Isabella —suspiró, acariciándome la cara con los dedos—. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Estoy tan locamente en…

—No. —Le detuve poniendo el dedo en los labios—. No lo digas.

Abrió otra vez los labios y, durante un segundo, pensé que iba a llevarme la contraria. A decirme que me amaba. Entonces me habría desmoronado. Pidiendo cosas que no tenía derecho a pedir. En su lugar, volvió a cerrarlos alrededor de la punta de mi dedo y rápidamente la recorrió con la punta de la lengua. Cerró los ojos a la vez que gemía suavemente. Contuve la respiración por la intensidad de su rápido movimiento y le puse la mano sobre el pecho mientras apoyaba la frente contra la suya.

Sus labios buscaron inmediatamente los míos, como si cada vez que estaban separados unos centímetros sintieran la necesidad de estar juntos. El labio inferior de Edward repasó la piel hipersensible de mi labio superior. Normalmente jugaría provocándole. Girando la cabeza a un lado o agachando la barbilla, el juego del gato y el ratón que les gustaba jugar a nuestras bocas. Esa vez no. Agarré con el puño el algodón de su camisa y absorbí su labio inferior con la boca a la vez que él daba una bocanada intensa y rápida.

Con un sólo movimiento abrió la boca y nuestras lenguas trabajaron juntas febrilmente mientras yo le desnudaba. Edward se movió hacia la cama y me agarró por las caderas y me senté a horcajadas sobre él, quitándome la camisa bajo su mirada aprobadora. Me incliné hacia delante apoyando las manos en la cama, dejando que mi cabello cayera por encima de su pecho y sus hombros.

—Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti, Edward —susurré mientras frotaba mis labios a lo largo de su mandíbula—. Absolutamente cualquier cosa.

EDWARD POV

La mandíbula de Isabella descansaba sobre la piel caliente de mi pecho, su aliento cálido se movía en círculos por mi piel y me hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa. Yo tenía un brazo acomodado bajo mi cabeza y con los dedos de la otra mano recorrí su cabello y fui bajando por su espalda. Llevaba el cabello bastante más largo respecto a la última vez que la vi. Estaba allí tumbada, con su rubio cabello ondulado esparcido sobre mi pecho y sus hombros, húmedo por el sudor que habíamos generado. Llevaba callada casi dos minutos antes de que yo hablara.

—Hola. —La besé en lo alto de la cabeza y ella se movió para mirarme—. Necesito un poco de agua. ¿Quieres un poco?

Ella asintió mientras levantaba la cabeza y los hombros para que pudiera apartarme de ella. Odiaba hacerlo. Todo era más frío cuando no la estaba tocando. Saqué rápidamente dos botellas de agua de la mini nevera y volví a meterme en la cama.

—Gracias —susurró, abriendo la botella y dando un sorbo antes de volver a enroscar el tapón y dejarla en la cama junto a ella.

Me senté apoyando la espalda contra el cabezal y abrí el brazo para que ella pudiera acurrucarse contra mí otra vez. Mientras ella agachaba la cabeza contra mi hombro, soltó un leve suspiro.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asintió, pero no levantó la mirada. La habría creído si no hubiera sentido el leve encogimiento de sus hombros.

— ¿Qué pasa? —insistí.

Aún en silencio, sacudió la cabeza. No quería presionarla, pero sabía que había muchas cosas de las que ella necesitaba hablar. Deseaba que me hubiera contado lo del divorcio de sus padres, y la mirada que tenía cuando me dijo por qué creyó que no podía decirme nada fue devastadora. Se merecía algo mejor.

—Nathan sabe que me pasa algo —soltó finalmente. Se me tensaron los músculos mientras intentaba descifrar qué quería decir con «algo». Ella debió darse cuenta, porque siguió hablando—. No lo nuestro, no creo. Pero algo. Él creía que era por el artículo. Sabía lo del divorcio de mis padres y la relación de mi madre con Phil… y creía que todo el asunto de mi admisión en el Conservatorio era lo que hacía que yo estuviera distante con todos.

Las llamas de la irritación surgieron de mí al pensar en que ella le hubiera hecho confidencias a Nathan Connors. Sabía muy bien que hacía años que ambos se conocían. Pero aun así odiaba que ella pensara que yo no podía darle un apoyo emocional. Siendo realista, sabía que no podía dárselo, pero eso no calmó el dolor que acorralaba a mi orgullo cuando ella me besó una vez en el cuello.

— ¿Has estado distante?

—Supongo. Es sólo… que no quiero malgastar el tiempo que paso contigo. —Su voz sonaba incómodamente distante.

Fruncí las cejas y rememoré las dos últimas semanas. Isabella y yo pasábamos tanto tiempo ensayando juntos, e incluso el tiempo libre lo pasábamos en la habitación del que no la estuviera compartiendo, que no me había parado a pensar en sus otras relaciones. Todo el mundo sabía cómo era yo. No pasaba mucho tiempo socializando, especialmente durante los viajes. Viajar me agotaba y a menudo me limitaba a practicar y a dormir. Pero Isabella era muchísimo más sociable que yo y rápidamente calculé que estaría pasando casi todo su tiempo libre conmigo.

—No quiero que te alejes de tus amigos, Isabella.

—No me estoy alejando, pero hay un gran pedazo de mi vida del que no puedo hablarles… Creo que necesito contarle a alguien lo nuestro. Sólo… para asimilar lo que está pasando. No lo pregonaré, pero…

—Con quien sea menos Nathan —espeté sin preocuparme por la delicadeza de mi tono.

Isabella se sentó y se apartó ligeramente, mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Entiendo que es una situación realmente emocional y conflictiva, Isabella, de verdad que lo hago. Y entiendo tu necesidad de hablar con un amigo, pero… quien sea menos Nathan.

—Edward… yo… —Se llevó las rodillas al pecho, envolviéndose las piernas con los brazos. Se me aceleró el pulso, pero no de la misma manera que cuando me envolvía con sus piernas.

— ¿Estabas planteándote contarle lo nuestro? El chico me detesta, Isabella, y no puedo decir que el sentimiento no sea mutuo. Me arruinaría la reputación con mucho placer.

Isabella se mordió el labio mientras la cara parecía deformársele con decepción. Carraspeó.

—Esto no es por ti, Edward. Es mi amigo y no me haría eso. Pero lo entiendo. No quiero… causar problemas. Por eso no he dicho nada.

Aliviado, me senté y estiré el brazo, buscando la comodidad de su piel contra la mía.

—Gracias —dije cuando se movió a mi lado.

—He dicho que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Edward. Lo decía en serio.

Sus músculos seguían tensos cuando me rodeó el pecho con los brazos. Antes le había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Mientras estábamos sentados en la tranquila habitación de hotel, rodeados de sábanas de algodón ásperas, subí el precio de «cualquier cosa». Cuando la respiración de Isabella se normalizó y ella se quedó dormida, el coste me importaba menos y su corazón me importaba más. Me pasé la mano por la cara, deteniéndola brevemente para pellizcarme la nariz.

La idea de separarme de Isabella al acabar la gira era absurda. Y dolorosa. Pero era la realidad. Todo se terminaba en cuanto se abría la puerta del hotel y subíamos al escenario. Todo desaparecería en cuanto llegara a casa y me encontrara con mi mujer. Durante la hora siguiente, mientras Isabella dormía respirando suavemente contra mi piel, imaginé todas las posibilidades para poder hacer frente a lo que le dije. Para hacer frente a cualquier cosa. Porque lo decía en serio, haría cualquier cosa. Porque ella se estaba convirtiendo en todo lo que me importaba.


	30. Capitulo 28

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 28

ISABELLA POV

—Casi hemos llegado al final.

Nathan bostezó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza cuando terminamos el que sería uno de nuestros últimos ensayos. El espectáculo de esa noche en Hartford sería el último antes de la actuación final en Boston.

—Sí —reí—, gracias a Dios. Y justo cuando he dejado de fastidiar ese cambio de clave de la marcha. —Solté una risita fingiendo alivio.

En realidad, estaba desolada. El final de la gira significaba el final de lo mío con Edward. Lo único «mío con Edward» que habría. Había escuchado el final de algunas conversaciones tensas que había tenido con Kate, pero pocas veces le pregunté por ellas. Hablar de eso habría metido a Kate entre nosotros. Ella ya estaba presente en mis pensamientos tal y como estaban las cosas. No podía imaginarme cómo era para él. Y tampoco quería imaginarlo. Sólo quería disfrutar.

— ¿Llegaste a hablar con tu madre?

—No. —Me puse en pie y me llevé el bolso al hombro—. Por ahora lo dejo estar. Ella estará en Boston cuando yo vuelva. Tengo que tener esta conversación cara a cara.

—Me alegro. Estas dos últimas semanas has estado de mejor humor.

Nathan me dio un rápido abrazo de lado.

—Sí, me siento mucho mejor por todo esto. Mi madre es quien es, y no puedo dejar que me agobie más.

Resulta que yo me parecía a mi madre más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Una actriz increíble. No quería que nadie examinara demasiado mi actitud distante, así que cuando estaba con grupos de gente utilizaba mi encanto. Mentir a Nathan durante todo el verano me había carcomido lentamente. Pero pronto se acabaría. Como todo lo demás.

Después todo volvería a la normalidad. Fuera cual fuera esa normalidad. Nathan y yo fuimos tras el escenario y nos reunimos con Christine. Él la rodeó por la cintura con los brazos y se agachó para besarla en los labios. Ella era mucho más baja que Nathan, llevaba su cabello rubio con un bonito corte pixie.

—Qué dulces sois. —Sonreí mientras buscaba entre carpetas de partituras, buscando un reemplazo para una partitura sobre la que había derramado café unos días antes.

—Sabes —gritó Tim Flannigan detrás de mí—, deberías hacer una audición en Chicago. Podrías ver esa dulzura todo el tiempo.

Tim era cada vez menos cauto flirteando conmigo ante todos. Era increíblemente atractivo y tenía un talento a la par. Aunque yo esquivaba sus avances hábilmente, pese a las posibilidades que presentaba involucrarme con alguien que no estuviera casado.

—Ja. —Sacudí la cabeza y dejé las carpetas una vez encontré lo que buscaba.

—Lo digo en serio, Isabella —dijo Tim—. Grace Callahan se va. En realidad, acabo de enterarme esta mañana. Ha aceptado un trabajo en Atlanta y el puesto estará disponible inmediatamente. Deberías considerarlo. ¿De verdad quieres soportar otro invierno ruso?

—Ya, como si Chicago fuera mejor —solté una risita disimulada para poder atravesar la incertidumbre que me subía por la garganta.

La idea de volver a Moscú para el inicio de la nueva temporada unas semanas después era algo muy importante que debía pensar. Y no lo había hablado con Edward.

—Quizá lo haga. —Me encogí de hombros con media sonrisa en la cara, esperando apaciguar los tres pares de ojos que me apuntaban.

— ¡Diablos, y tanto que lo harás! —Nathan levantó la mano, pidiendo que se la chocara. Puse los ojos en blanco y le complací.

—Vamos a cenar, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —Christine entrelazó los dedos con los de Nathan y me sonreía dulcemente.

—No, gracias. Tengo que reunirme con Edward para repasar nuestra actuación final.

—No dejes que ese cabrón gruñón te haga trabajar mucho. —Tim me apretó rápidamente el hombro, riéndose de su propio chiste.

—Vamos, Tim —suspiré—, no es tan gruñón.

Nathan me miró durante un segundo más que los otros dos antes de que el trío se fuera a cenar. Chicago era una oportunidad fantástica, pero tenía un puesto seguro en el Bolshoi y no estaba segura de querer tocar en una orquesta americana. Tenía que empezar a prepararme mentalmente para volver a Moscú, dejándome allí el corazón. Me arrodillé para meter la partitura en mi bolso y suspiré en el denso silencio del espacio oscuro.

— ¿Estás bien? —El susurro ronco de Edward me sorprendió, haciéndome saltar—. Lo siento. —Rió suavemente mientras se arrodillaba junto a mí.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su brazo por instinto. Ya le echaba de menos y tuve que contener las lágrimas.

—Estoy bien. Sólo buscaba una partitura. ¿Listo para ir a ensayar?

Edward se puso en pie con una elegancia estirada, ayudándome a levantarme con la mano. No me soltó cuando me puse completamente en pie y yo tampoco le solté.

—Ven a cenar conmigo.

— ¿Qué? No podemos… —Sacudí la cabeza confundida.

—Mira. Podemos repasar las piezas después. Tú las conoces. Yo las conozco. Lo haremos bien. —Me agarró la otra mano y cautivó mi mirada—. Pero la gira acaba este fin de semana y no tendremos otra oportunidad para cenar juntos en público durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo y…

—Espera… ¿qué quieres decir, en público? No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? La gira terminará y tú tienes que… —mi voz se apagó y bajé la mirada, no quería pensar en que él debía volver a su vida. O yo a la mía.

Edward deslizó sus dedos entre los míos y los apretó, obligándome a levantar la mirada. Sus labios formaban una línea severa y tenía la frente arrugada por lo que estuviera a punto de decir.

—Yo… —suspiró y se pasó la mano que tenía libre por el cabello, mirando durante un instante al techo.

— ¿Qué, Edward?

—No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Intenté soltar la mano, pero me agarró con más fuerza.

—No puedo alejarme de ti sin más cuando acabe la gira. No puedo dejar de verte. No quiero dejar de verte.

La fuerza con la que salió el aire de mi cuerpo sólo podría medirse por el volumen del jadeo que salió de mis labios.

—No.

Sacudí la mano para liberarla y agarré mi bolso. Aunque todavía estábamos en una parte tras el escenario a oscuras, sentí un calor como si acabaran de encender las luces de un estadio. Mis pensamientos no tenían sentido mientras intentaba aclararlos. Mientras intentaba formar una frase.

—Isabella. —Edward me estiró suavemente del brazo.

—Estás casado —siseé, moviendo automáticamente los ojos a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie escuchaba la conversación inesperadamente.

—Soy consciente. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para solucionarlo. —La indiferencia de su tono me obligó a retroceder.

— ¿Solucionarlo? No es una proposición de negocios, Edward, es tu matrimonio.

—Sabes que mi matrimonio es un desastre. Necesito arreglar eso… hay cosas… escúchame.

Me puso la otra mano sobre el hombro, inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Tomé una bocanada larga y lenta y levanté la mandíbula, enderezando los hombros.

—No, escúchame tú. ¿Cuándo diablos podré dar mi opinión? —Frunció las cejas como si estuviera confundido, pero no le dejé hablar—. Fuiste tú quien cortó nuestra relación hace cinco años…

Me interrumpió.

—Isabella…

—Para. Tú te alejaste entonces, Edward. Después me pediste que tuviera una aventura contigo. También fuiste tú quien definió los parámetros de esa aventura. Me doy cuenta de que eres el único casado, pero ambos estamos involucrados y tú eres el único que pone las reglas. Lo acepté porque no tenía alternativa. Era aceptar tus deseos porque estoy locamente enamorada de ti, o estar sola. Tú también lo sabías. Sabías que diría que sí.

No me había dado cuenta de cuánta rabia e inseguridad había estado reprimiendo por mi papel en nuestra relación. Seguir ciegamente y sin rechistar a un hombre no era lo que pretendía hacer. Mi respiración se entrecortaba a medida que mi rabia crecía.

—No sabía que dirías que sí. Tenía la esperanza, por supuesto, pero no…

—No me lo habrías preguntado si no lo hubieras sabido, Edward. Tú no te arriesgas.

Me agarró por los hombros y me abrasó intensamente con la mirada.

— ¿Esto no lo consideras un riesgo? —dijo bruscamente.

—Por supuesto que lo es, pero no para tu matrimonio. Eso ya estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo. Si hubiera dicho que no, seguro que habrías encontrado a otra para ocupar mi lugar.

Estaba tan enfadada y perdida que quería hacerle daño. Aunque fuese con una mentira. Funcionó. El aire le salió de los pulmones como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—En realidad no piensas eso, ¿verdad?

Dejó caer las manos por mis brazos hasta encontrar mis manos. Sacudí la cabeza de mala gana. Avergonzada de admitir que le había hecho daño a propósito.

—No lo pienso… yo… no… —Junté los labios y los apreté con fuerza, como si tuvieran algún control sobre las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos.

—Lo siento, Isabella. Creía haber dejado claros mis sentimientos. Esto no era sólo por el sexo… —Su voz se apagó, soltándome y pasándose las dos manos por el cabello a la vez que daba un paso atrás.

No podía aguantar la expresión de su cara mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada el espacio que nos rodeaba, como si acabara de despertarse de una pesadilla e intentara agarrarse a algo real. Me uní a él en medio de nuestro caos emocional y le puse ambas manos a los lados de su cara.

—Mira —susurré—, no quiero fastidiar nuestra última semana juntos. Por favor. Siento haberme desahogado. No quiero arruinártelo todo, ni personal ni profesionalmente. Hemos practicado cuándo y dónde has querido todo el verano, no le conté a Nathan lo nuestro, como me pediste… y… en realidad no lo he hablado con ninguno de mis amigos, de hecho.

—Nunca te pedí que te aislaras, Isabella.

Edward colocó sus manos temblorosas sobre las mías.

—Sí lo hiciste. Pero yo accedí. Era durante poco tiempo y lo sabía. Un poco tiempo que tenía para tenerte a ti, y sólo a ti. Para que fuéramos una pareja. Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo demás para tener este verano. Pero ahora se ha terminado. Y… es que no sé cómo hacen esto los demás. Aventuras. Durante años. No sé cómo lo hizo mi madre. —Mi voz sucumbió al acabar la frase.

Un instante después, Edward tenía los brazos alrededor de mis hombros y con la mano me sujetaba la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Mierda, Isabella, no te pareces a ella en nada. Esto no es lo mismo. Te qui…

— ¡No! —aullé contra su pecho.

Edward me agarró de los hombros otra vez y me apartó, mirándome a los ojos directamente.

—No. Te lo voy a decir. Te quiero, Isabella. Te quiero. Sé que estás dolida por lo que pasó con tu madre y tu padre, pero no te pareces a ella en nada.

—Edward, si seguimos, voy a fastidiar un matrimonio. Lo que quede para fastidiar, supongo.

—Isabella, en mi matrimonio hay problemas que se remontan a mucho antes de este verano.

— ¿Y no podemos esperar a que te divorcies… si es lo que vas a hacer?

No podía creer que de verdad estuviera diciéndole a Edward que se divorciara de su mujer. No sabía si le estaba pidiendo que la dejara por mí, o si solamente le estaba pidiendo que la dejara porque él era muy miserable en esa relación. Edward asintió.

—Pero llevará un tiempo. Y le está pasando algo, como te dije. Es personal y privado y no puedo dejarla hasta que lo solucionemos. Ahora mismo no sé todos los detalles porque realmente no es una conversación adecuada para tenerla por teléfono.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que te espere? —Mi susurro se elevó una octava, impregnándose en esa posible petición.

—Te quiero, Isabella. Desesperadamente. Estoy enamorado de ti. Pero estar enamorado de ti significa que debo anteponer tus necesidades a las mías. Tu corazón por delante del mío. Quiero pedirte que me esperes, pero sé que es injusto. Si aparece alguien que puede darte lo que yo no puedo… —Cerró los ojos y los apretó brevemente, girando la cabeza, como si intentara evitar pensarlo.

— ¿Quieres decir alguien que pueda estar ahí para mí?

Edward me miró fijamente y en silencio unos segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Estaré ahí para ti, Isabella. Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

—La temporada en el Bolshoi empieza cuando empieza la tuya. Las distancias largas son un desastre.

Edward empalideció, tenía una expresión sorprendida.

— ¿Vas a volver?

Fruncí las cejas.

—Es mi trabajo, Edward.

Miró al suelo, pasándose una mano por su cabello despeinado a la vez que yo me aterrorizaba, sentía un hormigueo en los dedos y se me secaba la garganta. Me preguntaba si estaba preparándose para pedirme que lo dejara por él. No sabía que responder a esa pregunta sin formular.

—Pero —seguí hablando antes de que tuviera la oportunidad—, digo sí a la cena.

Necesitaba una copa y un respiro. Edward volvió a acogerme en un abrazo, besándome en lo alto de la cabeza.

—No quiero perderte, Isabella. Otra vez no. Ya nos dolió bastante a los dos la primera vez. No puede haber una segunda.

Sólo asentí contra su pecho, insegura de cómo responder de otra forma. Entonces alguien carraspeó detrás de mí y sentí que el miedo me debilitaba las rodillas. Edward dejó caer las manos. Le estudié la cara, evaluando su expresión. Pasó de sorprendida a irritada rápidamente. Nathan. Genial. Me volví para encontrar a Nathan cruzado de brazos, casi echaba humo por la tensión. No tenía tiempo para esa mierda.

—Eh, hola —dije, dirigiéndome a la puerta con Edward ligeramente detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué demonios era eso? —preguntó Nathan.

—Edward y yo vamos a comer algo antes de ir a practicar.

Nathan se detuvo bruscamente cuando pasé a su lado, saliendo por la puerta. Se volvió hacia Edward y se enderezó. Puse los ojos en blanco al ver sus actitudes cavernícolas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cullen? Creía que tú y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto. —La voz de Nathan estaba adoptando un crescendo poco discreto.

Me giré hacia ellos y abrí la boca.

— ¿Tú qué? ¡Nathan!

— ¿Qué? —Nathan se encogió de hombros—. Tuve una pequeña charla con él en el tren saliendo de Lincoln.

— ¡Te dije que no le dijeras nada! —chillé.

Edward dio un paso ante Nathan y se dirigió a mí con pánico.

— ¿Se lo contaste?

—No le hables así, gilipollas. Me contó lo de vuestro pequeño coqueteo tras la actuación en televisión.

Nathan empujó a Edward para intentar pasar junto a él, pero acabaron mirándome hombro contra hombro. Edward relajó la cara ligeramente, quizá aceptando que no le había contado nuestra aventura a Nathan, tal y como me había pedido.

—Deberías haberla visto —siguió diciendo Nathan—. Estaba hecha un desastre. Isabella no llora mucho, Cullen, pero parece que lo hace mucho más ahora que formas parte de su vida.

Edward separó los labios y su mirada se suavizó, mientras me miraba desesperado.

—Callaos los dos. —Levanté la mano y respiré hondo—. Mira. Sí, Edward y yo nos acostamos juntos una vez. También actuamos juntos en cada ciudad por lo que necesitamos trabajar juntos. Terminaremos esta semana y estamos contentos por haber tenido una gira tan exitosa. El abrazo era por eso, Nathan. Y Edward, sí, lloré. Pero… no pasa nada. Así que, si me disculpáis los dos, me voy al bar.

—Voy contigo —dijeron casi al unísono.

Oh, joder. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Sola, por favor. Por favor.

Di la vuelta rápidamente sobre mis talones y dejé a dos de los hombres más importantes de mi vida, y las mentiras que acababa de contarles, detrás.

EDWARD POV

Después de que Isabella desapareciera por las pesadas puertas metálicas tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que todavía estaba hombro contra hombro con Nathan Connors, que también parecía observar la salida de Isabella. Puse los ojos en blanco, me di la vuelta y crucé la puerta para recoger mi violonchelo tras el escenario. El cabrón impulsivo tuvo la osadía de agarrarme del brazo.

—No tan rápido, Cullen —dijo casi gruñendo.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Me di la vuelta y le señalé con el dedo a un centímetro de la cara.

—Escúchame, mierdecilla. Te dejé soltar tu berrinche en el tren saliendo de Lincoln, pero no te vas a volver a salir con la tuya.

— ¿Disculpa? Esa chica es mi amiga y estás jugando con sus sentimientos, y no me gusta nada, joder.

—No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que hablas, Connors.

— ¿Ah, no? —Nathan inclinó la cabeza condescendientemente—. Entonces explícame esto, cabrón sin carácter. Si no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que hablo, ¿por qué durante la última semana ella ha tenido la misma mirada perdida que tuvo cuando dejó la escuela y apareció en mi piso de Chicago? El día que la tiraste a un lado como si fuera un juguete usado.

—Se fue a Europa. —Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

—Sí —rió como un idiota—, se fue a Europa después de pasarse unos días llorando en mi sofá. —Arqueó una ceja y apretó la mandíbula al mismo tiempo. No me gustaba su tono.

—No tengo por qué aguantarte esta mierda —gruñí, alejándome otra vez.

—Sí, la vas a aguantar, Edward. Se merece algo mejor que la relación de segunda que le estés ofreciendo.

Me paré en seco y me volví.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Todos lo están viendo, tío. Todos sabemos lo que está pasando. ¿Esas miradas que crees que ambos os robáis? Os pillan. Cada vez. ¿La forma en que la miras cuando toca un solo? No se me escapa. Y, —dio una larga bocanada—, ¿la forma en que te mira ella cada vez que apareces? No sé a qué puto juego estás jugando con ella, pero te diré lo que sí sé. Estás casado, ella está enamorada de ti y esto sólo puede acabar mal. Ya te lo he dicho antes y te lo voy a volver a decir. No le hagas daño, joder.

Apreté el puño contra mi costado, dejando que sus palabras giraran en mi cerebro. Lo sabía. Si él lo sabía, seguro que más gente lo sabría. Pero yo no la iba a dejar escapar sólo por eso. Ya lo había hecho una vez y sólo empeoró las cosas. Lo que no me gustaba era su posesividad sobre ella. Lo que me jodía era que él tenía bastante derecho a ser protector con ella. Al menos abiertamente. Era su mejor amigo. ¿Qué era yo?

—No voy a desperdiciar un puñetazo contigo, Connors, pero también tengo algo que decirte. —Me acerqué a él para que lo entendiera—. No te atrevas a amenazarme. No sabes nada de mí, y sería un gran error que pensaras que sí. Lo que pase entre Isabella y yo se queda así. Entre Isabella y yo.

Resopló. Y en ese momento de verdad tuve ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—Vale, Cullen. Puedes pensar lo que quieras hasta que acabe la gira. Después, se acabó. —Se encogió de hombros.

¿Qué sabía de lo que pasaría al final de la gira? Isabella no le había contado nuestro… acuerdo. ¿O sí?

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Nathan sonrió casi amenazadoramente.

—Puedes jugar tu juego con ella otra semana. Después se irá a Chicago y se alejará de tus gilipolleces. —Se me aceleró el pulso y Nathan debió ver cómo me cambiaba la cara—. Ah, ¿no te lo ha contado? Tim le ha contado que hay una vacante de flauta. Para septiembre tendrás que encontrar otra persona a quien atormentar. Los dos sabemos que entrará.

Con otra sonrisa burlona, el capullo pretencioso sacudió la cabeza y me dejó solo en la oscuridad. Donde ya llevaba demasiado tiempo. Dejé a Isabella sola en el bar aquella tarde, como me pidió. Eso no impidió que me apoyara contra la entrada durante varios minutos, contemplando su espalda. Se estaba tomando una copa de vino blanco. Bebiendo lentamente durante más de media hora, cada pocos minutos pasaba un dedo por el borde de la copa.

No miró su teléfono en ningún momento y no habló con nadie de su alrededor, excepto para saludar cuando alguien le golpeteaba en el hombro. No podía verle la cara, pero su postura caída me dijo suficiente. No quería entristecerla. Me maldije por sugerir siquiera que siguiera teniendo una aventura conmigo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para retractarme ahora que había dicho las palabras. Nada excepto tener la esperanza de que realmente me esperara hasta que yo arreglara mi vida.

¿Pero Chicago? Ella se alejaba y yo comenzaba a sentir pánico. El pánico hace que uno haga cosas desesperadas, por lo que me escabullí a mi habitación de hotel antes de hacer algo que empeorara las cosas para ambos. Ella se merecía algo muchísimo mejor que eso. Mierda. Le había pedido que me esperara. Le había pedido que se sentara y esperara durante un periodo de tiempo incierto para algo que sólo podía prometerle, sin nada que pudiera demostrarle.

Pero cuando subimos al escenario aquella noche, ella exudaba profesionalidad. Esperé ver algo que la delatara, algún momento entre las notas en que me mirara como si yo fuera suyo y ella fuera mía. Que me hiciera ver que se lo planteaba. Pero se ciñó al guión y mantuvo nuestro secretismo. Incluso en el escenario. Justo como yo le había pedido. Cuando volvimos a nuestros asientos tras el dueto, busqué su mirada. Por fin, en el último segundo antes de comenzar la pieza final de la noche con la orquesta, me devolvió la mirada.

Una sonrisa apareció fugaz en sus labios, pero sus ojos no llegaron a mostrarla. Nathan también me estaba observando, y sólo podía preguntarme de qué habrían hablado en mi ausencia. Conversaciones que podrían hacer que ella se lo pensara todo, que podrían provocar que dijera que no. Fui inusualmente lento al recogerlo todo tras la actuación de aquella noche. Gracias a Dios, ella también lo fue. Con una voz baja pero severa, la escuché decirle a Nathan que la dejara en paz.

Que estaba bien y que se las podía arreglar sola. Poco después de que él se fuera enfurruñado, sacudiendo la cabeza aparentemente decepcionado, ella gesticuló «Nueve trece» con los labios. Su número de habitación. Esperé a que ella entrara en el ascensor y después a que se llenara otro ascensor antes de tomar yo uno.

Hubo momentos durante las últimas semanas en que podíamos escabullirnos en un ascensor los dos juntos, solos. Momentos cuando se cerraban las puertas en que podía tomarla de la mano y presionarla para que me diera un beso antes de que el timbre nos separara. Aunque no fue lo suficiente a menudo. Demasiados ojos. Demasiadas bocas.

—Hola. —Ella sonrió y retrocedió para dejarme entrar en la habitación—. Nunca utilizas tu llave. ¿Por qué?

Ella siempre me daba una copia de la llave de su habitación cuando se alojaba sola. Pero yo siempre llamaba a la puerta. Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo soy educado, supongo. —Sonreí y la atrapé con un beso profundo—. ¿Estás bien? Parecías un poco distraída esta tarde.

— ¿Ah, lo dices porque tú y mi único amigo de esta gira casi llegáis a las manos? Sí, estoy bien. Sólo… necesitaba un minuto.

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto al cabezal, golpeteando con la palma el espacio junto a ella.

—Así que mañana por la noche, ¿eh?

Decidí no preguntarle por lo de Chicago, inseguro de si prefería eso antes que volver a Moscú. Yo no podía estar seguro de que Nathan dijera la verdad cuando hablaba de Isabella, y no estaba preparado para perderla porque se fuera a cualquiera de las dos ciudades.

—Sí. Eso es —susurró ella.

Sentía dolor por la necesidad de preguntarle si había pensado más sobre mi petición de que me esperara. O si lo había pensado siquiera.

—Isabella —comencé a decir.

Pero ella me detuvo. Sin palabras. Dijo todo lo que necesitaba decir extendiendo la palma de la mano y apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Me tragué unas lágrimas que no sabía que tenía, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y cerré los ojos, apoyando la cabeza contra el cabezal. Se estaba despidiendo.


	31. Capitulo 29

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 29

ISABELLA POV

No importa cuántas veces la escuchara o interpretara, la Sinfonía nº 3 en Fa de Brahms me ponía la piel de gallina. Los crescendos y diminuendos melancólicos quedaban enfatizados por un baile ligero que te dejaba una sonrisa en la cara y un anhelo en el corazón. La ironía es una de las armas más crueles de la música. No podía mirarle. No sabía si estábamos a punto de tocar en un escenario juntos por última vez. Tuve que mantener la calma porque sabía que mi madre estaba entre los espectadores.

Pese a lo que yo sintiera por ella o por su vida privada en aquel momento, quería que estuviera orgullosa. Para sentirme yo orgullosa. Cuando la pieza de casi catorce minutos se aproximaba al final, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, entonces agarré mi partitura. Esa noche tocaríamos el Clair de Lune. Nadie lo sabía. Habíamos pasado un par de semanas con el pianista, trabajando para afinar el acompañamiento de piano de forma que armonizara con la flauta como complemento del violonchelo. Para cuando terminamos, ya no necesitábamos el piano. Éramos solo nosotros. Y sería precioso.

—Ve a por todas —susurró Nathan, palmeándome en la espalda mientras me ponía en pie.

Él sabía nuestros planes con la canción y aunque Edward no le importaba, estaba emocionado porque yo hiciera lo que mejor sé hacer. Ir hasta el límite y romper las reglas. La forma en que esas partes de mi personalidad se manifestaron en mi relación con Edward durante el verano seguía contrariándome mucho. Pero ya lidiaría con todo eso más tarde. En ese momento tenía que unirme a él en el centro del escenario y afinar.

Do central.

Aunque era la nota con la que siempre afinábamos, normalmente nos la decíamos gesticulando con la boca antes por costumbre. Esa noche no. Simplemente miré sus manos y comprobé que descansaban sobre las cuerdas correctas. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tocar un instrumento de cuerda, pero sabía exactamente cómo Edward movía las manos mientras tocaba. La posición de los dedos para cada nota, y la forma en que su mano temblaba en un vibrato solemne al final de cada pieza… siempre igual.

Siempre perfecto.

Me había pasado la mayor parte de la noche anterior y de esa mañana en silencio. Edward y yo tuvimos la fortuna de poder pasar la noche anterior juntos. No hicimos el amor. No nos revolcamos sin respiración entre sábanas de hotel. Me pasé la noche con la mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho, escuchándole respirar, sin dormir nada. Su respiración nunca se normalizó completamente de la forma en que lo hacía cuando tenía un sueño profundo. Él también estaba despierto, pero permanecimos en esa posición hasta que salió el sol y ambos fingimos despertar.

Por sentido práctico, dejé que nuestras miradas se cruzaran durante el breve momento que necesitábamos para comenzar la pieza. Asintió una vez, tomamos una bocanada al mismo tiempo y entonces… Piano. Giré rápidamente la cabeza a la derecha, donde encontré a la pianista en su asiento tocando junto a Edward. Pero no era el Clair De Lune. No era la pieza correcta.

Era… era una pieza que sólo habíamos tocado algunas veces. Más bien era una pieza que él interpretaba a veces al final de nuestras prácticas y que yo me sentaba a observar. E intentaba respirar cada vez que él interpretaba la agonizante melodía del Nocturno de La Califa. No habíamos hecho ningún preparativo para esa pieza y yo no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer. Se había desviado del programa. No apartó la mirada de mis ojos mientras tocaba. Me estaba rogando que dijera que sí.

Que aceptara tener una vida con él en la que no había certidumbres ni un futuro claro. Edward se desnudó ante mí en aquel escenario, rebelándose a sus límites musicales, desafiando sus límites personales y me estaba pidiendo, otra vez… _«Di sí»_. Hice todo lo que pude en aquel momento. Me llevé la flauta a los labios, cerré los ojos y comencé a tocar. Edward no tenía forma de saber que había pasado muchas horas en solitario trabajando en una melodía y armonía complementarias para esa pieza.

Quería sentir lo que él sentía mientras tocaba esa pieza, así que la hice propia. Y lo sentí. No sé si había tenido la intención de mostrárselo, pero aquel no era el momento de revisar mis intenciones. Pero no podía soportar ver su reacción, así que cerré los ojos hasta que me giré hacia el público. Un público que estaba excitado porque muchos se dieron cuenta de que la música que tocábamos no estaba en el programa, y los más cercanos al escenario probablemente habían visto la expresión confundida de mi cara.

Durante un largo descanso que dejaba que permitía al solo de violonchelo brillar, busqué entre la multitud del Auditorio Symphony Hall y caí al instante en mi madre. Por supuesto, estaba en la sección VIP, cerca de la parte frontal del escenario. Lo que no me resultó natural fue que estuviera sentada junto a Phil. No se me había ocurrido que sería lo bastante descarada como para ir acompañada por él. No era por el artículo del Opera News; ambos tenían una relación y no tenían motivos para esconderla.

Sino porque ella no tenía ni idea de qué clase de persona era yo, y verle a él sentado con ella en un lugar donde debería estar sentado mi padre me podría haber resultado incómodo. Y triste. Mi abuela estaba enferma y mi padre no pudo ir al concierto. No le había visto en meses y deseaba encontrar sus ojos brillantes devolviéndome la sonrisa mientras yo actuaba. Ver a Phil asentir casi con aprobación a la canción fue suficiente para revolverme el estómago.

Su sonrisa torcía los extremos de su boca de una forma que no era sincera ni calmante. Que le den. Y a ella. El deseo de complacer a Renée desapareció como una patada veloz y rápidamente me llevé la flauta a los labios e interpreté la última canción, una sección lenta del Nocturno. Las últimas notas que interpretaría con Edward Cullen. Al cabo de unos segundos estaba destrozada.

No podría continuar ningún tipo de relación con Edward. No tal y como estaban las cosas. No tuve contacto visual con él durante el resto de la canción, sabiendo la conversación que debería tener con él una vez estuviéramos tras bastidores. En medio del aplauso rugidor, hice una reverencia pésimamente forzada hacia Edward y él devolvió el gesto. Mantuve una sonrisa de escenarios bien practicada hasta que estuve a salvo en mi asiento entre Nathan y Tim.

—Ha sido… —Nathan buscaba respuestas con los ojos bien abiertos.

Yo no tenía ninguna.

—Gracias.

Miré a Nathan y vi cómo me contemplaba durante unos segundos. Abrió la boca dos veces, pero no dijo nada. Tras respirar hondo, sacudió la cabeza y preparó su partitura para la siguiente pieza. No había más palabras.

EDWARD POV

Había actuado en el Auditorio Symphony Hall durante más de diez años… noche tras noche durante la temporada, a menudo dos veces al día. Conocía ese auditorio. Por delante y por detrás del escenario. Conocía la acústica. Conocía las reacciones de las multitudes. Sabía cómo el hecho de estar dentro de ese auditorio, actuando, me levantaba el ánimo y a veces casi me llevaba hasta un estado espiritual de concentración y claridad. Todo eso sólo consiguió que fuera más perturbador.

Perturbador que, desde el momento en que había entrado, estuve desconcertado. A pesar de mis intentos, Isabella y yo no pudimos hablar, y la única oportunidad que podríamos haber tenido fue interrumpida por Joseph, cuando insistió en hablar conmigo antes de la actuación. La observé cuando yo comencé a tocar el Nocturno. Mientras tocaba abriéndole el alma a ella, sin tener más planes que darle la partitura de piano a Grace Daniels unos minutos antes de subir al escenario.

Ella reaccionó de la forma que yo esperaba… al principio. Frunció las cejas y levantó una al mismo tiempo, de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía cuando algo parecía completamente absurdo. Pero pese a la lógica, que nos había abandonado hacía mucho, respiró hondo, cerró los ojos como le había visto hacer en la audición para el Conservatorio varios años atrás, y tocó. Maldita sea, tocó junto a mí. Un acompañamiento perfecto.

Era mi acompañamiento perfecto y temía, como parecía por su negación a mirarme, haber fastidiado esa oportunidad para siempre. Estaba muy claro, el instante en que tomó su decisión. Su postura, el dolor de las notas, la mirada de sus ojos cuando los abrió finalmente. Isabella había terminado conmigo. Y mientras interpretábamos nuestro dueto final juntos, me rompió el corazón. No estaba preparado para decir adiós.

Esa noche no.

Ni la mañana siguiente.

Nunca.

Así que la observé durante el resto del concierto. Ella no me devolvió la mirada más; movía los ojos de vez en cuando hacia el público, hacia Joseph, hacia la partitura de su atril, pero ni una vez hacia mí. Nathan sí me vio, sin embargo. Me observó todo el rato. Me desplomé en el asiento cuando se completó el crescendo final y la cortina se cerró por última vez. Pero no durante mucho rato… Respiré quizá durante veinte segundos, cuatro o cinco bocanadas, y después me puse en pie.

Recorrí los siete metros del escenario hacia Isabella. Me vio. Sacudió los hombros y contuvo la respiración, y en sus mejillas aparecieron puntos de colores. Abrió los ojos mientras me acercaba a ella delante de toda la orquesta.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Movió la mirada rápidamente hacia Joseph, que levantó mucho las cejas igual que a menudo alzaba su batuta. Toda la orquesta se reunió mientras Joseph comenzaba la parte final de su discurso de felicitación por la gira. Excepto Nathan, que me miraba con furia, e Isabella, que apartó la mirada. Le agarré un brazo con la mano.

—Lo digo en serio.

— ¿No puede esperar? —Su voz sonaba irregular, agitada.

Nathan comenzó a abrirse paso alrededor de ella, hacia mí, y ella le dio un codazo en el costado. Joseph pausó su discurso y yo me enderecé, junto a Isabella y por desgracia prácticamente encima de Olivia Mason, que tuvo que apartarse rápidamente. Joseph me lanzó una mirada extraña, incómoda por la intensidad, pero en aquel momento en realidad ya no me importaba demasiado. Porque lo único que no estaba dispuesto a hacer era renunciar a Isabella sin ni siquiera hablar. Sin tener una oportunidad de debatirlo.

Sin intentar al menos convencerla de que me esperara antes de que se fuera a hacer la audición en Chicago. Sabía que ella se merecía algo mejor que yo. Sabía que necesitaba más de lo que yo podía ofrecerle. Pero la quería de todas formas. Así que Joseph siguió hablando. Tópicos sobre el fantástico trabajo en equipo, lo que habíamos hecho para realzar el perfil de la música clásica en Estados Unidos, una sarta de gilipolleces innecesarias y simplistas que podrían haber parecido inspiradoras al grupo de veinteañeros pero que ya habían caducado para mí.

Mientras seguía hablando, me incliné hacia ella y susurré:

— ¿Cuándo podemos hablar?

Me miró con los ojos caídos y contestó:

—Tu mujer está aquí, Edward. Llámame en otro momento.

Fruncí el ceño. Ella tenía razón. Mientras Joseph daba más agradecimientos y alababa al grupo, me di cuenta de que algunos de los VIP de la primera fila ahora estaban tras bastidores. Emmett y Rosalie estaban incómodos junto a Renée Dwyer. Los tres miraban fijamente… incómodamente… sus miradas se movían entre Joseph, Isabella y yo mismo. Kate estaba un poco apartada de ellos con un vestido amarillo y zapatos de tacón a juego.

—Ella puede esperar.

Una puñalada de… tristeza… compasión… me atravesó. Porque Kate tenía la cara desfigurada, con pena en sus ojos. Isabella también lo vio. Toda la orquesta lo vio. Y en aquel momento sentí como si hubiéramos sido transparentes. Como si todos los presentes en la sala hubieran sabido siempre lo que sucedía, como si mis acciones en aquel preciso momento declararan que era Isabella, y no mi mujer, quien me importaba.

Era una decisión amarga, pues sabía que la estaba hiriendo y seguí adelante pese a todo. Y en aquel momento supe que no tenía elección. Pasara lo que pasara, alguien acabaría con el corazón roto. Probablemente más de una persona. Probablemente yo. Pero hice los cálculos de herir a Kate, que me había mentido igual que yo la mentí a ella; o herir a Isabella, que lo era todo para mí, y nunca hubo elección, ¿verdad?

—Edward… —Isabella sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

Mi susurro se apagaba, pero volví a intentarlo.

—Ella puede esperar, Isabella. Yo… necesito hablar contigo. Ahora.

Nathan, todavía junto a ella, jadeó sonoramente.

—Serás hijo de puta —dijo. Se le puso la cara roja y se acercó a mí—. Ya he tenido bastante contigo.

Joseph dejó de fingir que daba el discurso y miró fijamente, sorprendido.

— ¡Nathan, detente! —dijo Isabella con los dientes apretados.

Entonces vi que las miradas de Renée y Kate se cruzaban. En aquel momento todo se convirtió en un desastre. Había destruido el discurso que nuestro director iba a dar, seguramente había destruido lo que quedara de mi matrimonio y, a menos que hiciera algo, probablemente había arruinado cualquier posibilidad que tuviera con Isabella.

Me volví hacia Joseph y dije: —Perdóname, Joseph. Pero es urgente que hable con la señorita Swan ahora mismo.

Nathan se hinchó enfadado.

—No vas a hablar con nadie…

Sin pensar, hice un puño con mi mano derecha y golpeé a Nathan Connors en la cara. Isabella y algunos otros miembros de la orquesta gritaron mientras Nathan salía volando hacia atrás, tropezando con un atril de partituras y aterrizando de culo, cubriéndose la nariz con una mano.

Di medio paso hacia delante e Isabella gritó: — ¡Edward, para!

Fue entonces cuando sentí el dolor que me atravesaba la mano derecha y me la llevé al pecho, casi en pánico, porque una mano lesionada puede ser un desastre para un músico. Ese pensamiento desapareció rápidamente cuando Nathan soltó un grito y cargó contra mí. Dos de los músicos lo agarraron.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —gritó otra vez, con la cara roja por mi puñetazo—. ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? Has estado jodiéndola en cada puta parada de esta gira… y rompiéndole el corazón.

Media orquesta jadeó, como si no lo supieran ya, y la cara de Kate empalideció. La rabia me impulsó hacia delante, pero Emmett me agarró de los brazos.

— ¡No! —dijo—. Ya has hecho demasiado.

Todo quedó en silencio, sin embargo, tras escucharse el sonido de la palma abierta de Isabella abofeteando a Nathan en la cara.

— ¡Nathan, cállate!

Yo estaba de pie, formando parte de un cuadro congelado, con la orquesta rodeándome en círculo y Emmett agarrándome de los brazos. Y entonces el silencio quedó roto cuando mi mujer estalló ruidosamente en lágrimas.

Con un tono amargo y enfadado, Joseph dijo:

—Gracias a todos por esta increíble gira. Buenas noches.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó rápidamente.

—Suéltame —le dije a Emmett con la voz calmada—. He acabado con él.

Aunque ya era tarde. Isabella ya se había ido con su madre. Suspiré y me volví hacia Kate.

—Vamos. —Me miró fijamente, con una mezcla de pena y completa incredulidad en la cara—. Vamos —repetí—. Tenemos que hablar.


	32. Capitulo 30

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 30

EDWARD POV

Kate y yo salimos del auditorio en silencio. ¿Qué podíamos decir, después de todo? Ella caminaba rápidamente, un poco por delante de mí, con la espalda recta, tensa, enfadada. Yo había recogido el Montagnana rápidamente y lo llevaba en la mano derecha. Había programada una fiesta de celebración en uno de los salones de baile del piso superior. Yo no asistiría y sospechaba que tampoco lo haría Isabella. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Debía convencerla de algún modo de que no fuera a Chicago ni volviera a Rusia, ni a ningún otro lugar. De que se quedara conmigo. Tenía que… tenía que hacerla entender que se había vuelto tan importante en mi vida que perderla lo destruiría todo. Pero primero tenía que tratar con Kate. Sus tacones resonaban contra el suelo de mármol mientras caminábamos al aparcamiento reservado para miembros de la orquesta.

La mayor parte del público ya había despejado el auditorio, pero el tráfico que salía a las calles de Boston estaría congestionado durante otra media hora o más. Maravilloso. Llegamos al coche en silencio. Coloqué rápidamente el violonchelo en el asiento trasero y después caminé automáticamente al lado del pasajero para abrirle la puerta a ella. Me miró ofendida mientras yo cerraba la puerta y rodeé el coche hasta el lado del conductor.

Arranqué el coche y, en el silencio que siguió, ella dijo: —Dime la verdad, Edward.

Se me retorció el estómago; tenía todo el cuerpo inundado por el temor y las náuseas, un dolor agudo me aporreaba con un crescendo entre los ojos. Miré fijamente hacia delante y agarré el volante con las dos manos.

—Quiero el divorcio.

Ella se encogió de dolor. Puse marcha atrás y salí de la plaza de aparcamiento. En ese lado del aparcamiento había varios coches, pero había visto eso antes. Habría cientos intentando salir al mismo tiempo. Deseaba haber tomado un taxi esa noche. Deseaba haber dejado a Kate en casa. Deseaba estar en Colorado o Idaho o Montana o en cualquiera de las docenas de ciudades en las que había estado en las últimas semanas. Deseaba estar en cualquier lugar excepto allí. Deseaba estar con ella…

— ¿La amas? —preguntó.

No hablé. Era mucho más complicado que eso. Sí, amaba a Isabella. Pero esa no era la razón por la que quería divorciarme, aunque fuera lo que Kate intentara confirmar. Pero todo estaba relacionado. Porque no amaba a Kate. Y nuestro matrimonio sencillamente había empeorado a medida que pasaron los últimos dos años. Y empeoró aún más cuando ella decidió tener hijos, tanto si yo quería como si no. Pero no podía librarme de culpa a mí mismo. Porque… había sido un capullo integral y no se podía negar.

Pero Isabella… Isabella me mostró lo que no sabía que me faltaba. Lo que nunca supe que deseaba. Una conexión. Comprensión. No importaba qué fuera a pasar entre nosotros, me había mostrado cómo era el amor verdadero. Cómo se sentía. Y qué se sentía cuando desaparecía. Al final, decidí dar la única respuesta que sabía que era equivocada; la que sabía que dolería más, pero que era la más sencilla; la única respuesta que podía dar.

— ¿La amas? —repitió Kate mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos. Su voz sonaba enfadada, pero llena de lágrimas.

Asentí una vez, cerrando los ojos durante un instante.

—Sí.

Paré el coche en la planta baja, cerca de la salida, cuando nos acercamos a una docena de coches.

—Te odio —susurró.

Tragué saliva.

Entonces dije: —Lo sé.

—Nunca me amaste. Siempre fue ella. Siempre.

No podía responder a eso. Porque era cierto. Incluso aunque no fuera el motivo por el que nuestro matrimonio se había desmoronado, Kate sería incapaz de diferenciarlo mientras estábamos parados en el tráfico, dentro de ese pequeño Lexus. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir exactamente? Mi instinto decía que ganara tiempo, que le dijera que no era cierto, que la confortara. Pero eso no estaría bien. Solamente lo retrasaría y haría que fuera peor. Y ya era bastante malo. Ella miró al aparcamiento por la ventana. Alguien detrás de nosotros tocó el claxon, porque seguro que eso haría que fuéramos más rápido. Idiotas.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Nathan? ¿Te has estado acostando con ella este verano? ¿En la gira?

Apretujé el volante y dije: —No creo que sea necesario hablar de eso.

Golpeó el panel con la mano provocando un sonoro chasquido.

— ¡Lo es! ¡Dime la verdad, Edward! Sigues siendo mi marido.

Suspiré y dije: —Sí. Es cierto.

No pude evitarlo. Mientras decía las palabras, sabía que sonaban… derrotadas. Avergonzadas. La mayoría de coches antes nosotros se había movido. Pero el que teníamos justo delante permanecía allí, parecía que la pareja del interior estuviera enviando mensajes o algo así cuando estaban a 8 metros de la puerta. Sin moverse. Sin coches delante de ellos. Con las luces de freno encendidas. Sentí como me irritaba rápidamente y por fin murmuré:

— ¿Es posible que conduzcan más lento?

Apreté el claxon y el sonido retumbó por el aparcamiento.

—Edward —dijo Kate.

Volví a tocar el claxon. Las luces de freno del coche ante mí se apagaron, como si el conductor se hubiera despertado. Pero entonces se volvieron a encender. Por el amor de Dios. Ahora toqué el claxon continuamente.

— ¡Edward! ¡Para!

Finalmente, el coche se movió hacia la puerta y quien estuviera conduciendo salió del aparcamiento. Avancé y rebusqué el ticket del aparcamiento en mi esmoquin. Por supuesto que no lo tenía. Había conducido Kate.

— ¿Tienes el ticket del aparcamiento?

—No, te lo di a ti.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —grité.

Ella retrocedió, su cara de repente reflejaba… una tristeza intensa. Miedo. Y yo me desinflé, la rabia me abandonaba.

—Mierda —susurré—. Lo siento.

—Si no tiene el ticket serán treinta y dos dólares —dijo el trabajador.

—De acuerdo.

Le di dos billetes de veinte y seguí conduciendo. Permanecimos en silencio mientras conducía a través del tráfico lento y sin vida de los alrededores del Symphony Hall. No iríamos a ningún sitio pronto. Estábamos a tres kilómetros de casa. Podría caminarlos en veinte minutos, por Huntington hasta Saint Emmett, cruzando la plaza hacia Beacon Hill y ya estaría en casa. Parecía que el camino en coche duraría una hora esa noche, y era precisamente una noche en que no lo necesitaba. Pero no podía hacer nada. Recorrimos una manzana, diez preciosos minutos de silencio, antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

— ¿Cuánto hace que te acuestas con ella? —preguntó.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No importa.

Ella se estremeció.

—Sí. Importa. ¿Te… te acostaste conmigo? ¿Después?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No.

—Te odio. Me has quitado la vida. —La entonación vacía de su voz lo demostraba.

Suspiré.

—Si quieres. Si hace que sea más fácil para ti.

— ¿Qué coño significa eso?

—Kate —contesté—. Yo… Lo siento. Desearía haberlo hecho de otra forma. Desearía…

— ¿Qué desearías? —Preguntó con la voz cargada de disgusto—. ¿Que nunca nos hubiéramos casado?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Habría sido más inteligente.

—Porque ahora soy un puto gran inconveniente para ti, ¿verdad?

El tráfico se detuvo otra vez. Huntington pasaba bajo un puente cercano a la entrada delantera del Symphony Hall. Apoyé la cabeza contra el volante, frustrado y enfadado y deseando que pudiera estar en cualquier otro lugar del planeta.

—No es por conveniencia —dije contra el volante—, no hemos sido felices. No queremos lo mismo.

—Las parejas casadas se comprometen, Edward. De eso se trata.

Me enderecé.

—Compromiso, sí. Pero no renuncias a lo que eres. No renuncias a todo lo que te importa.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

— ¿Y crees que ella será diferente? ¿Que no esperará que te comportes como un marido? ¿En lugar de ser un robot que toca el violonchelo y duerme y me mira como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí?

Me retorcí de dolor. Porque el primer pensamiento que me pasó por la cabeza fue que estar con Isabella merecería el cambio. No tenía ningún problema en imaginar que debería cambiar mis horarios, renunciar a los días de prácticas de dieciocho horas. De hecho, cuando pensaba en Isabella, pensaba en nosotros… improvisando… en directo ante el público. Nos veía riendo. Veía su cabello, extendido sobre mi almohada. Veía… amor.

Aparté la vista de Kate, retorciendo el volante con las manos y mirando al tráfico que había delante, que no avanzaba nada. Y luego moví la mirada hacia arriba, al paso elevado. Intenté no jadear. Intenté ocultar mi reacción. Pero de pie sobre el paso elevado, con aspecto… perdido… estaba Isabella. A no más de quince metros, pero bien podrían haber sido quince kilómetros. Tenía la mirada triste, la cara arrugada por la pena.

Se dio la vuelta y se desvaneció entre la multitud como el bello espejismo que era. ¿Si hubiera sabido entonces que sería la última vez que la veía? Habría salido del coche, dejando a Kate atrás, y la hubiera seguido. Pero tal y como fue, vi que me daba la espalda y desaparecía, y mi corazón se rompió a medida que ella se alejaba. Pero supe que tenía toda la intención de encontrarla, al día siguiente o al otro, aunque primero tenía que tratar con Kate.

—No es por ella, Kate. Es por nosotros.

— ¡Mentira! —gritó—. ¡Si no te hubieras pasado el verano acostándote con ella, no me estarías pidiendo el divorcio! ¡Eres un mentiroso de mierda!

— ¿Quieres apostar dinero en eso, Kate? Me mentiste sobre que estabas intentando quedarte embarazada. ¡¿Qué dirías si hubiera funcionado?! ¿Ups? —Mi voz salió como un rugido que llenó el coche e inmediatamente cedí, incluso a pesar de que una parte de mí se sintió sumamente satisfecha al soltar toda la rabia que sentía.

Otro coche tras nosotros tocó el claxon y escuché una voz con un acento cerrado de Boston que gritaba obscenidades por delante. Entonces avanzamos metro y medio y todos se detuvieron de nuevo, y Kate dijo:

—Si no fueras tan cobarde y egoísta… renuncié a todo por ti.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando? —grité—. No has renunciado absolutamente a nada.

— ¡He renunciado a tener hijos! —gritó.

No respondí, sólo golpeé la puerta con el puño. Y mi teléfono sonó.

ISABELLA POV

La mayoría de VIPs… y Edward y Kate, se fueron con prisas, dejando todas las miradas que quedaban sobre mí. Rápidamente me dirigí a Joseph, que todavía miraba al espacio vacío que había dejado Edward, con la confusión extendiéndose por su cara.

—Siento lo que ha pasado, Joseph… —Mi voz se apagó mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Gracias por la oportunidad de este verano. Lo… lo siento —dije otra vez, dándole un rápido abrazo.

—No te preocupes, Isabella. —Su reacción me sorprendió. Sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. Los músicos pueden ser bastante… apasionados, ya sabes.

Lo sabía. Le di otro abrazo antes de volverme hacia Nathan, quien, por suerte, no parecía sangrar. Sólo necesitaba salir de allí. Al pasar por su lado, me agarró de la muñeca.

—Isabella.

—No —espeté bruscamente.

—Lo siento. —Miró a Christine mientras se sentaba, sujetándose una bolsa de hielo contra la mejilla hinchada. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza a la vez que su cara mostraba una mezcla de emociones.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sentir? Ahora mismo no puedo lidiar con esta mierda, mi maldita madre está aquí.

Me sacudí liberándome de su agarre y adopté una postura que ocultara todas las emociones posibles a mi madre. En realidad, el pulso no se me había calmado en ningún momento tras mi canción con Edward. Ver a mi madre de pie con los brazos cruzados junto a Phil también había ayudado un poco en eso. La mirada crítica de su cara fue suficiente para que quisiera abofetearla, pero ya había habido suficiente violencia en el Symphony Hall para una noche.

—Menudo espectáculo, Isabella. —La ceja expertamente cuidada me juzgaba al arquearse hacia arriba.

Phil se removió incómodo a su lado. De repente no tenía ningún interés en dedicarle nada de mi tiempo. Estaba desesperada por procesar lo que acababa de pasar y hablar del verano. Pero no podía. Con ella no. Me di la vuelta para irme.

— ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, sonando bastante molesta.

—Taxi. Casa. —Metí la caja con mi flauta en mi mochila y recorrí el largo vestíbulo, sabía muy bien que ella me seguía de cerca. Llegué afuera antes de dirigirme a ella—. Déjame en paz.

—Lo dudo, querida. No cuando estás a punto de destruir tu carrera.

Siempre que me llamaba «querida» lo hacía con un tono británico arrogante, lo que me molestaba aún más porque su lengua nativa era el italiano y era ciudadana americana. Me di la vuelta y miré a Phil rápidamente antes de hablar.

—Vai —le ordené en un idioma que pudiera entender, ya que parecía que el inglés le fallaba.

—Calmati. —Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado, burlándose, sugiriendo que yo me calmara—. No hace falta que ocultemos esta conversación, Isabella.

—No vamos a tener esta conversación. Me voy.

Me di la vuelta sin mirar otra vez a su novio silencioso y bajé un escalón.

— ¿Y adónde vas? ¿A casa? Aquí no tienes una, ¿recuerdas? ¿O planeabas huir a la casa de tu amante… que parece ser, está casado?

—Vaya —dije, me volví y di tres pasos medidos hacia ella—, son acusaciones muy graves viniendo de alguien como tú.

Mi madre tragó saliva, lanzando una mirada de reojo a Phil, que parecía estar a punto de hablar. Ella le detuvo levantando una mano.

—Me parece que te confundes, Isabella. Nunca me acosté con un hombre casado.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, Renée. —Me incliné para que sólo ella pudiera oírme—. Papá. Papá era un hombre casado. Contigo. ¿O es que los votos de tu matrimonio significan tan poco que te olvidaste convenientemente de ellos cuando te metías en la cama con él? —Moví la barbilla hacia Phil, que sabiamente apartó la mirada de mí.

Sin perder un segundo ni la compostura, ella enderezó los hombros.

—Es divertido oírte hablar de la santidad de los votos matrimoniales cuando parece ser que te has pasado el verano destruyendo el de otros. Crece, Isabella. Vámonos, Phil.

Mi madre estiró el brazo, enganchándolo con el de Phil mientras bajaban por las grandes escaleras del Symphony Hall, dejando un rastro de matanza emocional por toda la avenida Massachusetts. Me sentía débil y me senté en las escaleras, apoyando la espalda contra una de las colosales columnas blancas que representaban la grandeza contenida en el interior del auditorio. En momento, cargaban con mi vergüenza.

_«Fue diferente. Lo nuestro fue diferente»_, pensé, acurrucando la cabeza en mis manos mientras intentaba normalizar mi respiración. El matrimonio de Edward ya era una causa perdida antes de que yo volviera a su vida. Al menos era lo que él me había dicho. Mierda. Unas pocas palabras de mi madre sobre la condición de mi moralidad y empecé a hiperventilar en las escaleras del Symphony Hall, buscando una salida. Había elegido llevar a mi madre por esa salida en concreto para evitar la salida de los demás miembros de la orquesta, sabiendo que saldrían por la parte trasera.

Me arrepentía completamente de esa decisión cuando empecé a desear encontrarme con algún conocido. Quien fuera. Pensé en deambular por el laberinto de salones de la zona donde sabía que aún habría algunos miembros de la orquesta, pero no tenía ninguna excusa. Mi equipaje no estaba allí, estaba en un camión que lo llevaba a la casa de Tanya en Andover, que por desgracia estaba a 40 minutos en coche. Podía llamar a Tanya para que fuera a buscarme, pero Nathan y Christine estarían con ella y yo… aún no podía.

Maldición, Nathan. Por extraño que parezca, no estaba enfadada con él. Siempre había sido indisciplinado con la pasión de sus emociones, razón por la que hicimos buenas migas en primer lugar. Él intentaba protegerme del monstruo emocional que hacía tiempo que había visto en Edward. Él no lo entendía. Nadie lo entendía. Éramos diferentes. Aquello era diferente. Me eché la bolsa con mi flauta sobre el hombro y bajé cuidadosamente las escaleras, dirigiéndome al paso elevado frente al auditorio, y me apoyé en la barandilla durante un momento para estabilizarme.

Para estabilizar mis emociones. Necesitaba llamarle. El pánico surgió cuando pensé en la dolorosa posibilidad de que no fuéramos nada diferentes. Nada diferentes respecto a mi madre y Phil. Nada diferentes de cada cliché y de cada película romántica que hubiera visto. Le llamaría y todo iría bien. Escucharía su voz y eso me daría seguridad. Él me amaba. Nunca le dejé decirlo, pero ahora necesitaba escuchárselo. Llamé a un taxi y saqué el teléfono mientras me subía al asiento trasero.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó el hombre de mediana edad, mirándome a través del retrovisor—. ¿Señora? —volvió a llamarme la atención mientras mi dedo temblaba encima del nombre de Edward.

— ¿Eh? Oh, perdón. No me importa. —Moví la mano con desdén, sonriendo por haber adquirido esa costumbre durante la gira.

—Vamos, no tengo tiempo para esto.

Sólo podía ver sus ojos por el retrovisor, pero era suficiente. Como sabía que era mejor no cabrear a un taxista un ajetreado sábado por la noche, levanté la mirada.

—Lo siento. Esto… al bar de la esquina.

— ¿Cuál?

—De verdad que eso no importa. —Me encogí de hombros, pulsando la tecla de llamada y llevándome el teléfono a la oreja mientras el conductor gruñía algo poco halagador y se incorporaba al tráfico.

Timbre. Se había ido con Kate. Lo vi. Por la cara que ponía ella, no sabía cuánto duraría su conversación. En cualquier caso, él había dicho que siempre estaría ahí para mí. Le necesitaba. Necesitaba que me dijera que no era la bruja inmoral que mi madre sugirió con un leve chasquido de lengua y una ceja arqueada.

—Ha llamado a Edward Cullen…

—Mierda, vamos —siseé al teléfono cuando me saludó su buzón de voz. Pulsé la tecla de colgar, esperé un segundo y llamé otra vez.

—Aquí estamos —dijo el taxista con pasividad mientras paraba en un bar en el que nunca había estado.

—Muchas gracias.

Le di demasiado dinero y cerré de un portazo, desesperada por que Edward me contestara al teléfono. Tras escuchar el saludo de su buzón de voz dos veces más, me apoyé contra los ladrillos fríos del exterior del bar, decidiendo llamar una vez más. Todo lo que tenía que hacer él era contestar y darme seguridad. Sólo dio un tono antes de un silencio breve. Sabía que había contestado porque podía escuchar el sonido del tráfico.

— ¿Qué? —espetó. Su tono era tóxico.

Dudé durante un momento, convencida de que no hablaba conmigo, que quizá había respondido al teléfono sin mirar la identidad de la llamada.

— ¿Hola? —Su tono no había cambiado.

Mi voz adquirió un temblor poco elegante.

—Hola. Yo… esto…

—Ahora mismo no puedo hacer esto —espetó y cortó la llamada.

Aparté el teléfono mientras el temporizador parpadeaba en 15 segundos, burlándose del tiempo que había tardado Edward en demostrar que yo no era diferente. Que no éramos diferentes. Los últimos quince segundos que hablaría con él.


	33. Capitulo 31

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 31

ISABELLA POV

Comprobé la hora en la pantalla de salidas. Eran las 9 de la mañana, por lo que aún tenía tres horas. Me había gastado una pequeña fortuna en adelantar mi vuelo una semana, sobre todo porque era un vuelo directo desde Nueva York. Pero quedarme en el purgatorio en el que se había convertido Boston no era una opción saludable. Mi teléfono sonó otra vez, y respiré con alivio al comprobar la identidad de la llamada. Era Nathan, que con suerte estaría de camino.

Edward había llamado media docena de veces y le mandé directamente al buzón de voz. Sabía que probablemente llamaba para disculparse. Para decirme que lo sentía. En realidad, no había nada de lo que disculparse. Bueno, quizá los dos debiéramos hacerlo. Después de todo, él estaba en el coche con su mujer, sin duda discutiendo. Por mí. Y en realidad, ésa era la cuestión. Ella era su mujer. Yo no. No importa cuánto lo quisiera, no importa cuánto pudiera fantasear, no importa lo correcto que pareciera; el hecho era que él estaba casado con otra. Y eso era un obstáculo insalvable. Respondí al teléfono.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Llego demasiado tarde? —preguntó Nathan.

—No… Tengo una hora o así antes de pasar por seguridad.

—Bien… Estoy buscando aparcamiento. ¿Dónde estás?

Miré alrededor y le dije en qué parte de la terminal estaba. Después de despedirme, me hundí en el suelo, aguantando la bolsa con mi flauta con una mano y sofocando el llanto con la otra. Por suerte había tenido el sentido común de meter unos tejanos y una camiseta en la bolsa de mi flauta antes de la actuación de la noche anterior. Tenía pensado ponérmelos antes de la fiesta de celebración, pero me cambié en el sucio lavabo de un garito a las 3 de la mañana y metí mi vestido de seda verde en el cubo de la basura al salir por la puerta.

Era el favorito de Edward; me lo había puesto cuando vi a mi madre actuar el día de mi cumpleaños de 2001. Fue la primera vez que pillé a Edward mirándome de una forma que me encogía el estómago y hacía que me ardiera el cuello. Estudiando mis curvas mientras le presentaba a mi madre, sus ojos apenas se apartaron de mi cuerpo cuando estrecharon la mano. Así era. Así era como acababa mi verano perfecto con Edward. No sólo el verano. Nuestra historia.

Terminaba así: yo, sola en Logan sin haber dormido nada, esperando a tomar mi vuelo de 16 horas de vuelta a Moscú. No me había despedido cuando debería haberlo hecho. No le había dicho claramente si iba a volver al Bolshoi, pero él tampoco me lo había preguntado. Sinceridad. Sacudí la cabeza, lamentándome por las intenciones confusas de esa palabra. Promesas y sueños idealistas en el horizonte. Aunque nosotros creímos que fueran posibles.

Yo le creí cuando me dijo que haría cualquier cosa por mí, porque yo se lo había dicho en serio a él. Por extraño que parezca, yo no tenía motivos para no creerle. Edward siempre había sido sincero conmigo, incluso al principio. Incluso cuando sólo era su estudiante. Siempre me había mostrado un lado suyo que nunca había dejado ver a nadie más. Quién era realmente. No importaba qué verdades hubiéramos falseado a lo largo de los años, entre nosotros siempre fuimos puros.

_«Ahora mismo no puedo hacer esto»_. No pudo hacer la única cosa que yo necesitaba. En el momento en que puse a prueba su sinceridad, su palabra, en el momento más comprometido, me falló. Sabía que él estaba en el coche con su mujer, pero no necesitaba que dijera nada más que «Todo irá bien» o «Te llamaré en cuanto pueda».

Algo que no fuera el rechazo molesto y enfadado que recibí. La forma en que las personas se comportan bajo un estrés intenso muestra mucho sobre quiénes son. Y a él no se le podía molestar. Sentí que se me estremecía el cuerpo, otro llanto sofocado intentaba salir de mi cuerpo por la fuerza.

La voz de Nathan.

—Dios, Isabella. Estás hecha una mierda.

—No he dormido —dije. Comencé a llorar otra vez.

Nathan suspiró.

—Ah, mierda. —Se dejó caer en el suelo junto a mí y me acogió entre sus brazos. Y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para dejarme reducida en un desastre llorón—. Tanya me dijo que la llamaste.

Asentí.

— ¿Está enfadada conmigo por no ir a casa?

Sentí la barbilla de Nathan moverse adelante y atrás en lo alto de mi cabeza.

—No, pero todos estábamos preocupados. Habías desaparecido. ¿Hablaste con él?

—Él no quería hablar conmigo… o no podía…

Las lágrimas me salían con más fuerza y agarré el tejido de su camisa.

—Joder —susurró.

—Lo siento mucho, Nathan. —Mi voz salió con más fuerza de la que pretendía porque estaba intentando hablar por encima de mis lágrimas.

—No, yo lo siento. —Me besó en la frente y me abrazó con más fuerza. Me senté e iba a rebatirle, pero él me interrumpió enseguida—. Es muy importante que diga esto.

—Vale —murmuré, colocándome bien el cuello de mi camiseta y limpiándome los ojos y la nariz.

—No quería que las cosas se descontrolaran tanto anoche. —Nathan se había dejado crecer el cabello un poco durante el verano y tenía los rizos hechos un desastre.

—Se puso muy intenso, Nathan…

—Isabella, para. Déjame acabar, ¿vale? —Asentí y el continuó hablando—. Sabía que pasaba algo entre vosotros dos, pero eso no me daba derecho a gritarlo delante de todos, mucho menos delante de tu madre… y de la mujer de Edward.

Nathan apartó los ojos de mí durante medio segundo, mientras parecía pensar en el título de Kate.

— ¿Va todo bien, señorita? —Un guardia de seguridad con una amabilidad adusta en los ojos estaba ante Nathan y yo.

—Oh, sí, perdón. Es sólo que estoy completamente destrozada. —Me lo quité de encima con una débil sonrisa y me recogí el cabello en una patética coleta para intentar parecer un poco menos indigente.

—De todas formas —Nathan siguió hablando por donde se había quedado—, te mereces algo mejor de mí que difundir un secreto como ese. Hiciste un trabajo fantástico este verano y aquellos duetos que hicisteis los dos fueron increíbles. Me siento como si lo hubiera fastidiado todo y ahora eso será lo que recordarán todos… —Su voz se apagó y él se retorcía las manos.

Le agarré de la mano y él me dejó entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

—Quizá eso sea lo que toda la orquesta recuerde. Pero yo no, ni tú, ni nadie del público. Aunque eso no me preocupa. Me preocupa lo mala amiga que he sido este verano. —Nathan torció el cuello y me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca—. Lo digo en serio. Sabía que te habías dado cuenta de que pasaba algo y debería haber sido completamente sincera contigo o haberlo mantenido en secreto total. El limbo en el que te puse fue injusto. Estaba tan excitada por pasar el verano contigo y… la fastidié.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, limpiándome la última lágrima de la mejilla.

—Estabas enamorada, Isabella. Esas cosas pasan. —Podía sentir que se me ruborizaban las mejillas mientras miraba al suelo, recordando mentalmente mis acciones de ese verano—. No estés tan incómoda, Isabella. Te conozco desde hace mucho. Me di cuenta de la expresión en tu mirada a los pocos días.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan molesto con Edward?

—Porque te dio falsas esperanzas. Te dejó enamorarte de él cuando no era capaz de corresponderte. Te mereces que te lo den todo, Isabella. No lo que les quede después de lidiar con el resto de sus vidas.

Los ojos avellana de Nathan se apagaron un poco y se me estremeció la barbilla.

—Le amo de verdad, Nathan.

Me rodeó con el brazo otra vez, acercándome de forma que apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Sé que lo haces. Los demás no tuvimos ni una oportunidad en cuanto él apareció. —Soltó una risa cansada.

— ¿Y ahora qué demonios hago?

— ¿Seguro que no quieres pensarte lo de Chicago? —preguntó con una débil esperanza.

—Seguro. Te quiero, pero nunca ha sido mi ciudad.

—Bueno —suspiró—, en ese caso… vuelve a Moscú. Aprende ruso o lo que sea que hagas en tu tiempo libre, y toca. El año pasado has sido muy feliz con el ballet.

—Pero odio estar tan lejos de ti.

—Iré a visitar. Christine también quiere venir.

—Oh Dios, ¿se piensa que soy una completa zorra? —Hundí la frente en las manos.

Nathan me agarró de los hombros y me hizo encararle, sus ojos mostraban lucha.

—No. Nadie piensa eso, Isabella. Y que les den si lo hacen, tú no eres así. Jamás hables de ti así. Jesús, odio que él te hiciera sentir eso.

—Él no me hizo sentir así. Fui yo. Me acosté con un hombre casado.

Pensaba que quizá cuanto más lo dijera, menos me dolería dejarle a él atrás. Y a mi corazón. No funcionó.

—Bueno —resopló Nathan—, si no quería que te sintieras así supongo que no debería haberte puesto en esa situación.

—No le persigas ni le des una paliza o una locura por el estilo.

La forma en que Nathan me agarraba de los hombros hacía que me preocupara por sus planes para el resto del día.

—Qué va. Volveré a Chicago dentro de dos días y no tengo planeado pasar ni uno en la cárcel.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono móvil y solté un suspiro derrotado. El tiempo y la puntualidad no habían estado de mi lado desde hacía años. Nathan se puso en pie y estiró la mano.

—Te acompañaré hasta donde pueda.

Nathan y yo caminamos por el aeropuerto y me contó que él y Christine comprarían juntos un piso más grande en cuanto volvieran a Chicago. Estaba feliz por ellos y por los sueños espontáneos que la mayoría de parejas dan por hechos. Me dolía cada vez que intentaba pensar en una situación en la que Edward y yo estuviéramos viviendo juntos, practicando juntos… amándonos juntos.

Así que aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me centré en mi mejor amigo y en su felicidad. Afortunadamente, la cola en el control de seguridad no era demasiado larga así que no era probable que perdiera el vuelo, pero eso significaba que Nathan y yo teníamos que despedirnos enseguida.

—Te echaré de menos, Nathan. Me ha encantado pasar el verano contigo. Ojalá pudiera haber sido más…

—Sin remordimientos, ¿vale? Creo que todos hemos crecido un poco. Sé feliz, Isabella. Encuentra alguien que te quite la respiración y te apoye y te respalde.

—Lo hice. —Apenas pude decir las palabras sin derramar más lágrimas. Pero lo logré.

—Ya sabes qué quiero decir. —Nathan suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Por favor, dile a Tanya que la llamaré tan pronto como me acomode.

—Te quiero —dijo Nathan, tragándome en sus largos brazos con un triste abrazo.

Después de varios segundos, me aparté y me quedé sujetando a Nathan.

—Yo también te quiero. Ahora, vuelve a casa de Tanya, recoge a Christine y sed felices.

Nathan me atravesó con una sonrisa triste mientras me giraba y me abrí paso por el laberinto hasta la cinta, rezaba porque mi equipaje acabara donde debía acabar, ya que todo lo que llevaba encima era mi flauta y mi teléfono móvil. Una vez me hube acomodado en un asiento de la puerta de embarque, envié un mensaje a mi padre. Sé que debería haberle llamado, pero su silencio la noche anterior me indicaba que él no había hablado con mi madre.

Estaba demasiado cansada para hablar de eso en aquel momento y le conté que había cambiado mis vuelos y que le llamaría en cuanto me acomodara otra vez en mi piso de Moscú.

Un par de horas después por fin estaba embarcando en mi vuelo final a Moscú desde el JFK. La escala no fue tan mala como creía que sería. Me entretuve leyendo una partitura nueva para la próxima temporada que me habían enviado por FedEx mientras estaba de gira. Mientras el avión rodaba alejándose de la puerta, apoyé la cabeza contra la ventana y exhalé lentamente durante un largo rato.

— ¿Nerviosa? —preguntó una mujer de unos cincuenta años sentada junto a mí.

—No. Sólo… cansada.

—Pareces triste. —Su fuerte acento ruso hizo que me recorriera una oleada de emociones. Sonaba como si estuviera en casa, la nueva casa a la que volvía. Pero… me recordaba lo lejos que estaría. Cuando me limpié una lágrima, ella me agarró de la mano—. Te he visto mirar partituras. ¿Eres música allí?

—Sí. En el Bolshoi. Flautista.

Los sonidos de los motores arrastrándonos por la pista hicieron lo que pudieron por silenciar los gritos de mi corazón. Sus ojos se encendieron. Los rusos, por supuesto, se toman muy en serio su ballet. Recordé la historia que les había contado a Tim y Nathan durante el viaje y dejé escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Impresionante. ¿Y estás triste por irte de América?

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza y la miré a los ojos. Parecía sincera y reconfortante. Para entonces había aprendido un poco de ruso, sobre todo palabras emotivas ya que a menudo estaban escritas en las partituras de los compositores y nos las decían los directores para dirigir nuestra interpretación—. Es sólo… que vuelvo… _s razbitym serdtsem_…

Tragó saliva, la amable desconocida, y no me soltó la mano. Me agarró con más fuerza mientras cruzábamos las nubes y aparecieron lágrimas en sus ojos. Parecía haber decidido escoltarme de vuelta a Moscú.

_Con el corazón roto_.

EDWARD POV

—Dios, Edward. Estás hecho una mierda.

Le gruñí un poco a Emmett mientras me echaba agua caliente sobre una bolsita de té y me sentaba en la mesa de su cocina. Parecía que me fuera a explotar la cabeza y tenía un vago recuerdo de tomar ginebra y después otra cosa cuando llevábamos un rato hablando. ¿Tequila, quizá? Sacudí la cabeza, lo que fue un error porque hizo que toda la habitación se inclinara hacia la izquierda.

—Déjame en paz.

Emmett se sirvió café y se sentó frente a mí mientras yo intentaba recomponer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. El espectáculo, seguido del estallido de Nathan y el mío propio. La discusión con Kate, que acabó conmigo dejándola y después largándome en el coche, con las ruedas chirriando. Acabé con Emmett. Bebiendo.

Abriendo mi corazón y contando la historia de Isabella y nuestra aventura amorosa. Aquello no fue una aventura… fue… como un lugar seguro en una tormenta, un dueto tranquilo, significante y bello en un teatro silencioso. No sé qué dijo Emmett. No sé cómo respondió. Porque por primera vez en mi vida adulta había bebido tanto que perdí la conciencia. Emmett me pasó varios Tylenol desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Tómatelos —dijo—. Y bebe agua.

Agarré los Tylenol sin decir nada, sólo miraba fijamente la mesa. Me froté la frente y levanté la mirada.

— ¿Qué te dije exactamente anoche?

Emmett resopló un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

—La pregunta es qué no dijiste, Edward. Nunca te había visto tan destrozado antes.

—No responde a mis llamadas —contesté.

Emmett hizo un gesto de dolor. Me incliné hacia delante y miré fijamente mi té, entonces dije:

—La cagué. Mucho.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Todos la cagamos alguna vez. Aunque debo admitir que el adulterio…

Sacudí la cabeza y después le miré, irritado.

—No me refiero a eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—La cagué hace cinco años. Cuando te dije que me olvidaría de ella. La cagué cuando no le di más importancia a ella. Y… estoy bastante seguro de que entendió ese mensaje cuando me llamó anoche. No podía decirlo más claro. Dios, qué gilipollas soy.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre una mano. El Tylenol no me ayudaba. Me palpitaba la cabeza y, lo peor, me… me sentía vacío. Vacío como no me había sentido desde aquel día cinco años atrás cuando descubrí que ella había dejado el Conservatorio. Simplemente… vacío. Observé la taza con tristeza. Entonces saqué el teléfono y volví a marcar. Directo al buzón de voz. Otra vez. Escribí un mensaje de texto. «Lo siento. Por favor, llámame». Entonces pulsé enviar y miré a mi más antiguo amigo.

—No sé qué hacer —dije—. No sé qué coño hacer.

Fue entonces cuando escuché la voz de Rosalie detrás de mí.

—Ve a por ella —dijo—. Dile cuánto significa para ti. Haz lo que haga falta.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Rosalie —dijo con la voz nerviosa.

—Oh, cállate, Emmett. Sabes que están enamorados.

Me giré en el asiento.

— ¿Y si no responde a mis llamadas? Ni siquiera sé dónde demonios está.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso. Está en casa de una de tus antiguas estudiantes, Tanya Taylor. En Andover.

Salté del asiento, una cosa más en mi lista de malas decisiones de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Mi cabeza latía.

— ¿Sabes la dirección?

Rosalie asintió.

Diez minutos después, me había dado la ducha más corta de mi vida y estaba en el coche de camino a Andover, vistiendo ropa que me había prestado Emmett con unas mangas y perneras demasiado cortas y una cintura en la que cabrían dos como yo. Mientras conducía, miré el asiento trasero y me quedé helado. Mi violonchelo seguía ahí. Había dejado un violonchelo de setecientos mil dólares en el asiento trasero de mi coche, aparcado toda la noche en una calle de Boston.

Fruncí el ceño y seguí conduciendo. En ese momento tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme. Intenté llamarla otra vez mientras conducía, pero saltó el buzón de voz directamente. Otra vez. Por suerte, no tuve que aguantar mucho tráfico de camino. Era un domingo por la mañana y aún era relativamente temprano, la luz del verano todavía era tenue mientras conducía al norte de Boston. El cielo gris iba a juego con mi ánimo. Pero sentía algo. Sentía esperanza.

Tardé cuarenta minutos en llegar a la dirección de la calle Chestnut que Rosalie me había garabateado en una hoja de papel. Aparqué delante de la casa y respiré hondo, aterrorizado de repente. Una casa blanca de dos pisos, con tres claraboyas en el ático. Había una estructura pequeña, antes separada, que debió haber sido antes una cocina o un garaje. Un muro de piedra bajo delimitaba la propiedad y un viento lento hacía caer las hojas de varios árboles viejos que se alzaban por encima de la casa.

En algún lugar de su interior había vivido Isabella, durante un breve periodo tras volver de Moscú y antes de irnos de gira. Abrí la puerta del coche y salí, después caminé lentamente por el paseo delantero. Tenía el torso tenso y la garganta clavada. Algo me decía que era mi única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Porque había sido muy frío por teléfono. Estaba muy enfadado. No era culpa suya. No fue por nada que ella hubiera dicho o hecho. Fue sólo el momento. Y mi propia negligencia.

_«No tengo tiempo para esto»_ no es algo que le dices al amor de tu vida.

Me sorprendí preguntándome cómo se sienten los condenados a muerte cuando caminan hacia su ejecución. ¿Qué era esa tensión? ¿Ese profundo miedo en las entrañas? Me tragué el miedo, extendí el brazo y llamé a la puerta. Nada. Tras un minuto entero, volví a golpear la aldaba. Esa vez, desde las profundidades de las entrañas de la casa, escuché una voz femenina gritando:

—Un minuto.

Y esperé. Casi un minuto después, la puerta se abrió y me quedé confundido como un tonto durante un momento. Había esperado con tantas ganas que Isabella estuviera ahí que me quedé confundido cuando la novia de Nathan Connors, la arpista, respondió a la puerta. Un instante después, Tanya, mi antigua estudiante y compañera de habitación de Isabella, se acercó a la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —La voz de Tanya no era hostil, pero tampoco era amistosa precisamente.

Tosí. Entonces dije: —Necesito hablar con Isabella.

Tanya frunció las cejas. Y entonces saltó por la puerta delantera, colocándose ante mí y golpeándome con fuerza en el pecho con su dedo índice.

— ¿Qué coño le dijiste anoche, Edward?

Retrocedí tambaleándome. No había nada que pudiera decir. Ninguna defensa. Porque su reacción era la confirmación de lo que ya sabía… que mi respuesta frívola y enfadada por teléfono la noche anterior había destruido la poca confianza que Isabella tenía en mí. Cerré los ojos, miré al suelo y dije:

—Por favor… sólo déjame hablar con ella.

Estaba aterrorizado. Porque por primera vez en mi vida adulta, se me quebró la voz.

Tanya abrió los ojos. Susurró: — ¿Qué diablos pasó entre vosotros dos?

Aparté la mirada, apreté los dientes y dije: —La perdí. Y… sólo… por favor…

Sacudió la cabeza, parecía extremadamente triste.

—Se ha ido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, que se ha ido? ¿Adónde se ha ido?

—Ha vuelto a Rusia. Ella… no vino a casa anoche… llamó esta mañana temprano para decirme que se iba directa al aeropuerto.

Retrocedí tambaleándome.

— ¿Ha vuelto a Rusia?

Sin transición alguna, me encontré sentado en el borde de una maceta de flores junto al paseo delantero. La tierra de la maceta y el agua me empapaban la parte de los pantalones mientras sacudía la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con un susurro.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza.

—Dímelo tú. Nunca la había escuchado tan desconsolada en toda mi vida. Sea lo que sea que le dijeras, Edward… le hiciste daño. Mucho.

—Joder —gruñí. Me incliné hacia delante, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas y la cabeza en mis manos.

— ¿Puedes levantarte de mis flores? —preguntó, con la voz bordeando el enfado.

Suspiré y me puse en pie.

—Perdón por… desperdiciar tu tiempo.

Con los hombros hundidos, caminé de vuelta a mi coche. Y para redondear la mañana, mientras abría la puerta, el puto Nathan Connors llegó conduciendo y aparcó detrás de mí. Casi subí al coche y me fui antes de que él pudiera salir del suyo, pero algo me dijo que esperara. Mientras salía del coche, su expresión me indicaba que tampoco estaba emocionado por verme.

—Cullen.

—Connors.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Vine… a verla. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia mí, entonces apoyó la espalda contra mi coche. Impertinente como siempre, pero no dije nada.

—Acabo de verla en el aeropuerto.

—Vuelve al Bolshoi.

Asintió.

—Ha terminado conmigo. Para siempre. —Asintió otra vez. Me apoyé contra el coche, junto a él, y dije—: No quería romperle el corazón. Haría lo que fuera para arreglarlo.

—Un poco tarde para eso —dijo Nathan—. Dos veces, Cullen. Dos veces he tenido que consolar a mi amiga después de que la hicieras pedazos. Simplemente… aléjate de ella. Deja que sane y que rehaga su vida y no… no vuelvas a herirla, ¿de acuerdo? Se merece un hombre entero. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Lo único que nunca podrás hacer… es darle prioridad.

Cerré los ojos y gruñí. Él tenía razón. Todo lo que decía era cierto. Nunca lo hice. Siempre había sido… el Conservatorio. Mi carrera. La música. Kate. Siempre había otra cosa más importante, cualquier cosa, cuando debería haber sido ella. Joder, no me extraña que se sintiera como se sintió. Tuve la arrogancia de pedirle que me esperara, de pedirle que dejara de lado su carrera, toda su vida, que se quedara en Boston mientras yo titubeaba con lo que fuera que pasaba en mi vida. Y ni siquiera pude responder a su llamada telefónica. Jadeé.

—Nunca le digas nada a nadie. Pero… nada más volverá a importarme. No después de perderla.

Nathan hizo un sonido disgustado y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me he pasado toda la mañana lidiando con los efectos secundarios de tu negligencia, Cullen. No me pidas que además sienta pena por ti.

Hice una mueca. La última maldita cosa que necesitaba era la compasión de Nathan.

Le miré con furia y dije: —Sólo dime que estará bien.

Apartó la mirada de mí, retorciendo la boca en una parodia de sonrisa.

—No tengo ni idea. Esto ha sido… mucho peor que lo que le tiraste encima hace cinco años. —Miró al suelo y susurró—. No sé si se olvidará de ti alguna vez. Y odio que le pase eso. Ella merece algo mejor que esto.

Cerré los ojos.

—Cuando hables con ella… Por favor… dile que lo siento.

Me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta, entré en el coche y Nathan retrocedió. Entonces me alejé conduciendo, con nada más que cenizas en mi alma.


	34. Capitulo 32

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 32

ISABELLA POV

Pasar un invierno en Rusia es suficiente para recordarte, para el resto de tu vida, que siempre debes llevar una bufanda. Pero aquel día fue especialmente glacial. El viento silbaba a través de mi cabello con una crudeza tan despiadada que estaba convencida de que se me helaría el cerebro.

— ¡Bella! —Aldo me llamó por detrás cuando crucé la calle en dirección a mi piso, tras el ensayo.

—Ciao, Al. —Sonreí cuando llegó a mi lado.

Él era un violonchelista italiano bajito que había estado en el Bolshoi un año antes que yo. Durante el último año siempre me había acompañado a mi piso tras los ensayos, sobre todo en invierno, cuando el sol se había puesto mucho antes de que acabáramos. Dada la tasa de crímenes callejeros en Moscú esos días, agradecía la compañía.

—Siempre me llamas Al. ¿Por qué Al? —Su inglés roto me hacía reír.

Él sabía que yo hablaba italiano con fluidez, pero también que deseaba hablar inglés siempre que podía. Mi compañera de habitación era de Moscú y yo hablaba más ruso que ella inglés. Nuestro piso era un lugar silencioso. Me encogí de hombros.

—Por ninguna razón. Es bonito.

—Ah, como tú.

Pobre Al… había estado flirteando conmigo desde el momento en que mi avión aterrizó en Moscú en agosto. Yo no tenía ni idea de por qué tenía esa necesidad de buscarme, pero era su objetivo. Él no tenía ninguna forma de saber que no tenía ningún interés en los italianos… o los violonchelistas. Cuando nos acercábamos a las escaleras de mi piso en la cuarta planta, Aldo habló más rápido.

—Isabella, tú… ¿quieres pasar a tomar un té?

En la superficie era una petición amable, pero su mano se había deslizado a la parte baja de mi espalda durante nuestro corto paseo. Odiaba decepcionarle, pero quería ser justa.

— ¿Quizá en otro momento? Deberíamos quedar con todos para ir al salón de té de la carretera mañana, tras el ensayo, o en un descanso o algo.

Asintió, contrayendo los labios en una dulce sonrisa. Él siempre era dulce.

—En otro momento. Essere sicura.

Me apretó los hombros con firmeza mientras me decía que me cuidara. A pesar de la barrera del idioma que provocaba el silencio, daba gracias porque Sasha formara parte de un conjunto de instrumentos de metal que practicaba hasta tarde la mayoría de noches. Con un suspiro, me acerqué a la ventana de la parte delantera, donde vi a Aldo Marietta caminando por la carretera hasta su piso a dos manzanas de distancia.

Me volví hacia la mesa y busqué entre el correo que había recogido el día anterior pero que todavía no había comprobado. Las tarjetas de Navidad de mis amigos en Estados Unidos empezaban a decorar los muros desnudos de mi pequeña habitación. La Navidad en Rusia no se celebra hasta el 7 de enero, así que siempre era un tema de conversación entre los amigos que visitaban nuestro piso. Señalaban las tarjetas ilustradas con un Santa Claus de aspecto muy gordo y caricaturesco y se reían, resaltando las profundas diferencias culturales que iban mucho más allá de la celebración de esa festividad concreta.

Me acomodé en Moscú y en la orquesta sin interrupciones. Algunos de mis amigos habían seguido las noticias de la gira y me felicitaron por las actuaciones, pero, por suerte, nadie se había enterado de cómo acabó. No sabía cómo era posible que aquello no hubiera acabado en los diarios sensacionalistas de arte, pero estaba agradecida. Después de aprender en la gira que los demás difunden más mentiras que verdades, estoy segura de que alguien se había gastado mucho dinero para mantener en secreto la refriega tras bastidores entre Nathan y Edward, la revelación de la aventura amorosa y todo lo demás.

Estaba cómoda en mi puesto en el Bolshoi y me estaban preparando para ocupar el puesto de directora en los años siguientes, pero no estaba segura de si quería llegar a la cumbre de mi carrera en el Bolshoi. La atmósfera en los niveles más altos era despiadada, y tenía un nivel de intensidad amarga que no quería asociar con una carrera profesional. Había estado atenta a la convocatoria de audiciones por toda Europa. En realidad, tenía la mirada fijada en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres.

Aunque la Orquesta de Boston había satisfecho todas las aspiraciones musicales que había tenido desde que comencé a tocar, ya no era una posibilidad emocional. No estaba resentida con él por eso, pero sabía que las ataduras del Symphony Hall de Boston todavía atenazaban mi corazón, y necesitaba tiempo y distancia para que desaparecieran. Me detuve brevemente cuando llegué al sobre grande de papel manila que mi padre me enviaba una vez al mes.

Él coleccionaba los recortes de periódicos sobre mis amigos del instituto, o lo que encontraba sobre Nathan y mis otros amigos del Conservatorio. Cada mes me aliviaba al ver que me ignoraba cuando le insistía diciéndole que yo podía encontrar esa información en Internet. Me decía que eso no era lo mismo que tener un pedazo conmigo. Y tenía razón. De todas formas, aparté el sobre durante un momento y encendí mi ordenador portátil, abriendo la estación de Adele en Spotify y la página web del Boston Globe tras sentarme.

Automáticamente hice clic en «Artes» y bajé la página hasta llegar a la sección de «Teatro y arte». No había hablado con mi madre desde que la vi bajar las escaleras del Symphony Hall cuatro meses atrás con Phil al lado. Siempre que podía, mi padre me animaba a llamarla. Le dije que lo haría cuando estuviera preparada, y dijo que lo comprendía. Su comprensión duraba hasta la siguiente llamada o correo electrónico, cuando teníamos la misma conversación. Mi promesa. Su comprensión. Fin.

Las noticias sobre mi madre se habían apaciguado desde su noche de estreno a finales de septiembre, pero yo seguía buscando, atisbando destellos de la vida que ella había elegido. Quizá estuviera buscando los motivos. Antes de poder hacer clic en la pestaña de «Teatro y arte» para ver la lista completa de artículos, el titular me dio una bofetada en la cara.

«Carroll y Dwyer se casan.

… Se propuso durante una fiesta de celebración a principios de mes.

… La boda será en verano en el Symphony Hall».

… Eso es. El Symphony Hall.

«Una velada que costará más de cincuenta mil dólares y recibirá a las más famosas…»

Verlo impreso tenía un peso diferente que leerlo en el correo electrónico de mi padre de la semana anterior. «Las cosas entre ellos se están poniendo serias muy rápido», dijo. Sólo era rápido para alguien que negaba a reconocer, o no podía, una aventura amorosa anterior que había durado siete años.

—Bueno, ahí está. —Suspiré y me dirigí a la sección de «Teatro y arte», pasando de largo el enlace a «Música» que evitaba por costumbre. Hasta ese momento.

«Valioso violonchelo antiguo subastado por un millón de dólares».

Se me tensaron los hombros mientras movía el cursor por encima del enlace. Tenía que ser él. Era él. Sabía que era él. Pero… ¿cómo? Así que hice clic.

«En la Gala Anual del Centro de las Artes de Nueva Inglaterra, patrocinada por Sotheby's, Edward Cullen subastó su violonchelo Montagnana de casi 300 años, consiguiendo un millón de dólares».

Mierda, realmente era él. El artículo seguía, y a mi pesar, yo también seguí leyendo.

«La donación se envió, a petición del Sr. Cullen, al Conservatorio de Nueva Inglaterra. Cullen pidió que se utilizaran los fondos para un nuevo programa que él mismo está ayudando a desarrollar para formar a estudiantes de educación musical especializándolos en los trabajos con niños discapacitados».

Me apreté las palmas de las manos contra la frente y apoyé los codos sobre la mesa. Meses atrás él me había confesado que se sentía completamente incapaz de ayudar al joven violonchelista ciego, Robert. Estaba haciendo esto por él. Todavía no había terminado de alucinar cuando leí y volví a leer la última línea del artículo.

«Edward Cullen era el violonchelista principal de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston hasta que renunció a principios de mes».

— ¿Qué? —grité al aire vacío de mi piso—. ¿Y ya está?

Subí y bajé por la pantalla, y retrocedí y volví adelante, pero eso era todo. Se quedó con Kate… y van a tener hijos. Era la única explicación razonable a esas noticias tan absurdas. No sabía en que centrarme primero, en la bilis que subía rápidamente por mi garganta, o en el mareo. Ya estaba sentada, pero por desgracia, no estaba cerca de un lavabo. Sólo me dio tiempo a llegar a la pila de la cocina, así que la taza de té azul con la que me había tomado el desayuno esa mañana se llevó la peor parte de mi dolor de cabeza renaciente.

Después de enjuagarme la boca, volví cautelosamente a la página web del Globe para buscar la respuesta. No había ninguna. El artículo simplemente… acababa ahí. Edward había dejado la Orquesta de Boston. Y subastado su violonchelo. Y de repente nada tenía sentido.

—Oh, cállate, Adele, tú qué diablos sabrás.

Desestimé sus instrucciones para que hiciera a alguien sentir mi amor y agarré el teléfono, buscando el número de Nathan. Él sabría algo.

—No —dije, ligeramente preocupada porque cada vez hablaba sola más a menudo. Dejé el teléfono y respiré hondo—. Sólo… olvídalo.

EDWARD POV

—Oh, hola —dijo Kate. Parecía tan sorprendida de que nos hubiéramos encontrado como yo me sentía.

Tosí ligeramente y dije: —Hola, Kate.

Me mostró una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo: —No estés tan incómodo, Edward. Ya se ha terminado todo.

—Desde luego.

No estaba seguro de cómo me sentía por verla. La fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa de Joseph McIntosh estaba en su máximo esplendor, a falta de veinte minutos para la medianoche. Me había tomado tres copas y sentía un cálido resplandor que ni siquiera la visión de mi ex-esposa podía matar.

— ¿Recibiste el último cheque? —pregunté.

La venta de nuestra casa, que había hipotecado tantos años atrás para comprar el Montagnana, por fin se había llevado a cabo. Nos repartimos la pequeña cantidad de dinero que quedó de la venta, pero de eso se encargaron los abogados.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Y ya estoy instalada en mi nueva casa.

—Ah, bien. —Mis palabras sonaron rígidas.

Al final, nuestro divorcio había sido amistoso, sin discusiones. De todas formas, me sentía incómodo hablando con ella, no sabía qué decir, sobre todo en un ambiente social como ése. Sólo habíamos estado casados tres cortos años, pero fue tiempo suficiente para crear un nudo inmenso y complicado. Yo tenía mis propios planes, pero parte de mí quería saber si ella estaba preparada para seguir con su vida sin mí. Pero por supuesto, no hablábamos de esas cosas. Ella puso una mano sobre mi brazo.

—Escuché lo que hiciste. Con tu violonchelo. —Asentí. Eso era algo de lo que no me sentía cómodo hablando—. Fue una cosa buena, Edward.

Me encogí de hombros, inseguro de cómo tener una conversación «normal» con ella. Un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta años, se acercó, pasándole el brazo a ella por la cintura. De una forma sorprendentemente cómoda. Ella sonrió, ruborizándose un poco.

—Edward, te presento a Richard Hightower. Richard, éste es mi ex-marido, Edward Cullen.

Richard, aparentemente su nuevo novio, estiró la mano para estrecharla conmigo. Apreté los dientes durante un segundo, y luego me relajé. Parecía uno de esos tipos a los que les gusta demostrar su hombría estrechando las manos con todas sus fuerzas. Pero me sorprendió. Su agarre fue sorprendentemente flojo.

—Encantado de conocerte, Ed.

Kate hizo un gesto de dolor cuando le escuchó abreviar mi nombre. Su falsa familiaridad era chirriante y a la vez gratificante de algún modo. Por un lado, me irritaba muchísimo cuando alguien abreviaba mi nombre y me hablaba de forma tan casual. ¿Por otra parte? Me alegraba ver que ella había encontrado a alguien, sobre todo alguien tan diferente de mí. Dos podían jugar a ese juego.

—Encantado de conocerte, Dick.

Kate parecía entretenida de verdad cuando dijo:

—Richard es el director adjunto del departamento de donaciones de Harvard.

—Ya veo… así que estáis en la misma línea de trabajo. Qué agradable.

Se me estaban empezando a vidriar los ojos. Así que fue una bendición cuando escuché la voz de Rosalie al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Edward!

—Por favor, disculpadme —dije—. Kate, ha sido un placer verte. Dick.

Intercambiamos cumplidos y me escapé tan rápido como pude, uniéndome a Rosalie y Emmett en la esquina opuesta de la gran sala. Formaban parte de un pequeño círculo de hombres y mujeres, principalmente músicos, que estaban cerca de Joseph, nuestro anfitrión. Rosalie bebía un refresco. Todavía no se le notaba, pero esperaban un bebé para agosto. Rosalie se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró al oído:

—Te he visto arrinconado ahí atrás.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Todo iba perfectamente bien. Aunque su nuevo novio Bob es un poco insoportable.

— ¿No se llama Richard? —dijo Rosalie.

Me encogí de hombros. En aquel momento me quedé de piedra. Renée Dwyer y su prometido, Phil Carroll, se acercaron a la multitud. Antes admiraba a Renée. Era una artista extraordinaria, una música extraordinaria. También era la madre de Isabella… La madre que la había herido y abandonado.

—Edward —dijo Renée y asintió. De una estrella del mundo musical a otra.

Le di la espalda, dándole un trago a mi bebida. Ya tenía una reputación consolidada de cabrón arrogante, bien podía hacer honor a ella despreciando a una cantante de ópera de clase mundial. Su carrera estaba de capa caída, de todas formas. Emmett me palmoteó en el hombro.

—Es hora de que sigas adelante. Quería decirte que el otro día conocí a una joven violonchelista adorable…

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Emmett, de verdad…

—En serio. Tiene que salir y…

—No lo digas. —Rosalie levantó una ceja con desaprobación mientras él hablaba.

Solté una risita.

—Creo que puedes dejarlo —dije.

— ¿Y… qué planes tienes? —preguntó ella.

Me encogí de hombros. No tenía una respuesta sencilla para eso.

—Sean los que sean —dijo Emmett—, pareces… relajado. Más feliz de lo que te he visto nunca.

—Soy feliz —contesté. Y realmente lo era. Todavía tenía un violonchelo, pero renunciar al Montagnana me había liberado de algún modo. Liberado de toda clase de expectativas que me había autoimpuesto. Ya no tenía la casa. El divorcio era final. Ya no tenía un instrumento de un millón de dólares agobiándome, como una cadena al cuello—. Soy muy feliz, de hecho…

Cuando empezaba a extenderme sobre eso, alguien de la multitud empezó a gritar, haciendo la cuenta atrás hasta medianoche. Mi voz fue apagándose. En realidad, no necesitaban saber a dónde iba, de todas formas. Pero cuando todos gritaron «¡Feliz Año Nuevo!» y comenzaron a besarse y tomarse las bebidas, mis pensamientos se dirigieron al este, a la mujer que había amado y perdido. Y que esperaba ganarme otra vez.


	35. Capitulo 33

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia lo diré al final.

CAPITULO 33

ISABELLA POV

Una de las cosas bonitas de ir al Baile de Navidad del Bolshoi eran las bailarinas. Desde el lateral podía ver a varias de ellas girando en círculos con sus extravagantes vestidos de baile. Siempre había sido una bailarina con confianza, pero, ¿frente a esas mujeres? Apenas. Di un trago de mi champán y eché un vistazo a la multitud. Era un escenario espléndido sin ningún rastro de pretensiones. Era una celebración. Columnas de mármol blanco pulido trepaban hasta el techo a doce metros de altura.

Había un público de cuatrocientas personas o más. Músicos, bailarines, hombres y mujeres de negocios, políticos y diplomáticos. Un pequeño contingente de soldados guiado a una danza por las bailarinas bellamente vestidas del Bolshoi. Como muchas mujeres de la multitud, yo llevaba un vestido de noche y me sentía como una princesa sin ningún complejo. El vestido era de un color dorado suave, desde el corpiño ajustado de seda hasta la gran falda cubierta de tul.

Piedras de oro de imitación cubrían el corpiño y caían por la falda, creando un efecto resplandeciente bajo las luces. Elegí unos largos guantes de ópera negros para complementar mi máscara. Ah, la máscara. Era de un dorado más intenso que mi vestido y estaba adornada con pergaminos de notas musicales negras y plumas negras, plateadas y doradas en los bordes exteriores. Joyas gruesas rodeaban los ojos.

Aunque empalidecía en comparación con la rica opulencia de mi alrededor, me sentía como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas. El vodka, la música, el baile… estaban coreografiados con una precisión que quitaba la respiración. Comencé la noche tocando durante una hora con un pequeño grupo, pero otros tomaron el relevo, y pude pasar el resto de la velada evitando la política y las luchas internas y disfrutando de mi noche.

Mientras observaba un grupo de bailarines haciendo giros coordinados en el otro extremo de la sala, Aldo se acercó. Llevaba una máscara negra con una nariz larga. Yo odiaba esas máscaras, pero su esmoquin era mucho más elegante que el que normalmente vestía para las actuaciones.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —dijo, tomando mi mano enguantada e inclinándose ante ella, rozándola con los labios.

—Buenas noches, Al. —No pude evitar sonreír.

—Bailarás conmigo —afirmó. Creo que pretendía hacer una pregunta o una invitación, pero su inglés embrollado resultó imperativo.

Me lo pensé durante un momento y entonces dije: —Estaré encantada.

Aunque no tenía ganas de quedar en ridículo delante de las mejores bailarinas del mundo, yo no era mala bailarina. Y ni una de ellas era una música de clase mundial. Así que agarré la mano de Aldo y dejé que me condujera a la pista de baile. Intenté ignorar lo que nos rodeaba cuando comenzamos a bailar. Sergei Danshov, el director del ballet, era el centro de atención en un extremo del vestíbulo, rodeado de muchos de los bailarines más jóvenes y agresivos y los miembros del reparto en un círculo ruidoso.

En el extremo opuesto de la sala, Nikolai Timoshenko estaba de pie con su grupo más pequeño y de una edad ligeramente mayor. El año pasado, cuando el anterior director se retiró, probablemente por el estrés de toda la política y las luchas internas despiadadas, Nikolai fue uno de los candidatos a director del ballet. Perdió ante Sergei tras una competición feroz que a veces creía que aún no había acabado. En medio de los dos bandos, el resto observábamos y disfrutábamos del espectáculo.

Por supuesto, me había pasado toda la vida junto a músicos, la sinfónica y la ópera. Pero el Bolshoi no funcionaba igual que los demás, y ofrecía bailes que nunca había visto. A mitad del invierno ruso, aquella noche estaba llena de exuberancia. Aldo me hizo girar en un círculo mientras bailábamos y me sentí aturdida de tanto vodka y champán. Tras mi tercer giro, me paré en seco al ver a un hombre que me daba la espalda. Incluso en un mar de esmóquines negros, lo reconocería en cualquier sitio.

Aldo tropezó y dijo: — ¿Estás sana?

— ¿Perdona?

Sonrió y dijo: —Esto… ¿estás bien?

Parece que Aldo había estado estudiando vocabulario.

—Estoy sana —contesté—. Disculpa.

No había duda de que era él. Aún no me había visto, así que reduje el paso mientras cruzaba la pista y le observaba. Él vestía un esmoquin sencillo y tenía los hombros echados hacia atrás, tensos. Movía la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y hacia delante, como si estuviera buscando entre la multitud. El cabello de Edward había crecido lo suficiente para mostrar unos ligeros rizos que no sabía que tenía. Mostraba una expresión relajada que no le había visto antes.

Cuando llegué a lo que creía que era el centro de la sala, pero que estaba lejos de uno de los lados, él se dio la vuelta. Estaba a seis metros de mí, pero por la emoción que pasó entre nosotros, bien podría haber estado tocándome. A diferencia de la mayoría de hombres del baile, él no llevaba máscara. Sus ojos, de un verde deslumbrante bajo aquella luz, me cautivaron. Y me quedé helada.

Inmutable ante las bailarinas, sus citas, y las personas que creían que deberían ser bailarinas y que daban vueltas a mi alrededor en un júbilo inducido por el vodka, me esforcé un poco por mantener la compostura. Edward dio una bocanada profunda, sus hombros se alzaron, entonces levantó la barbilla ligeramente y caminó directamente hacia mí. Sentía que había fijado sus ojos en mí, temía que, si apartaba la mirada, incluso un instante, él desaparecería.

—Isabella. —Estiró la mano con confianza y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por las joyas de mi máscara.

Asentí y entonces sacudí la cabeza. Sí. No. Acciones contradictorias que reflejaban mis emociones.

— ¿Qué… cómo… por qué?

Lentamente, su otra mano se movió al otro lado de mi máscara y, con un cuidado doloroso, la levantó hasta colocarla en lo alto de mi cabeza. Deslizó las manos a los costados de mi cara, deteniéndose cuando llegó a mi mandíbula, donde las mantuvo. Reteniéndome allí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes actuaciones esta semana? —seguí hablando, mientras su mirada caía sobre mis labios.

—Ya no haré más actuaciones. He renunciado, Isabella.

Por supuesto. Lo sabía, pero eso no explicaba qué hacía él allí, sujetándome la cara. O pasando su pulgar en círculos sobre mi labio inferior. Regresé a la realidad durante un momento y volví a ser consciente de la fiesta que nos rodeaba. Me llevé la mano a la cara, agarré su mano y lo conduje a la puerta más cercana, que nos llevó a un balcón estrecho. Apenas percibí el viento helado que soplaba junto al muro exterior del edificio.

— ¿Te has ido? ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que te has ido?

—Era hora de que hiciera algunos cambios en mi vida.

Dejé de caminar de un lado a otro y extendí las manos.

— ¿Y el violonchelo?

—Tengo otro violonchelo… uno que no es tan invaluable como para volverse más valioso que las personas de mi vida. Vendí el Montagnana…

—Lo subastaste —le interrumpí—, y diste el dinero al Conservatorio. Para un nuevo programa que estás financiando. Leí el artículo en el Globe. No puedes dejar la Orquesta de Boston, Edward.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya la he dejado.

—No tiene sentido. —Comencé a respirar más rápido, soltando pequeñas nubes blancas de aliento helado en el espacio que nos rodeaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió y me crucé de brazos.

—Tiene todo el sentido, Isabella. —Se quitó el esmoquin y me lo puso encima de los hombros, dejando las manos sobre mis brazos—. Puedo tocar el violonchelo en cualquier sitio.

No quería sacar el tema, pero tuve que hacerlo.

—Pero tu mujer… —Me tragué el dolor de esa frase y miré fijamente hacia delante.

—Nos divorciamos. Fue definitivo unos días antes de Navidad. —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio un paso atrás.

—Entonces… ¿no lo dejaste porque siguieras con Kate y decidieras tener hijos?

Quería que eso fuera más bien un pensamiento interno y retórico, pero lo escupí igualmente. Los ojos de Edward se sobresaltaron e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante como si no me hubiera escuchado bien.

— ¿Niños? Isabella…

—Lo sé —le interrumpí—, sé que dijiste que no quieres hijos, pero no había motivos para que dejaras la Orquesta de Boston, o que vendieras tu violonchelo… o que vinieras aquí. —Resoplé porque el viento me picaba los ojos y la nariz. Por fin volví a mirarle y dije—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Los dientes me castañetearon en la pausa previa a su respuesta.

—Vine aquí… para pedir tu perdón. Y porque nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de despedirnos.

¿Mi perdón?

—No… ¿perdonar qué?

Dio un paso hacia mí… ¿un centímetro? ¿Más? No sé cuánto se acercó. Entonces dijo:

—No estuve allí cuando me necesitaste. No pude darte prioridad. Tenía… demasiadas… cargas en mi vida. El violonchelo, la carrera, Kate… todo eso. Yo… te pido que me perdones por no hacer lo que debí hacer hace cinco años. Porque… te quiero.

—Tú… —No tuve la oportunidad de acabar mi pensamiento cuando me acercó a su cuerpo.

Había intentado olvidar la sensación de sus hombros y su pecho durante meses, pero era la misma. Tal y como la recordaba. Olía igual, tenía la misma sensación y, lo más perturbador, me hacía sentir igual que siempre lo había hecho. No sólo no pude apartar la mirada, resistirme a él. No quería. Deslizó una de sus manos por detrás de mi cuello, haciéndome inclinar la cabeza a un lado.

—No… tú.

Su mano me condujo con gentileza y mientras veía cómo separaba los labios, yo también lo hice. Entonces nuestras bocas se tocaron, primero con vacilación, y después me sujetó con fuerza contra él, sus labios insaciables contra los míos. No podría haberme resistido, aunque hubiera querido. Mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos con tanta facilidad que parecía que no hubiera pasado ni un día. Pero sí había pasado. Habían pasado cuatro meses y casi cinco años antes de eso. Cuando rozó mi labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, me aparté.

—Espera. —Me aparté, sujetándole por los hombros con las manos y manteniéndolo a distancia—. No puedes dejarlo por mí. Me culparás por eso. Ya lo he visto antes, Edward, y no puedo dejar que te hagas eso a ti mismo. O a mí.

—Nunca te culparé. No lo dejé por ti, Isabella. Lo dejé por mí. Por la persona en que me había convertido y la que quiero ser. Ya no quiero pasarme la vida encerrado solo con mi música. Me has enseñado que la vida puede significar mucho más que eso. —Se inclinó para volver a besarme, pero giré la cabeza.

—Vivo aquí, Edward. Tengo un piso y un trabajo que me satisface, y una vida propia. No sé —me detuve y miré a uno y otro lado antes de susurrar el resto de la frase—, no sé si me voy a quedar en el Bolshoi, pero tengo pensado quedarme en Europa una temporada.

Me sujetó la barbilla con suavidad entre su pulgar y su dedo índice y me giró la cabeza para que le encarara.

—Isabella, ¿me has escuchado? Estoy… quiero estar contigo. Puedo tocar donde sea. O no. Incluso si nunca me uno a otra orquesta ya he tenido una carrera de la que estoy condenadamente orgulloso. Quiero apoyarte y amarte y… estar contigo.

—Eso es lo que dijo mi padre.

—Dios —suspiró, acogiéndome en un abrazo otra vez y posando sus labios contra los míos—. No es lo mismo. Lo sabes. No hay nada más que pueda decir… oye, ¿bailas conmigo?

— ¿Qué? —Me limpié una lágrima terca y ligeramente helada de la mejilla.

—Ven a bailar conmigo. Dentro. —Edward dio un paso hacia la puerta y extendió el brazo sin decir nada más.

Escabulléndome de su esmoquin, dije: —Vas a necesitar esto.

Después de abrocharse el botón y ajustarse los gemelos, puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo y me agarró de la mano.

—Antes de entrar, quiero que sepas que estás completamente deslumbrante esta noche, Isabella. Ahora y cada noche desde que te conozco. Nunca lo dije lo suficiente, porque me dejas sin palabras más a menudo de lo que me gusta admitir.

Mis mejillas agradecieron el rubor que se apoderaba de ellas, y le besé suavemente antes de abrir la puerta yo misma.

—Gracias.

Dentro, me agarró de la mano, llevándome hacia la pista de baile aún abarrotada. El pecho se me tensó un poco mientras le seguía. A pesar de sus palabras, el miedo de acabar la noche, otra vez, con el corazón roto, me cohibía. Bailaría con él. Pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba saber que podía depender de él. Necesitaba saber que lo nuestro realmente iba a algún sitio. Mi inquietud desapareció cuando me tomó la mano derecha con su izquierda y puso la otra en mi cintura.

Unos segundos después estábamos bailando, sin interrupciones. Él siguió en silencio, pero sus ojos lo decían todo. Todavía me amaba, pero no estaba segura de que fuera suficiente. Ninguno de los dos llevaba la iniciativa, porque no lo necesitábamos. De la misma forma que nos respondíamos mutuamente sin palabras en el escenario, comunicándonos con las notas, el tempo y la armonía, nos comunicábamos en la pista de baile con nuestros cuerpos.

Nuestros pies y piernas y cuerpos se movían juntos en un ritmo firme, y cuanto más le miraba, más sentía su cuerpo contra el mío; cuanto más le olía, menos podía imaginar permitir que se fuera cuando la canción terminara. Cuando la banda tocó la nota final, se inclinó hacia mí, puso los labios cerca de mi oreja y susurró:

—Isabella, quiero que seas mía.

Respiré el aire de sus palabras. No podía pensar. Ni siquiera podía ver. Mis emociones estaban abrumadas. Yo estaba abrumada.

—No puedes dejar tu vida…

Mantuvo una mano con firmeza en la parte baja de mi espalda y dijo:

—Ya lo he hecho. Quiero que tú seas mi nueva vida.

Sentí el pulso en mi cuello mientras mis manos se deslizaban desde sus hombros hasta su pecho.

—Pero… ¿dónde trabajarás?

Rió suavemente.

—Fui el violonchelista principal de la Orquesta Sinfónica de Boston. Puedo trabajar donde quiera.

Me estremecí, porque sabía que tenía razón. Y no podía dejar de pensar en que hubiera renunciado a eso.

—Yo… vivo en Moscú. No tengo pensado estar aquí mucho tiempo, pero no voy a volver a Estados Unidos.

Se encogió de hombros y me susurró al oído:

—Podemos ir donde queramos, Isabella. Donde sea. Pero… que sea juntos. —Su voz se convirtió en un leve gruñido, la misma voz que tenía por las mañanas y que me había provocado escalofríos en la columna siempre durante los meses que pasamos juntos—. Isabella… te lo ruego.

Le agarré con más fuerza, él tensó los brazos y yo le susurré:

—Tengo miedo, Edward.

—No tengas miedo. Porque siempre estaré ahí. Ahora soy tuyo. Y lo seré para siempre.

Se me estremeció la barbilla mientras examinaba brevemente cómo sería mi vida sin él. Siempre preguntándome. Deseando. Arrepintiéndome. Mis labios se torcieron formando una sonrisa y solté una pequeña risita mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Para siempre —susurré, apartándome para poder besarle como quería hacer desde que le vi al otro lado de la sala de baile.

La sala se había vaciado, la hora de la cena había pasado, pero Edward y yo nos aferramos el uno al otro, y a nuestra promesa, hasta que los músicos volvieron a sus puestos una vez más. Un vals cerró el último segmento de la noche y Edward llevó la iniciativa. La música sonaba diferente, incluso aunque en el escenario actuaba el mismo grupo. La música siempre sonaba mejor con él. Con nosotros.


	36. Capitulo 34

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia pertenece a: Andrea Randall y Charles Sheehan-Miles.

.

.

CAPITULO 34 EPÍLOGO

EDWARD POV

La fría brisa de septiembre voló sobre el río Támesis hasta el balcón de un quinto piso, donde yo estaba sentado bebiendo una taza de té. Nuestro piso de la calle Chicheley, justo en el centro de Londres, tenía poco más de ciento ochenta metros cuadrados. Ciento ochenta metros cuadrados de alegría que habíamos alquilado no mucho después de que le ofrecieran el puesto de primera flauta en la Orquesta de Londres.

Nunca olvidaré el día en que recibió la llamada. El orgullo en sus ojos relucientes mientras las lágrimas caían por su cara. La alegría pura que sentí por ella con la culminación de sus sueños.

— ¿Seguro que no te importa? —preguntó.

Como si pudiera importarme. Isabella estaba en la cumbre de su carrera. Cada día me asombraba su talento, su belleza, su amor. Cada día. Ese día me estaba recuperando de una pequeña resaca, pero se pasaría pronto. Saqué el teléfono y busqué entre los diversos correos y mensajes de felicitación. Algunos, como los de antiguos estudiantes y amigos como Joseph McIntosh, eran sinceros. Los otros no me importaban. Me había pasado tantos años apartando a los demás que apenas me sentía decepcionado cuando respondían del mismo modo.

Pero los dos últimos años habían cambiado eso en muchos sentidos. Y por eso estaba agradecido por los amigos, como Emmett y Rosalie, que habían aguantado junto a mí, que siguieron siendo mis amigos, que habían aportado su sabiduría y su amor y su preocupación a mi vida. La puerta se abrió y Emmett salió al balcón.

Dejó su café y se sentó. Él ya estaba vestido. Le pasé la carta. Era de la Orquesta Infantil Nacional de Gran Bretaña, me ofrecían el puesto de Director Musical Principal. Sería un cambio. En lugar de ser un músico profesional, sería un mentor, un director. Educaría a niños que desearan una carrera musical. Emmett echó un vistazo a la carta y luego me miró, doblándola en tres pliegues.

—No es lo que esperaba —dijo—. Sólo enseñarás… no tocarás.

Asentí.

—Siempre tocaré. Pero… ya he pasado por eso, Emmett. Pasé diez años como músico principal de la Orquesta de Boston. Siento que es hora de devolver algo.

Asintió.

—Lo entiendo, Edward. Es sólo que… estoy sorprendido. Y muy feliz por ti. Te lo digo, apenas te he reconocido. Estás tan feliz que casi da miedo.

Solté una risita.

— ¿Quieres que esté atormentado? ¿Encerrado en algún lugar con mi violonchelo?

Emmett rió.

—Sí. Normalmente eso es exactamente lo que espero de ti. —Sacudió la cabeza y dio otro sorbo a su café—. ¿Isabella lo sabe ya?

— ¿Lo del trabajo? No. Aunque sabe que he estado hablando con ellos. La oferta llegó ayer y quería que lo importante hoy… fuéramos nosotros. No el trabajo.

Sonrió.

—Soy realmente feliz por ti. Rosalie también.

Me incliné hacia delante, di otro sorbo a mi té.

—Hablando de Rosalie, ya está de bastantes meses. ¿Sabéis ya si este es niño o niña?

Decir bastantes meses era quedarse corto. Incluso pese a que aún le faltaban otros tres meses, Rosalie ya estaba tan grande como un contrabajo. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Aún no. No quiere saberlo por adelantado.

— ¿Y cómo está la pequeña Delaney?

—Dio sus primeros pasos hace dos semanas. —El orgullo de su cara era transparente y bello. Dijo—: ¿Qué hay de vosotros dos? ¿Tenéis hijos en mente?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Ninguno de los dos piensa en eso en realidad. No sé qué nos depara el futuro, pero por ahora seremos nosotros dos.

Era curioso, pero realmente no sabía qué deparaba el futuro. Nunca había planeado tener hijos e Isabella tampoco. Pero ninguno de los dos se oponía a la idea como sí lo hicimos un año antes. Así que por el momento simplemente avanzábamos y nos asegurábamos de hablar, mucho, sobre lo que queríamos. De eso estaba seguro. Isabella y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Ahora y para siempre. Emmett y yo terminamos de beber.

Me miró y dijo:

—Hora de prepararse, amigo.

Asentí con seriedad y después entré y me preparé. Recién afeitado y vestido, bajé por el ascensor con mi más antiguo amigo y nos subimos al coche alquilado, dirigiéndonos al Wilton's Music Hall de Graces Alley en el East End. Impregnado de la historia de Londres, el Wilton's era uno de los auditorios musicales más importantes y antiguos de Londres. Una sala de conciertos del siglo XIX junto a una terraza del Bar Mahogany.

Tres casas conformaban un escenario único y fascinante. Isabella y yo estuvimos de acuerdo casi de inmediato en celebrar nuestra boda en esa sala de conciertos, porque allí todavía resonaban las melodías de trescientos años de músicos. Y éramos nosotros. Era nuestra vida juntos, pasada, presente y futura.

Era una boda pequeña, pero la sala estaba llena de las personas que ambos amábamos y que nos amaban. Eché un último vistazo a la multitud y posé los ojos durante un minuto sobre Renée y Phil. Aunque Isabella no había acudido a su boda, la relación entre ellas finalmente mejoró. Yo tenía dudas de que alguna vez volviera a ser lo que una vez creyeron que fue, pero a Isabella le parecía bien y eso es lo que importaba.

Renée me mostró una sonrisa educada y yo se la devolví antes de ver cómo movía los ojos hacia la vela de recuerdo que había en la base del escenario. Charlie, el padre de Isabella, había fallecido un año antes, tras una dura batalla con un cáncer cerebral. Isabella estuvo allí al final, y yo estuve junto a ella, sosteniéndola mientras lloraba durante semanas. Pasar por eso juntos y de una pieza nos dio una fuerza que ninguno de los dos sabía que teníamos juntos.

El conjunto de cuerda hizo una pausa larga al final de su número y supe que era el momento. Con su siguiente apunte, las puertas se abrirían y mi futura esposa caminaría hacia mí. Cuando el violín comenzó a sonar, las puertas se abrieron y tuve que contenerme para no correr por el pasillo para recogerla yo mismo. Dios, estaba exquisita.

El vestido blanco, largo y sencillo resaltaba su belleza. Contemplé cómo su pecho se elevaba con una profunda respiración antes de que se pusiera de puntillas y le diera un beso en la mejilla a Nathan. Ella no apartó los ojos de los míos en ningún momento mientras él la conducía por el pasillo. Un millón de años después, por fin llegó hasta mí, y Nathan me entregó su mano.

Inclinándose, dijo: —Cuida de ella. —Estaba muy serio, aunque no fue amenazador.

Le di una palmada en el hombro.

—Prometo que lo haré.

Con eso, él le dio otro abrazo y un beso a ella antes de retroceder y dejarme con Isabella en el altar. La agarré de las manos y ella apretó con fuerza. Rompiendo la tradición, como se le daba bien, Isabella me besó una vez y susurró:

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —le contesté susurrando, ignorando los «Oohs» de los invitados.

Ella apoyó su frente contra la mía durante un latido y dijo:

— ¿Te casas conmigo?

La besé una vez más.

—Por supuesto.

Y así la agarré de la mano y miramos al pastor. La música del conjunto en la parte trasera del auditorio había cesado. Pero, para nosotros, la música acababa de empezar.

FIN


End file.
